Mantle
by DuckiePray
Summary: Nine years after "Allies", the second generation of the Hamato clan is growing up and preparing to form a team of their own. But with added responsibility comes greater pressure, along with a hidden threat that poses tremendous risk to the whole family. OC-Centric for characters within my own universe.
1. Change

***Greetings, my dear friends, and anyone else who happens across this fic and dares click on the story! It's been a while for me, hasn't it? All I can say is, it's been quite a year. I kind of thought I was done with fanfiction, as I wanted to focus more heavily on my original stuff. However, some ideas for Mantle took hold of me a couple months ago, and I couldn't stop thinking about the story. Thus, here I am, once again.**

**A word of warning if you're not familiar with my stories: I have a lot of original characters I've developed over the course of my entire series. While I have an unwritten rule of keeping the Turtles the main focus, this time is a little different. At least from the beginning. As the description states, this is a SECOND generation story, and their children are center stage. Our boys are still there in the background, and playing important roles, but I don't even LEAD from one of their perspectives until we're 19 chapters in. It was an interesting experience not putting the regular boys as the focus of the fic. Have no fear though...less than half way through the story, you'll be seeing a LOT more of them.**

**Mantle starts out a little slower than most of my fics, but there's a lot of ground to lay, and people to get to know. So be patient, sit back, and enjoy the ride...because before you know it, the ol' white knuckles will be showing up. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your feedback means more than words can express. Have a nice trip.**

* * *

><p>The light breeze wafting through the tree branches was the only sound Nathaniel had heard for several minutes. While the fourteen-year-old turtle wasn't repulsed by the peaceful atmosphere, he <em>was <em>curious about his companion's lack of speech; particularly since she was the one who'd invited him out here.

The orange-masked ninja cast a glance at the blond woman, studying the emotionless quality in her eyes before clearing his throat. "If you have something you wanna say privately, Reina, this is probably the place to do it."

Her head jerked in surprise, as though the seventeen-year-old had completely forgotten he was there. A sigh was quick to follow. "I'm sorry, Nate. I'm lost in my own thoughts."

"If you'd rather be alone—"

"No, that's not it," she interrupted swiftly.

"Well, then tell me what it _is_. What's bugging you, Reina?"

The young woman laughed mirthlessly. "So many kids my age have no idea where they're going, or what they want. I may have the luxury of opportunities, but…I don't think I can go through with it."

Nate took a sharp breath, stopping midstride. "Is this about Rome?"

She nodded mournfully. "I don't know what to do. I know what I want—"

"Then the logical thing is to go after it, isn't it?"

"You know it's not that simple. Nothing is – not with this family! My dad would never go for it. He doesn't want me to move across the country, let alone around the world." She started walking again, and Nate was quick to follow.

"Doc would hate it, but I bet he'd come around if you talked to him honestly, Rein."

"It isn't just him, Nate. It's Olivia, and you, and the entire family. How am I supposed to walk away? _Nobody_ in our circle does that. It's like some unspoken rule that we all stay together until the day we die!"

The turtle knew he shouldn't laugh, but it bubbled up anyway. "We're not talking forever, right? You're not planning on leaving and never coming back."

Reina sighed once more. "I could never do that to you guys."

"I think you should talk to your parents."

She shook her head. "I have time, Nate. I don't have to give the program head an answer for another…three months. That's my deadline."

"What are you gonna do, count it down to the last-minute?"

"No, but I have to wait for the opportune moment, if it even comes. I told you, I'm on the fence about this as it is."

The note of finality in her tone convinced Nate not to push the matter. He allowed the conversation to die a natural death, and turned his gaze to the mottled patterns of sunlight casting across the forest floor. The approaching change of seasons marked their soon return to New York City from an extended stay at Lotus Salvus.

There was a part of Nate that always missed the freedom and tranquility of their retreat when they had to leave, but he was also looking forward to going home to his familiar skyline. The month-long stay in the Blue Ridge Mountains had been a part of their summers for as long as he could remember. Though there was often regret at the ending of "vacation", there was also a note of anticipation this year.

_Things have changed – are changing. Our group training has intensified, and it might not be long before Jayden, Charlotte, and Tim get to join us on the surface. We're been working toward this goal for so long, it's hard to believe it could be this close. _

_Reina's going to be a senior too…and might end up moving far away, if she can force herself to want it badly enough. _A stab of sadness lit through Nate's gut, and he snuck another glance at his teenage "cousin". He'd never been parted from the young woman, and the thought of not seeing her every day was somewhat daunting. _But it's not about me, or the rest of us. We can't expect Reina to stick around forever – no one should. It isn't fair. Our family constantly holds themselves back for the rest of us. I sure hope Reina doesn't continue the tradition. She deserves to be happy._

"I bet you're ready to be home," Reina remarked.

Nate nodded, forcing a normal smile. "It sucks having bad guys encroach on our territory. We're gonna have to send them crawling back to their holes again."

"Your favorite time of year," she said lightly.

"For sure." Nate paused in his step when he felt the vibration of his cell phone. He looked down at the screen to find a scrolling text message from his older cousin.

_Where did you go?_

Reina paused beside him while Nate tapped out a rapid reply.

_For a walk. We're on our way back now._

When there were no further messages, he met Reina's gaze. "Liv sounds restless. Do you mind if we pick up the pace a little?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry, Nate. I know I haven't been good company this morning."

He shook his head. "You're fine, Rein."

"No, I'm not. I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you…but I have to talk to someone, and I think you're the only one who can keep your mouth shut."

"I don't mind listening."

"But it doesn't feel right to complain so much, especially when I bring some of this on myself. I _will_ talk to my parents, Nate, soon. Thanks for standing by me in the meantime."

He extended an arm loosely around her back, unintentionally brushing silky strands of blond hair. Nate instantly retracted his hand, but maintained a grin. "What's family for?"

* * *

><p>Nathaniel nudged Reina's shoulder as they approached the front of the cabin, and he spied Olivia with folded arms in the distance. "Prepare yourself. She's irritated."<p>

"Irritated is better than angry."

"But irritation can turn into anger faster than we can come up with excuses."

"We were only gone an hour!" Reina protested.

The orange-masked turtle shrugged. "Doesn't matter. She could still go off."

Reina smirked. "I'm not scared of Olivia."

"_That's_ because you don't have to train with her shell. She can hold a grudge."

The teen laughed unexpectedly. "I'll take the blame for it, Nate."

"I never asked you to do that…"

"What's the deal, guys?" Olivia's folded arms suddenly went to her hips, and Nate swore she was morphing into Karina before his very eyes. "What did you sneak off for?"

"We didn't sneak off, Liv—" the turtle started only for Reina to stop him with a wave of her hand.

"I asked him to go with me, Olivia. I needed some air, and I didn't feel like walking alone."

"And you two couldn't have waited for me?"

Nate was tempted to ask his cousin what the big deal was, but that question _never _went over well with Olivia.

"We'll go again this evening before we pack up the cars, okay?" the young woman offered.

Nate couldn't help noticing that Olivia's eyes were fixed on him. "I'm not stealing your best friend, Liv. Shell, it was just a walk."

The sixteen-year-old relaxed her shoulders and turned toward the house. "Jonin* wants to talk to all of us, Nate. We've been waiting on you."

He smiled disarmingly at her to maintain his innocence. "I'm here now, Liv. We going inside, or what?"

The red-masked turtle spun on heel and led the way into the cabin, allowing Nate the opportunity to make a face behind her back at Reina.

The blond stifled a chuckle. "Hope I didn't get you in trouble with Leo."

"I'm sure I'll survive, Reina, no matter what happens."

She broke off from the two turtles with a wave, heading for the kitchen. "Good luck. See you guys later."

Olivia shot him one more glare over her shoulder, hesitating at the top of the basement stairs.

He smiled in return. "What?"

"Nothing." She huffed.

Nate's "extraordinary" powers of intuition warned him to drop it, so he shut his mouth and trailed behind his cousin downstairs to the rec room. At the bottom he immediately spotted the younger turtles already kneeling on the mats. Their blue-masked Jonin looked up expectantly at their approach, and they quickly fell in line with their cousins.

"_Sumimasen, _Jonin," Nate apologized.

Leonardo spared him a tolerant smile. "At ease, Nate. This wasn't a scheduled meeting."

He resisted the urge to shoot Olivia a triumphant smirk and kept his eyes on their leader.

"It occurred to me this morning that it would be worthwhile to address a couple of things before we arrive home," Leo continued. "You've all worked extremely hard these last few months. Your fathers and I had high expectations, and we haven't been disappointed." He paused for dramatic effect. "I know you're hoping to serve as a team sooner than later, and we're prepared to give you an opportunity—"

Nate cringed at the audible gasps that sounded distinctly like Jayden and Tim.

"…within reason," Leonardo finished. "While we have confidence in your training and dedication, you still require hands-on experience, and you're going to get it. We'll continue group exercises on the surface, as well as pairing off in teams with your fathers and I on patrol. But we're also going to give you some time to work together on your own."

Another sound erupted from Jayden on Nate's right, but the purple-masked turtle managed to cut if off that time.

"It will be very limited in the beginning," the Jonin warned. "I understand the five of you have been waiting for this, but you must continue to be patient. You have the luxury of learning from our experience. So even though it may feel restrictive at times, we're going to prepare you for this responsibility to the best of _our _abilities. We expect you to maintain your hard work in the meantime, and to take patrolling seriously."

"_Hai, _Jonin," five voices chorused on unison.

"We want you to try and enjoy the journey. As hard as it is to wait for things, you're all going to be adults before we know it. It'll happen so fast. We believe in your potential, and we're just as excited to watch you continue to grow as you are to gain more independence. You'll get there – I promise you." His serious features eased into another smile, prompting Charlotte to clear her throat.

"Jonin, will we be patrolling with weapons?"

Leo nodded. "Timely question. Within the next month, you, your brother, and Tim will go through the last of the trials to determine your primary weapon. We already have a good idea of where your strengths lie, but it's kind of a formality. Tradition matters. We can talk more about that later. Right now, I want you, Jayden, and Tim to head outside, and begin loosening up for katas. I'll join you in about five minutes."

Nate shook his head at the sight of a still-growing Jayden leading the way out the door. _He's already gotten so big, he could pass for an adult. Jay will probably have to duck to get through doorframes next year._

"I also wanted to take a moment to talk to both of you about the direction of this team." At Leonardo's voice, Nathaniel snapped to attention. "You'll both play strong roles in the development of the unit as a whole, but I also want you two to continue your partner exercises. When you patrol on your own, you will work together like you did last year. But on the occasion that all five of you are out, you need a clear leader. Nothing is set in stone yet, but, Olivia, we want you to take point with the team to start off. We'll see how things evolve from there."

The red-masked turtle nodded. "_Hai, _Jonin."

Nate's correct posture didn't falter, but he snuck a grin in his cousin's direction. The news was far from shocking. He'd assumed his older cousin would be left in charge when the team finally expanded.

"Have either of you taken the time to eat yet?" Leo asked.

Nate had been about to start his own breakfast when Reina interrupted him earlier, so he shook his head along with Olivia.

"Go upstairs and have breakfast. When you're finished, I should be ready to pick up the katana with you."

Olivia's amber eyes gleamed. "Are you ever going to let us _patrol_ with them? We've worked on the katana with you in addition to our other weapons for years."

"When the time is right," he said dismissively, indicating he would say no more.

Nate rose from his knees and allowed Olivia to go up the steps first. Once they reached the hall, he stopped his cousin with a tug on her red tunic. "So. Moving up in the world."

She rolled her eyes, but her expression wasn't irritated. "How about that, huh? Think you're gonna be able to take orders from me?"

Nate laughed. "I don't know how else it would work. God knows, you wouldn't listen to me."

Olivia smiled easily. "Probably not."

He was relieved that his cousin appeared more relaxed and didn't question him further about his walk with Reina. _It'd be really hard to lie to Liv, but I promised Reina I wouldn't say anything…_

The smell of bacon greeted him before the pair reached the kitchen door, along with a loud, familiar laugh. _No doubt, dad's up to his old tricks_…

Sure enough, when Nate entered the kitchen the first thing he saw was the orange-masked turtle tending two skillets on the stovetop.

Michelangelo cracked a wide smile when he saw them. "Morning, guys. Hey, we've got more takers for round three, Beck!"

The curly-haired woman was by the sink, but she dropped her dishtowel to greet them. "Have you two worked up an appetite yet?"

Nate chuckled. "It doesn't take much work, Mom."

She squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "You're right about that. Have a seat, okay?"

The younger turtle grabbed a chair, but before Olivia could join him, Reina breezed into the kitchen.

"Hey, Liv, your mom's looking for your basket," she announced.

Olivia took a step backwards. "I forgot to bring it down last night. I better go!" She looked back at Nate. "Don't eat everything."

Nathaniel laughed the comment off while Reina took the chair Olivia had been about to sit in.

"I didn't get you in trouble, did I?"

"No, Reina, you're cool. Jonin just wanted to talk about what's going to happen when we get back. Team stuff."

"Team stuff? You mean with your cousins?"

"Yep. They're going to let us patrol as a group…a little. Gotta learn somehow."

"Without your dads? Who'll be in charge?"

"Liv, obviously. She's the natural choice for it."

The look Reina gave him in return was baffling. "Yeah, she could be." Her hand landed firmly on his shoulder, and Nate swallowed to get rid of the lump in his throat. "She's still going to need you, Nate."

"Oh, I know," he replied, fighting to banish awkwardness from his voice. "We're a team, and that's more than enough for me. Who needs authority and extra responsibility? In my mind, I dodged a bullet," he joked.

"If you say so. I think, given the opportunity, you could make a great leader."

"Thanks, Rein, but I'm sure things will work out the way they're supposed to."

* * *

><p>*For anyone who hasn't seen the term "Jonin" applied before, it's generally a title used for a "high or elite" ninja, who often serves as a military captain. Yes, in the real world they would probably call Leonardo "Sensei", as the boys did their own father...but it's difficult for me to apply the term to someone besides Splinter.<p> 


	2. Ready

***Hey, thanks for reading and the new follows. I see you there. Thanks for reviewing too. I can't bring myself to beg, but they mean a lot to me. Even if you're only critiquing. I'm not the world's greatest _anything, _and I certainly didn't expect everyone to enjoy this story.**

**I don't expect everyone to remember who all the kids belong to, so I'll post reminders here in the beginning. Jonathan is Reina's younger brother, the son of Luke and Katherine. Thought I should mention that the bulk of this story centers specifically around Olivia, Nate, and Reina. I didn't plan Reina's part so much, but you'll come to find her role is important for moving the plot forward. That being said, you're going to get to know the other kids too...just not as well as the three oldest. **

**It should also be clarified that at times there could be both Japanese and Spanish words thrown in, reflecting the different heritages in the home. I will provide translations the first time I use words, but won't necessarily dictate whether it's Japanese or Spanish.**

* * *

><p>Olivia deftly captured the approaching soccer ball with the inside of her foot, and darted away from a charging Jonathan. The eleven-year-old boy pursued her, but the red-masked turtle dribbled the ball away from him and drove it down the field toward a makeshift goal.<p>

Evading Charlotte, however, was another matter entirely. It was all Liv could do to keep the ball securely between her feet where the purple-masked turtle would have a harder time reaching it. No matter how hard she pushed to stay ahead, she sensed her younger cousin practically on top of her.

Olivia looked for Tim in vain, but the blue-masked turtle was hopelessly out of reach. Her only remaining option was to shoot for the goal, even though she was too far from her target to have much hope of getting the ball past her mammoth-sized cousin guarding it. With a deep breath she steadied the ball and kicked it as hard as she could, hoping for a little luck.

Jayden was content to jog lazily up to the ball, and Olivia expected him to grab it. Instead, the purple-masked turtle inexplicably met the ball with explosive force, sending it high through the air and into the encircling tree line.

"Darn it, _Kaiju!_" (Beast) Olivia exclaimed, flicking braided mask tails over her shoulder in annoyance. "The goalie isn't supposed to kick the ball out-of-bounds. What do you think your hands are for?"

Jayden shrugged with a megawatt smile. "I'm getting bored down here."

"Go get it," Liv ordered crossly.

Charlotte paused beside her, stretching out one leg behind her shell. The red-masked turtle couldn't help noticing that her younger counterpart hadn't even broken a sweat, despite running around for several minutes. It was an uncomfortable feeling knowing that Charlotte could always outpace her, no matter how hard Liv tried.

"Are you getting tired of this yet?" the purple-masked turtle asked.

"I know _you're_ not," Olivia answered coolly.

Her cousin shifted her stance self-consciously. "I can't exactly help it, y'know."

"Yeah, I do know. But that's why it wasn't fair for Jonathan to choose you _and_ Jay for his team."

"We don't have to compete," Nate announced, running up to join them from his spot guarding the goal across the field. "We could just try passing the ball around for a while. That would still give Jonathan some of the practice time he needs."

The dark-haired eleven-year-old made a face. "If Jayden can find the ball, that is."

Olivia looked down at her watch. "We still have a few more minutes, given that Jayden doesn't take forever!" she finished loudly.

"I could go help him look," Charlotte offered.

"We probably don't need to send out a search party yet," Nate returned.

Tim flopped down on the ground. "Then I call an unofficial break time."

Liv folded her arms toward the young blue-masked turtle. "Coulda used a little more help out there."

The twelve-year-old ducked his head. "I couldn't keep up with you and Charlotte."

A glimpse of real shame in Tim's eyes made Olivia's gaze soften. "You were trying your best though, huh?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Just wait, Tim. Next time you'll be giving us a run for our money," Charlotte assured him.

Olivia bit her lip, but didn't contradict her cousin openly. _The only way anyone can give Charlotte a "run for her money" is if she _lets_ them. _The sight of the flying soccer ball distracted her from the younger turtles, and Liv lunged into the air to stop it with her plastron.

"I think we need a new rule when it comes to sports teams," she mentioned upon Jayden's return. "Anyone with 'alien enhanced' genes automatically gets separated."

Jayden innocently flexed a bicep. "Don't talk down to the guns, Liv. They're sensitive."

She grunted under her breath. "I'm not talking down to anyone – simply pointing out the unfair advantage of sticking 'Colossus' and the 'Energizer Bunny' on the same team."

"Sorry," Charlotte mumbled.

Olivia whipped her direction swiftly. "There's nothing wrong with it, Charlie. You're lucky you don't get tired easily. I just don't like losing," she added on a lighter note.

"So, are we switching teams, or are we only gonna talk about it?" Jay wondered.

"We were thinking of messing around for a while," Nate filled in. "Can I see the ball, Liv?"

She wheeled around to the orange-masked turtle, and sent the ball to him with a hefty kick. "Let's spread out. We've got all kinds of space and we're not even using it."

The group relaxed into a rhythm of passing the ball back and forth, but in the background Olivia felt a small twinge of sadness. _It's our last day of freedom in the sunlight for a few months….such is life._

Jonathan held onto the ball a few seconds longer on his turn, practicing bouncing it across both knees before sending it over to Olivia. "I can't believe summer's over," he complained. "Every time we come to North Carolina, the days fly by way too fast."

Olivia shot him a smile. "It does go by quickly. But you're ready to get back to your soccer team, aren't you?"

"Our first game isn't for another two weeks," he answered. "But working out with you guys is pretty good practice."

"Just pretty good?" Jayden scoffed.

"Besides when you're kicking the ball out of the atmosphere," Jon retorted. "Other than that, yeah."

Jayden smoothly received the ball from Olivia. "How will you know what's possible if you never try?"

Tim groaned. "Can you do us all a favor and experiment on your own time?"

The purple-masked turtle shook his head. "No promises, Tim."

* * *

><p>Olivia was craving water by the time the group called it quits to go inside. She'd unintentionally allowed them to overstep the established time limit, and was surprised none of their parents had come to retrieve them. The red-masked turtle was prepared for a lecture when they reached the Great Room, but for once, none of the adults said a word.<p>

She casually sought out her father, who was standing over her Uncle Greg's shoulder while the human studied a couple of charts.

"You ought to know this trip like the back of your hand by now, Heff. Donny could handle the flying if you're worried about gettin' lost." Raphael guffawed.

The sandy-haired man shot the turtle a dirty look. "It's called refreshing my memory, Raph. I double-check my coordinates before every flight. Would you rather we ended up somewhere in Ohio?"

"Shell no, Heff. I've seen enough of Ohio to last me the rest of my life."

Liv cleared her throat before interrupting. "Sorry we're late, Dad. Not that any of you seemed to notice."

He clipped the back of her shell lightly. "Nah. We figured we'd let you enjoy it out there. I think dinner's about ready, but you could check if your mom needs help one more time."

Olivia obediently went to the kitchen, and found the bronze-haired Latina pulling an over-sized casserole dish out of the oven.

"I need another potholder, _rápido_, Calley!" Karina called for help. (quickly)

"I'll get it, Mom," she volunteered, going to the adjacent drawer.

"Grab me a couple, Liv."

The red-masked turtle arranged potholders so her mother could put the heavy dish safely down. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

Karina blew a wisp of unruly hair out of her eye. "We're under control, food wise. Last thing to do is set up dishes for the masses and grab the drinks. Will you get the iced tea from the fridge? We'll need both pitchers."

Olivia retrieved the jugs from the refrigerator and set them alongside waiting glasses. "Everything smells really good. Sorry I wasn't here to help."

"We have a lot of hands already in the kitchen, _hija_. Our time at Lotus Salvus is almost up. It's okay to have some fun." (daughter)

Liv nodded. "We appreciated it."

"You could demonstrate said appreciation by wrangling that team of yours to help with dishes tonight."

"You got it, Mom."

Karina pointed to the Great Room. "Tell everyone to start lining up, because we're ready."

* * *

><p>Olivia watched the remnants of sunlight disappearing behind the trees, relishing the final beautiful sight that would have to last her for months. Everything in the cabin was already packed for the trip home. The dishes were done, the kitchen was clean, and there was nothing left to do except wait for complete darkness to fall over the mountains.<p>

She heard the creak of the door and glanced over her shoulder to see her father and Uncle Donatello coming outside.

"You found the right spot," Don said appreciatively. "Nice and quiet out here."

"Yeah," she said faintly. "I'm saying goodbye to the sun."

The weight of her dad's hand landed on her shoulder. "Not forever," he reminded her. "And you've still got stuff to look forward to, don't ya?"

Liv forced a smile. "If you guys let us patrol. You _are_ going to let us patrol, right?"

Raphael nodded stoically. "Yeah. We agreed that it's time for you guys to learn how to act like a team. But not everything's gonna happen at once. You understand that, right, _Kouen_?" (Flame)

"Yes, Dad," she said tolerantly. "It's just with you guys being so protective—"

"Hey, there's a darn good reason for that!" he interjected. "A lot of good reasons."

"I know," she assured him. "And I'll try not to mess this up, believe me."

"You're going to make mistakes," Donny told her. "It's part of learning. But we're here to make sure you do it in a…safer manner than we did."

Liv chuckled. "You're all so worried about us, but by the time you were my age you'd already seen WAY more action than I have."

"That's our gift to you," her dad said flatly.

Olivia looked down at the porch, hesitating for a long moment. "Do you honestly trust me with this?"

"It's a lot of responsibility," he acknowledged. "But you've worked hard, and you and Nate already have a good partnership out there. It's gonna be an adjustment to add your cousins, but we think all you guys are ready."

Donatello settled on the step beside her. "You can't expect everything to be flawless, Liv. That's not how life works. We weren't perfect when we started out. Heck, we still aren't."

Raphael gave him a cocky grin. "Speak for yourself, Genius."

"The point is, everything won't come easily," Don steered the conversation back on track. "Unity will take time. But we believe you'll get there."

Olivia rested her chin in one hand. "_Your_ two will take some adapting to."

Don laughed. "They're a unique challenge, I'll grant you. That's why we're taking things slowly. Jayden still has to work on constantly controlling his strength—"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"And Charlotte…she probably will need more assurance from you than anyone else, Olivia. _I_ can tell her the strengths she possesses, but her desire for approval is going to shift. She'll be looking to you."

Liv winced. "Sometimes, I feel like she already does." She glanced between her father and uncle. "I'll do the best I can not to screw everyone up."

"Thank you for that," Don managed with a straight face.

"You'll do fine, _Kouen_." Raphael rested both hands on her shoulders that time. "You've got training, hands-on experience…And you've been looking good out there, or we wouldn't let it go this far."

Olivia twisted her head to face him. "Thanks, Dad." She sighed quietly in the gathering darkness. "It's about time to go, isn't it?"

Raphael nodded. "We're gonna start loading up the vans pretty soon."

Wordlessly she got to her feet.

"Thus ends another summer," Donny remarked, turning for the door.

Liv followed the older turtles back into the cabin, and gazed around the Great Room for a few more seconds. _Something tells me I'm going to learn a lot this Fall. Who knows where we'll be as a team by the time we get back here? _She reached for a duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. _Uncle Leo is right. We're not going to be kids much longer. I hope I really _am_ as ready as they all seem to believe._


	3. Plants

Jayden covered his mouth even as a laugh escaped that time, but the deed still earned a warning glare from Olivia. He waved hello back to her and imagined she probably rolled her eyes, though he couldn't actually tell in the darkness. _Her amber eyes would be even cooler if they glowed in the dark. And freaky too._

The twelve-year-old snorted through another chuckle, and the elbow that bounced off his side was reminiscent of being hit by a pebble.

"Pay attention," his twin hissed.

_Ah, Charlie; good, responsible, serious Charlotte. _Even she was so excited she could hardly stand still, though it seemed his counterpart was fighting to behave professionally.

"Pay attention to what?" he whispered back. "We haven't seen _anything_. It's too bad, 'cause I'm feeling lucky tonight."

"To Liv," she answered pointedly. "You think she won't be reporting back your behavior?"

"If I know our dad, he's already sent out an unmanned drone to spy on us."

Her elbow bounced off him again, leaving little more impact than before. "Quit it. We're supposed to be taking this seriously."

"I am serious," he insisted. "But I don't see why fun can't be a part of patrol. Our dads sure know how to have a good time."

"They're not just starting out," his sister retorted.

Olivia cleared her throat, and the sound seemed to echo for miles. _Like _that_ won't raise any attention. _Nevertheless, Jayden's head snapped forward to face their leader.

"A little less talking, a little more watching," the sixteen-year-old asserted.

Jayden barely resisted the urge to salute before turning his gaze to the vacant street below. _Figures. First night out together, and we probably won't find diddly-squat. That's our luck. I bet our dads have wasted like two dozen guys already. Of course, they have to give us the "easy" route. It's more like boring city._

The purple-masked turtle scanned his surroundings, occupying himself by plotting a course down from the rooftop that didn't include using the fire escape. It was an exercise he was so used to completing, merely looking down from a building engaged him in the puzzle of finding the fastest way to disembark. _Adding a little more flavor to a descent doesn't hurt either. Could flip off that balcony, skim over that awning…and if I caught that pole I could add some spins for the perfect dismount._

Jayden grinned as the run-through played out in his head. _For everything we don't get to do, we still sort of have it made. How many _almost_ thirteen-year-olds can do stuff like this? _He heard a rustle to his left, and glanced over at Timothy squinting toward the street below. _Probably finding his own way down. Hopefully our paths don't collide. Never could stand a traffic jam._

He snuck a peek at his older cousins to the far right of them. Both Olivia and Nate felt a little too uptight for his liking that evening. _Sure, it's the first time the five of us have been completely on our own, but what's the worst that could happen? _Jayden shook his head. _Probably bad luck to wonder._

The squeal of tires down the block ripped the purple-masked turtle out of thought, and he immediately sought the source of the sound. The vehicle racing down the street was easy to spot, as it also boasted a booming stereo system with a rapper shouting something unintelligible between heavy bass notes. _Hard to imagine some people call that music. Guy's going awful fast. Where does he think he's going, the Indianapolis 500? Not in a piece of crap hatchback._

Brakes shrieked as the car came to a halt about half a block away from their perch, and someone shouted out the window. Jayden couldn't hear the content over the car's stereo, but a couple of expletives somehow rose above the commotion. _Who's he _talking _to?_

Not until the music was turned down did he realize that the speaker _was_ addressing someone, and not randomly screaming out the window. The lack of a nearby street lamp had caused Jayden to miss the slender form huddling close to a storefront.

"Baby, get in the car!" The nasal quality of the stranger's tone was so annoying that Jayden preferred listening to the boy's music.

"No, Damien! You take your little punks and get out of here. I'm done with you!" The girl started moving, but the car trailed slowly alongside her.

"Rachel, don't fight it. I've brought along _all_ your favorites. C'mon and get in the car!"

"Listen to the words coming out my mouth, Damien: We're. Through."

"Nobody walks away from me!" The hatchback stopped with another jerk, and the passenger side door popped open. "Baby, you know you wanna make up with me."

"I'm gonna call the cops, Damien!"

Jayden tensed at the threatening posture with which the young man approached his "girlfriend". _Not cool._ He looked to the red-masked turtle, but Olivia was fixed on the activity beneath them.

A gasp from the girl preceded a loud clatter.

"That's no good, Rachel. How you gonna call the cops without a phone?"

"Damien, don't _touch_ me!" Her shriek earned a resounding slap.

Jayden growled softly when the other car doors opened, and the original boy was joined by three more. In that moment he completely missed Olivia and Nate's departure from the roof. His first clue that he was being left behind was Charlotte's elbow glancing off his side for the third time.

Urgency surged through his veins as he sprang off the flat rooftop, heading for the same balcony he'd envisioned. His twin was right beside him on the first landing, but she spiraled another direction as he careened off the side of the brick building, slid over the aforementioned awning, and only performed one spin off the pole because of the need for haste.

He was the last of the team to hit the sidewalk, but quickly caught up with Charlotte and Tim at the back of the pack.

"Hood, Jayden!" Olivia shot over her shoulder.

The purple-masked turtle yanked the thick material of his sweatshirt, pulling the hood down over his forehead. His footsteps were too loud in his own ears, and sure enough, he got another look from his oldest cousin. The act of matching the smaller turtles' light footwork across concrete made Jayden feel like he was tip-toeing, but with a little more concentration he could manage it too. _Ninjas don't thud_, he reminded himself.

They were within a couple yards of the thugs when Nate veered off to the left. Jayden gave the orange-masked turtle an odd glance as he continued following Olivia, but Nate simply flashed him a thumbs up and waved him on.

"Go get 'em, _Kaiju_. Four idiots hardly require five of us."

Jay grinned. "True, but _you_ get to have some fun with the next ones!" He hurriedly rejoined the pack in time to help muscle their way between the teenagers and the girl. They descended without words, building an impenetrable wall between the parties before Olivia bother to speak.

"Get lost, creep," Olivia pronounced coolly. "She doesn't want you."

"What are you, her bodyguard? Who _are_ these guys, Rachel?" Damien demanded.

"Rachel" didn't waste any breath responding. The moment her path was clear, the young woman was off running at top speed.

Damien swore angrily. "Stephan, get the car!"

"You're not going after her," Liv informed him.

"Watch me! You gonna do something about it?"

Olivia stared at the young man placidly even as he snatched her wrist. "Can't say we didn't give you a shot."

"A shot?" one of the others echoed.

"Of walking away. But then, people like you do _everything_ the hard way." The red-masked turtle's fingers curled around the hand gripping her wrist, and in the blink of an eye the teenager was hurtling over her shoulder. He crashed into the side of the building with a surprised yelp, and the action spurred the rest of his cronies to move. Although, the one who approached Jayden didn't seem too happy about it.

The purple-masked turtle stood his ground with relaxed posture. "You don't have to do this, y'know. More fun for me, but you don't have to."

"I'm not scared of you!" the teen bellowed, charging at him to illustrate the point.

Jayden neatly sidestepped the clumsy attack, and lashed out a hefty foot to trip up the boy's legs. The youth face-planted and scrambled up on all fours with a curse. The turtle folded his arms and waited for the thug to get up, taking the moment to enjoy watching Tim's spinning kick send the next teen sailing over the hood of their parked car.

"I'm not finished with you!" His attacker panted.

Jayden shook his head. "Dude, you haven't even _started_ with me. Back down and save yourself some pain and humiliation."

"No one tells me what to do!" The teen flung himself toward the turtle's midsection, and Jayden planted his legs and allowed the boy to hit him full on. The kid bounced off of him like a trampoline and hit the sidewalk, gasping for the air that had fled his lungs on contact.

"Good idea." Jayden grinned. "Stay down this time, okay? It was nice playing with ya."

A crash to his immediate right made him spin around to see Charlotte bracing her foot on the back of another sprawled teenager.

"What do you punks want with us?" the boy heaved through ragged breaths.

Olivia circled Charlotte's adversary and leaned closer to his ear. "The Watchmen are back on patrol, creep. Spread the word." With a nod from the red-masked turtle, Charlotte released her quarry. "Now _beat it!"_

Slipping and stumbling, the teens reunited once more in their retreat the opposite direction.

Jayden chuckled after them and pointed out their hatchback. "I guess they forgot they had a car."

Liv smiled grimly. "That was hardly a warm up. If they—" She was cut off by the buzzing of her cell phone. She motioned everyone into the adjoining alley before answering it. "Hello? _Dad_? What? No, we just…calm down! Nothing's wrong, we've handled everything fine. Why are you—" The red-masked turtle fell silent, slowly raising her watch up in the dim lighting. "Oh…oops. No…no, we're okay, I swear. It was an accident! I'll try not to let it happen again. Okay. _Okay_, Dad. Bye."

One glance at his own watch filled in the blanks for Jayden. "You set off your emergency beacon."

"I didn't – that idiot must have hit the button when he grabbed my wrist," Liv said defensively.

"Did our dads have a heart attack?" Tim asked.

"Probably would have if I hadn't answered the phone," Olivia muttered, shutting down the beacon inside her watch. "Almost feels like they're waiting for me to screw up."

"Not true, Liv," Nate insisted. "They know you better than that, but they're still going to worry."

She shot him a smirk. "Decided to sit this one out, huh?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "Eh, I didn't want to overwhelm them. The odds were slightly in our favor."

"Slightly?" Jayden laughed. "Nothing slight about it. Too bad we couldn't turn them in."

Olivia sighed. "Not the way the girl bolted. Cops couldn't do a thing with those punks, not unless she presses charges."

"Still too bad," Tim added.

The screech of brakes nearly made Jayden jump as he prepared for another assault, but the yellow Pontiac on the other end of the alley was familiar. _Reina?_

A car door slammed, and the blond teenager rushed around the side of her Sunfire. "Are you guys okay?"

Olivia stepped forward in disbelief. "Reina, what are you _doing_ here? We're working!"

"You set off your beacon!"

"So you tracked us down?" Liv was incredulous.

"I was in the neighborhood! GPS told me where you were, so I just…"

"That was really dangerous," Nate said quietly. "We appreciate your concern, but you probably shouldn't be chasing us down by yourself, Rein, for future reference."

"Well, beacons should only be used in emergencies, for future reference." Reina huffed.

Olivia crossed her arms. "I already got it from my dad, Reina. I don't need to be lectured by you too."

Jayden snorted. "That's nothing. What if your mom saw it, Liv?"

The red-masked turtle only groaned.

* * *

><p>Edmundo Morais was the only person in his office who understood the massive leap forward that had just occurred, and he was eager to enlighten his underlings. Months of research, tracking, and failed attempts had led to this night; their first hands-on encounter with the legendary Phantoms. <em>Or Watchmen, as they seem to call themselves these days<em>, he corrected.

He'd viewed the entire set up from closed circuit television three times since it'd been recorded, and was left feeling more confident than he had since the beginning of the search. With raised eyebrows Morais regarded his two right-hands. "So neither of you grasp the significance of these events? You can't even venture to guess?"

The brunette with a military buzz-cut shrugged cluelessly. "It was too easy for them. They tore through our plants like paper mache."

"That's not the point, Robinson." Morais was getting irritated. These two were supposed to be among the brightest in the specialty, but he'd clearly underestimated their mental capacity.

The raven-haired woman on the right pushed up her glasses. "We got some decent photos and video, but—"

The Brazilian silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Photos and video can be altered or faked, Helms. This is the digital age, people! Only physical evidence of the Phantoms will be enough for Doctor Ribeiro."

"Then we got nothin'," Robinson said glumly.

"Wrong!" Morais exclaimed. "What do you see on that screen?"

The dark-haired man squinted at the nearest monitor. "A car?"

"A _human _connection," he corrected. "Did you see how she went right to them? This is the break we've been waiting for!"

"How do you figure, Sir?" Helms wanted to know.

He chuckled coldly. "Follow the breadcrumbs. Trace the license plate, make an identification on this girl. I want to know who she is, where she lives, what she does…Because she's now our number one priority."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. The new face of evil appears. Think you know where I'm going with this? Mmm...we'll see. ;)<strong>


	4. Focus

***A few chapters in to Mantle, I realized the family's "complex" needed a name, and settled on _Yousai_. It's the Japanese equivalent of "stronghold". Sounded a lot better to me than calling it their "building".**

**Oh yeah. And I don't own Google. Or the Turtles. But you knew that. I hope.**

* * *

><p>Nathaniel stared at the cirrocumulus clouds lining the early morning sky, reminding him of fish scales covering the light blue expanse. Mornings in New York City were very different from waking up in the Blue Ridge Mountains, but from the sky deck of <em>Yousai<em>, it was beautiful in its own way.

The length of silence, however, was unusual given the company he kept. Nate peered at his dad out of the corner of his eye. "You're quiet this morning."

The older orange-masked turtle shook his head. "Just thinking, Nate. That's very dangerous for me."

"It _does_ usually involve someone getting pranked…"

Michelangelo chuckled. "That kinda thought isn't hard. It flows like magic."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

Mike's smile eased. "You guys. Master Splinter. Time." He broke eye contact with Nate and stared at the skyline across from them. "I remember when you were born, Nate. You were the major bright spot during one of the worst periods of my life. I loved Reina and Olivia from the moment they were born, and I woulda done anything for them. But having a kid of my own when I shouldn't even be alive? It's…there aren't words for that."

"You _are_ supposed to be here," Nate insisted.

"I don't mean it like that, bud. I'm saying that I beat some massive odds thanks to our docs. The deck was really stacked against me. But I'm here, and now I get to see and feel everything our Master must have gone through when he was training us." Mike sighed. "It's not easy to let you guys go, Nate, and it's not because we don't trust you. _You i_n particular…You've got a good head on your shoulders, kid. You didn't get that from me. Fortunately you favor your mom in that department."

"You're not stupid, dad."

"What I'm trying to say is things can and do go wrong out there. We all make mistakes, misunderstand a situation, or get caught unaware. It's gonna happen to you and your cousins too, no matter how hard we try to prevent it. Even if we keep you locked up underground your entire lives, trouble would still find you."

Nate snickered. "Liv, imprisoned underground for a long time? That in itself is an invitation for disaster. Jay wouldn't be much better."

Michelangelo simulated the sound of an explosion. "And that's just you guys. Forget about me and Raph."

Nathaniel cleared his throat suddenly. "He's not gonna give Liv a hard time about the beacon, is he? It was an accident. It could have happened to any of us."

The older turtle groaned. "She played into our worst fear last night."

"But we were fine. And she answered her phone right away."

"You don't have to convince me, buddy. I'm cool now…but she might be getting some extra reminders from her dad and Leo." Michelangelo stretched his shoulders and then rose to his feet. "It's getting late. You need some breakfast and shut eye, because school comes this afternoon."

Nate nodded. Reina was probably on _her_ way to school now. _I hope she's given some more thought to telling her dad everything. The longer she's bottled up, the more it's going to weigh on her. _He jumped up to follow his father through the door into the Lounge, and Mike's arm thumped his shell.

"You're lucky you've got so much of your mom in you, Nate. You're handling the responsibility of helping your cousins well."

"I'm not doing much, dad. Liv is the one keeping everybody on track."

"You do more than you think," Mike countered. "But you'll probably figure it out yourself, given a little time."

Nate shrugged. "If you say so."

Michelangelo winked. "I _do_ say so. I'm utterly famished, so I know you're hungry too. Let's get our shells downstairs."

They headed for the elevator, and the older turtle pressed his thumb against the keypad to unlock the doors. Inside, Mike ran his fingers over the multi-toned buttons to create a sound similar to a symphony, and then punched the ground level to transport them under the street.

Nate watched the glass side of the elevator, drinking in the light of day until it disappeared from sight, then turned to wait for the doors to reopen. He allowed his father off the elevator first before following, and was struck by the oddly springy texture under his feet about a millisecond too late. "Dad—"

An avalanche of pink foam blotted out his vision and forced him to shut his mouth. He attempted to escape, only to crash into an unforgiving surface that felt vaguely like his father's shell. The rapid spin of the older turtle made Nate lose his balance and fall in a jumble to the floor.

"Whoa, sorry, bud!"

Strong arms were lifting him before he could see what was happening, but the sound of snickering caused the younger turtle to fiercely rub his eyes. He didn't need to see the culprits to recognize the deeper chuckle as belonging to his Uncle Raphael, but the other had to be either Jayden or—

"Tim!" Mike proclaimed sternly. "Since when are you teaming up with _him_?" He jerked a thumb toward the burly red-masked turtle.

The young blue-masked turtle covered his mouth with both hands, but it didn't hide the amusement in his dark eyes.

"Kid's got some good ideas," Raph said smugly. "Welcome home, Pipsqueak."

Nate wiped watered-down shaving cream from his forehead and sighed plaintively. "Isn't it kind of early for this sort of thing?"

Raphael snorted. "Never stopped your dad. But now that you mention it, how's it make you feel, Nate?"

The young orange-masked turtle didn't understand the question. The only thing he knew was that in addition to being hungry and tired, he'd have to address the fluffy dyed foam before he could step foot in the kitchen. "I think your timing was off," he replied evenly.

Raphael shook his head. "You may be right about him, Tim. Have to go back to your drawing board."

"Right about what?" Nate's voice took on an edge.

"Nothin', kid." The red-masked turtle grinned so disarmingly that Nate almost believed it. "You guys are free to go."

"Thanks for permission, Raphy," Mike retorted. "Don't forget to live in fear."

Michelangelo's parting comment produced more chuckles from the pair, but the older turtle ignored them. He casually walked away from the culprits and raised an eye ridge toward Nate instead. "Geez…you'd think my own brother would know better than to start with me by now. Guess a refresher course in retaliation is in order. You with me on this, Nate?"

He extended a fist to meet his father's outstretched one. "Name the time and place, dad."

* * *

><p>"…so we're picking it up right where we left off, on day three of the Battle of Gettysburg."<p>

Nate snapped to attention from his empty notebook paper and the daydream he'd been having about Reina. _I wonder when she'll be home? She said the workload from classes is intense. I hope she doesn't end up doing homework _all_ night._

"Robert. E. Lee's style of aggressive warfare served him extremely well in many of the battles of the Civil War, but even a great leader isn't immune to making mistakes," Luke continued, and the orange-masked turtle poised his pen for notes this time. "Lee was strongly advised against striking the Union Center on Cemetery Ridge, but he trusted his own gut and sent about 15,000 of his men across a large, open area to attack the higher ground.

"The Union only had about 6500 men on the slope, but there were reinforcements nearby. The advance of the Confederate army was hindered by the terrain and enemy fire as it neared the Union's line. Despite heavy artillery and a completely exposed right flank, the Confederates initially fought their way through, until Union reinforcements drove them back."

The doctor paused for a moment. "Most historians see Gettysburg as a turning point in the Civil War. Up until then, Lee's battle strategy was largely successful. So what went wrong for the Confederate troops in this case?"

"He did what he wanted," Liv suggested. "It didn't matter what anyone else said or thought. It was his plan, and he was gonna make it work."

"They tried to take the high ground," Charlotte added. "Made themselves extremely vulnerable in the process."

"Both of these statements are probably true. Nate, what do you think was Lee's biggest mistake at Gettysburg?" Luke asked pointedly.

The orange-masked turtle sat up straighter. "He sounded impatient. No strategy works the same way all the time, no matter how good it is. Lee should have listened to his guys like Olivia said, and not exposed himself prematurely as Charlotte pointed out. A lot of mistakes could have been avoided if he wasn't in such a hurry to defeat the Union troops."

The blond doctor nodded. "Well said, Nate. But even though the battle of Gettysburg was the largest fight to ever take place on North American soil, along with serving as the beginning of the end of the Confederate Army, the Civil War raged for another two years. We'll be covering some of the follow-up battles next week, so I want you guys to read ahead to chapter 22, and be ready to discuss them. Take good notes, because there will be a quiz."

The tortured moan that came from Jayden's direction made Nate snicker under his breath.

Luke didn't react to it. "That wraps up history for today, and it also means you guys are free to go."

Nate closed his notebook. _I'll have to reread some things tonight to make up for not listening to most of the lecture…Eh, I'll squeeze it in after dinner._

"Are you all right, Nate?"

The orange-masked turtle was too ashamed to admit to being startled by the sudden nearness of Luke's voice. He looked up at the doctor guiltily. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seemed to be…drifting, a little bit."

"Sorry," the turtle said swiftly. "I _was_ distracted, but I'll go over the material again."

"It's probably not necessary since you grasp the underlying currents. But make sure you get enough rest tonight."

"Oh, sure. Our parents aren't going to let us patrol _every_ evening, so that won't be a problem. Is, uh…Reina gonna be home soon?"

"She mentioned something about the library becoming her second home this semester," Luke told him. "I think she's under a lot of pressure, but Reina doesn't seem to want to talk about it."

Nate swallowed deeply. "Well…give her time, Doc. Maybe she needs to think things over. Either way, she's gotta talk to you at some point."

The man smiled. "Living under the same roof _does_ make that difficult to avoid."

* * *

><p>Edmundo Morais fingered his phone eagerly. The doctor had requested an update nearly three hours ago, and he was seriously testing the woman's patience by forcing her to wait. The information he wanted to deliver had yet to arrive, and he needed to give his men a little more time. <em>We already have fragments, a positive identification…now if we can just figure out where to corner her, we'll be able to proceed.<em>

Edmundo swiveled his desk chair to look out the expansive window. From this viewpoint he could only see part of the massive walls encasing the former "hospital". The water beyond them was sparkling and pristine. It was a perfect day outside; he simply needed another round of confirmation to make it exceptional.

A knock at the door caused him to return the chair to its regular position. "Come in!"

Robinson entered the room, nodding his head before presenting a folder. "The residence listed with the vehicle registration was a bust. We posted guys outside the place and they poked around when they found it quiet. Nobody lives there – probably haven't for years."

"Interesting. Clearly our mystery girl has something to hide. Please tell me you have something else."

"The investigators also uncovered her father's identity based on BMV records…and his additional registration led in a giant circle back to the same place."

"A _family_ with something to hide. Even more interesting. Continue."

"Helms did an online search too, and she got a hit when she googled the kid's name." Robinson opened the folder and placed a copy of a news article on the desk in front of him.

Edmundo perused the headline. "The Manhattan Arts Academy?"

"Look at the picture, Boss."

The photo included with the piece featured several smiling teenagers, along with their names emblazoned in small print underneath. _Reina Barrows. Well, I'll be._

"It was in the Post last Fall, after they received some national award or something," Robinson went on. "But it's definitely her. Matches the driver's license photo and the footage from the other night."

"It would seem you've located her. Do we know if she still attends the school?"

"Working on that part. A little compensation would go a long way to opening up some mouths."

"It's at your discretion," Edmundo said dismissively. "I want her found, and then the pressure needs to begin."

"Pressure, Boss? I figured you'd want us to pick her up."

"Not _yet_, Robinson. Not until she delivers."

"I don't get it, Sir. What's the play here? If she's friends with these…Phantoms, she's not gonna tell you where they are."

"No, she wouldn't tell _me_. But given the right amount of fear and pushing from another source could be enough to make her screw up. We'll need more of our own youth on this, different ones than we used for the set up. Can't have someone getting recognized. Get me the layout of the school, find out where she spends time off campus, and then the real games will begin. We won't have to chase her down. If this goes according to plan, she'll come on her own accord."

"Are you talking about threatening her, Boss?"

"I'm speaking of using any means necessary to get Doctor Ribeiro her subjects. Everything hinges on what we do next."


	5. Cornered

***Hope ya'll don't mind me posting every other day. I'm falling back into the routine I kept with Chosen, when I was trying not to overwhelm readers. I know it's a busy time as year. And seeing as how this is my last fic, I don't mind dragging it out a bit longer. ;)**

**You're meeting someone important in this chapter...if you want a face to go along with the name, check out my Facebook page at Legacy of Loyalty.**

* * *

><p>It was days like this Reina was relieved she had the library to retreat to. Any research she had to complete <em>could<em> have been performed from the comfort of her own room. Despite the many occupants in their "family" building, she still had plenty of personal space when she needed to work.

Unfortunately, right now, Reina wanted more than silence. In the last couple of months, her longing for escape had become almost insatiable; a chance to run away from the confines of a life so secretive, it rarely included interaction with the outside world beyond the school day. And the guilt that plagued her for wanting to leave made it even worse.

_It isn't that I want to abandon everyone_, she reminded herself. _What I want is so normal, so typical, but…why does doing my own thing have to be this hard? Why does it have to feel like I'm putting myself before everyone else? WHY does this life have to be so complicated?!_

The blond teen was so lost in thought that she failed to see someone before crashing into him. She cringed in embarrassment as the stranger dropped his books, and immediately stooped to help retrieve them. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention…"

A sheet of dark brown hair concealed his face while the boy grabbed a couple of his books, until he tossed it aside to meet her gaze. Shockingly blue eyes made her forget what else she'd wanted to say, but he gave her a crooked smile.

"It's okay. I think the damage was minimal."

Reina forced a chuckle. "I, uh….I sure hope so."

He straightened upright as she grabbed the last book and stood to hand it to him. She found herself smiling like an idiot as further words escaped her. _Say something! Anything! _The blond took a step backwards when her tongue remained tied. "I…I gotta go."

He grinned once more. "Nice running into you," he quipped, and continued on his way.

Reina face-palmed the moment he was out of sight. _That was real smooth. Why do I act so anal around guys? Would it kill me to have a personality? _She flicked her braid in annoyance and scowled so hard that the girl walking by gave her a strange look. _And now I'm trying to pick a fight with a stranger. Yes, the evening is turning out perfectly._

She shifted her backpack and began scanning the center of the building for a table where she could work. The public library was only a couple of blocks away from the Academy, and this time of day was consistently very crowded. _At least I don't have to wait for a computer though. _That _could take all night._

Reina circled through narrow passages between tables that were crammed close together, and her eyes drifted to a pair who were studying each other more than the books in front of them. She turned away wistfully. _Yet another normal thing I can't seem to accomplish. I'll probably end up never dating. Just stay inside Yousai and grow old surrounded by my family and friends. Not entirely bad, but it would be nice to go on a date before I'm thirty._

Her travels finally located a small table back in a nook, and she headed right for it. Reina sifted through the contents of her bag, fingering her sketch pad for a couple of seconds before releasing it. She'd been working on an intricate piece for three weeks, but it would have to wait until she'd finished her _real_ homework.

She dutifully removed her tablet from the back pocket of her bag and set it up to begin using the internet. When it was ready, she slipped on her ear-buds to block out the rustling of the people nearby, and began searching for information on Napoleon Bonaparte.

* * *

><p>It was easy to lose track of time in that particular section of the library with its lack of windows, so Reina wasn't surprised to check the clock and find two hours gone. She'd accomplished three different assignments, including getting a jump on writing part of a speech she wouldn't have to deliver for another two weeks or so. <em>Not looking forward to that, but if I finish my speech soon enough, I'll have time to practice on Olivia and Nate and get more comfortable. I'm probably to the point where I could relax a little and work on my landscape…<em>

Reina reached for her sketch pad, but in the short silence that lasted between the changing songs on her mp3 player, she heard someone clear his throat. Slowly she looked up and was startled to find five guys standing on the other side of her table. Her brow creased as she removed her ear-buds. "Uh…can I help you?"

The smirk on the face of the dark-haired boy closest to her was confusing. "Yeah. I've heard you're _just _the girl who can help me."

She zipped up her backpack and pulled it tightly to her chest. "What's that supposed to mean? Who are you guys?"

"We didn't come here to talk about us." He pulled out the chair across from her and took a seat while his friends flanked him. "I've heard you're a person with connections."

Reina backed her chair up. "Then you must have gotten your wires crossed. I don't do drugs, and I definitely don't sell them."

He chuckled. "I'm not looking for drugs either. We're after something a lot more interesting. But tell me first, have you ever heard of _Lendáno_?"

Her forehead wrinkled once more when the name rang a small bell. "Probably…in passing, like the news. They're always chasing after aliens and other myths, right?"

"Partially," he answered. "They uncover legends, like the one in our own backyard."

Reina crushed her backpack harder. "I still don't know where you're going with this."

"I have it on good authority that you _do_ know, Reina."

She started at the use of her name and lunged to her feet as though to flee. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than that. But picking your mind will probably take longer than one evening."

"Have you been following me?"

"Stalking is completely unnecessary when you have the right sources. My best one says you can give me the rundown on the Phantoms."

She struggled to prevent her eyes from widening. _Play it cool, girl. Feign ignorance. Easy enough._ "The who?"

"Apparently they go by a couple of different names, but you already know that, don't you, Reina?"

"No," she stated flatly. "I don't know what you're talking about or why you're here. If you'll excuse me—"

"You're going so soon?" At his challenge, two of the others circled the table to her side. "I haven't even gotten to the fun questions yet."

Reina narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you going to try and threaten me right here in public? How is that supposed to work out?"

"I'm not threatening you. I just wanna talk. We can go somewhere else, if you'd be more comfortable."

"I'd be more comfortable if you left me alone!" Her voice broke the acceptable level of sound for the library, but no one seemed to notice. In fact, no one else was nearby her chosen nook to hear it.

"I'm really not a bad guy, Reina. If you give me a chance, you might even come to like me. You want to get out here? I can make it worth your time."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. People will hear me if I scream," she threatened.

"Hey, we're not being unfriendly here. No reason to get all upset, blondie. Guess the Phantom thing strikes a nerve, huh?"

Reina glanced between the two boys blocking her path. "I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of my way, and then I'll yell my head off. Would _that _strike a nerve?"

"Doesn't sound like she wants to talk to you," another voice interjected smoothly. "What's going on over here, guys?"

She was surprised to see the shaggy-haired boy she'd bumped into earlier, but not disappointed.

"Nothing that concerns you." The unofficial "speaker" of the group whipped around. "Go back the way you came, and mind your own business."

"I got a better idea. Why don't you break this up before I call the cops? The lady doesn't wanna be with you. So either step off, or get ready to explain yourself to the police."

The previously relaxed stranger was now flustered. "Police have nothing to do with this either!"

"Then you don't have a problem with letting her leave, do you?" He waved at Reina. "C'mon. I'll walk you out."

The girl took a steadying breath and shuffled past the boys fencing her in, still gripping her bag like someone would steal it. Reina didn't take another breath until they were several strides away from the ominous strangers, and it was clear they weren't being pursued. She caught the sleeve of her companion at once.

"Hey, thanks. I-I'm not sure what that was, but I appreciate you saying something."

He gave her another crooked smile. "You probably could have handled it on your own. I think those guys were all talk, surrounding you in public like that…but I hate seeing people being bullied. Kind of a sore spot for me."

"I don't mind you stepping in. I have no clue what their deal was, but they made me really nervous."

"Have you got a car outside? I don't mind walking you the rest of the way, to make sure those creeps keep their distance. It's also nice to talk instead of playing hit and run."

Reina ducked her head as she felt a blush coming in. "You have no idea how embarrassed I am."

He shook his head. "Nah, don't be. Best thing to do with that kind of mistake is laugh about it and go on your way. If you don't let stuff like that bother you, it's harder for other people to get under your skin too."

"Sounds like you have experience in the matter."

He snorted. "A little. You try being an uncoordinated drama nerd with a sports obsessed old man."

"Doesn't sound like much fun."

He shrugged. "I'm Alex, by the way."

"Oh, right. I'm Reina."

"Pretty name."

She smiled a little too widely. "It's Spanish…sort of a family thing."

Alex nodded. "So…do you have a car?"

Reina sighed. "Yeah, but it's back at the Academy. I usually walk because the parking is so tight over here."

He stopped midstride. "Wait, you mean Manhattan Arts?"

"I just started my fourth year there."

He whistled. "I'm a new transfer. Better late than never, I always say."

Reina laughed. "So you're telling me the drama nerd is alive and well?"

"And proud of it. What are your skills?"

She cleared her throat abashedly. "I'm an artist. Drawing, painting, some graphic design on the side."

Alex cocked his head. "Why does it sound like you're ashamed of it?"

"Oh, I'm not…it…" She hesitated. "It's hard to explain."

"Well, we've got a couple blocks before we hit school property. You wanna give it a shot?"

"You don't have to walk me all the way back, Alex."

"I want to. It'll give us a chance to keep talking."

Reina shot him a sideways glance and fondled the straps of her backpack for some sense of security. "My family members all do pretty important things. My dad's a doctor. He's devoted his whole life to saving people, and helped develop medication. My mom has been with the FBI on and off for years, and brought some of the worst people imaginable to justice. And that's only the tip of the iceberg. I feel like nothing I do art-wise can come close to touching that."

"It's not fair to compare them that way, Reina. You can't judge the worth of someone based on their job or 'successes'. Who you are matters, and you shouldn't downplay your talent."

"You don't know that I'm talented."

"Like you would have lasted at Manhattan Arts if you weren't worth their time? Even I know they're pickier than that. Do you wanna hear how many times I applied before they let me in? It's embarrassing."

"But you made it," she pointed out.

He grinned. "I think they just got tired of my relentless letters. They let me in to shut me up."

Sometime in the last five minutes she'd relaxed without realizing it, until a stabbing pain in her gut reminded her of the weird strangers who knew about her "Phantom" connection. _How could someone possibly figure that out? I've never told a soul. This doesn't make any sense. How does a person guess on a subject like that? _A nagging sensation told her to call her parents, but she avoided reaching for her phone.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked.

Her head jolted toward him. "Yeah. I'm sorry; I have a habit of spacing out."

He chuckled. "It's one of the signs of a creative mind. But seriously, I wasn't trying to tell you how to feel before. It's none of my business what you do with your life."

Reina released a deep breath. "You didn't offend me, Alex. I'm not even sure why I told you that, except…I suppose I needed to tell someone."

"I have two ears, and I don't mind using them. What period do you have lunch?"

"I'm on the second schedule."

"I'm on the first one, but I have a study hall right after. I bet I could get them switched around."

"You don't have to do that, Alex."

"You saying you don't wanna eat lunch with me?"

Reina awkwardly fidgeted. "It's not that. You don't need to go to any trouble on my account."

"Tell you what: you promise to make some time for a lowly drama nerd, and I'll be more than happy to talk to my advisor about me switching." His crooked smile made her stomach flip for the fifth time.

"We could hang out," she said finally. "I'm looking to expand outside my department anyway."

"Thinking about being an actor?"

Reina laughed loudly, and cringed as it echoed in her ears. "No, not me. But I could spend some time with one."

"I'll talk to my advisor tomorrow. It'll be cool, Reina."

Despite the residual queasiness roused by the earlier encounter, Reina's body felt much lighter as they continued toward school property. _Maybe an "outside" friend is exactly what I've needed._


	6. Curious

***Another first glimpse of someone tonight, unless you've read Drabbles of the Heart. Also features the first of several songs in this fic. "Papa Was a Rollin' Stone" was written by Norman Whitfield and Barrett Strong.**

**Oh, and you'll meet another youngster briefly in the second half of the chapter who you haven't been introduced to yet. Aidan belongs to Brandon and Jazz.**

* * *

><p>For as much as she'd enjoyed the experience of working as an entire team the week before, Olivia was still grateful for the opportunity to travel lighter with only Nate that evening. They were performing a shortened patrol, and the familiar sensation of working with the orange-masked turtle by her side made her feel more relaxed. <em>That and he doesn't require the same constant vigilance that the other guys do…<em>

The pair had seen very little activity in the West End that night, but it wasn't uncommon for the area to be quiet. It had long ago been stripped of its worst criminal elements, just for having the privilege of being within the turtles' "backyard".

_It's moved South and East now_, she mused. _But with the way our dads will likely _never_ retire and the rest of us possibly moving toward doing this full time, we could split in more directions. Nate could probably do a good job leading a couple of 'em too, if he's got the guts to correct them when they need it. He's more prone to let things go with the flow. And I'm getting way ahead of myself here._

Olivia glanced at her cousin and came to the realization that neither of them had spoken in over ten minutes. Nate was good at keeping quiet when circumstances required it, but the silence between them felt somehow unnatural. _Come to think of it, he's been doing that a lot lately, and keeping to himself. Nate said he was cool with me being the leader, but maybe he _isn't_._

The concern wouldn't stay silent once it occurred to her. "Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been different lately, like…I don't want to say sadder, but I can't figure out what else it could be. Are things okay between us? I know it's different having me in charge, and maybe you weren't ready for the change."

He shook his head quickly. "No, Liv, it's not that. I don't have a problem following you. I've sort of been doing it my whole life."

"Then what's wrong?" she persisted. "Don't you dare say nothing." Olivia waited for an explanation, but it wasn't swift in coming.

"I don't know what to say, Olivia," he said at last. "I don't think I can put this into words yet."

She eyed him keenly. "Can't? Or won't?"

"Please don't be mad at me. I swear it has nothing to do with you. Things are changing around us, and I've got a lot on my mind. I'm also trying to focus harder on my own training."

Olivia made a scoffing sound. "It's never been a problem for you, Nate. You've got the focus of a guided laser beam. But I wish you'd tell me what's bothering you."

"I'll get there eventually, Liv."

Her eye ridges rose. She wanted to press him harder for information and considered making random guesses. Her younger cousin wasn't a good liar, and if Olivia successfully touched on a point he was struggling with, Nate probably wouldn't be able to hide it.

The red-masked turtle was cataloging possibilities in her mind when she was distracted by the sound of distant singing. Olivia recognized the voice in a flash, though she hadn't noticed how close they'd crossed to the back of the local high school's property.

Nate chuckled softly beside her. "Check it out, Liv. Your boy is serenading you again."

She whipped an open palm to slap the back of his head. "He's _not _my boy!"

"We sure seem to run across him an awful lot."

"What do you think, that I put him up to playing basketball this time of night? Get a grip, Nate."

Olivia's pace quickened around the outskirts of the schoolyard, but she was careful to remain in the shadows like every other time. The path also took them closer to the fenced in basketball court, but her cousin couldn't argue about it because it was on their direct way home. _There's nothing strange about this. We're just walking by. I can't help that this strange kid plays at such a godforsaken hour. _Now they were also near enough to distinguish the song with which the athlete was keeping himself company.

_"…Well, I never got a chance to see him_

_Never heard nothing but bad things about him_

_Mama, I'm depending on you to tell me the truth._

_Mama just hung her head and said,_

_'Papa was a rollin' stone_

_Wherever he laid his hat was his home_

_And when he died_

_All he left us was alone…'"_

Olivia didn't remember stopping, but after a few seconds of listening, she realized her cousin was staring at her. "Stop looking at me like that," she hissed defensively.

"What is it with you and this guy, Liv?"

"It's _nothing_, Nate. He's a random stranger who picks a strange time to hang out. What can I say? Weird people fascinate me. Look who I spend my time with." She smirked.

"Takes one to know one, _itoko._" (cousin)

Olivia started moving again, refusing to look over her shoulder toward the court lest Nathaniel give her a hard time. _The truth is, I don't know _why_ I watch that guy. He's an odd character. Who sings in public anyway? And he's always alone._

She picked up speed to remove herself from the campus, but it didn't have any effect on her inner contemplation. _Sure, we've seen him here a bunch of times, but that doesn't explain why he makes me feel so…curious. _Olivia had to resist the urge to look back again. _This needs to get out of my system. I have more important things to think about, and no time to be distracted by a loner._

She pushed the image of the basketball player from her mind and turned to Nate instead. "Reina said something about renting a movie tonight. She said she'd wait until we got back, and watch it in the Lounge. You wanna go?"

"Sure, why not? It's nice to make an early night of it sometimes."

Liv knuckled his shoulder. "What's nice is having things run this smoothly, even if it _is _a little boring."

Nate flashed a grin in the darkness. "We'll have to head East next time and get more of a workout." He sounded like himself, so Olivia pushed her remnants of concern for the orange-masked turtle aside too.

_I don't know what could be eating him, but when he's ready, he'll probably get around to telling me. That or I could beat it out of him. Always worked well when we were kids. _

Once more, she came to find Nate staring at her.

"That particular expression of yours always makes me nervous," he told her.

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a scarier frown. "I have to keep you on your toes somehow. Can't have you getting too comfortable around me."

He shook his head. "Making things too easy could result in me getting lazy, huh?"

Olivia hooked an arm around his neck affectionately. "Nah. It's fun screwing with ya."

* * *

><p>Olivia wasn't expecting to find a party when they reached the top floor of the building, but judging by how quiet their underground lair was, it made perfect sense. The spacious lounge area was brimming with activity in all four of its corners, from the movie Reina had rented to two different video game consoles, and something smelling heavenly from the small kitchenette.<p>

She and Nate had only just entered the room when a six-year-old Aidan dashed to meet them.

"Nate, I can't beat level 8! Will you help me? _Please_?"

Nathaniel grinned at the dark-haired boy. "How could I say no to that? Nate is here to save the day."

The younger boy wrenched the orange-masked turtle's arm with impressive force, dragging him off toward one of the consoles. Olivia meandered slowly across the room and considered going to sit down with Reina, but the smell of chocolate was drawing her another route.

On the edge of the small kitchen two canines were already staking their claim for whatever was happening within. Or rather, the five-month-old puppy was the only one actively searching for crumbs, but Diamond _did_ thump her tail in greeting as the red-masked turtle approached. Liv smiled down at the old Aussie Hound. "Please don't tax yourself on my behalf."

The young Australian Shepherd/Blue Heeler mix jumped at Olivia's legs, loudly snuffing her plastron to figure out where she'd been that evening. "Get down, Harley. Sit. Now sit! Good boy."

The puppy's ears flattened as he obediently lowered to the tile, but they quickly perked back up again.

Olivia had to laugh when she saw all their fathers' wives plus Jazz jammed in and around the bar of the kitchenette. "When did this turn into a girl's night?"

Her mother squared her hands on her hips. "What exactly do you think we do when all of you fighters are out looking for trouble? Knitting you new socks?"

Liv snorted as she grabbed the last stool between Jazz and Calley. "You're all moms. It's a perfectly respectable activity."

Jazz made a face at her. "You act like we're senior citizens. We know how to have a good time, even if it doesn't involve cracking someone's skull."

"That sounds like a pretty good time to me, but the boys don't let me have that kind of fun," Jenna remarked from the end of the bar.

"Okay, so _one_ of us would rather be kicking somebody to the curb, but the rest of the normal people enjoy veg'ing out," Jazz filled in.

Olivia stared at the unlined face of her "Aunt" Jasmine, fixing on the fresh purple and silver highlights in her blond hair. Jazz's form fitting top hugged her five-month-pregnat belly in a way that the turtle adored. _She's never struck me as a senior citizen _or _normal._ She grinned, but kept the thought to herself, and looked to the Latina on the other side of the counter. "What do you have going on in there, Mom?"

"Ah, now we get down to it," Karina teased. "You don't want to talk to the old ladies at all; you're only here for our goodies."

Olivia rested her arms on the counter casually. "No, no, that's the perk of coming home early to spend some quality time with my _Madre_." (mother)

The woman waved a spoon at her. "Don't patronize me, _niña_." (child)

Liv laughed. "Then don't keep me in suspense!"

Rebecca set a steaming mug on the counter in front of her. "You could start there, Liv. I added some extra marshmallows for you. Not too old for hot chocolate yet, are you?"

Olivia cocked her head. "How could anyone be too old for chocolate? Please tell me it isn't something you can outgrow."

Calley chuckled. "If your fathers are any indication, I'd say not. I thought Leo mentioned they would call it an earlier night too."

Liv shook her head. "In that case, you better break out the good stuff before they get back with the rest of our cousins, or no one else will get to eat anything."

"If Jon and Aiden weren't so engrossed in their game, they'd already be half gone," Jenna pointed out.

"Would everyone stop worrying about running out?" Karina folded her arms. "Since when do I let that happen? I've got this down to a science."

"Is there any more of that cocoa to go around?" Reina's voice filtered into the conversation.

Rebecca turned to the stove for another cup. "I said I'd bring you some, and I forgot. Sorry, Reina. Do you want to pull over a chair and sit with us?"

The blond grabbed a hard back seat from the nearby table and arranged herself on Calley's other side. Reina had no sooner received her hot chocolate than Harley was coming over to investigate. "Get down, boy," she said firmly. "Go lay down."

"Where's _your_ boy?" Liv asked. The reddish-brown golden retriever usually stuck to the teenager's side like glue.

"Anchor is sacked out on the couch. I think the movie bored him as much as it did me."

"That's okay. The real party is over here," Jazz assured her.

A beeping timer called Karina back to the oven, from which she removed a huge pan responsible for the delicious smell. Her mother made pointed eye contact with Olivia when she turned back around.

"Can the brownies have a couple of minutes to cool before I unleash them?"

"You'll be fighting off the boys with baseball bats by then."

Karina shot the dark-haired woman a knowing smile. "It's a good thing Jen always comes prepared then, huh?"

"You're always turning me into your bouncer," Jenna complained. "Don't I ever get a night off?"

"In this group?" Karina laughed. "_Hermana_, none of us get a night off!" (sister)

"Speaking of nights off…" Olivia looked at Reina. "Feels like I haven't seen you in days. Busy much?"

The blond ducked her head briefly. "You could say that. Sorry I haven't been around. I've got a lot on my plate with school, but things are getting under control."

"You seem…happy," Calley said suddenly. "Something's definitely different."

"Huh?" Reina turned red so fast, Liv knew something was going on with her best friend. "I'm not different, who's different? I…" She glanced toward the lounge door as though expecting someone else to arrive.

Rebecca leaned against the counter nonchalantly. "So, who is he?"

Reina buried her face in her hands. "It can't be that obvious."

The statement earned a laugh from the moms, but Olivia was too distracted by the revelation to be amused. "You met a guy? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Nothing happened, Liv," she clarified. "I ran into him in the library last week, literally. I was my normal, bumbling self, and for some reason he came back for more. Go figure."

"Did you go out with him? Reina, how could you keep this quiet?"

"I just told you, Liv: nothing's happened. We eat lunch together, we talk, I've run some lines with him—"

"What line is he using on you?" Jenna demanded. "Believe me, I've heard them all."

Reina looked mortified. "Not _that_ kind of line, Aunt Jen! Lines from his script. He's an actor. He's also really nice, funny, and I'm comfortable around him, which is saying a lot."

Olivia was disappointed to be hearing about it so late, but she pushed the feeling aside. "Are you gonna go out with him?"

"He hasn't asked me yet. I don't even know if he likes me! He could simply be a genuinely friendly guy. I'm not making any moves before he does."

"No need to rush," Calley advised. "Let things play out and see what happens. He might surprise you."

Reina's wide smile made Olivia recall how down her cousin had seemed lately. _This feels sudden, but it's nice to see Reina happy. I knew she'd end up with an awesome guy. Kind of shocked it took one this long to find her. _She fingered the handle of her mug and looked down at her cocoa. _Wish I knew what that was like. Getting goofy over a guy isn't my style, but it'd be nice to _talk _to one. Well, I talk to guys all the time, but they're usually the criminal variety and they've got no idea I'm a 5 foot 7 mutant turtle._

The earlier image of the midnight basketball player flashed through her mind. _But with the right atmosphere and clothes, he wouldn't have to know any better than the clueless punks on the street. And maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to put this curiosity to rest._


	7. Players

Four Nights Later

Jacob Covey took a step backwards from the dim basketball court. The young man often felt a sense of security under the lights surrounding the fence, but with three of the five lamps inexplicably out, he was unsure. The area was considered progressive, thanks in large part to a strong neighborhood watch program, and he knew a lot of the homeowners by first name.

_That doesn't stop creeps from crossing over and looking for trouble._ He'd turned his back to leave when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Jake spun on heel, but didn't see anyone. He slowly looked left and right. _Wherever_ the voice came from, it couldn't have been talking to him. The young man lightly bounced his ball on the pavement, as though to reassure himself everything was normal. After a few beats he decided to head home and tucked the basketball under his arm.

"You're really not going to play because of a couple of lights?" the stranger persisted.

Jake felt the hairs rising on the back of his neck. "Are you talking to _me_?" He tried to sound bold, even if he _was_ nervous about someone watching him unseen.

"Yeah, I am. I've never seen you walk away from the court so fast. There's enough light to play, isn't there?"

He curiously analyzed the feminine quality of the voice, and tried to decide if he'd heard it before. "Why are you watching me, and how come I can't see _you_?"

The following silence was deafening.

"Hello?" he demanded. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." Her tone was fainter, clearly abashed. "But I'm going. This was a stupid idea; I can't believe I almost went through with it."

Jake tried to fixate on her voice and pick out where it came from. Confusion was taking over where nerves left off. "What was a stupid idea? Talking to me? Or have you been _stalking_ me too?"

She made a scoffing sound which indicated offense. "I don't stalk you, fool. I've just seen you play here. Is it _my_ fault you're out so late? Haven't you heard of sleeping?"

"I guess I'm not the only one burning the midnight oil, huh?" he retorted. "Why are you watching me?"

"I don't go _looking_ for you. It's hard not to notice someone who sticks to himself. Most people won't take the chance this time of night."

"Who am I supposed to be worried about? A crazy girl who gets her kicks from spying?"

She swore angrily. "I'm not crazy!"

"Prove it!" he challenged. "Come out where I can see you."

"You're not worth the risk." Her voice dripped with disdain. "Go make love to your basketball and forget I ever talked to you."

"Now hold on!" he protested. "Am I supposed to feel bad for wondering why a perfect stranger is paying attention to me? How'd you _expect _me to react?"

"I don't know!" she cried defensively. "This is all new for me. I shouldn't even BE here!"

He cocked his head, bewildered by the turn of the conversation. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not scared of you or anyone else."

"But you're the one standing back and talking about the 'risk.' What danger is there in letting me see you?"

"Punk, you have no idea."

Jake sighed, frustrated. "Look, just tell me what you want! I'm not gonna talk to some invisible voice all night. You're kind of freaking _me_ out."

"It's a lot easier said than done."

"I think _you're_ the one making it hard. What are you scared of?" he intentionally goaded her.

"I'm not scared of you!" she repeated emphatically.

"Then c'mon out! Let's have a face to face." He turned in a circle, watching for any sign of movement. The young man was about to call to her again when something brushed his shoulder. He jumped, startled, and the figure backpedaled too.

"Whoa! Wait, are you…how'd you do that?" His voice shook unintentionally.

The stranger shrugged, but maintained her distance. "It's not hard when you know what you're doing."

"But what _are_ you doing? Are you part ghost or something?"

"You have to ask? I pegged you for smarter than that."

"Normally, yeah, but everything about this is weird." Jake gazed at her hard, his gaze lingering where her face was supposed to be. He couldn't make out any distinguishing features, and it added to the "dream sequence" feeling. _Is she wearing a mask? This is really strange_. "Do you mind coming into the light?" He gestured toward one of the remaining street lamps on the other side of the black top.

"I would, actually," she answered. "What difference does it make what I look like? How much light do you _need_ to play this game?"

"It helps when you can see the net."

"I think your eyes are better than that. Why don't we give it a shot?"

He was surprised. "You wanna play with me?"

"Girls don't play this game?"

"Well, sure, but…you singled me out like some guy in the middle of a horror flick because you want to play basketball?"

"A horror flick? Asking you questions is comparable to having someone pull a knife or a saw on you?"

"I couldn't see you. You might have a bazooka for all I know." He swore she flashed a quick grin.

"Nah. I like to travel light."

"Who _are_ you?"

"Do you wanna talk, or would you rather put the ball to good use?"

He took a sharp breath. The meeting was feeling odder by the second, but he was too intrigued by the tough-talking mystery girl to back out. "You might wanna take those gloves off first. You'll have a hard time holding on to the ball."

"They're not as clumsy as the look. Hand over the ball, and I'll show you."

"Ladies first," he agreed, holding out the basketball.

She deftly snatched it from his hand without any warning. The young man hurried to get in front of her while she dribbled the ball a couple of times. The faint hue of her red track suit was visible, but her face remained shadowed under the hood of her sweat shirt. He was too distracted by trying to determine her appearance to focus on the basketball in her hands.

She dodged around him, spinning so fast it seemed she would lose control. The ball was in the air, slamming off the backboard before Jake could catch his breath. The basketball bounced off the rim and fell towards the ground. He jumped to retrieve it, not anticipating the girl to do the same thing.

He collided with her before he could change directions. The hard, unrelenting surface of her back caught Jake completely off guard and the wind was knocked out of him as he slammed to the pavement. In between heaving for breath he heard the girl curse again. She started to bend over, but then retreated as quickly as she'd reacted.

"I…I'm sorry," she fumbled. "This was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking."

Jake's brow furrowed as he climbed to his feet. "Hey, it's basketball. Things happen."

"I should go."

"Why? Now you don't like me or something?" he taunted, hoping to keep her interested.

"Who said I liked you to start with?"

"There you go! What do you care if you knocked me on my sorry tail? Take another shot at the hoop. You won the ball back fair and square."

Jake saw some tension leave her frame and he knew he'd been successful. He pursued the girl when she dribbled toward the net a second time, holding out long arms to block her. He was easily half a foot taller than his opponent, but he had a feeling height wouldn't make a big difference.

He followed her as she shifted to the right, but he'd no sooner shadowed the move when she lunged the other way and leaped from the black top with the power of an NBA player. The ball sailed against the backboard and glanced off the rim once more. She stood still while he picked up the ball, and his eyebrows rose when he faced her.

"Who the heck are you, girl?"

"Apparently I'm someone who can't land a basket," she said flatly.

He chuckled. "Nah, you could sink it – you're using too much power. You gotta be gentle with it. More force isn't what makes the ball go in. Check this out, okay?"

She waited silently while he lined up the basketball in the proper position.

"If you want to use the backboard, it helps to put a little spin on it," he said. "But only a little. Accuracy matters way more than force. The spin helps guide the ball's trajectory down to the net. You may be too strong for your own good, but I think you can do this."

She laughed. "It runs in the family. I'm used to being called out for control issues."

"This is a good exercise for you then." He passed the ball back to her. "I'm Jake, by the way. Do you have a name, or is it too big of a risk to share with the guy who's getting his tail kicked?"

"I didn't _really_ kick your tail. I could have, but I didn't."

He grinned. "That's all I'm getting, huh? I s'pose I'll take it. Let's walk through some more shooting drills."

* * *

><p>Over the course of thirty minutes, Jake was firmly convinced he was in the company of the most unusual girl he'd ever met. Her speed and agility across the court were so mystifying that he barely noticed when one of her shots failed to go in correctly.<p>

He leaped to catch the ball as it _swooshed_ through the net and clutched it under his arm. "Told you. Less is more."

She swiped the back of her hand across her forehead and cracked another smile.

"Are you hot? You could take the hood off, y'know," he invited.

"I'm fine," she replied swiftly.

Jake backed up to a bench and calmly sat down. "You wanna chill out for a minute?"

The girl lowered to the bench, but he noted she kept considerable space between them.

"Do I make you nervous or something?" he wondered. "I don't bite, and you can obviously take me. It doesn't make much sense."

"I know it doesn't, but…I'm not like other people. I've never done anything like this."

"Like what?"

She stared in his direction but didn't say anything for a moment. "I was born different. I've avoided _meeting_ people my entire life."

"Why?"

The girl shook her head. "It's complicated."

He scooted closer, and saw her hands draw up into the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "I don't see what the problem is. You've got awesome skills. Why do you have to avoid people?"

"Because most of them would never accept us."

"Us?"

"Me," she corrected hastily. "It's the nature of mankind to fear what they don't understand, right? Isn't that how it goes?"

"Maybe, but not everyone is like that. I mean, _I'm_ not afraid of you. I probably should be, what with your rock hard muscles and your little disappearing act, but you don't feel threatening."

She sighed heavily, fixing her gaze on the pavement. "I wish we could be friends."

"Why can't we? I think we'd get along nicely, as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

The girl laughed, but there was bitterness in the sound. "Because I don't get to do _anything _the normal way."

Jake could admit the encounter was crazy, but he wasn't willing to give up on it yet. "Why don't you take the chance of being _my_ friend? You said you've never tried it before."

"It's not tha—" The girl cut off abruptly at the sound of a ring tone. She snatched up the device with an air of annoyance, glaring at the screen before she answered it. "_What_, Nate? You couldn't just…Wait, how many? No! Darn it, don't you _dare_ go in alone! I'm coming!" She hung up the phone and lunged to her feet. "I have to go, Jake; sorry."

"But—"

"It was nice to meet you, but I don't have time for anything else. Thanks for being cool with me." The girl headed across the court and picked up something from the sidewalk. He caught a flash of silver as she rapidly cinched the object around her waist and broke into a sprint with no further warning.

Jake stared after her, considering his options. It was possible their brief exchange was destined to be only that, but fascination left him unsatisfied. He slipped his ball into a netted bag and slung it over his shoulder, then went to pick up his bicycle.

He waged an internal war as he settled onto the seat. _It sounds like something's wrong, but she clearly doesn't want my help. She wasn't even sure about _meeting_ me. Why am I compelled to chase after her? I should be heading home. That's what I'll do._

Insteadhe remained motionless on his bike, not moving either direction. _Why am I only sitting here? This is crazy. I'm not riding after a perfect stranger like some psycho killer. What is wrong with me?_ There was no real answer. He only hoped it was the anxious quality of her tone that made him hesitate, and not a strange attraction to his would-be stalker.


	8. Protection

***I had a kind reader place a review as a Guest for my last chapter, and the subject matter they broached is something I want to take a moment to address, and explain myself fully. My fanfiction "career" will soon come to end. There are a couple of things I would like to do first, but whatever happens, it's in your hands. Whoever bothers to read these notes. :)**

**I'd like to write a few more drabbles (including one featuring Tim as a baby, since it was never included in my story-lines), as well as one more monster, GIANT fic. That kind of undertaking is nothing new for me, but it also means at least 5-6 months of extremely hard work. I don't mind the effort, but I don't want to waste my time either.**

**In the course of my "break" from fanfiction, I lost a lot of friends. A core of loyal people remain, the friends who genuinely care about me, whether I'm writing or not. But the weight of my stories does not and _should_ not rest on them. As an author, I feel like I'm flat-lining, and it's not an experience I wish to repeat.**

**I don't need a giant audience. I don't need the hundreds of reviews a month that our genre's best authors are capable of generating. I need to know there are others out there who are still interested in _this_ storyline, as weird and overloaded as it is. I'm going to wait to start writing anything else until I'm finished posting Mantle. Within that time frame, please let me know if you'd like this to continue a ways longer. Or don't. I'm fine with ending here on Mantle, if I've really topped out on fanfiction. It's still been fun. :)**

**Thanks for reading this long author's note, and for following Mantle. Now let's get back to Olivia and her recklessness...**

* * *

><p>Olivia was tempted to spend the following three blocks berating herself, but the only thing she wanted to think about was getting to Nate before her cousin tried to take on too much. <em>We shouldn't have separated, but that's on me. I was the one who had to be irresponsible, reckless, and… <em>The red-masked turtle stopped herself and put every reserve of pent up energy into running instead of rehashing what she'd done wrong.

Liv heard glass breaking, but couldn't see any sign of activity from the sidewalk. She almost sped up again when she noticed a sign for the closest intersection Nathaniel had mentioned. Desperation made her want to continue sprinting, but she was going to have to slow down and regroup with her cousin before rushing into anything.

She cringed at a louder series of crashes, followed by more shattering glass coming from a storefront that was now only yards away. Liv didn't see anyone on the sidewalk or surrounding block, _including_ the orange-masked turtle. _He must be somewhere close by though, near enough to hear what's happening. _Instinct prevented her from calling out his name. Instead Olivia inched closer to the scene of the crime in progress. _All right, what am I supposed to do about this? I guess I'll have to call him._

Olivia sank behind a parked car and grabbed her phone. _I hope he's got the ringer on silent. I should have asked him where he was hiding instead of hanging up so fast, but that's my fault too. _She growled under her breath. _I have time to feel guilty later._ She hit Nate's speed-dial and waited for him to pick up.

"I'm not far from you," he answered softly without a greeting. "I saw you duck behind the Jeep. Keep heading this direction, and I'll meet you outside the diner."

Liv didn't feel like she had the right to impose her opinion at the moment, so she merely did what the younger turtle said. Her fingers twitched, grazing the sai on her belt, but she didn't draw them. Not yet.

The burst of a small flame shooting through a ruined window stopped Olivia short, but its duration was short-lasting. _What the shell…? _

Olivia darted toward the small restaurant, recalling the older owners she'd seen locking up on numerous occasions. Knowing the neighborhood so well meant recognizing the regulars – and the two work vans parked out front weren't a typical sight. _Why would anyone wanna hurt a couple of old-timers like this? I swear, criminals don't make any sense._

When she hesitated on the fringe of the building, the sensation of a light breeze was the only warning she had before Nate landed silently beside her. Olivia looked up to try and figure out where he'd come from, but her cousin was impatient.

"Come on, Liv," he hissed. "They're completely trashing the place. If we don't do something, there'll be nothing left to save!"

"Could you tell if they were armed?"

"I saw a couple of bulges that were probably guns, but I doubt they're expecting anyone to interrupt. If we get the drop on them fast enough, we could probably avoid a shoot out. At least seven of them went inside, but I didn't hear the alarm. They must have bypassed the system somehow…"

"We don't need to know how they did it," Liv returned. "Let's just put a stop to it."

The red-masked turtle stepped up to a destroyed window and drew both sai before slipping inside the diner. The interior of the restaurant was dark, but she could see various beams of light and hear the sounds of further breakage. "I think we ought to split up to pick them off. Try to avoid being seen as long as possible."

Nate nodded.

"If you get in trouble, yell your head off."

"I'll be sure and let you know, Liv."

Olivia breathed deeply to steady the adrenaline surging through her veins and crept toward the closest flashlight beam. She almost blew her cover when another burst of flames erupted. Her eyes had adjusted enough to recognize the shape of the blow torch some punk was using to catch a cushioned bench on fire. _That's not gonna fly._

She skirted the wall, crouching low to the ground until the last second, when she saw the man's head in the perfect position. Without a sound she descended, driving the pommel of a sai against the back of his skull, and sent the vandal sprawling over the table. The trick ended louder than intended, but it failed to garner attention.

Olivia returned to the wall, zeroing in on her next target. Before she could reach the shadow, however, she heard a muffled _thud _to her far left and saw a light go out in the same vicinity. She grinned at her cousin's success and moved quietly toward the counter. Two men were behind the bar area, and they appeared to be taking great pleasure in breaking every glass the diner owned.

She watched them egg each other on for about ten seconds with disgust, then smoothly jumped the counter. The first figure didn't have a chance to see her before she caught him by stringy hair and whipped him across the bar top. His body almost somersaulted as it careened to the floor on the other side.

His shocked counterpart reached for what she assumed was a gun, and Olivia lunged through the space that separated them. Her kick landed in his gut as his fingers closed around a firearm, and the force of her blow sent him back into the tiled wall with a loud crack. He scrambled to reach his gun again, but a follow-up punch to the chin sent him sliding to the floor.

Across the room another spout of fire lit up the darkness like a mini explosion, and she saw a figure furiously trying to wield the torch against her younger cousin. Olivia hopped the bar and ran toward the scene, holding a sai by the blade. With practiced aim she threw her weapon, sending it spinning in the man's direction. The blade buried in the stranger's shoulder, but the guy hardly had a chance to howl before Nate was on top of him, putting him out of his misery with a downward spin of his nunchuck.

Olivia was alert to the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching and backed closer to Nate. "Don't give them a chance to get a shot off!"

She detected a swinging motion to her right, and ducked low under a baseball bat, then easily evaded three successive attempts to hit her head. The next time the bat circled wildly, Olivia performed a front kick to her attacker's exposed chest. "That was _way _more than three strikes, creep," she announced, and spun to meet a broad-shouldered man hefting a crow bar over his head.

This one didn't immediately charge her, leading the red-masked turtle to circle with him, still poised to strike. "Are we gonna dance all night, bub, or would you rather finish this?"

"You've got a smart mouth, girlie, but I know how to shut it for ya!"

There was tremendous force behind his swing, but it was also fairly predictable. Olivia leaped backwards, avoiding blow after blow that left more gaping holes in the wall and knocked picture frames to the floor. For some reason, seeing further destruction made her blood boil.

"You and your cronies have caused enough damage for one evening. Now you're going down!"

The crow bar swished over her head, and she rammed her knee into the man's groin with all the strength of her frustration. The moment he was distracted by ungodly pain, she finished him with an uppercut to the jaw that snapped his head at an unnatural angle.

"_Watch out!"_

Nathaniel's shout was all the alarm Olivia needed to dive towards the feet of the gunman dashing toward her. She tumbled to the floor along with the stranger and used an elbow to strike the hand grasping a firearm. The red-masked turtle landed a punch between the vandal's eyes and lunged to her feet in time to see Nate's jump kick hurl his opponent into the one running up behind him.

"Are they _multiplying_, Nate?"

"My view was limited!" he shot back, 'chuck spinning like a whirlwind as it collided with an unfortunate thug's nose. "I could have missed a couple!"

"That would have been helpful information!"

A shot rang out, and both turtles dove opposite directions. Olivia shielded herself behind a banquette while she sought the source of the gunfire. Her eyes fixed on a man standing by the front door, who was now choosing to shoot repeatedly at anything he thought was moving, whether friend or foe.

_A panicked guy with a gun. Just what this fight needed. _Olivia glanced at the empty window pane to her left and instantly made a decision. She crawled over the booth to sneak back outside, circling to where the idiot was shooting from. Quietly she got into position behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck, applying extreme pressure to his carotid artery.

His knees buckled as Olivia continued to hold on to him and she leaned over his ear. "That's a good thug. Now drop the gun."

His shaking hands gave him little choice in the matter, and when the firearm hit the pavement the turtle immediately kicked it out of the way. "_Good _boy!" The man sank to the concrete with a whimper when she released her grip.

She looked up in surprise when light flooded through the storefront and spilled outside, but wasn't shocked when yet another idiot jumped through the ruined window. Liv sidestepped his punch with the graceful ease of a ballerina, then struck the man under the chin and kicked him against the building. Instead of knocking him out though, she had to shake her head.

"What's your deal, huh? You get your kicks trashing someone's livelihood? They could be your grandparents, you bastard!"

"Shoulda just paid the protection fees." The man huffed defiantly. It was the last sound he had the opportunity to make. Olivia's hand felt numb from how hard she impacted his jawbone, but it was an action she would have gladly repeated several times.

In the silence that followed Olivia loosened the strings of her hood and took a couple of deep breaths. She wiped heavy perspiration from her forehead and turned toward the sound of light footfalls coming from the building.

"Are they all down?" she asked when Nate hesitated in the light.

Strangely her cousin didn't look at her, but something off to her right. She followed his line of sight and her heart skipped when she saw a familiar figure observing them under a nearby street lamp. The rigidness of his posture and wide-eyed stare left no doubt that he'd seen too much, but Olivia was temporarily frozen where she stood.

"_Olivia!_"

Nate's cry broke the spell, and she whirled with him to run the other way. She fought to stay ahead of her cousin for as long as she could to avoid the questions that were inevitable. Nathaniel kept his mouth shut for over a mile, but she knew it wasn't going to last. The red-masked turtle was slightly panting from anxiety by the time he grabbed her elbow to get her to stop.

"Liv." He sounded breathless too. "Was that who I thought it was?"

Olivia didn't want to admit it, but she nodded. "It was Jake."

"How do you know his _name?_"

Olivia couldn't think of a suitable response, so she started moving again.

"Olivia!" She winced at the anger in his tone. Nate's cool was hard to break, but it could be dangerous when it finally shattered. "Tell me where you were! I knew you were up to something when you wanted to separate, but I didn't think it was anything like this. What did you do?"

She stared at the ground. "I went to meet him, Nate. He was there on the court like so many other times, and I approached him." Nate's gaped expression gave her a chance to continue. "I didn't let him see me! I loosened some light bulbs last night and took out three of the street lamps. I only wanted to talk to him."

"Well, he's sure seen you now! Did you invite him to follow you too?"

Olivia was starting to feel indignant. "Of course not! Listen, I know I screwed up, okay? I know! But I had to go. It was driving me insane, watching him, thinking about him, wondering about him! I couldn't take it anymore."

Nathaniel rubbed his eyes wearily. "It was royally dangerous, Liv. He shouldn't even know you exist!"

"So what if he does?" Indifference was rising. "He can't prove anything based on a glimpse. We'll steer clear of him in the future and we can become part of an urban legend none of his friends believe in. He's only one guy, Nate, and he won't be able to hurt us."

The orange-masked turtle crossed his arms. "You're not gonna watch him anymore?"

"I got it out my system. I'm done."

Nate shook his head curtly. "Glad you feel that way. What am I supposed to think?"

"About what?"

"We're partners, Liv, not to mention family. You went behind my back to meet this guy tonight just because you _wanted_ to!"

"It was a one time thing! Get off my shell, Nate!"

The hurt in his blue-green eyes was evident. "It's not my job to tell you what to do, but what you did affects all of us. You get that, right?"

"That's why I'm not going to see him again," she said more quietly, and paused for a deep swallow. "You're not…you won't tell anyone, will you?"

He stared at her for a long beat of silence. "I won't get you in trouble, Liv, but I don't understand any of this. Take your sai and let's get out of here." The orange-masked turtle handed over the forgotten weapon she'd thrown at a thug and quickened to a jog.

Her cousin stiffly avoided the arm she extended after him, so she allowed him to run slightly ahead of her the rest of the way home.


	9. Jumped

Reina rested her chin in her hand as she glanced at her cell phone for the fifth time in two minutes. The last couple of weeks felt like a blur, but the teenager wouldn't have traded them for her normal life. The lunch periods spent with Alex and study sessions in the library after school had quickly become the highlight of her day.

Though she was no closer to settling on a solution for her desire to escape, Reina was smiling more than she had in a long time, and she had the dark-haired boy to thank for it. _I've never had a friend who put me at ease so quickly. It almost feels like a miracle, but that's probably a stretch._

She glanced at the time on her phone again and shifted in her seat at the table. _He's over half an hour late. Alex probably has a good reason, but he _said_ he'd meet me at the library again. Should I call him? Or will I sound clingy? It's not like he's my boyfriend. He doesn't have to report his whereabouts to me. But he said he was coming, so where _is_ he?_

Reina drummed her fingers on the tabletop. _Maybe I ought to pack it in and go home. Haven't seen much of my parents lately, and that weird tension between Olivia and Nate was still going on at dinner last night. I feel like I'm missing something, but _I'm_ the one who hasn't been around. _

She slipped her cell phone in her pocket and closed her tablet. _I'll give him another fifteen minutes, and then I'll just go. There's no sense hanging around here if he isn_—Her phone's vibration cut the thought short. Reina pulled out the device and saw Alex's number flash across her screen.

"Hello? Alex, are you okay? Did you get held up? It's all right if you did. You don't have to hang out with me all the time, so—"

"Reina." His haggard voice cut off her awkward ramble. "Are you at the library?"

"Yeah, I'm here, but what's going on? You sound awful. Are you getting sick?"

"No," he returned. "But you need to get out of there. Find someone to walk you to your car, and leave."

She switched her phone to the other ear while she hurriedly packed up the rest of her belongings. "Why? What's going on?"

"You could be in danger, so you _have _to leave."

"Alex, what happened? Where are you?"

"Out back, but I don't want you coming here. I got jumped, Reina. It was those same guys from before, and you could be next. The library has to have security of some kind—"

"Alex! Did you call the police? Are you all right?!"

"It all just went down. Don't worry about me – I'll call my mom…though, I don't want to."

"You're behind the library?" she clarified.

"Get yourself out of there, Reina! They're probably still in the area."

"I'm on my way, Alex!" She hung up the phone without waiting for a reply and yanked her arms through the straps of her bag. Reina headed for the front door without taking time to think about it. After the incident the other night, she'd been driving to the library instead of walking, even if it meant circling several times to get a parking spot.

Paranoia descended the moment she was outside, but a cursory glance left and right didn't reveal any of the malicious strangers. Reina made a mad dash for her car as though demons were on her heels, and locked her driver's door as fast as she could. She started the Sunfire with a jerk of her keys and almost backed into traffic without even checking first.

Heart racing, she leaped on the first opportunity to get into the road and drove around the side of the building. There was nowhere to park in the back; only a small access road between the library and the fenced in property behind it, but Reina didn't care if she ended up blocking sparse traffic.

She spotted the teen leaned up against the chain link on the ground with both legs splayed in front of him. Reina jumped out of her car so quickly she barely remembered to bring the keys with her. "Alex!"

He stirred against the fence at her cry and tried to sit up farther.

"No, don't move!" she urged. "Don't do anything."

The blue eyes that sort of focused on her were definitely glazed. "What…are you doing?" he drawled. "I told you not to come."

"Like I'd leave you to fend for yourself? Apparently you don't know me very well yet."

He grumbled something indiscernible and bent his knees to attempt rising.

"Would you stop it? You have no idea how badly you're hurt." Even as the words left her mouth, she was inspecting him for injuries herself.

The blood streaked across his face and seeping from his nose along with the bruising around his eyes led her to suspect a concussion, but she knew from experience that the surface only told part of the story. The way he was gripping his right shoulder with his opposite hand, for instance, was a dead give away of a deeper injury.

"Can you move your hand, Alex?"

"I shouldn't…" he mumbled.

"Let me see your shoulder."

Reluctantly he released his grip and she gasped at the blood covering his hand. "Guy nicked me with his blade. Does it look that bad?"

Reina exhaled, but peered at the shoulder wound without flinching. It was far from the worst she'd seen in her years of living alongside the turtles, but it also looked bigger than a simple "nick". "It'll take some serious stitches. You need to go to the hospital."

"That'll freak my mom out _more_," he protested. "You don't understand with her…There's a little clinic down the street from our apartment. I'll get it taken care of."

"How will you do that if you can't get up?"

"I can." He sounded defensive. "You're the one stopping me."

The blood pooling from his shoulder was a bit unnerving, and Reina didn't want to waste time arguing with someone who probably had a head injury. "Alex, I may be able to help you, but if this doesn't work, I'm calling 911. Period."

"Help me what?"

"Stay here and don't move."

She ran back to her car and popped the trunk. Reina grabbed a clean towel from a plastic bag full of scraps and reached for the smaller of two silver cases. She'd carried the supplies on her person ever since obtaining a driver's license, though she'd yet to use them without supervision. The teenager carried her things back to Alex, and snapped her fingers when she found his head drooping.

"Now see?" she demanded. "This is why I should call the paramedics."

"I'm okay, Reina."

"Sure you are," she said sarcastically. _I swear men are all the same. Why do they have to be so stubborn about getting help? _Reina knelt on the concrete and opened her case, selecting a packet of Quikclot.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll try to stop the bleeding. Hold still. This is going to sting." She ripped open the package at the tear point and held her breath as she pressed the gauze inside of the injury. _Start at the source of the bleeding and work outward, _her father's voice reminded her.

Alex kept mostly quiet for his part, though his face screwed up with more pain than Reina was comfortable with. _One packet probably won't be enough to fill the wound though. _She grabbed a second pad to be safe, and packed it into the wound track as carefully as she could.

The dark-haired teen gasped. "This has a purpose, right?"

"It's a hemostatic agent," she explained. "It can stop bleeding in about three minutes, in most cases. As long as I do this correctly."

Reina picked up another packet to apply pressure on top of the injury and settled back on her knees to give the Quikclot time to work. She caught Alex shaking his head at her. "What?"

"I didn't realize you were this stubborn."

"Look who's talking," she retorted.

"You shouldn't have come back here."

"So I should have left you to bleed to death?"

"I'm not in danger of that." He scoffed, then his eyes widened. "Am I?"

"Not in five minutes, no, but you need attention whether you want it or not. If you don't want to go to the hospital, you won't mind if I make another phone call."

His eyebrows rose. "To who?"

"Someone with a lot more experience than I have. But I don't think we should stay here. It feels too exposed."

"You _think?_"

"Let me wait a couple of minutes to see how the Quikclot does, and I can dress it for you before we try moving."

The confusion he eyed her with was understandable. "Do you study medicine in your free time?"

"No, but my dad is a doctor, Alex."

"That doesn't explain any of this."

She shrugged innocently. "He does a lot of freelance work, and I've been at his side for many years."

"Freelance? You mean like clinics and stuff?"

"No, not exactly, but I can't talk about it. It's complicated, Alex. He's the one I ought to be calling."

"Okay, but…" Alex raised his head to look around. "I still think we need to get out of here."

"We will. Let me call him now while I'm waiting for the bleeding to stop. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

><p>Rather than having her father come to them or taking Alex back to <em>Yousai<em>, Reina picked a place to meet somewhere in between. She talked her friend's ear off the entire way in the car to make sure he stayed awake. He sounded a bit clearer than when she'd first found him, but Reina was still concerned about a concussion.

They were within half a mile of their destination when she sighed. "I can't believe this happened, Alex. I feel like it's all my fault."

"Did you put 'em up to it?"

Reina shook her head in horror before realizing he was joking.

"You didn't ask them to attack me. How is it your fault?"

"They did this _because_ of me!"

"They did it because they're spineless jellyfish, and I dared to stand up to them. But I think it's better for the library to be off limits for the near future."

Reina's face fell. "Everything will be off limits once my dad finds out about these guys. I'll be lucky if he doesn't pull me out of school entirely."

"Really?" Alex twisted his head toward her. "I can't have that happening. You're my favorite person to hang out with."

"I enjoy being with you too, but look where it's gotten you, Alex."

"It wasn't your fault, and those guys have nothing to do with Manhattan Arts. Listen, if…if you don't wanna tell him, I understand. Your dad doesn't have to know about them."

"I don't know if I can do that," she murmured.

"It's whatever you want, Reina. I'll go along with anything. You're driving the car, so I have no choice," he finished lightly.

She smiled in spite of herself. "Let me play this by ear, okay?"

Reina pulled into the prearranged grocery store parking lot, and located the green Highlander without a problem. Her father _and _mother exited the Crossover before she'd even stopped her car. She took a breath to calm her nerves and unlocked the doors while her parents went toward the passenger side.

"Reina, would you come around here with us?" her dad called. "It'll make it easier to talk to both of you."

She circled the Sunfire and stood back with her mom while her father began checking routine vital signs and asking Alex questions.

"Do you remember if you blacked out?"

The teen's forehead creased. "I might have, for a few seconds. I don't know how long it really was."

"Have you had trouble remembering things since you woke up?" Luke continued.

"No, not that I…recall." Alex finished with a signature crooked grin.

The quip make her father smile too. "Could you look here for me?" The doctor shone his penlight in the teenager's face, and even Reina detected how slow his pupils reacted to the beam.

"I'm not stupid enough to ask if your head hurts, but what about everything else?"

"My stomach and back are on fire. They kicked me a few times. And my shoulder too, but it's feeling a little better."

"Your shoulder?" Luke peered at the wrapped dressing and glanced back at Reina. "Did you do this?"

She nodded. "The bleeding was a little heavy, so I packed in a couple of Quikclot. It felt like I did it correctly."

Her dad nodded approvingly. "It's good work, Reina."

"But, dad, these guys…"

"Did you see them, Reina?" her mom asked. "Do you know who did this to him?"

She blinked rapidly at Katherine's questions. "I didn't see," she blurted out. "I didn't find him until after the fact."

The dark-haired woman bent down toward the car door. "Do you know who attacked you, Alex?"

The boy hesitated. "I…I noticed some guys following me, when I was about halfway to the library. I always come up along the back, because my last class is in Butler Hall on the west side of campus. I tried to outrun them, but they caught up."

"Did you recognize them?" Katherine persisted.

Alex glanced at Reina. "No. I don't know why they singled me out."

Luke sighed heavily. "People don't need much of a reason, believe me. I've seen some crazy things in my day, but this isn't that uncommon. While I recommend you go to a hospital to get checked out—"

"Dr. Barrows," Alex interrupted quietly. "I'm sure you know what you're talking about. But with all due respect, my mom has _mad_ anxiety, and she doesn't like hospitals. I don't want her getting riled up, because the effects of it could last for days. I'll go to my regular clinic, but I'm not going to the hospital."

"That's not necessary, Alex," Luke told him. "I have all the means to assist you right here, and Reina can assist _me_."

She gave her father a faint smile, though guilt tugged on her conscience. _I don't need more restrictions_, she told herself firmly. _The last thing I want is to be stuck behind a bigger fence. This is how it has to be._


	10. Normal

Charlotte pursued the red-masked turtle as she stalked across the den. "Olivia, wait! We can go again. Give me another chance."

The older turtle turned with a snort. "What's the point when you don't even try?"

"I was trying—"

Liv raised a hand to cut her off. "I know better than that, and so do you. When you want to train for real, let me know. Otherwise, I won't waste my time." She paused in her stride to shrug into a heavier lined jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I could have left an hour ago, but I was _trying_ to help you." She continued toward the door.

"Liv, I'm sorry."

Her cousin hesitated with door knob in hand. "It's a shame you don't want to take advantage of your strengths. I can't keep going back and forth with you, Charlie. Either take this seriously, or don't. I gotta go."

The young purple-masked turtle sighed as the door closed behind Olivia. _Well, that was a bust. Again. _Her shoulders slumped as she aimlessly walked across the living area. The lair was silent, because the rest of the family was spending a typical early evening up in the Lounge. _Almost everyone._

The lights were on in her father's lab, and probably would be for several more hours. The surveillance upgrade would take a couple more days to complete. She'd assisted with some of the physical wiring earlier that afternoon, but it was clear her dad was putting in overtime. _Same story, different day. _Charlotte headed for the lab and quietly opened the door. "Dad?"

The older turtle was so engrossed in the diagram on his screen, it took him a couple of seconds to react. "Hey, Charlotte." He spun around in his chair. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said vaguely. "What are you doing? Do you need any help?"

He shook his head. "You already put in your hours today, and saved me a lot of time. I'm just compiling data right now so I can be ahead of the game tomorrow. What are you up to? Where's that brother of yours?"

"Upstairs, playing video games with Tim and Jon. I wanted to get in some extra sparring with Liv, but…it didn't go so well."

Donatello cocked his head. "C'mon in here and sit down, _Hime_." (Princess)

She ventured across the room and dropped silently into another desk chair.

"What happened?" Don asked gently.

"It started out okay. But then I got some points close together, and I could tell she was getting irritated. So I threw a couple of matches in a row. I thought it would improve her mood."

He nodded sympathetically. "Didn't work out that way, huh? You and I are such similar creatures, Charlie. I did the same thing with Leo years ago. I always felt like I had to earn his approval…and that throwing spars would get me on his good side. Didn't work then either."

"Then what _did_ work, dad?"

"Talking about our issues, instead of assuming what each other was thinking and feeling. It wasn't easy, Charlotte. It took many years for the two of us to see eye to eye, but it can be done.

"You also need to understand that when your cousin is irritated, it doesn't mean she's angry with _you_. Olivia is a lot like Raph in that respect. He's never enjoyed losing, but he would flip his gourd if he thought someone was letting him win. Don't take it personally, honey. Your cousin wants you to succeed."

The young turtle sighed. "The problem stems from succeeding too _much_. You don't know how hard it is to constantly hold myself back."

"But that's what upsets Olivia. Your gift makes everything a little more complicated, but you can work through this. We're all here to help you."

Charlotte closed her eyes with a shudder. "Dad, do me a favor and stop calling it a gift. Jayden enjoys his muscles and being as big as a mountain, but all I want is to be normal." She paused as the idiocy of the statement occurred to her. "_Our_ normal, that is."

"Charlie, none of us are exactly the same. We all have different—"

"You don't understand," she interrupted. "You still see this as an advantage; _all _of you do! It's not a gift when my relationship is strained with Olivia, because I don't want to accidentally be better than her. It's not a gift when I have to focus twice as hard as anyone else, because my body doesn't want to sit still long enough for school. It's not a gift when I can't sleep for three days straight!" She was breathing hard by the time she finished, and so abashed that she couldn't face her father.

Silence persisted for several seconds.

"I didn't realize it had gotten that bad," Don said quietly. "I thought the Valerian hybrid was helping you relax in the evening."

"It did…at first. But I guess I adapted to it, because I swear the insomnia is worse than before. I don't know what to do. You probably think having boundless energy and being able to go non-stop would be the best thing ever, but you've never had to live with it. There's not wanting to stop, and there's not being _able_ to. It's a horrible feeling."

Her father sighed. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. I wouldn't have chosen this for you. From the time your mom got pregnant, I swore I'd do anything to protect you. But I couldn't do it."

"Dad, you can't take responsibility for aliens."

"No, but I could have picked Shukri's mind, and asked more questions about their 'selective' gene process. At the same time, he didn't know Yasir messed with your DNA in utero. Shukri told me the Doctor took elaborate notes of his work, but apparently he didn't share all of them. I sure wish I could talk to him now. He would probably know what to do, and if it was reversible. What I need is an inter-planetary means of communication. Think you could help me whip something up?"

She shrugged with a small smile. "I guess anything's possible, what with the reality of aliens and space travel…but I'm not in any hurry to meet these creatures who kidnapped you guys and biologically altered Jayden and me."

"Most of the remaining Elohim aren't like that," he assured her. "Things have changed around there, but it doesn't help you, unfortunately." Donatello rested a hand on top of hers. "I get that this isn't easy. I'm sorry I didn't see the trouble you're having."

"It's not like I volunteered information."

"No, but it's my job to notice."

"You have a few other things to focus on too."

"Nothing more important than you and our family," he corrected.

"The other things you focus on are to either help or protect our family," she pointed out in return.

"That's a valid argument." Donatello turned back to the computer to save something, and shut the program down. "But still…enough work for one day. What do you want to do for fun, Charlie?"

She offered him another smile. "It's sort of nice to enjoy the lair on our own."

He seemed to be considering something. "I believe there's a Castle marathon on."

"Sounds good to me. I'll make some popcorn."

Donny tugged the braided tails of her mask. "There's no one else I'd rather watch it with."

She relaxed against his plastron for a long moment. "Me either, dad."

* * *

><p>Olivia had been hesitating in the shadows for almost an hour, but the curly-haired teenager had yet to move from his perch on the bench. <em>What am I doing here? This is crazy. I already blew my cover, and now I'm back for more?<em>

She'd managed to watch Jacob twice since the disastrous night at the diner. The boy seemed different, and Olivia couldn't understand his behavior. _He's acting like his dog died or something. _The red-masked turtle clenched her fists in frustration. _It doesn't matter. Why do I care about how he's acting? I have to stop doing this. Nate _still_ won't talk to me when no one else is around. I'm going to make things worse if I'm not careful._

Her brain told her feet to move, but her legs refused to obey. She eyed the teenage boy by the basketball court longingly. _It's no good. I have to talk to him – just one more time. I can't let him think I'm only a…monster._ Liv's throat felt unbearably dry. _Am I really going to do this again? Well, he already knows about me, so that's no longer a risk._

Olivia shuffled forward, slowly making her silent approach behind him. She bit her lip nervously and stopped within a couple feet of the teenager. "Hi, Jake."

The boy jumped with a curse and spun around. "It's you! You came back."

He sounded amazed and ecstatic, though she couldn't understand why. Liv shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Yeah, and _you_ followed me. Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused?"

"How was I supposed to know?" Jacob shrugged. The teen's complete nonchalance about standing in the presence of a mutant struck her as extremely odd.

Olivia's eye ridges rose. "But…you saw me, right?"

"Eventually, yeah."

"And you're okay with this?"

Amazingly, Jake grinned. "It was surprising, I'll give you that. Sure, I freaked out a little, but I also played basketball with you for over half an hour, and you didn't try to eat my brains. So I gotta figure, you're okay."

Words escaped the turtle for nearly a full minute. "That's it? No questions? You don't wanna know what I am, or where I came from?"

"Nope. But I'd like to know why you've been stalking me."

Olivia ground her teeth. "You're infuriating. I have no idea why I came back here."

"Neither do I, but I'm glad you did."

She rubbed her pounding temples. _This is not how I envisioned things going._ "If this is some stupid act, it's not funny."

"Are you disappointed because I didn't scream and run away?"

Olivia crossed and uncrossed her arms. "I think most people would have."

"I'm not most people. I've been waiting for you to come back, y'know. What took you so long?"

Liv grunted under her breath. "Punk, you don't get it! My fam—I'm the stuff of stories. People aren't supposed to see me, and I was _never_ supposed to talk to you."

"I noticed the other guy didn't seem happy to see me. He doesn't like to share?"

She felt herself turning red, and it made her angrier. "He's my cousin, and you need to forget you ever saw us!"

"What if I can't forget?"

The fact that he was completely unruffled by her anger irritated her even more. "Maybe a concussion would do the trick."

"You already tried to give me one."

"That was an accident!"

"And I didn't even get mad. Aren't you ready to try being friends yet? At least you can ditch the hood around me. That has to be a plus."

There was something so surreal about the conversation that she was tempted to pinch herself. "How can I make you understand how serious this is? I could get into so much trouble for talking to you. Like, never being let out of the house, forever kept under lock and key, forced to give up one of the only things I enjoy, _trouble! _Does that sound like fun to you?"

"No. But why'd you come on to me if you've got so much at stake?"

Olivia released a short scream. "You're making it really easy to walk away, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"Wait!" His voice soared. "You can't just go."

"Watch me!" She spun on heel and stomped toward the sidewalk, but groaned when she heard his pursuit. Olivia jerked around and caught the teen by his shirt. "What do you want from me?"

His eyes flickered with apprehension, but he was quick to recover. "Is _this_ the part where you kick my tail?"

Olivia clenched his sweatshirt so hard she was surprised it didn't rip off in her hands. "What the shell is wrong with you?! I'm a giant talking mutant turtle who carries deadly weapons!"

"I can see what you mean about control issues."

With a mighty heave she shoved him several feet. It was that or slug him in the face. "This might be all fun and games to _you_, but my life is on the line, as well as the people I care about!"

"Just…out of curiosity, why do you see me as such a threat? Have I done anything to give you a good reason to fear me?" Jake wondered.

"You're human! That's reason enough."

By the way he stepped back, she could tell she'd offended him. "That's not fair. I don't judge _you_ for being a turtle."

"I don't have the luxury of trusting everyone I'd like to," she retorted.

"But again, have I done anything to make you distrust me, besides being born a human?"

"You followed me!"

"And? Did I try to shoot you? Call the Government? Go in search of a torch and pitchfork?"

Olivia merely stared at him, because she didn't know what to say.

"Look, you wanna go? Go," he told her. "I won't try and hold you back. But do me a favor and quit watching me."

"I will!" she shot back.

"Good, because I don't want to see you anyway."

"Why should I care what you want?"

Jake paused for a long moment. "What are you still doing here?"

Olivia opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "I don't know."

"Do you want something to drink?"

She eyed the teen with complete confusion. "What?"

"If you're not gonna go, I mean. We could sit. Talk like normal people. We've done it before."

"But I'm not normal," she said slowly. "I never will be. This won't work, Jake."

"How do you know without trying? You told me you've never met anyone like this."

"It just…it won't. You seem like a decent guy, but my life is complicated. If you knew what it was like, you wouldn't want to be involved."

"One chance," he said stoically. "That's all I'm asking for. Doesn't everybody deserve the opportunity to prove themselves?"

Olivia backpedaled slightly. "I can't. I'm sorry. I never should have done this."

"You regret meeting me? I must have left some bad impression."

"This isn't about you, Jake."

"Then what is it, Olivia?"

She stiffened at the use of her name.

"Your cousin gave it away, remember?"

"I have to go."

"Are you going to come back?"

"I don't…I don't know, Jake."

The teen chuckled. "That's a little progress. I bet I could work you up to a 'maybe'."

"Bye, Jacob."

She didn't hesitate this time, running from the basketball court as fast as she could. Olivia glanced over her shoulder once, but there was no figure on a bike chasing after her. A tear welled up without her permission and she angrily swiped it away. _Great. Nothing accomplished there._


	11. Place

***Few more familiar faces in this chapter, and maybe an unfamiliar one. Alexis was in Allies, but she was little more than a baby. She belongs to Brandon and Jazz, and she's Aidan's older sister. The song included in this chapter is "Bittersweet Symphony", by The Verve.**

* * *

><p>Tim pushed away from the table, full to the brim so he couldn't even finish his Obaasan's black-out cake. He caught a quirked eyebrow from the auburn-haired woman when he rose, and smiled at Victoria apologetically. "I can't eat anything else – at least, not now. I'll come back to it again in an hour."<p>

His older namesake laughed as his gaze made a wide sweep of the crowded Lounge. "If there's any left," his grandfather warned him.

"Don't listen to him, Timothy," Victoria corrected. "I've got plenty more where that came from."

The young blue-masked turtle snorted. "Somehow, you always do, Obaasan." (Grandma) He nudged Harley lightly with his foot. The mutt was lying under his side of the table, hoping to receive a few more crumbs. "You've got to come out of there."

The puppy arched his ears and barked sharply at the sound Tim's chair made when it dragged across the floor.

"I swear it doesn't bite," he assured the canine.

Victoria reached to take his plate. "I know just where to keep this for you." The woman winked and went in the direction of the kitchenette, leaving Tim with his Ojiisan. (Grandfather)

"Your appetite has yet to catch up your father and uncles," the elder Tim teased.

"I'm sure it'll happen, Ojiisan. Give me a couple of years, and I'll be eating everything in sight with the best of them."

"There's really no rush for that," Calley chided, collecting a couple of glasses from the table. "We try to be prepared, but it's gotten more difficult over the years. You can stay my 'little' eater for as long as you want, Tim."

"_Mom_," the twelve-year-old complained. Nothing else needed to be said.

"You'll get there soon enough. Would you grab some of these dishes, Tim?"

"Sure, Mom." The turtle obediently headed down the length of the long table, picking up stray plates and silverware to take back to the kitchenette. When he got there, he stared at the huge pile of things waiting to go in the dishwasher and swallowed nervously. "Do you want some help with these?" he forced himself to ask.

The blond woman gave him a wry smile. "No, Tim, you're fine. I already grabbed someone who hasn't touched dishes in ages."

Brandon sheepishly trudged into the kitchen behind Calley. The sight of the muscular man surrendering to his mother was enough to make Tim quietly snicker. "Okay, you got me here."

"I'm glad you came peacefully," Calley badgered.

"I'm man enough to do my part," he returned. "Um…is everything going to fit in the dishwasher?"

"If you stack it correctly, Bran."

"And how do I do that?"

She laughed. "Why do you think _I'm _here?"

Before the man could answer, six-year-old Aidan ran into the room and wrapped himself around Brandon's leg.

"Daddy, my truck stopped!" the boy wailed.

Bran pried the child from his leg and bent down to his level. "What do you mean it stopped? Did the batteries die?"

"No, it's broken! Can you fix it?" Aidan extended his remote controlled truck through tears.

"Uh…y'know, Aidan, I'm not so handy in the tools department. Did you try racing this on the steps again?"

The boy nodded hesitantly.

Brandon sighed. "I keep telling you this isn't a real monster truck. It can't take that much abuse."

"Daddy, my truck…!"

"Okay, okay, hang on." Brandon stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Jayden! I need a favor, kid."

The young purple-masked turtle trotted over and froze at the sight of the full sink. "What kind of favor? 'Cause I was hoping to get out of here before dawn."

"Very funny," the man retorted. "No. I need you to take a look at Aidan's truck. He says it stopped working."

Jayden brightened. "That sounds more up my alley. Lemme see it."

Tim peered curiously around his cousin as Jayden set the monster truck upside-down on the counter. "I'll never understand how you do this, Jay."

Jayden grinned. "Trial and error, Tim. My dad says I practiced for most of my life."

"Started with the toaster," Brandon offered. "We couldn't keep one in the house when you were a toddler, because you constantly took them apart."

"So it began," Calley added. "At least you spend a little more time fixing things than breaking them now."

Jayden nodded, distracted. "The wheel assembly is busted. Have you been throwing this down the stairs again, Aidan?"

The boy's chin quivered. "Can you fix it, Jay-Jay?"

"You bet, little man. I got you. Come with me." The purple-masked turtle disappeared around the corner with Aidan.

Tim turned back to his mother. "You don't need anything else?"

She shook her head. "No. Go ahead and join the others. I'll be supervising this one." Calley indicated an unhappy-looking Brandon.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm ten years old again?" Bran wondered.

"Well, if you took turns without someone having to track you down…"

Tim chuckled as he bolted from the sound of his mother's scolding. He was greeted by the voice of a sport's announcer coming from the closest TV, but no one seemed to be listening.

"But why did they get more 'downs' than the other team?" Shunshi looked baffled. "It does not seem fair for one team to have more chances to run the ball."

Raphael groaned. "I told you, Shun. It's 'cause the other team managed to run the ball farther. If they make it across the line, the downs start over. You've been in this country long enough. It's time you started learning the important stuff."

The twenty-three-year old shrugged. "I find it confusing."

"You'll get it, but you've gotta sit down and watch a whole game."

"They are so _long_, Raphael-san."

Greg laughed. "You won't convert this one, Raph. I've tried – believe me."

The red-masked turtle made a face. "Meh, this game's not a good example. Hardly any points on the board."

"Then could we not watch something _else _perhaps?" Sayuri requested.

Tim wheeled around. _Not getting in the middle of that. _He steered around the couch and spied his father and grandfather in the small seating area close to the fireplace.

Upon his approach, his Ojiisan chuckled. "You gonna join the old timers, Tim? I'm touched."

The young turtle's brow creased. "You're not that old."

Leonardo laughed loudly, thumping the man's shoulder. "You hear that? We're not _that _old!"

His Ojisan grinned. "_You_ aren't anyway. I feel it myself more and more every day. I'm even starting to carry that label around the Precinct. "

Tim made a scoffing sound. "They don't know what they're talking about, Ojiisan."

He winked at the turtle. "Either way, as long as I'm still strong enough to chase down bad guys, I'm not going anywhere. Speaking of bad guys, there's been a lot of buzz about the bust you all made at the diner on Kinsley last week."

Leo shook his head. "That wasn't us. Olivia and Nate cleaned up on their own."

"NYPD has been trying to get their foot in the door with that 'protection ring' for years. I'll have to let those two know they're the heroes of the month."

Tim felt a pang of jealously, though he tried hard to squash it. "Wish we'd been with them."

His father looked down at him. "We've seen a good amount of action too, Tim, especially down south the other night. Don't worry - there always seem to be enough bad guys to go around, and you're getting more experience every night you come out with us."

Tim sighed, fingering the faded bruise under his right eye. "Last time, all I got was clobbered."

The older blue-masked turtle shook his head. "It happens, Tim. We've all been there more times than we can count. We don't want any of you hurt, but it can't always be avoided. You have to let it go."

"But I'm supposed to learn from it, aren't I?"

"Learn, yes; dwell, no," he replied firmly.

Tim nodded, but said nothing more. Nearly getting knocked out in front of his father and uncles wasn't something he could immediately get over. _It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't seem like I'm behind everyone else. Jay and Charlotte are a few months older than me _and_ they have their 'special genes', but it doesn't make me feel better about ending up on my shell._

"Tim, don't do this."

He met his father's dark eyes questioningly, but could guess what he was going to say.

"There's a place for all of you on this team."

"I know," he answered. "I think it's going to take me longer to find mine."

Both Leo's hands landed on his shoulders. "You are just. Starting. Out. All the training that led up to this point, every hour you already invested, it helps prepare you for the streets. But when reality sets in and you're suddenly using everything you've learned in an uncontrolled environment with unpredictable factors, there's bound to be some catching up to do.

"You probably won't take this advice any better than I could at your age, but perfection isn't obtainable, and beating yourself up over the situation doesn't make it better."

Tim bowed his head briefly. "I'll try not to."

"I'm sure you can take _me_, if that means anything to you," his grandfather said lightly.

"I'd never 'take you' anywhere, Ojiisan."

The door to the sky deck swung open with a rush of air and Charlotte and Alexis came inside with a trail of laughter.

The young turtle fixed the girls with a look. "Something sure sounds funny. What are we missing?"

Alexis giggled again and Charlotte flicked her shoulder.

"Nothing," the purple-masked turtle said innocently. "But you _are_ missing some fun out there, and so is my twin. Have you seen Jay?"

"He's probably working on Aidan's car."

"Olivia is gonna play for us, Tim," Alexis told him. "You should come out and hear it."

The young blue-masked turtle hopped to his feet, but shot a glance back at his father and grandfather.

His Ojiisan shooed him out. "Leave the old people to their rocking chairs."

His father groaned. "Please go, Tim, before your grandpa ages us into an early grave."

Olivia popped inside before Tim could head that direction. "Are you coming out?"

"Yep. I hear the real party is on the roof."

She nodded with a grin, then turned to shout across the room. "Dad! Come outside. That game is lame."

The red-masked turtle sauntered over. "It _is_ a bust. What are you up to, _Kouen_?"

"I put together another song with the new chord change. Alexis kept bugging me to play it, so I figured I would get it out for an audience."

Raphael nodded. "I should get my acoustic."

"Then how will you listen to me? C'mon, dad. Let me have the spotlight for a change. I worked hard!"

"Sure. Once won't kill me, right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "You comin', Tim?"

The slight chill in the night air made the blue-masked turtle zip up his sweatshirt before stepping outside, though he noted his uncle didn't bother with clothes. _Unless they're patrolling, he never does._

"I'm gonna look for Jayden and Nate!" Charlotte called after them. "We'll be out in a minute."

Olivia returned to a spot near a circle of low-burning lanterns, settling on a cushion in the middle. She'd already gathered a small crowd which included their Uncle Donatello, Jenna, Rebecca, and Reina. Tim took a seat with Raphael on the remaining bench while his cousin began strumming a few random chords.

Timothy settled in happily while she found her rhythm on the guitar, and started playing an instrumental he'd managed to hear snippets of over the last two weeks. _Liv hates sharing anything openly until she thinks it's good enough. It's funny how she's a perfectionist in her own way. I guess the fact that she won't play all the time makes hearing it more special._

Raphael nodded his approval. "You got that much of Bittersweet Symphony by ear?"

The sixteen-year-old nodded. "Once I finally mastered the darn chord."

"It sounds good, _Kouen_. Think it could use some accompaniment though." Raph smiled slyly.

"I'll get there, _dad_," she said pointedly, annoyed. "You could add some vocals if you want."

The older red-masked turtle smirked at Donny. "Hasn't been too long, has it? You wanna try it with me?"

Don nodded. "You start it."

Olivia looped her instrumental around for them, and her father bobbed his head as he felt the timing.

"'_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, that's life_

_Try to make ends meet_

_You're a slave to money, then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you_

_To the places where all the veins meet, yeah…_

_No change, I can change, I can change, I can change_

_But I'm here in my mold_

_I am here in my mold_

_But I'm a million different pieces from one day to the next_

_I can't change, my mold_

_No, no, no, no, no…"_

When Donatello's voice blended with Raphael on the chorus, Tim felt himself getting a little lost in the music. He rarely raised his voice higher than a few decibels even when singing with a group, but the young turtle loved listening to the others. The dim atmosphere combined with some of his favorite sounds were the only things required to create a near perfect evening.

All of the goodness was interrupted by a faint blur he barely saw before it collided with his face. It was followed by something extremely cold cascading over his head and saturating his hoodie. Tim gasped as the chill registered, and heard his uncle curse. The blue-masked turtle was kept busy trying to remove frosting and crumbs from his eyes, but he could _hear_ the action around him.

"Why you _little—_"

"Should have dressed for the weather, Raphy. Guess you didn't know how cold it was gonna get."

Tim knew his Uncle Mike's chortle anywhere, and didn't have to guess who was behind him. He gratefully applied the towel that was dropped in his lap, but then scowled over his shoulder at Nate. "Your timing could have been better," he imitated.

The young orange-masked turtle gave him a playful shove. "Don't start things and I won't finish them."

"And you!" Raphael's accusing finger turned to Olivia. "You helped set this up?"

Nate understood his anger. His uncle looked like he'd been doused by a two gallon milkshake.

"It wasn't my idea, but it was still funny," she retorted.

At Mike's high-pitched laugh, the red-masked turtle finally exploded off the roof to chase him down.

Tim was embarrassed to be caught off guard in front of everyone, but it didn't seem like he could be furious over the retaliation. _Just another ordinary night around here. Next time, I'll wear more layers._


	12. Introductions

***Time for a little more info on a new certain someone. ;) The brief snippet of a song that appears in this chapter is "Ain't No Sunshine", by Bill Withers.**

* * *

><p>Nate could feel Olivia's gaze, though he was trying his best to ignore it. It was impossible to avoid patrolling with her again without raising suspicion, so tonight he'd decided to bite the bullet and spend the evening as a team.<p>

The orange-masked turtle wiped trailing rain water from his forehead and glanced darkly at the sky. The showers hadn't been particularly heavy, but their persistence was getting annoying.

"Nate, how long are you gonna give me the silent treatment?" Liv asked finally. "This feels a little excessive. When I helped you and Uncle Mikey get my dad last night, I thought it might earn me some points with you."

His eyes flicked to his cousin. "I didn't ask you to do it."

"No, that was your dad, but I did it for you," she emphasized. "Is there any chance of you easing up on the attitude and cutting me a break?"

"I don't know, Liv," he returned sharply. "Is there any chance you're going to stop coming out here to see Jake?"

The red-masked turtle froze. "I…I didn't realize you knew I talked to him."

Nate buried his forehead in both hands. "I'm not stupid, Liv! I knew you were sneaking around to watch him, but I _didn't_ know you had conversations. You told me you were done!"

"Look, I tried!" she exclaimed. "I don't know what it is, or why I keep thinking about him, but it's a lot easier said than done."

"It sounds pretty simple to me, Olivia. You like him."

"I do not!" Her voice rose indignantly at the accusation, but it didn't make him believe her. "He drives me crazy. I've wanted to punch him like fifty times. He's so cocky…and he won't take no for an answer!"

"And you like him."

"_Why_ would I like him, Nate? He's too tall and skinny…like some giant scarecrow. And he's stubborn! He won't stop asking to be my friend, when this is the last thing I should be doing. I don't even think he takes me seriously. I could snap him like a twig, and he thinks it's no big deal. As if a mutant turtle stopping by to chat is nothing out of the ordinary!"

Nate sighed wearily. "_And _you like him."

Olivia growled her frustration. "I'm not trying to, Nate. I wanted to end it. I'm _going_ to end it!"

"Famous last words."

"_Itoko_…I wish you understood what this is like." Liv's anger was gone, replaced with genuine sadness. "To wake up every day and go to sleep at night, thinking about one person. Someone you can't have and shouldn't even want. I can't just turn it off, Nate. I wish I could."

The orange-masked turtle focused anywhere but on Liv's face. He felt heat rising in his own cheeks, and was appreciative for the darkness that concealed it. He understood better than he'd admit to Olivia or any other living soul. "What are you gonna do about this?"

"End it. Let him go," she said vaguely. "I'll get over it eventually, right?"

Nate winced. _I hope so, Liv, but experience tells me it's not that simple. _"I wouldn't know." He heard a rhythmic bouncing in the distance and stiffened. "You don't think he's out here, do you?"

His cousin looked troubled. "I told you he was stubborn, but this is ridiculous. Let's go the other way."

But curiosity was far too peaked to change directions. "No, Liv. If he's waiting up for you in this weather, the least you can do is send his butt home."

"He'd better not be."

Nate shrugged and quickened his pace with Olivia at his side. The red-masked turtle looked tense, but he wasn't deterred. _If Jake is this stubborn, the problem won't go away on its own. Maybe between the two of us we can scare him off. If that's even the right thing to do…_He had to admit, hearing Olivia talk freely and the fact that he identified with her forbidden longing made him feel more open-minded.

The sound of a voice raised in song confirmed the boy's identity without any doubt.

"_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_It's not warm when she's away_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And she's always gone too long_

_Anytime she goes away._

_Wonder this time where she's gone—"_

Without warning Olivia bolted from his side, racing onto the basketball court. Nathaniel held his ground behind a bush while his cousin snagged the singer off a bench and flung him backwards into the chain link fence.

The teen had the audacity to laugh after the initial shock dissipated. "You and your famous greetings! You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these times."

"I'm finally gonna beat you is what I'm gonna do!" she seethed. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting to see if you'd show up. It's starting to seem like you can't stay away."

Nate snorted through laughter when Olivia's hands struck the fence so hard it shook.

"This is it – the end. Do you hear me? This has gotten out of hand, Jake. You're out here soaked, in case I _might_ show up? That's insane. Go home."

"Is there a good reason for you to be out here getting soaked?"

"I'm working!"

"Oh…right. That's what I caught you in the middle of last week. Looked a little intense."

"I'll give you intense, you punk!"

Nate was stifling another laugh when he noticed the approach of an umbrella heading down the sidewalk right for them. "Liv, someone's coming!" he called urgently, and stowed himself further into the hedge. He had no time to see where his cousin ended up, but in a flash, Jacob was alone again.

The orange-masked turtle held his breath while a yellow-jacketed man with the word "Security" emblazoned across his back stepped onto the court, but the curly-haired teen didn't flinch.

"Mr. Covey. If you wait much longer to go home, you may have to take a boat," the man greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Razauskas. It hasn't been that bad out here, but I'll head home in a little bit."

"See that you do, Jake. There's no point in getting sick."

"I'll go."

"Good. Coming in tomorrow night?"

"I'll be here."

The guard turned to leave. "Get some sleep, Jake."

"Bye!"

Nate's eye ridges rose at the strange exchange. _That's…weird._ He remained motionless, even after Olivia rose from behind a trashcan.

"Friend of yours?" Liv challenged.

"Kind of," Jake replied. "Sounds like you brought a friend tonight too. Hey, you can come out!" The teen raised his voice. "I know you're there."

Nathaniel hesitated for a long moment, then slowly backed out of the bushes. He forced one foot in front of the other, and stopped a couple yards away from the boy on the court.

Jacob grinned. "Yeah, I remember you. How's it hanging?"

He folded his arms, taken aback by the young man's casual tone, despite what Olivia had said about him. "It's…hanging."

"So, meeting the family," Jake directed to Liv. "This feels like the next step in our relationship."

Olivia was close to exploding. "We don't have a relationship!"

"Well, if we don't have a relationship, what are we both doing here?"

Jake's smile in the face of Olivia's wrath was priceless. Nate wished he had a camera. Then he remembered how precarious the situation was. "If you don't mind me asking, what _are_ you doing out here all the time?"

The teen turned to face him. "You ready to talk so soon? I've been trying to get Liv to have a conversation with me for days. You should work with her on that."

The red-masked turtle began to interject something, but Nate stepped forward to stop her.

"It's clear you're a regular around here. We've seen you a lot, and security knows you by name. What's the deal?"

Jacob shrugged and settled on the bench. "This is where I unwind when I get off work. Pretty much the only time of day I can do exactly what I want."

Liv snorted. "And when do you sleep? Don't you have to go to school?"

The teen shook his head. "No, I finished early. Got my GED. It makes things simpler."

She crossed her arms over her plastron. "So you can shoot more hoops at night?"

Nate was ready for a quip this time, but Jake didn't deliver.

"Actually, my dad was in a bad accident last year."

The orange-masked turtle went absolutely still.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Olivia slowly lowered to the bench too.

"It's okay. Life changed pretty drastically overnight. My dad survived, but he lost his sight in the crash, and he's paralyzed from the waist down."

Nate was dumbfounded by the explanation he hadn't seen coming.

"He was in hospice at first," Jake continued. "But he wasn't doing well there. He was depressed and wanted to come home. Truthfully, it was wicked expensive too. My mom blew through the settlement we got for the accident in about six months.

"My dad wasn't happy there anyway, but bringing him home meant needing a constant caregiver, at least in the beginning. My mom was ready to quit her daytime job and look for something at night, but she's got a great position, and my dad's income was gone. Didn't make sense for her to quit, so I left school early. Much to her kicking and screaming."

"Then you take care of your dad?" Nate clarified.

"He's a little more independent now, but yeah. I'm there for him during the day. Get to see my mom for dinner most nights, then I head to work."

"What do you do?" Liv asked.

"I clean here at the school, five nights a week. Pity can be a powerful ally. It even earned me the court-time on school property afterwards."

Nate snuck a peek at his cousin, but her expression was indiscernible. "Were you on a team?"

"Used to be. I'm only into basketball for the love of it now."

"You gave up everything for your dad?" Olivia's voice was low.

"Not everything. It might seem that way, but we're lucky to still have him around. The severity of the wreck could have easily killed him. He nearly died a couple times, and _wanted _to give up for months. But now I can get him to smile occasionally, or even laugh once in a blue moon. With time, he'll get more independent, master more skills…maybe even come onto the court with me again."

Liv shifted awkwardly. "So, you come here to shoot around in your only free time."

"Yeah, for the most part. Been a little distracted lately."

The lop-sided grin Jake gave her made Nate take a step back. _Maybe I shouldn't be here. Oh, what am I saying? Liv shouldn't be here either. _But despite his earlier misgivings about Jake, he sensed a genuine spirit within the teenager. A rumble of distant thunder drew his eyes back to the sky. The former breaks in the clouds were gone, replaced by a full cover that portended a lot more rain.

He cleared his throat. "Liv, it's probably gonna pour. We should let Jake get home before that happens, and find some shelter ourselves."

Olivia nodded, standing at once. "Yeah, we should."

Jake followed her. "Dare I ask if you're coming back?"

She groaned softly. "Jake…"

"I can wait out here all night, but it would save me some time if you'd tell me what to expect."

Olivia exchanged a glance with Nate. The orange-masked turtle didn't know what she was hoping for. Approval? His blessing? He simply shrugged. _I can't tell her what to do here. I know what our parents would say, but she's in deep now. And I'm in it with her. Shell._

"You know what you could do?" Jacob suggested. "Give me your number. Then you wouldn't have to drag yourself out here to talk to me. Isn't that a great solution?"

"Jake, I told you—"

"Just take mine down, okay? No pressure. If you feel like talking to me instead of only stalking, you'll have it." He folded his hands in supplication at her hesitation. "I can't kill you over the phone, Olivia. Or your cousin, who has yet to be named."

"I'm Nate," he volunteered, wishing Olivia would take the number so they could leave.

Reluctantly the red-masked turtle unclipped her phone and entered in the digits the teen recited for her.

"You make everything so much harder than it has to be," Jake complained. "At this rate, it'll take a year for us to manage one date."

The statement brought a scowl from Olivia. "You're not funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

"In what universe would you ever go out with me, Jake?"

"Umm…this one?"

Liv replaced her phone. "_Goodbye_, Jake."

The teen waved. "Don't lose that number, Olivia. Nice to meet you, Nate."

The orange-masked turtle had no time to say anything, because his cousin was already running away. He hurried to catch up with her, and they dashed at a break-neck pace for nearly ten minutes before slowing in the least.

Olivia eyed him mournfully. "You see my problem?"

Nathaniel nodded. "I don't know what to say, Liv. I think he's on the level, even if he's a little strange. Are you prepared to tell your dad about him?"

Amber eyes widened. "No! Can you imagine him finding out some guy is pursuing me?"

"Then what are you gonna do, Liv?"

"The shell if I know, Nate."


	13. Push

Reina felt so guilty as she signed herself out in the Office that the pen shook in her hand. _I'm a senior, almost an adult. I'm allowed to sign myself out, _she thought determinedly. _I've never cut school a day in my life, but there's a first time for everything._

It had been almost a week since Alex was attacked, and the boy hadn't been back to school. Her only contact with him had been over the phone and text messages – neither of which honestly satisfied her. So when Alex hadn't shown up to meet her before school early that morning, Reina decided she wouldn't waste another day trying to focus on classes when all she wanted was to see him. As soon as she'd received a text from Alex confirming that his mom was at work, Reina was on her way out of the building_. For some reason, I didn't expect it to be this easy. But it _is_ a school, not prison. _

The halls were mostly silent. Only the muffled voices of instructors could be heard behind closed classroom doors. Reina continued her quiet trek, heading for the south parking lot. Her gait quickened when she got outside. It was only a little after 10 in the morning, but the sky looked promising. _It's probably going to be a gorgeous day. The sort of day when you're supposed to ditch class, _she mused ironically.

All irony fled when she crossed between a row of cars and a saw a group of young men encircling her Sunfire. _Oh, good God. Are you serious? _She almost turned around and walked back to the school, but anger overpowered some of her fear. Emboldened, Reina strode forward, clutching the air horn she'd recently added to her purse.

"Oh! Look who's here." The ringleader was leaned against her car hood. "We've missed you at the Library, Reina. That's why we figured we'd start looking for you. Fancy you finding us here while we were scoping out your wheels."

"Get off my car!" she ordered. "You've got ten seconds before I call security to haul you off where you _really_ belong."

He laughed. "Got up on the wrong side of the bed, huh? But there's no little boyfriend in our way now, so how about we pick up where we left off with the Phantoms?"

Without hesitation, Reina depressed the button on the air horn, triggering the loud blast to continually repeat. She resisted the urge to cover her ears and raised her voice to be heard over the sound. "Security will be here soon!"

"That's too bad, Reina! It really is." He had to speak up too. "Heard your boyfriend got hurt the other day. I'd hate to think about it happening again. But it's not just him, y'know. Anybody can get hurt. You could keep everyone safe, and it would be so easy. Just talk with us about the Phantoms."

She shook her head in amazement. "I can't help you! But if you don't let this go, you're going to regret it, I promise you."

"_You'd _regret it if something happened to Jonathan, wouldn't you? He's quite the little soccer player. We've enjoyed watching him too."

A surge of desperation and rage welled up in the mild-mannered young woman. There was no thought before her right hand lashed out and caught the boy under the jawbone. She firmly squeezed the pressure point while pressing upward, ignoring the sound of his gagging.

"You'd be surprised what a little girl like me will do when she's pissed, scumbag. But if you come near me, Alex, or my family again, you'll get a whole lot worse. I guarantee it!"

Reina sensed the group closing in as she refused to let go, but she also heard footsteps running that direction. One look over her shoulder confirmed the presence of security closing in. She released the choking teen with disgust. "Run for your lives!"

There was deep satisfaction in watching the youths bolt from the scene, but it was tempered by nausea in the pit of her stomach. _This is getting entirely too dangerous. What am I going to _do?

* * *

><p>By the time she made it to Alex's apartment, adrenaline had worn off and she was on the verge of a breakdown. It was all Reina could do to repeat the encounter to him without bursting into tears, and by the end, it was a losing battle.<p>

"This is so insane!" The blond couldn't sit still. She'd been pacing the living room of the small apartment for nearly an hour. "If they touched my brother, Alex…If something happens to Jon, I'm going to lose it!" The dark-haired boy had been quiet the entire time, but her momentary pause gave Reina the chance to notice his phone in pieces on the coffee table, and then the paleness of his features. "What are you doing?"

Alex stared down at the table separating them. "I don't know," he mumbled. "Maybe I'm being paranoid, but..."

Reina circled to the couch in an instant. "But what?"

"I...I couldn't find my phone after I first got jumped. It was a couple paces away from where I ended up. I figured it'd been thrown sometime during the fight, but...what if they screwed with it? I know it sounds like something from a spy movie. Am I talking crazy?"

She exhaled softly. "It's not impossible, but I really hope that's not the case."

He shook his head. "I didn't find anything, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"I wouldn't use it," Reina agreed.

The young man sighed. "Love to know how to explain _this_ to my mom. Have to tell her I broke it or something."

"I can hook you up with another one," she offered.

The look he gave her in return was a baffling mixture of hurt and apprehension. "I'm not a charity case, Reina."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"No need to pretend you don't know," he muttered, refusing to meet her gaze.

"I wouldn't ask if I did," she asserted. "What's the deal?"

He waved his arms to indicate the room they were sitting in. "Look around you. Not exactly the Ritz Carlton."

"What's your point, Alex?"

"We come from two very different worlds; I knew that from the start. You're Pierre, and I'm tap water. If I hadn't been around the corner when those guys bugged you that night at the library, you would have never taken a second look at me." The teen snorted. "You could hardly wait to get away from me the _first_ time we met."

"Y-you're reading it completely wrong," she corrected. "Running had nothing to do with you - I'm just awkward that way. I didn't know how to talk to you, so I fled. Why would I could care how much money your family has? Have I ever done anything to make you think I look down on you?"

He hesitantly met her eyes. "I'm sorry. When most of the world sees you a certain way, it can feel like everyone does."

"That's not me, Alex, _or_ my family. Sure, my dad comes from money, but he'd never lord it over anybody, and neither would the rest of us. Heck, I wouldn't even have to buy you a new phone. I've got a guy who builds them in his spare time."

Alex cocked his head. "Should that make me feel jealous?"

She hesitated, trying not to read into the question, but kept her tone light. "Nope. He's my uncle."

"You must have one interesting family."

"You have no idea."

There was a short silence between them, within which Alex sank further against the couch. "I didn't want to say anything before because it sounds so hoky, but the guys who attacked me said some weird stuff. Do you have any clue why they're targeting you like this?"

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear self-consciously. "They're crazy. They think I have information on some kind of…local legend. I don't know who their source is, but they're determined to make me talk about my supposed 'connections'."

"They mentioned phantoms to me," he said softly. "I didn't know what any of it meant."

"They're just stories. But you shouldn't have to pay the price for me. I'm so sorry, Alex." Tears rose once more as she covered her face with both hands.

He grabbed her hands, pulling them down. "It's not your fault they came after me. But I don't think this can stay our secret anymore. If they've seen your brother, who knows what other information they have? You've got to tell your parents. The police. _Somebody_."

Reina nodded. "I know I do, but it also means things are going to change. Drastically. I can say goodbye to the real world."

"Your life isn't going to end, Reina. My mom flipped over me getting jumped. It'll probably be a couple more days before she lets me go back to school, but she'll calm down. Your dad will chill out eventually too."

"You don't know him, Alex." _Or how dangerous the situation is_.

He gazed at her silently for a few seconds. "You know what you need? A day off."

"I already cut school."

"You feel like taking a drive?"

Her forehead furrowed curiously. "Where?"

"One of my favorite places. Bit of a journey, but it's worth the trip."

She paused to think about the risk. Her implanted beacon meant her father was capable of tracking her coordinates at any given time. _But he trusts me, _she reminded herself with a wince. _He's got no reason to check the location software in the middle of the school day. And I need a break._

* * *

><p>The drive out to the Jersey shore was a quiet one, but the silence didn't prove uncomfortable for Reina. It was a liberating feeling to take off on a whim and do something she'd never done before, and it left her with a renewed sense of excitement.<p>

Alex's hand brushed her shoulder to point out a sign to her, and she glanced over to meet his gaze.

"You can take the next exit for the Barnegat Peninsula. I figured we could hit the north side, since it's usually a little quieter. Not as many tourists this time of year."

"Do you come down here often?"

"A couple times a month. My mom works in the area."

"That's quite a commute."

He grinned. "New York has its share of commuters. She's only had the job for a couple months, but she wasn't about to relocate us when I finally got into Manhattan Arts. She's good to me like that."

"Sounds like a good mom."

Alex looked visibly troubled. "She is. Been through hell, and still lives with it every day. My dad wasn't the greatest guy, and that's an understatement. He got his kicks beating her."

Reina glanced at him once more, but had to return her gaze to the road. "Sorry to hear it."

"It went on for way too long. She functions okay most of the time, but when my mom gets upset…Like I said, she shuts down for days. Can't afford for that to happen now, not with a new job."

"You have to look out for her."

Alex nodded. "I don't mind. She's given up a lot for me through the years."

The conversation died once more, leaving Reina alone with her thoughts. _I can't help wondering if this is going somewhere. And if it is, how do I handle keeping my life separated? If we end up together, Alex will have to know the truth eventually. _She rolled her eyes. _If we end up together. Nothing has happened between us._

"Do you see the huge site over there?" Alex's voice called her back.

Reina stared at the industrial-looking facility that probably stretched over a mile on the shoreline. "What is it?"

"Barnegat Shipyard. It's one of the biggest employers in the county, and my mom works there too. I pulled a few night shifts with Security myself at the end of the summer." Alex snickered. "Had good times with a few of those guys."

Reina side-glanced to raise her eyebrows at him. "Get any actual work done?" she teased.

He chuckled. "Site is still standing, isn't it? Wouldn't have done anything to possibly mess this up for my mom. She applied at several places out here, but Barnegat was her top choice."

"Seems like she wants to live on the Jersey shore."

"She definitely wants to move someday. Manhattan is fast paced, and my mom needs to slow down."

Reina nodded. "I get that feeling. I want to escape my life sometimes too."

"Yeah? Where would you go?"

She was hesitant to bring up anything serious when he sounded so casual, but Reina _wanted_ to talk about it. "I got accepted to a program overseas in Rome."

Alex jerked in his seat. "Italy? I'm not liking the sound of this too much," he joked.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I'm not going."

"You're not? How come?"

She shook her head. "My life is complicated, Alex."

"You've mentioned that before, but I don't understand, Reina. Sometimes…it feels like you're hiding from me."

Reina peered at him guiltily. "I'm not hiding from you. I hide in general."

"Why do you do that?"

"There's no easy answer, Alex."

Silence filled the space between them for about for about half a mile, until he pulled on her sleeve.

"There's a pier another couple of blocks down from here. Take the next right."

Reina stared straight ahead to avoid looking at him. _How on earth can I explain my life to him? Should I even tell him? This is a major deal-breaker. He might want nothing to do with me. Alex could see us as some crazy cult. _The sight of the Atlantic ocean closer up distracted her enough to smile. _I can see why people want to live out here. It's definitely nicer than being blocked in by buildings on every side._

"You wanna pull over?" Alex asked.

Reina nodded and started looking for somewhere to park. A mostly empty lot across from the beach would serve the purpose. She stowed her purse in the trunk, taking only her phone and keys along with her. At the last minute she kicked off her sneakers after seeing Alex remove his shoes.

He pointed past the nearby dunes to the wooden pier stretching into the water. "There's our goal."

Reina was gingerly picking her way across the sidewalk with bare feet when the teen suddenly caught her hand. The signature crooked smile he offered made her tighten her fingers around his.

"This is nice," he told her.

She was tempted to blush, but for once didn't. "It's beautiful out here."

"Everyone needs to get away from normal life occasionally. I wanted to ask you to come out here before, but it can be hard to read you, Reina. I've known you for weeks, but it seems like there's a lot more under the surface. Do you think I'll ever get to see it?"

She swallowed. "If you're patient. This…this isn't easy for me, Alex. I'd like to know you too, and if my life was typical, I wouldn't hesitate. But there are things about me that you may not like. You might run the opposite way faster than _I_ did."

He forced her to stop with a firm tug of her hand. "That's not gonna happen."

"You can't say that, Alex."

He smoothed blond hair from her face. "I know how I feel about you." Her heart beat faster when the teen leaned closer. "But I'm not sure where you stand."

Reina's hands moved without permission, sliding around his neck. "I'm still figuring it out."

"Can we do that together?"

She shook her head, fighting to steady her breathing. There was an awkward pause, but it was interrupted by the soft sensation of his lips pressing against hers. Then there was no awkwardness; only a curious swelling in her stomach that made her feel exhilarated and breathless at the same time.

He was the first to pull away, blue eyes searching her face. "Sorry. I didn't plan that."

"No, you're okay. I liked it." But Reina couldn't escape the bruises still prominent on his face. _I have to tell the family everything...but there's one more thing I've got to do first._


	14. Deliberate

***Haven't done this yet, but I strongly urge you to look up the song associated with this chapter. It's called "Uninvited", by Alanis Morissette. It's pretty important to get the whole effect.**

* * *

><p>Olivia was so lost in thought, she stumbled on her next landing and had to roll to correct the mistake. When she leaped back to her feet, her orange-masked Uncle was beside her.<p>

"Nice recovery, Liv!"

The 16-year-old shrugged. "I meant to do that."

Michelangelo winked. "We always do."

The red-masked turtle picked up speed for another jump and caught sight of her father and Jonin a couple of buildings ahead of them. Her brow furrowed as she pushed herself to at least catch up with Nathaniel and Charlotte, who were only a little behind the other adults.

She glanced at Mike out of the corner of her eye, and couldn't resist laughing over how he corkscrewed through the air and descended with an impressive flip. _He just loves showing off. _There was honestly no one more fun to patrol with than the orange-masked turtle.

Olivia touched down directly behind where Michelangelo had landed and sprinted with him to the end of the roof. She couldn't see her dad or clan leader now, but the two of them were gaining on her younger cousins. A thump behind her indicated Jayden's arrival without the necessity to look back.

She was surprised to find Nate and Charlotte had stopped ahead of them, but when she'd taken a few more strides, Olivia understood why. The colored lights lining the booths and buildings on the blocks below reminded the red-masked turtle of Christmas time, though it was only September. The streets were jammed with vendors and revelers, along with the combined scents of too many types of food to name.

Brooklyn wasn't normal territory on patrol, but the annual festival was the reason their clan was in the neighborhood that night. _And the threat of violence on its heels, _Olivia added. From their current perch, everything looked normal, if busier than usual for the hour. She almost jumped when their Jonin's voice turned up right behind them.

"This will be our rendezvous point. We'll split up into two teams and search in a five mile radius. Unless you hear differently, we'll meet back here in two hours. I want Jayden, Charlotte, and Tim with Raph and me. Olivia and Nate can patrol with Don and Mike tonight. Keep a low profile. There are a ton of people around."

Olivia shot her Uncle Mike an excited smile. _Oh, this is gonna be great!_

The older orange-masked turtle waved for her to join him and Donny while the other team made a quick departure from the building.

"Why don't we stick with a bird's eye view for now?" Don offered. "No reason to make a move for the streets unless we see something off. Be on the look out for black and red. Crypts are supposed to be in the area. There was a lot of pickpocketing going on earlier, but now that the sun is down, things could easily escalate."

Nate raised a hand. "What about starting at the fringe of our radius? If we're going to find anything, seems like it'd be in a less crowded spot."

Mike snorted. "You'd be surprised how brazen some of these punks are."

"But starting outside and working our way back in isn't a bad plan," Donatello added. "Let's move."

* * *

><p>Olivia was sorry to be away from the loud music and flashing lights, instead searching up and down a mostly empty strip. <em>But we're not here to have fun, unfortunately. Work. Here to work. What's happening down there? <em>

Raucous laughter drew her attention to a group of four people about a block away. Her senses were on alert, but they didn't appear to be anything more than a pair of couples who'd been celebrating together. The swagger of the two males suggested they'd been drinking, but they appeared harmless enough. _Not much to see there._

Unconsciously, her eyes flicked to her watch. Almost an hour was gone, and nothing of note had occurred. Olivia was used to not seeing a tremendous amount of action, but boredom was causing her mind to drift. She'd yet to call Jake, despite accepting his number. _Why did I do it? That was stupid. I ought to just delete it and be done. How would I explain if someone else found it? I wonder how long he'd keep showing up if I really quit coming. _She sighed. _This is inevitable. I have to stop it eventually, before I get caught. _Something flicked Liv's shoulder, and her head snapped around to see Nate.

"C'mon," he urged, nodding to the older turtles patiently waiting for them.

"Looks like the drought is ending." Mike chuckled.

The pack of shadows strolling down the middle of the street were obviously in high spirits of their own, chucking empty bottles at every car they passed. Olivia squinted at their forms in the dim street lighting until she recognized the leather jackets. _Can't get one of those coats until they're a full-fledged member…which means hitting every crime on the gang's "bucket-list". _While she watched, it became wholly apparent that the group had targeted the two couples she'd earlier spotted.

"Never fails, does it?" Donny muttered.

"Showtime." Michelangelo offered the purple-masked turtle a fist, and her other uncle immediately obliged with a bump.

"Let's just ease into this," Donatello suggested to Olivia's chagrin. She'd been idle for so long, she could hardly stand still.

The red-masked turtle was relieved when her uncles descended silently off the side of the structure, and leaped to follow. She hit the facing of the opposite building, catching a windowsill for a foothold, and traveled back and forth between both shops until she got closer to the ground.

Olivia slid into place behind Michelangelo, but couldn't see around the corner from her position. "What's happening out there?"

"Some Crypts are about to have their tails handed to them – and they don't even know it," Mike quipped.

Liv snickered softly and shared a glance with Nate on her other side. Her cousin offered a small smile, but she couldn't help noticing the light behind his eyes was much more serious than his father's. Her head jerked back around at raised voices, and she double-checked her hood before reaching for the sai buried in her belt.

"Just a couple more seconds," Don hissed. "Attack from the rear. Civilians are in the center. Watch your backs. There are enough of them to come at you from all angles."

_All right already, come on! _A sai spun in her left hand as eagerness consumed her, but Olivia obediently stayed put until her uncles darted from the alley. The sight of the writhing group was almost impressive, but she felt nothing except confidence as the four made their initial approach.

Mike laughed darkly. "Don, let's start things off right. Alley oop?"

The purple-masked turtle appeared to know what he meant without asking when Michelangelo lined up behind him. Donny caught him by the arms, bent forward, and hurled his brother like a guided missile into the crowd. The resulting collateral damage from the blow made Olivia laugh out loud.

Donatello leaped over the heads of gawking gangbangers on the edge of the group, granting Olivia the perfect opportunity to catch two distracted punks with a forward thrust from both feet. She adjusted midair to perform a backflip, and had her arms back up in time to block a punch aimed for her face.

The red-masked turtle weaved under and around the following attempted blows, and grinned when three guys circled her at once. "Good – you brought back up. You're gonna need it."

She waited for the punks to close in, timing her next move carefully for maximum effectiveness. At the right moment she leaped in the air, spinning a full 360 degrees so that a powerful kick connected with each attacker. Olivia couldn't resist standing over them for a second to admire her handiwork, and caught the beautiful sight of Nate's nunchucks twirling through the battle line like a whirlwind.

Nathaniel rolled over the back of someone in his path, and the young man stumbled. He whirled to chase the turtle, but his feet barely left the ground before the orange-masked turtle's uppercut felled him properly.

Olivia felt a small wind and dove out of reach from a weighted chain some idiot was swinging around like a lasso over his head. She got to her feet and maintained beady eye-contact with the man, daring him to try it again. The chain swung and flew her direction, and Olivia tracked it carefully with sais poised.

When the weighted end came within inches of her head, the red-masked turtle angled her weapons and captured the chain out of the air. She jerked hard to drag the assailant to her by the use of his own lasso and kneed him in the gut before cracking his chin. _Pity these guys don't know how to use their tools._

She heard her Uncle Mike's laughter nearby, and watched in amazement as he spun on his shell like a break dancer, taking out every attacker in his path. _He really is the _best_. _

The sudden scream brought her back to reality. Olivia whirled around rapidly, seeking out the source of the sound. All she saw was a crying woman cringing on the ground…and a burly figure dashing away from the scene. With narrowed eyes she chased after the runner, barreling over a teenager in her path without acknowledging him.

The thug had only made it a few yards when she pounced, capturing him around the legs. He scrambled to roll over, but Liv applied her full weight to his back to keep him planted on the ground. When he struggled, she kneed him for good measure.

"Aw, were you trying to run home to your Mommy? That's so sweet."

He cursed at her angrily, but the derogatory reference made no impact on the red-masked turtle. She brought her fist down on the back of his head, stunning the foul-mouthed man into submission. Then Olivia picked herself up, dusted off, and retrieved the purse the thug had dropped when she tackled him.

_It's easy to think that chivalry is dead, _she mused, and laid eyes on her Uncle Donatello as he sent someone flying with an underhanded lift from his bo. _But at least in this neighborhood, it's still alive and well._

* * *

><p>It was late by the time Olivia rounded the last corner before the basketball court; <em>so<em> late that she'd only managed to buy herself another forty-five minutes on the surface. She didn't really expect to find Jake waiting like a lost puppy, and sure enough, the court was silent and empty. _Of course he isn't here! It's pushing 4am, and I'm a moron. _The red-masked turtle sank heavily onto the bench – Jacob's bench. _This is ridiculous. Why can't I just let him _go?_ I can't stand it._

Her body slumped wearily, muscles sore from a strenuous evening in Brooklyn followed by the mad dash to get to the school from Yousai. _And it was all for nothing. Should have gone to bed. But here I am, chasing that…that boy like a love-struck teenager. Well, the teenager part isn't far off._

The wind swept leaves around her, and she clutched her jacket tighter. _What would I say to him anyway? Same things I already have. This won't work. I can't stay. Bye, Jake. _She sniffed as regret ached in her chest. _Shell, why does it have to be this hard? _Voice quivering, she repeated the question out loud and tried to drown out the melody of a song that had filled her mind for over a week.

Olivia felt a tear well up, and for once, didn't swipe it away. There was no reason to. Head bowed, she released the full vent of the sadness she'd repressed ever since the night she played with Jake. Gradually words spilled out with it, and her voice cracked even as they soared.

"_Like anyone would be_

_I am flattered by your fascination with me_

_Like any hot-blooded woman_

_I have simply wanted an object to crave_

_But you, you're not allowed_

_You're uninvited, an unfortunate slight…"_

The movement of a shadow made the turtle jolt to her feet, but the curly-haired boy held out his hands as he emerged into the light.

"It's just me."

"Jake—"

"Don't stop."

Liv swallowed deeply and stared at the ground. There was no way she'd get through it if she looked at him.

"_Must be strangely exciting_

_To watch the stoic squirm_

_Must be somewhat heartening_

_To watch shepherd meet shepherd_

_But you, you're not allowed_

_You're uninvited, an unfortunate slight._

_Like any unchartered territory_

_I must seem greatly intriguing..."_

Olivia hesitated, incapable of singing the following line. With a swallow, she skipped to the end of the verse.

_"But this is NOT allowed_

_You're uninvited, an unfortunate slight."_

When she glanced up tears threatened again, reinforced by the uncertainty reflected in the teenager's eyes. Olivia took a hesitant step followed by another, closing the space between them.

"_I don't think you unworthy_

_I need a moment to deliberate."_

Jacob's impish grin returned. "Only a moment?"

"Jake, can you be serious for a minute? Or have you only been screwing with me this whole time?"

He folded his arms. "If I was only screwing with you, I wouldn't stay out here half the night just in case you might show up. Did you lose my number?"

Liv shook her head. "No, but I had to work tonight. And I only have a few more minutes before I'm expected to be home." She paused for a deep breath. "Jake, why do you wait for me? How could you possibly…want this?" She held out hands to indicate herself.

He lowered his defensive arms slowly. "Olivia…I was in a rut until you came along. I was living, but it sure didn't feel like it. Only existing. You showed up out of nowhere, and made me feel more like myself than I have in a long time."

"I watched you for months," she admitted. "You sang all the time. You sounded happy."

His face twisted into a grimace. "It's not the same when you have to force it, Olivia. These little…encounters, whatever you wanna call 'em, they've made me feel alive again. I don't want to give that up."

Jake took a step nearer, and though Liv was tempted to back away, she didn't.

"I have nothing to give you except trouble, Jake," she whispered. "If my dad found out how we met, my life would be over."

"Not permanently. Give him a chance to get to know me. He might even like me."

Liv shuddered. "You don't know my family."

"Would I be like the first human to wander into your midst?"

"Well…no. We have several human allies."

"So we're _not _all the devil in disguise."

"Jake, we're being serious," she reminded him. "If it was only me, I'd be your friend in a heartbeat. My family complicates everything."

He surprised her by reaching out to take her hands. "You know what I think? Your family isn't the real issue. I think you're scared."

Indignation surged as she tried to pull away from the fingers grasping hers. Admittedly, she didn't try too hard. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Then don't run away," he said softly.

Her breath shook as it escaped her chest. "I don't know what I'm doing here. This is impossible…"

"Only if you don't want it. Is that the case?"

Olivia held his gaze for a long pause. "I don't know what I want. But if I could stop coming to see you, I already would have." Her watch chose that inopportune moment to beep, and she recalled the fifteen minute warning she'd set for herself. "I'm supposed to be home soon."

"Okay," he agreed, releasing her hands. "But will you call me? These all-nighters are getting harder to pull."

Before she knew it, she was nodding. "Yes, tomorrow."

His grin flashed. "Progress. Goodnight, Olivia."

The red-masked turtle turned like a robot and started to walk away. She couldn't resist looking back that time, and saw Jacob standing under the streetlight, watching her go. Liv set her face forward with a tremendous sigh. _How am I going to explain this to my dad?_


	15. Open

Nate shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other while waiting for Reina to answer the door. _What am I so nervous for? This doesn't make any sense. No more than the rest of my feelings._ He smiled awkwardly when she opened the door, but deliberately avoided looking at the bare legs her flannel shorts revealed.

"Hey. C'mon in," she invited.

The orange-masked turtle followed her inside the apartment, and was greeted by the thumping tail of an auburn-colored golden retriever on the floor. "Hi, Anchor." He stretched out a hand to pet the dog, but retracted it when the canine licked his arm. "Nice slobber."

Reina lowered to the couch and tucked loose strands of blond hair behind her ears. "I'm glad you came."

Nate felt like his face was in danger of burning, and breathed slowly to control it. "Did you think I wouldn't show?"

"No, it's just…I haven't seen much of you lately, what with school and now Alex."

"You seem happier," he noted.

"I am. Nobody has ever made me feel this way, Nate. Like…other things don't matter as much."

His brow creased while he took a seat beside her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know…like the fact that I can't bring myself to leave New York."

Nate cocked his head. "So you've given up then?"

"It was only a dream to begin with, Nate. I don't have the guts to go…and I'd rather not be separated from all of you. I can be happy here. Alex has proved that to me in only a few weeks. It seems like it's been a lot longer."

Nathaniel's stomach felt like lead. "He sounds like a great guy."

"He is. You would like him, Nate."

"If he makes you happy, that's what's important, Rein."

"Nate?" Her fingers slid across the surface of his arm, and his tension renewed. "Are you okay? Because…even when I _am_ around lately, you feel different."

"Things are different," he answered vaguely. "But I'm fine. You've got no reason to be worried about me, Reina."

"I just thought…" She paused when her brother strolled into the room, swinging his bag onto his back.

"I'm going up to the Lounge," Jon announced.

"Did you finish your homework?" Reina pursued.

Jonathan made an exasperated sound. "Yes, Mommy Junior. You wanna check it?"

She made a face back at him. "Mom said to be back by 10."

"I will. Catch you later." The ten-year-old breezed out the door, leaving the pair to the silence of the apartment.

"Where are your parents tonight?" Nate hoped to change the subject casually.

"Out to dinner with Marc and April. They'll be back later. Do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

He shrugged. "There's nothing to tell."

"Nathaniel Yoshio," she admonished. "You've always been able to talk to me. Why does it seem like you're shutting me down?"

The orange-masked turtle edged slightly away. "I can't explain this, Reina. I'm not trying to hurt you or brush you off, but…I can't."

Reina ducked her head. "It doesn't have anything to do with Olivia, does it?"

"Reina, I honestly shouldn't—"

"I know about Jake," she offered in a near whisper, like someone else was listening. "She told me about him last night."

Nate glanced up in surprise. "She did?"

"She's put you in quite a spot, huh?"

Nathaniel sighed. "I don't know, Reina. I mean…I was really angry with her for exposing both of us. But I've met him, and he seems to be on the level. I didn't want Liv to see him again originally, but now I'm not sure. Look at our parents and how full their lives are. They all found love. Why shouldn't Liv have a shot?"

She nodded. "It sounds like he could be good for her, but it can't be easy keeping all of this in. How did you get to be the bearer of everyone's secrets, Nate?"

"Just my lot in life, I guess," he answered glumly, staring at the coffee table. He sensed the blond gazing at him, but didn't reciprocate.

"I know there's something else bothering you, Nate."

The turtle leaned forward on the couch and still didn't look at her. "I need you to leave this alone," he said softly.

In the awkward beat that followed, Reina drew her legs underneath her on the couch. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so pushy, but I'm not used to being…disconnected from you. I guess we're bound to go our own directions as we get older, but I didn't expect things to change this much."

Nate waged an internal war with the urge to beat his head on the coffee table. _What would happen if I admitted it? Told her everything? It's pointless, and it isn't worth the humiliation. We're family. We'll always _be_ a family._

"I don't think we're disconnecting, and I don't want to go a different direction. I'm dealing with something that…it's _my _struggle, and I'm not comfortable talking about it. Not yet. Don't look at it as me hiding from you. I'm trying to get a grip the only way I know how."

A hint of a smile returned to her features. "Sounds like you need a break from the pressure."

"That would be nice."

"You wanna vedge out with me for a while? I was thinking about heating up some cider. I could put a movie on, and we can forget about reality."

"Sounds great, Rein."

"Right. Then you pick something out, and I'll get to work on snacks."

* * *

><p>Reina stared at her reflection nervously in the driver's side mirror. It was early, <em>she<em> was early, but she hadn't been able to sit still at home. Alex would be arriving soon. _I have about five more minutes to think this through. Am I insane for wanting to bring him into our world? He might run like a bat out of hell. Or he could be completely cool with it. We have a lot of friends who prove this _can_ work._

She shut her mirror with a decisive swat. _I can't live two separate lives anymore. Going to school is one thing. Dating someone without them knowing my family or the real me…that's something else entirely. I can trust Alex. I feel it. But this still makes incredibly nervous._

Reina reached into her backpack for a sketchpad that had never left the safety of Yousai. She shoved the bag into the back seat of her Sunfire, but hugged the book protectively against her chest. A flicker of a shadow passed through her rearview mirror, and she caught sight of a familiar blue hoodie. With a click she unlocked the doors, and Alex climbed into the passenger side.

"Hey." He sounded breathless, as if he'd been running. "Are you okay? You sounded so weird on the phone last night."

"I'm sure I did. Sorry to make you come to school so early."

He shook his head. "No biggie. I would have come last night, if you'd let me."

"That wasn't necessary, but we do need to talk, Alex."

He sat back in the seat, apprehension appearing in his frame. "Sounds serious."

"It is. We talked the other day about me hiding…and I don't want to do that. Not with you."

"Okay…"

"But you have to understand what a huge deal this is. A _really_ big deal, and I don't know how you're going to take it."

Alex shifted on the seat to face her head on. "Reina, you don't have to be scared to tell me anything. Unless that was you who knocked over the convenience store the news mentioned this morning?" His smile was teasing, but she struggled to grin in return.

"No…but you still might run from my car and never look back."

"You have a little more faith in me than that, don't you?"

She closed her eyes briefly. _Okay. Here goes. "_Alex, when I said those boys have bothered me because of the Phantom stories, it was the truth. But the fact is…they're not just stories."

"What isn't?"

Reina took another deep breath. "The Phantoms. A lot of people think they're made up rumors, but they're not."

His forehead creased in the semi-darkness, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I don't understand what you're saying."

Reina looked down at her sketchpad, and ordered her hands to release it from her chest. She clicked on the interior light and relaxed the book so that he could see one of the pages; a drawing depicting Olivia and Nate outside at Lotus Salvus.

Alex's finger traced the page. "It's good, Reina…but I don't know what this is."

"They're Phantoms…or that's what ignorant people call them. They're actually a lot more than that. More like family to me."

Alex broke away from the sketch to look at her. "You've seen them, met them? In the flesh?"

She nodded. "I grew up with those two. Alex, I've never told anyone about this. I wasn't even sure how you'd handle it, but I can't hide anymore."

"So, your mom and dad…the rest of your family…"

"Oh, they're all in on it."

Alex looked back at the page. "Wow. Then this is…um..you're...How do you hide something like this your entire life?"

"By not having a life outside them," she muttered. "How does this make you feel?"

He exhaled nervously. "Uh…well, I'm sort of processing things. These...friends of yours, they're safe?"

"For someone like you, yes." Reina closed the sketchpad. "Alex, if youre comfortable with the idea, I want to take the next step. I want you to meet my cousin Olivia."

"Now when you say cousin…"

"I mean one of them."

The boy didn't answer for an agonizing passage of seconds, then—"If you're sure about this, I'll give it a shot, Reina. This isn't like anything I expected you to say…but I'm glad you trust me."

She nodded. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I'd like to arrange something for tomorrow night. If you're game."

"A meeting? Where do you want to do it? Should I come to you?"

Reina felt her face drain of color. "No, not in this lifetime!" She winced at her own words. "We have to ease into this slowly. I will come to you, and it needs to be somewhere secure."

"What are you thinking?"

"I guess I need to figure out my options." She gazed down at the book in her hands. _I can't risk being discovered prematurely_. _These are ninjas we're talking about, and I know from experience...secrets don't stay hidden. Maybe what we need is some distance. _"What about getting out of town entirely?"

"Like the Peninsula where I took you last week?"

Reina hesitated. "I'd rather not be in the open."

He grinned. "This feels clandestine and exciting. I love it."

She swatted his shoulder. "Quit it."

"Not the Pier then. What about the Shipyard? No one's there at night. It's quiet, secluded…does that tick all the boxes?"

"What about security?"

He grinned. "I know the place, remember? The cameras are hit and miss in certain areas. There are plenty of blind spots."

Reina considered it. "I'd have to talk to my parents about driving that far, but it can probably be done." She paused before going on. "I don't want you tied to my vehicle, though. Just in case you don't..." She didn't finish. "Maybe I'm complicating this too much. We should stay in the city."

"My mom doesn't work nights, so I can get a hold of her car. I could meet you there. Is that what you'd rather do?"

"I have to talk to some people first. I'll call you later today and let you know for sure, okay?"

He leaned across the seat to kiss her, and goosebumps exploded across her arms as the contact lingered.

"This is crazy," he admitted. "But I'm still glad you told me."

Reina bit her lip. "I'm glad too, because I don't want to lose this."

"Me neither. Do I get to be a member of the secret club?"

"If all goes according to plan, Alex. I'll let you know about tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Reina had put things off for as long as she could, but now that both Leo and Raph were watching TV in the den and her dad was leaving the lab, the time had become crystal clear.<p>

The blond man approached her with a triumphant smile. "Don finished the upgrade on the watches. Do you want to be the first to get yours back?"

Reina accepted the timepiece, which didn't look at all different. "What did he do?"

"Most of the changes were internal, except for the panic button." Luke turned the piece over to show her. "He gave it a nob to turn instead. Makes it harder to set off by accident."

Reina eyed the two turtles. "Are you guys still giving Liv a hard time over that?"

Leonardo smiled. "Now we won't have to."

She slipped the watch back on her wrist. "Thanks, dad. Do you have a minute?"

The man lowered on the end of the couch. "Yes, by all means. What's going on, Reina?"

_He seems so eager to talk. I really _have_ been absent lately. _Reina glanced at her uncles again. "This actually concerns you guys too. It's about Liv."

Raphael sat up from his slouch. "What about her?"

She swallowed. "Tomorrow night…I was thinking about taking a drive. I heard something about the Jersey Shore, and it sounds really nice. I was hoping to take Olivia with me."

"Jersey Shore?" Leo repeated. "That's got to be at least an hour from here."

She nodded. "Hour and a half. But with everything going on at school and feeling overloaded…I kind of want to get away for a night, see the beach." Reina switched to her dad. "It's not _that_ far. Olivia is an old pro now. We won't do anything dangerous." She paused to try and read their expressions. "What do you think?"

Raphael looked at Leonardo. "I don't know, Fearless. What's your take?"

The blue-masked turtle didn't answer right away. "I'm not fully comfortable with the idea, but…we're never completely at ease when the kids are out at night. We know too well what can go wrong. At the same time, we did a lot more serious things than that by the time we were Olivia's age. We're always going to feel overprotective…but at some point, they need a little of the freedom we had." Leo turned to Luke. "Thoughts?"

The man sighed. He was the hardest to read of all. "I want to talk to your mom, Reina. Can we get back to you in a little while?"

* * *

><p>The blond teen's heart raced as she knocked on Olivia's door.<p>

The red-masked turtle answered quickly and waved her inside. "Well? Is there a verdict?"

Reina nodded with the feeling she was going to burst. "They're letting us go, Liv!"

The turtle pumped a fist. "I can't believe it!"

"Leo was on our side. I might not have swayed anyone otherwise."

Liv dropped onto the end of her bed. "Not to make this more dramatic…but would you mind if I bring Jake with us?"

Reina gasped. "I'm gonna get to meet him?"

"I'm meeting yours. You may as well meet my…I don't know what to call him. But you don't care if I invite Jake?"

"No, Liv, of course not! I'm so excited now."

Olivia grinned. "Me too. It'll be hard to wait."

"Are you going to call him tonight?"

Liv held up her cellphone. "I was waiting until I found out if we could go, and make sure you were okay with it. Not trying to steal your thunder."

"It's not about that, Liv. It's being who we really are with the guys we care about, for the first time. Talking to Nate last night, I realized how much I've neglected you all lately. The only way to remedy the situation is to take the next step. You're going to love Alex."

"I bet. Jake drives me insane, but I think you'll get him, Reina."

"All right. I'm going to call my guy, and you call yours. I can't wait for this to go forward."


	16. Freedom

***Alexis belongs to Brandon and Jazz, just as a reminder. ;)**

* * *

><p>Olivia was finding waiting more difficult to bear as the hours dragged on like days. She was currently distracting herself by sitting in on one of Alexis' lessons with her mother. The ten-year-old had received instruction from Karina and Calley for several years, both in a group environment with their other students, and individual sessions.<p>

The red-masked turtle struggled with jealousy over the girl's skill when she was younger, but in more recent years was confident in where her own strengths lay. _What I do might not be as pretty as Lex's style, but there's still grace involved. Plus a lot of butt kicking, which is cool._

There were still four more hours until sundown, and Olivia wasn't sure how she'd make it. She had picked up the phone to call Jake at least four times that day, but resisted the urge. _I'm not gonna bug him about whether he really wants to go or not. I won't reduce myself to being the desperate, clingy-type. If he didn't want to come, all he had to do was make up some excuse._

Her face flushed at the idea of Reina meeting Jacob. _It doesn't seem like I should be this into him, or that he ought to be pursuing _me_. There's _gotta_ be something wrong with that kid. _Olivia snorted in laughter to herself, but was drawn out of thought by the sight of Alexis' fouette turn. The girl repeated the spin on her toe so many times that Olivia felt dizzy _for _her. "That's beautiful, Lexie."

Karina nodded her agreement. "Your spins have gotten so much cleaner, even from three months ago."

Alexis paused long enough to catch her breath, and lowered her arms from their fixed position. "I know I still struggle with some technique…"

"You've worked hard. Give yourself some credit, _chica_," Karina admonished.

"Yes, but with the individual time I get with you and Calley, it feels like I should be farther along."

"You've always been so impatient," the Latina scolded. "As it is, we nearly went over by half an hour today."

The dark-haired girl smirked. "Does that mean you have to 'charge' me more?"

"I might charge you for your mouth, _Niña_." (little girl)

"Quit while you're ahead, Lex!" Olivia spoke up at once.

Alexis covered her mouth. "Shutting up now."

"All right, girls," Karina said pointedly. "If anyone wants to eat tonight, I need to get going to the kitchen."

"We'll never stand in the way of you slaving over a hot stove," Alexis assured her.

Karina fixed her with a stern look that melted into a smile. "Later, girls."

Olivia rose as her mother left the room and nodded toward her cousin. "Are you tired?"

Alexis shook her head. "Thirsty." She stretched to reach a sports bottle and took a long drink before wandering over to join her. "You bored or something? You don't drop in on my lessons much anymore. Started to think I sucked or something."

Liv made a scoffing sound. "You've never sucked, Lex. I felt like I was hanging around too much, butting in."

"I never mind an audience," she joked.

"Then I'll have to come around more often. How's that?"

Alexis nodded. "I won't object. But right now, I need a shower. Bad. Catch up with you later?"

"See you for dinner, _chica_."

The two parted ways at the door, and Olivia sauntered toward the living area. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Luke, Marcus, April, Caleb, and Donatello gathered on the surrounding couches, and snickered loudly. "What happened? Did the nerd convention just let out? You withstanding, April."

The red-head shot Olivia a grin. "Their type prefers to move in herds…so I've been told."

"Hilarious," Marcus said dryly. "Getting so decent folks can't even take a break around here without being harassed."

Olivia chuckled. "It's all in love."

Caleb stood from his seat and adjusted his spectacles. "Breaks are overrated. The gene map is calling my name."

"You already spent half the day in the lab, Caleb," Donny protested. "I forbid you to return until you've had a decent meal."

"Forbid?" April echoed. "Don, do you know who you sound like?" She fixed Luke with a pointed stare.

The blond man shrugged innocently. "Can you imagine what people would get away with if I let them?"

"Can you imagine how much fun we'd have if you _let _us?" Olivia teased.

Luke shook a finger at her. "I don't own the title of fun-sucker."

Liv cocked her head. "Didn't realize that was an actual position."

"That one's all Leo," Raphael cracked, entering the room. "Would you look at all the brainy people in one place? I'd ask what you did today, but I wouldn't understand it anyway."

Caleb didn't catch the sarcasm. "Researching the fascinating aspects of Jayden's and Charlotte's DNA should hardly be considered work."

The older red-masked turtle whistled. "You really can't take a break, huh?"

"If we did, several of you would be dead," Marc quipped.

"There's still so much to learn!" Caleb's voice was eager. "The possibilities their genetic code could unlock for all of you…"

"English, Caleb," Raph requested.

"How would you like to have stable DNA?" Luke suggested. "The ability to get sick and not need special medicine? To be more resistant to cold temperatures? Everything we're studying about their DNA could make such things possible in your lifetime."

"Yeah, because some insane alien with a 'god' complex screwed with them." Raphael growled. "You act like that's a good thing."

"Not getting abducted or being experimented with," Donatello corrected. "But the stability of their genes? I sure hope we can learn from it. Just the fact that the twins have never been sick a day in their lives...That could change a lot of people's worlds."

Raph shrugged. "You're the geniuses."

Olivia heard distant footsteps, and turned to see Reina and Nate coming down the main staircase. Her heart leaped as she exchanged a secretive glance with her best friend. _I can't wait to get out of here._

"Reina, did you bother to fill up today?" Luke called.

"I will when we leave," she reassured him. "I've never run out of gas before, and tonight won't be a first."

"Do you guys have room for one more?" Nate asked.

Olivia struggled to remain calm outwardly, but Reina's eyes went right to her. "Umm…" In the moment of hesitation, she felt her father's and Luke's gazes rest on her too. "S-sure, Nate. Why wouldn't there be?"

The orange-masked turtle smiled. "Cool. We going after dinner?"

Reina nodded without enthusiasm. "Yeah, as soon as it gets dark. Olivia, can you show me that thing you told me about earlier?"

Liv almost asked what she meant, but then understood. "Let's do that now."

The two went up the steps side-by-side, and Olivia ignored the looks that followed. She shut her door quietly at the top, though she felt like slamming it.

"I'm sorry, Reina. What was I supposed to say?"

"It's not your fault. But how are we going to handle this?"

"Well…I'll tell him we're picking up Jake. He probably won't be too shocked. Nate sort of seems to like him. But as for Alex…Reina, I don't know."

"We'll play this by ear then. I'm not canceling on him."

* * *

><p>Reina saw the familiar exit up ahead and glanced toward her rearview mirror. She could barely see Olivia's face in the dim lighting, but it looked like the red-masked turtle was staring her direction too. <em>Okay, we're getting down to it. No turning back now. <em>She took a shaky breath and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. _Why am I making a big deal out of this? Alex knows it's coming, so there won't be any shock. He might not understand what he's getting into at first, but I have faith in him. I think he can roll with this. I'm so ready to have everything out in the open. And then there's the matter of telling the rest of the family. I don't want to think about that right now._

"Hey, Reina? My phone is dying," Nate spoke up from the passenger seat. "Do you mind if I plug in?"

She reached down to draw out a charger and offered it to him. "Playing too many games on that thing in the dark."

"Guilty." He flashed her a smile.

_I'm running out of time to give Nate any warning. I need to speak up. The plan wasn't for him to be here, but it might be better this way. He has such a calming influence, he'd be handy to have on my side when I break the news to everyone else. Which I still don't want to think about._

She snuck another glance in the rearview mirror, smiling at the sight of the curly-haired teen in the back seat with Olivia. Jake hadn't said much since she'd picked him up, but there was something instantly likeable about him, and she was looking forward to having the chance to get to know him too.

Her cell phone buzzed, and Reina reached to retrieve it from the cup holder. _Alex? He'd better still be coming. _"Hello?"

"Hi, Reina. I'm running a little behind. How close are you to the Shipyard?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes, but I could slow down a bit."

"Are you still sure about doing this? If you're not ready—"

"Oh, I'm ready," she stated emphatically. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, though."

"As long as you're there, I won't be."

Reina smiled to herself. "Should I wait outside for you?"

"No, it's okay. You can take the gate we talked about; my guy said it'd be open. I'm honestly not that far off. How are you feeling? Still glad you told me?"

"I'm excited. I want everything to work out. There are more hurdles to cross after this one, but we can worry about that…together."

Alex chuckled. "You bet. I'll see you soon, okay? Don't take any wrong turns."

She laughed. "You think I can't drive without your direction?"

"No, but I like it more when I'm in the car with you."

Reina snorted. "We'll return to the right order of things shortly. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

When she hung up the phone, Reina felt Nate's eyes and wondered how long he'd been gazing at her.

"Who was that?" There was no accusation in the turtle's voice, no way for him to realize the true purpose of the evening. That was about to change.

Reina exhaled and took the plunge. "It was Alex. Nate, don't flip out, all right?"

She saw the orange-masked turtle tense out of the corner of her eye. "The only reason anyone ever says that is because you're about to _make_ them flip out. What's going on?"

The teen unconsciously decelerated. "The real reason we're out here tonight is so you can meet Alex, face to face."

Nathaniel's eyes widened like saucers. "And you're just telling me?" He spun around in the seat to search out Olivia. Reina couldn't see the red-masked turtle's face, but it must have given plenty away. "You _knew _about this?" he demanded.

"Yes, I did," Liv replied evenly. "Nate, calm down. How is this any different than when you met Jake?"

"I did that willingly!" he retorted. "And it _is_ different. He'd already seen us! Why are you guys doing things this way?" Nate's last question was directed toward Reina.

The teen kept her eyes on the road. It was safer for driving, and easier than facing her cousin. "Because I can't take this anymore, Nate. My entire life I've been split in half, living in our family's world and trying to exist in the real one. You have no idea how hard that is. I really care about Alex. I want to be with him, and I _can't_ – not until the air is clear between us. I think I'm falling for him."

"You're falling for him?" The incredulous note in the orange-masked turtle's voice stung her inside. "Like you're in love with him? Reina, you've barely known Alex a month!"

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped, now angry. She didn't expect to have to defend herself, not when Olivia was so understanding. "I know how I feel, and he cares about me too. I've sacrificed a lot of things for this family over the years, and I'm done. I'm not giving up Alex."

"Sacrificed for us, you mean." Nate's volume decreased, but his intensity remained the same. "And you never had to go that far."

"_Yes_ I do, Nate! I can't abandon our family, and I'm not going to. The solution to introduce Alex might seem selfish, but it means I don't have to choose between you. Don't you get that?"

"But to go behind our parents' backs and do it in secret? Reina, this is wrong and you know it!"

She slammed a hand against the steering wheel in frustration. "I can only take one step at a time! What was I supposed to do, bring him down to be grilled by everyone at once? That would be absurd. I'd never put Alex through it."

"You still should have talked to them _honestly_."

"Well I didn't, and we're almost there, Nate."

"I don't understand this, Reina. It's not like you."

"I'm sick of being torn, Nate! I just want to be free – for once."

"You can be. You're not under obligation to stay, Reina. Go to Rome, and do what makes you happy."

"Rome?" Olivia repeated loudly. "What are you talking about, Nate?"

Reina blew past the question. "Leaving everyone behind won't make me happy. What I _want_ is to be normal. I never asked for this. My life would so much easier sometimes if I didn't have to deal with any of it!" Her words hung in the air like a low-lying cloud, and the brief glimpse she caught of Nate's face was too painful to bear. "I…I didn't mean that the way it sounded," she stammered.

"Forget it," he returned, flat and emotionless. "I know what you meant. You've got the freedom to leave any time you want it. But in case you've forgotten, we didn't ask to be born like this either. That doesn't mean you should suffer for it."

"I don't suffer because of you."

"That's not what it feels like." With a jerk, he whipped off his seatbelt. "Stop the car."

"What? Here?"

"Yes. I'm not tagging along on your double date, or whatever the shell this is."

"I'm not gonna do that, Nate. I'm responsible for you!"

"You are NOT my babysitter, Reina! Stop. The fricking. Car."

Reina held her breath as she eased onto the shoulder. "Nate, the Shipyard is only half a mile up the road. That's where we're going. You can stay in the car if you want, but there's no reason for you to get out."

"I don't want to be anywhere near this meeting." The passenger door swung open.

"Nate, hold it!" Olivia cried. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't have to answer to you right now!" he shot back. "Come get me whenever you're done. I can take care of myself until then."

Before Reina could say another word, the orange-masked turtle darted outside. The blond bowed her head over the steering wheel with a soft curse. "I have to go after him." She pulled the keys from the ignition, but Olivia's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Reina, just…don't. He won't do anything stupid – this is Nate we're talking about. He doesn't get mad often, but when he does…there's no reasoning with him."

Jake cleared his throat awkwardly. "You sure we should let him walk away?"

The red-masked turtle nodded. "He'll be all right, Jake. On his own, I mean. It may be a while before he speaks to any of _us_."

Reina rubbed her temples. "Olivia, I didn't…you know I don't suffer because of you, right? That isn't what I meant. It seemed like he took it so personally, and it's not…" She paused to groan. "Are you mad at me too?"

"I wanna know what the shell he meant about Rome," she replied shortly.

Reina blanched. "It was an opportunity that I'm not taking."

Olivia stared at her for a long moment. "But he knew about it."

The blond girl sighed. "I think I've been punished enough for one night, Liv. Can we please talk about this later?"

The amber eyes boring into her didn't soften. "Whatever. Let's go before we miss Alex entirely."


	17. Shipyard

Nate had no idea where he was going, but he was getting there fast. Every ounce of stamina inside him went into running his shell off as quickly as he could, sprinting alongside a ditch by the highway. He couldn't see any cars from his perspective, so he was confident they didn't see _him_ – not that he particularly cared at the moment.

_At the rate the girls are going, the whole world will find out about us. Maybe I should run down the middle of the road and announce myself before the "fanfare" starts. _The inner vision of actually doing it wasn't enough to make him smile. He was still much too angry to be amused.

_Reina loves him. She's known him a _month_, and she loves him. _The memory of her words felt like getting punched in the gut all over again. _I knew nothing could ever happen between us. I didn't fool myself for one second, except maybe in my wildest fantasies. But hearing her talk about someone else that way was harder than I thought it would be, and I wasn't prepared. No more prepared than I am to meet the guy, though, I guess I should have gotten it over with. It sounds like Alex is going to be a new fixture in our lives, whether I'm ready for it or not._

Nathaniel slowed his pace somewhat, gulping oxygen. Judging by the reflective sign markers, he'd surpassed two miles in his run of rage. _I probably shouldn't go too much farther, _he realized. _I don't know the area, and there's nothing really out here besides road._ He kicked the small stones around his feet unhappily. _Should have kept my darn mouth shut and stayed home tonight. At least I could have been blissfully unaware for a while longer._

_I'm surprised Olivia let me go without more of a fight. Hasn't even bothered to call me. This meeting must be really important to both of them._ The orange-masked turtle reached for the regular spot his phone was usually clipped, and came up with nothing. _Oh, shell. Where did—_The thought dissipated when he recalled he'd plugged his cell into the charger, and that was exactly where it still lay, back in Reina's car. "Stupid!" he proclaimed out loud. _They couldn't call me if they wanted to. They'll probably figure that out a little late like I did. _

He glanced back over his shoulder the way he'd come. _They don't need my phone to find me, at least. Reina can track my implant through her GPS, and I'm sure that's what she'll do. It won't be the first time. I think I'll hole up somewhere to wait for them to get finished. I sure wish I had something to _do_. This has turned out to be a wretchedly boring waste of my time._

Nate climbed the incline toward the road and saw a highway overpass in the distance. _Better than nothing…it'll serve for a little cover. _He verified that his hood was in place and jammed his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt, jogging toward the bridge at a steady clip. _Wonder what they're all doing right now. Actually, I don't care. Having a better time than me, no doubt. How long will they wait before spilling Alex and Jake to the rest of the family? Holding on to their secrets is getting really old. The next time someone wants to "share" something with me, I'll tell them to keep it to themselves. This kind of information isn't worth knowing before everyone else._

He came to a stop under the overpass and scanned the bridge for somewhere to relax. The turtle ended up ascending one of the cement sides and halted at the top, stowing himself in the darkest corner he could find. _I should be okay here until they finish doing…whatever. _Nathaniel sat down with crossed legs and rested his chin in one hand. _Thought tonight would be a lot of fun. I couldn't have been more wrong._

But he was tired of fuming, so he closed his eyes and waited in silence while a couple of minutes passed. Nate felt himself zoning out slightly, but still heard the occasional vehicle crossing under the bridge. He didn't pay the cars any heed; that was until a pair of headlights stopped under the overpass and parked on the side of the road.

Brow creased, the orange-masked turtle partially rose for a better look of the gold Monte Carlo. _It doesn't _look _like they're having mechanical problems. What is this guy doing? _While he watched, someone exited the passenger side.

"…don't understand why I have to get out, Man."

"You're not smoking in my car!" someone called indignantly through the open window. "I just got this thing detailed."

"Whatever. It's _your _fault we're early. I told you it was too soon to leave."

"You were chomping at the bit to leave too! Don't act like you weren't."

"And you swore it would take longer to get here. Now we're stuck sitting?"

"The instructions were to stay away from the Shipyard until the whole team is together."

Nate's entire body seized up. _What? Who are these guys? _He slowly inched his way out of the corner to see them more clearly. The strangers were full grown men, and neither fit Reina's description of Alex.

Smoker leaned against the car, puffing on his cigarette. "Don't understand why we need a huge team when technology is on our side."

"Get off my car, idiot! I told you I had work done. And it doesn't matter what you understand. The job is to do what we're told. It's a major deal to finally have a shot at the Phantoms, and the company wants insurance. Do you blame them?"

Nathaniel forgot to breathe for several seconds. "Olivia," he whispered. _Shell, WHAT is happening? Who are these people, and how do they know about us? _Silently he began descending the incline, tensing for a fight.

The driver climbed out his side and shut the door with the gentle ease with which a father handled a newborn. "Watching the kid played out brilliantly. Morais may be unbearably slow to act, but it's not without a purpose. He was right too. That stupid girl is bringing one right out in the open, like we've been waiting for. It's foolproof."

_Not if I can help it. _The orange-masked turtle circled around the back of the car to approach the driver from his blind side. He launched at the man without making a sound, taking him down with a thrust to the jaw that knocked him against the Monte Carlo like a ragdoll. The smoker cursed and threw his cigarette, but Nate was already sliding over the hood and met the figure with a kick to the ribcage. The stranger flew backwards several feet, and the turtle pursued to finish him off. The fight was over, but his heart was only now starting to race.

_What do I do? What do I DO? It sounds like there are a lot more guys coming, and I can't warn Reina and Olivia! Unless…_Nate searched the stranger for a phone, but came up with nothing except a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. _Man has his priorities._ He dashed back to the driver instead, and triumphantly located the man's cell.

Nate clicked a button on the side to display the screen, but found the device locked with a password. _Shell! Where's Charlotte when I need her? _He pitched the phone angrily and turned in a wide circle. _What can I do? I might not get there in time to warn them on foot. I could go look for another phone, but there's no telling how long that would take._

He glanced down at his watch. Setting off his beacon was the answer. _I know they'd come look for me if they thought I was in trouble. It's gonna freak our parents out too, but that's the least of my worries. _Nate anxiously twisted the knob, and gaped when the small dial tore off in his fingers. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He tapped the timepiece repeatedly, but nothing happened. "_No!_"

He turned in yet another circle, as if the answer were somewhere in his environment. "I have to do something!" Nate was considering taking off on another mad dash, when his eyes landed on the gold vehicle. The turtle swallowed deeply when the solution ignited within his mind. He bent over the driver once more to search his pockets, and this time retrieved a key ring.

Legs shaking, Nate climbed into the driver's seat and rammed the largest key into the ignition. He'd already had a few driving lessons with the Battleshell, and this car couldn't be more difficult to maneuver than the van. He yanked on the shoulder strap of the seatbelt, but when it didn't budge, he let the restraint go and started the Monte Carlo with a roar.

Desperation pulsed in his chest as he put the car into drive and pulled out from under the overpass. _I know where they're going, but not where they'll _be_. No matter. Find Reina's car, and I'll find them. Dang it – I _need_ my phone! _Nate swallowed as he began exceeding the speed limit. He knew he should watch the road ahead, but his eye kept drifting to the rearview to look back. _How many more are coming? They might not all approach from the same direction. What do they want with us? I can't make any sense of this._

Nate forced himself to stop checking the mirror and glanced at the speedometer. _I can push it a little faster. I have to. _He swerved into the right lane to pass someone going closer to the posted speed limit, gulping as the car veered too far. _Small corrections, Nate. Small corrections. _He steered back into the left lane, praying to catch sight of the Shipyard he'd only had a shadowed glimpse of earlier.

His glance returned to the rearview mirror and he took a deep breath. _I can't worry about what's behind me yet. I have to get to them! _Nate accelerated again, and winced when he realized he was going over 90mph. _No time to slow down. _He was approaching another car in his lane, and managed to ease around it more carefully than the last, but his foot hardly left the gas pedal. The massive site of the Shipyard was visible on the left-hand side of the road, producing a small sense of relief that he'd found it. _Now to track them down._

Nathaniel turned off on a service road, and peered down the first entrance. _Blocked. They couldn't have come this way, unless they opened the gate. _He continued on, passing another point of entry several yards later that was inaccessible from his position. _Truthfully, I could scale the wall, but I think I'll find them faster if I hold onto the car. There's no telling where they are._

The third time ended up being the charm. Driving alongside a cluster of warehouse-style buildings, he found a smaller gate standing wide open. "Don't mind if I do."

The orange-masked turtle pulled the vehicle through the opening and entered the dark facility, eyes scanning for where he should go next. From where he sat the site was a maze of unfamiliar buildings, and the direction he ought to take wasn't obvious. _What did Reina say about where they were meeting? Nothing. Only that it was happening here. I've got to start somewhere._

He made a right turn to drive down a lane lined with heavy machinery, and pushed the vehicle a little faster to cover more ground. At the end of the passage, there was nowhere else to go except a large structure with a ton of windows. _Dead end. Time to turn around._

He whipped the Monte Carlo in a circle and went by the machinery a second time to get back where he'd started. Then he continued left, barreling down a strip surrounded by similar equipment. Up ahead Nate could see the vague outline of boats, and the glistening of moonlight on the water. _Has to be the Bay. Question is, did they come this way? This would be so much easier if I hadn't left my phone behind. Idiot._

Nathaniel slowed as he approached the water, and rapidly looked left and right for any sign of the Sunfire. When he glanced out the passenger side door, he was rewarded by the sight of _two_ sets of headlights, and his breath escaped in a giant _whoosh_. He automatically increased speed to get to them, and then had to slam on his brakes when he was within a few feet of the meeting in progress.

He'd hardly completed the stop before he flung his door open and dashed to meet the shocked figures of his cousins and Jake. The dark-haired teen standing by Reina looked surprised too, but he was the last one upon which Nate was focused. "We have to get out of here, _now!_"

The red-masked turtle met him with a gasp. "Nate, what are you doing? Where did you get a car?!"

"I stole it from two of the guys planning to catch you, Olivia! We have to go!" He illustrated his point by jerking his cousin's wrist.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Reina demanded. "What guys?"

"I ran into them about three miles from here. There were only a couple, but there are more on the way! I heard them say so. We have to stop wasting time and get the shell out of here!"

The stranger glanced nervously between Reina and Nathaniel. "Is this for real?"

Nate shook his head in anger. "No, it's a great big joke. I just jumped two random guys and took their ride because I thought I missed out on meeting you! Of COURSE it's not a joke! They could be here any minute – we have to go!" he repeated insistently.

Reina's gaze was pensive, but the young woman believed him. She had to. "All right. I guess we have to cut this short, Alex. I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on, but it sounds like it isn't safe to stay here."

"You're darn right it isn't safe!" the orange-masked turtle practically yelled. "I broke about fifteen laws to get here as fast as I could. Can we _move_ please?"

Olivia, Reina, and Jake turned to follow him, but to Nate's irritation, the new kid was hesitating.

"You don't think it's _them_, do you?" Alex directed to his blond cousin.

Nate cocked his head at the way Reina balked.

"How could it be?" Her voice was high and tight. "I wasn't followed. Were you?"

"I didn't see anybody," he returned.

"Do you know who they are, Reina?" Olivia pushed.

"I don't…Maybe," she faltered. "Some guys have been giving me a hard time for about a month or so, but I didn't think they could pose a threat all the way out here!"

Nate stamped a foot for attention. "Well, somebody is! Let's GO."

Reina started to move, but Alex's arm whipped around her upper body, nearly cradling her throat. The other stretched into his jacket, and Nate stared aghast when the teen revealed a silver-plated handgun.

With a grim smile, the teen pressed the firearm to Reina's head. "I would actually prefer that none of you go anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>...What can I say? Guy <em>is<em> an actor, after all...Though many of you saw it all as a little too convenient. Reina didn't have the advantage of knowing what kind of schemer set all of this up. And now, I probably need to run in the opposite direction. Quickly.**


	18. Traitor

Rage: It was the only word to describe the emotion that immediately filled Reina after getting over the shock of Alex holding a gun to her head. She initially squirmed in the young man's grasp, causing him to press the firearm harder against her temple. It was probably indenting her skull at this point, but a strange part of her was too furious to be scared. Which was why she was able to curse his name without batting an eye at the weapon.

"This is a new side of you, Reina," he teased. "It's kind of exciting."

"You set all of this up?" It was painfully obvious now, but she couldn't help asking.

"To be fair, I couldn't have done it without your help, sweetheart."

There was a coldness in his voice that she'd never heard before. _Why_ hadn't she heard it before? _Because he was too busy seducing me to give up the turtles, and I _fell_ for it. _"Everything you said and did? You were only screwing with me?" The sting of being deceived by someone she'd implicitly trusted with her most sacred secret was catching up with her.

"Don't take it so hard," Alex said casually. "It's not personal, Reina. You're a nice girl and a decent kisser. But what can I say? We all have to make a living."

"You're a back-stabbing, blood-sucking, worthless sack of crap, bastard! And you'd better take that personally!"

To her increasing fury, the teen chuckled. "You're funny when you're mad, Reina."

"Then I hope you're ready to laugh your head off." She finished with a growl.

Olivia twitched in her stance, and Reina guessed she was about to try something. Unfortunately, Alex saw it too. The boy pulled her backwards so hard she nearly choked from the grip of his forearm against her throat.

"You trying to make this worse or something?" Alex challenged.

"Liv, stay put," Nate hissed. The turtle's blue-green eyes bored into Reina, encouragement shining through them.

_He knows what I need to do. So do I, but I can't just haul off and try it. Has to be the right moment—_

Alex poked her with the gun suddenly. "I want you to get rid of the keys, Reina."

Her key ring for the Sunfire was still balled in her fist, and she was loath to release it.

"I mean it," he repeated louder. "Drop them."

Scowling, the blond let go of the keys and heard them hit the concrete.

"Now, kick them over to the drain," he ordered.

She badly wanted to give him the evil eye, but she couldn't turn her head. Reina nudged the key ring with her foot, obediently dropping the keys through the rungs of the nearby grating.

"That's better. We're all going to stand here nice and quiet until my friends arrive," Alex said soothingly. "They're not far away, and there _are _a lot more than the two you started with." He nodded toward Nate. "Way to try and be the hero, though."

Alex's smugness magnified Reina's anger another ten times, though she wasn't sure how it was possible. "Y'know, Alex, there are still a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like what, Reina? This seems like a weird time to open up, but we _have_ time to kill."

"I grew up in a house full of ninjas," she said slowly. "Do you know what that means?"

"I bet you're going to tell me."

"I'd rather show you." Her tone was so placid that he probably never expected her to stomp on his right foot as hard as she could.

The instant the gun lifted from his knee-jerk reaction she grabbed the barrel of the firearm and spun backwards, redirecting the weapon to point at Alex. With a jerk she stripped the gun from his surprised grasp, and didn't hesitate from striking him across the face with it. Nothing else was required, as Olivia was right behind her. The red-masked turtle sent the teen flying with a spinning kick that connected ruthlessly with his chin.

Reina dropped the firearm, but her scowl remained. "You don't spend your whole life among warriors without picking up a few tricks along the way."

"This a typical night for all of you?" Jake's voice cracked. "I can see why you hang out with me in your downtime, Olivia."

The orange-masked turtle wasn't amused. "We have to go!" He lunged forward to grab Reina by the arm and physically dragged her behind him.

"Nate, my keys—"

"Forget it, we have _no_ time!" He yanked her in the direction of the gold car in which he'd shown up. "Olivia, Jake, NOW!"

Reina gaped when he climbed back in the driver's side. "Don't you think I should—"

"Just get in the car, Reina!" His words were punctuated by the screech of tires nearby, and her heart stopped.

The blond sprinted around the other side and hardly had the door shut before Nathaniel hit the gas.

"Seatbelts!" he barked.

Reina struggled to fasten her belt through her shaking hands. "You guys, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Reina, who _are _they?" Liv demanded.

"I don't know for sure," she answered. "It's possible they're with a group called Lendáno. Some boys have been harassing me about rumors of the Phantoms for weeks…" Reina trailed off, remembering. _The same day I met Alex. This was a total scam right from the start, and I bought it hook, line, and sinker!_

"What do you mean, harassing you?" Nate asked.

"They were stupid kids! They bugged me for stories, followed me around. That sort of thing."

"The guys I took down weren't kids," Nathaniel said thoughtfully, but then gasped. "Aw, shell!"

Reina cried out as the orange-masked turtle jerked the wheel hard, and the car spun to avoid two vehicles barreling straight toward them. "Nate, be careful! This isn't like a video game!"

"I'm trying to get us out of here!" he snapped. "How many cars are behind us?"

Reina turned in her seat. Besides the vehicles he'd narrowly avoided, she saw headlights indicating at least three more. "Five…maybe."

He cursed under his breath. "Sure wish I knew my way around here. Olivia, I accidentally broke the knob on my watch when I was trying to warn you guys. You've got to set off your beacon if you haven't already."

"It won't do any good, Nate!" she squeaked. "Our parents are too far away to help us!"

"_Do it anyway!" _he commanded fiercely and caught his breath. Reina realized along with him that they were nearing a dead-end. "Hold on!"

With another spin that threatened losing control of the car completely, Nate pulled them out of the corner and hit the gas to fly another direction.

"I'd like to know who taught you how to drive!" Jake called from the backseat.

"Now isn't the time, Jake!" Liv admonished.

Reina looked over her shoulder, and realized the teen was actually _smiling_.

"I'm just saying, you guys know how to have a lively evening."

"Jake, we're in serious trouble here," Nate said bluntly. "These men are dangerous, and there's no telling—" He was interrupted by the sound of a miniature explosion, and something metal bouncing off the back of the car. "What the shell was _that?_ How close are they to us?"

"Too close!" Olivia retorted. "You have to go faster!"

"Everyone stay down and don't give them a target to shoot at," Nate instructed. "Reina, do you know a way out of here?"

She shook her head miserably. "I know nothing, except that I tried to hand you over to the enemy on a silver platter!"

"It's not over," he said resolutely. "Liv, did you set off your beacon?"

"All right, I'm doing it! But the chances of anyone being able to help us are slim, Nate!"

"You think I don't know that? If we're gonna get stopped, it'd be nice for them to have a little information!"

Reina's blood ran cold. _He doesn't think we're getting out of this. Good God, what have I _done?

* * *

><p>Leonardo could only shake his head at his youngest brother's impression of the swan dive a mugger took into a dumpster to avoid the turtles the day before. <em>It always sounds more interesting when Mikey is the one telling the stories. <em>Their corner of the Lounge was enraptured with the orange-masked turtle's telling of the event, clearly eating out of the palm of his hand. Leo exchanged a knowing look with his red-masked brother. _Why stop him when he's entertaining everyone?_

A tell-tale vibration wiped the smile off Leonardo's face and he instantly looked down at his watch. _A beacon? I wonder if this is another false alarm. Don's upgrade was supposed to reduce those._

Calley leaned close from her seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Um…we have a beacon going off." The blue-masked turtle got to his feet. "Excuse me. I'm going to make a phone call."

"Liv again?" Raph spoke up.

"Yeah. I'll double-check what's going on." Leo dialed the young turtle's number and waited for her to pick up, antsy. _C'mon, Liv. Everything has to be okay. _When the line connected on the other side, he was greeted by a scream.

"They're _right_ on us, Nate, you have to go faster!"

"Olivia?" Leonardo spoke up, but he wasn't sure she could hear him over the noise in the background. "Liv, talk to me! What's happening?"

"Jonin! We're in trouble! They're chasing us, and now they're shooting...something! I don't know what it is!"

"_Who_ is chasing you, Liv? Where are you?" He heard muffled cursing over the line.

_"Not that way!" _The shrill cry sounded more like Reina that time.

Leo lowered the phone with the sensation he was going to explode. "Don! Get the location software set up and find me the kids' specifics, now!"

Raphael was beside him in a flash. "Fearless, what is it?"

"I'm trying to get her to tell me!" He turned back to the phone. "Liv, who is chasing you?"

"Jonin, Reina thinks it's a group called Lendáno. She said they've been bugging her for the last month about us, but they were only kids! These guys are older and organized!"

"Olivia, listen to me. You have to stay calm, because panicking won't help you. Whatever you need to do to get away, whatever laws you have to break, do it." The blue-masked turtle was acutely aware that every eye in the room was on him. "We're coming after you, but it's up to you to hold on until we get there. If—" He was interrupted by a chorus of screams.

_"It's blocked! It's blocked!"_

_"I can see it! Shut up and let me concentrate!" _Nate's voice broke over the din that time.

"Olivia, how many people are chasing you?" Leo tried desperately to reconnect with her.

"We don't know, Jonin, that's the problem! They're scattered over the whole Shipyard. They knew we were coming!"

"Shipyard? Liv, how would they know you were coming? What do these people have to do with Reina?"

"I can't answer that! They're fencing us in, we can't—" Olivia broke off with another screech. "Nate, watch out!"

Numerous sounds transmitted over the phone from an explosion and breaking glass to screeching tires and indistinct screams. Everything except the rational voice of his niece that Leonardo _wanted_ to hear.

"Olivia? _Olivia!_" He suddenly heard nothing and shifted the phone in his hand. The call was gone. "No, no, no…" Leo punched her speed-dial again, but it merely rang that time. When voicemail picked up, he lowered the phone to find himself surrounded by his brothers.

Raphael's shoulders were already shaking. "What the shell was that?"

"The kids are in trouble. I couldn't get much information from Olivia, but we have to go now!"

Luke turned up in front of him. "Leo, what is it? What did she say?"

"They were being chased." Leonardo raised a hand for attention. "I don't know what we're dealing with, but we need to figure it out on the way. Since there's no telling what kind of assistance we'll need, I want to take an entire team. I need Tim, Greg, Kat and Sayuri on the ground." He spun to locate his father-in-law. "Can you drive separate?"

Tim nodded gravely. "We can talk more en route."

"I'm sorry to run everyone," Leo announced to the room. "We'll get you up to speed when we know something for sure!"

Before the turtles could dash from the Lounge, however, three more figures turned up in their path.

"Take us with you!" Jayden blocked the doorframe as only he could.

Leonardo shook his head. "Not this time, kids."

"But, dad—" the younger Tim wasn't easily swayed.

"No, _musuko_," (son) he said firmly. "You stay."

When they hit the hall, Leo motioned for his purple-masked brother to join him. "Do you have a location?"

"They're near the coast, bordering right on the Bay. The address is industrial. Do you have a clue what they're doing there?"

"Not one, Don. Just keep fixed on them, because it sounded like they were moving fast." His face fell at the memory of how the phone disconnected. _I hope they're still moving. _"I also need you to find whatever information you have on the group, Lendáno. Have you ever heard of them?"

Donatello's brow creased. "Never followed them exactly. Their presence is mostly overseas…Brazil, I think it is? They're supposed to be nut jobs, out searching to prove the truth behind weird myths."

Leo swallowed. "Liv mentioned they could be the ones chasing them."

His younger brother swiped away the sweat that'd already formed. "But WHERE did they come from? What'd we miss, Leo?"

"If I could answer that, we wouldn't be in this position. When we get to the car, I want you on your laptop finding out everything you can." He paused. "We may need to contact Kelley too. There's a possibility he's privy to information on them we don't have access to."

"Leo!"

The oldest turtle glanced back to find Luke puffing onto the elevator behind him. "Is there a chance anyone's hurt?"

The final sounds of the call resonated in his ears, and Leonardo swallowed again. "There's a very real probability, Doc."

"Then bring me with you too! Better to be prepared than…" Luke didn't finish. "Leo, how much trouble are they in?"

"Judging from what I heard in the background? A lot, Doc," he admitted. "But our kids are trained to deal with this, and we're not waiting around to hear from them again."

The blond man fidgeted nervously in the corner of the elevator, unable to stand still. Leo wished he could tell Luke there was nothing to worry about, but he knew better.

_We're ninety minutes away. A lot of things can happen in that amount of time. People can die in much less. _He wiped the thought clean from his mind. _I won't accept that, I can't. _Looking around at the determined faces of his brothers and friends, he tried to mirror courage for their sake. Inwardly, he felt more frightened than he'd ever been.


	19. Stopped

Everything was a blur to Olivia, from the moment she watched the glass of Nate's window shatter under the force of a projectile, to the orange-masked turtle losing control of the speeding car. She remembered the sensation of spinning and feeling weightless, followed by the shocking jolt of the vehicle colliding with a building.

The red-masked turtle was sore from the collision despite the layer of her seatbelt, but nothing felt truly injured. When she opened her eyes, however, they immediately burned. Around the same moment, she discovered her lungs were on fire. A wrenching cough tore from her throat, and when she tried to clear it, the pain intensified.

Vaguely she heard a phone ringing, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. She also heard more coughing that didn't belong to her – Reina and Jake. Her eyes snapped open, watering as she forced them to remain that way. She saw what appeared to be a haze filling the car, and in a panic, thought the vehicle was on fire. "Out!" she wheezed. "We have to get…fire…"

Jacob grabbed her arm like he was holding on for dear life, and kicked something metal on the floor between them. "Tear gas," he managed. "It's som—" He couldn't finish because of a coughing fit.

"Nate!" Reina gasped. "Liv, he's not…I can't tell. Help me…!"

Dread seized Olivia as she wrestled out of her restraint and fought her way off the backseat to see her cousin. The orange-masked turtle was slumped over the wheel, deathly still. Through stinging eyes and lungs, Liv pulled him backwards on his seat for a better look.

"Nate!" she croaked, aching for relief from the fire that wouldn't be abated. "C'mon, _Itoko_…" Liv could tell he'd been cut by shattered glass, but not how else he might be injured. She resorted to patting his face uselessly.

He only answered with a miniscule cough, but she was overjoyed to hear it. Nathaniel lifted his head and shook it, clearly disoriented. Then pain registered in his face, and his own coughing fit commenced.

Jake pulled her arm again. "Liv, we have to get out." He paused, trying to breathe normally. "My door is stuck."

Olivia fell back onto her seat to try her own handle and the door swung freely. "Mine works…" A scream erupted involuntarily when she spotted the figures surrounding their wreckage. Her instinct was to flee the gas consuming the interior, but outside was no better. Before she could pull the door shut, someone caught it.

The red-masked turtle dropped backwards and positioned her legs for an attack, but she was also waging a losing battle with her lungs. Tearing eyes squeezed shut, but she lashed out hard with both feet. There was a satisfying grunt, but heaviness followed, crushing her lower half against the bench.

Olivia twisted under the weight with a growl and grasped for the sai within her belt, but a second influx of gas inside the vehicle left her light-headed and gagging. In the seconds of vulnerability she was yanked, dragged forcibly from the Monte Carlo by her legs. The angle caused her head to bounce off cement so hard that her ears rang.

Through the coughing and spinning equilibrium, she became aware of yelling in the background. The voices sounded familiar, but they were oddly silenced after only a few moments. Then she heard her cousin's groan. She blinked rapidly and her gaze roved, seeking out Nate. She found him lying on his plastron a couple of feet away, though he wasn't destined to stay that way.

"_That's_ him! Look at my car! I told you it was gonna get wrecked!"

Olivia gasped for oxygen while her barely conscious cousin was pulled upright by two men. She struggled to sit up, the desire to help Nate overcoming the pain in her lungs and head. The red-masked turtle only made it far enough to watch someone strike Nathaniel hard enough to snap his head backwards repeatedly.

"That was my car, you filthy _freak!_"

Liv tried to rise again, but was hindered this time by the strength of two pairs of arms holding her to the ground. "Let him go!" she shouted under duress.

The attacker shot her a smirk. "You like watching that, honey? You'll get to see a lot more."

"Miles!" an authoritative voice interjected. "Stop beating a dead horse! The Doc wants them in _one_ piece."

"Miles" grinned at Olivia. "To be continued."

"Put him down," the other ordered.

The brutes didn't so much "put him down" as much as dropped Nate on his face.

"Itoko!" Olivia cried out after him, but her cousin didn't even twitch. Anger fueled the turtle for another fight, but she wasn't given the opportunity. The combined force of three men converged on her, while another stood near her head.

"Feisty, ain't it? Get it on its front and hook it up."

She flushed with humiliation and fury while her wrists were forced into tight-fitting, cold metal bonds.

"Feet too," the speaker commanded.

Olivia coughed through the remnants of gas irritating her lungs, frustrated beyond belief. She heard a muffled grunt and twisted her head to the left, where she found Jake in a bound and gagged heap.

"No!" She sought out one of the shadowed strangers to beseech. "Leave them! We're the ones you want!"

A figure boasting a military buzz cut stared at her passively, but didn't answer a word. Instead, he looked toward the men. "Get them all loaded up, quickly. Local police have probably been alerted by now."

Olivia tensed when she was lifted from the ground, and struggled in their grasp for another look at Jake. She saw her blond cousin instead, gagged like Jake, but tears were streaming down her face. The other difference was that Reina's hands were bound in _front_ of her, and the awkward angle of her left hand probably had something to do with it.

Fierce protectiveness rekindled, and Olivia shot daggers with her eyes at the men on either side of her. "You bastards will regret this. I can promise you that!"

One snickered. "Freak, you should be more concerned for your _own_ hide."

"Don't talk to it," buzz cut ordered. "Already broken enough rules tonight, not gonna make it worse. Now get moving!"

Olivia's aching head raced while she was half-carried/half-dragged, but her captors strangely bypassed a number of vehicles. _Where exactly are they taking us? This is weird. What will they do with Reina and…Jake. _An image popped into her mind of Jacob's mother. She had no idea what the woman looked like, but the thought of her waking up to an invalid husband _and_ a missing son made tears fill her eyes.

_I did this. It's my fault. My responsibility. It was my duty to stop the meeting before it happened – and Reina gave me the chance. I was the one Jonin put in charge. _Liv couldn't do anything about the tears except let them fall. _Our family will come, _she reminded herself. _It's only a matter of time. We have to hold on, and pray they don't do anything serious with Reina or Jake meanwhile. If they harm one hair on their heads, I'm gonna kill someone._

The scent of salt water had become overpowering. Olivia focused bleary eyes on the men walking in front of her, and finally understood where they were being taken. _Shell, this will throw a wrench in things._

* * *

><p>Donatello stared at the screen in front of him bleakly. He was outwardly calm, but rage and frustration burned right under the surface. "Leo, we have a problem."<p>

"_Not _what I want to hear, Don."

The purple-masked turtle spun his laptop around, though he knew the mapping coordinates wouldn't make a lot of sense to his brothers. "They're in the Bay," he said bluntly. "We have to get a boat."

"The Bay?" Michelangelo echoed. "What, like swimming?"

Donatello shook his head. "Their rate of speed is too fast. They either borrowed a boat for a joyride, or…" He didn't have to finish. They all knew the other possibility.

Leonardo cursed, slamming a hand against the side wall of the van.

"Bran could handle a boat," Mike softly reminded. "We just have to get our hands on one."

"All right…" Leo hesitated, thinking. "We have to reorganize our efforts. Don, call Raph up front and tell him to pull over. It's too late to catch them this way. I'll call Kelley back and see what he can do about a boat. Mike, you call Doc and have the other car pull over too."

Donny took a deep breath. _He _would_ ask me to call Raphael. This should be fun. _He hit his red-masked brother's speed dial.

"What, Genius? Gimme some good news."

"I can't, Raph. You have to pull over."

"What the shell…! We don't have time for this!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Raph. The kids have already been taken, by _boat_ no less. We won't catch them by car. We have to regroup with the others and get a plan together. Leo wants you to pull over so we can meet them."

His older brother swore angrily. "I'll kill those bastards."

"We're on the same page, Raph. Slow down so we can figure out what to do next."

Don hung up the phone with a sigh, and already felt the deceleration of the Battleshell. The information he'd acquired on Lendáno was scarce, limited to fan websites dedicated to alien hunting. The inner workings of the organization, which he guessed were somewhat more sinister, eluded him. _Why or how they got turned on to us is the question. And what will they do with the kids? _

A shudder coursed through him and he returned to the laptop screen. Donatello tapped a few buttons to access the implants, and switched over to the vital readings the high-tech chips relayed. Based on the information alone, he couldn't detect any life-threatening injuries in Nate, Olivia, or Reina, but the spikes in blood pressure and heart rate were indicative of the trauma they'd experienced. _Now they're out there all alone, with no defense against an enemy we know nothing about. How did this happen? _He glanced away from the screen when Leo hung up the phone.

"Kelley is coming out here to meet us, eventually," the blue-masked turtle announced.

Donny cocked his head. "For what? I mean, it's nice he wants to help, but we need him for the sake of information. We have enough manpower on the ground."

"He's coming to _get_ information," Leo clarified. "Apparently the cops are already converging on the Shipyard. Director Kelley will head down there first to learn about the investigation, then double-back to find us." He looked at the floor. "We can't move as fast as _any _of us would like to."

"But they took 'em alive," Mike spoke up. "As long as they want them for something, we have time."

Don folded his arms and leaned harder against the seat. _I don't _want _to be behind them. I want the kids safe and sound where they belong. _Considering the situation, his orange-masked brother seemed incredibly calm. Donatello knew his younger brother was talented at putting on a good face, but he'd gotten better at seeing through Michelangelo through the years. There was anger in his brother's blue eyes, but hope remained.

_Mike has the right idea. It's easy to expect the worst, but I can't confirm anything suggesting an emergency, at least physically. Their oxygen rates got strange for a while, but they're already rebounding too. Plus they're smart, strong…and we're going after them._

A knock resounded twice on the back door, and Michelangelo rose to unlock it. Raph flounced into the back and collapsed on a seat with a growl. "So what are we doin'? Tell me we ain't gonna sit here for two hours, Fearless!"

"I don't want to stop any more than _you_, Raph, but we don't have a means to catch up yet. Unless you want to try swimming after them, which seems counterproductive."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," the red-masked turtle seethed.

"Don't get mad at me, Raph." Leonardo's voice was low. "I know you're frustrated, but it won't do any good." He turned to Donatello. "Their beacons are in the same vicinity, aren't they?"

"They're close together, Leo. Health doesn't look bad from what I can tell either. There were a few big spikes, but they dissipated…for the most part. What did Kelley say about a boat?"

"He's onboard for helping, but needs to make a couple calls first."

Another knock preceded the back doors opening, and Luke stuck his head inside. "Where are we?"

"Nowhere," Raph retorted darkly.

The blue-masked turtle gave him a _look, _and then shifted to Luke. "Like Mike probably told you, we're working on the next step. It's likely going to involve a full-scale rescue operation, so we'll need more equipment. We also need to get Brandon out here to take on the boat for us. I know Becky could technically drive one too, but I'd rather stick with him."

"I'd rather you did too," Mike remarked.

"If we figure out exactly what we need, Brandon could bring equipment to _us_, rather than returning ourselves," Luke offered. "Jazz can help him with the more technical gadgets."

Donny began making a mental checklist, but it was difficult to prepare given they had no idea what kind of situation they were getting into. _Flying blind isn't fun. I sure hope Kelley can gather some Intel, but what if there's nothing to find at the Shipyard? _His fists clenched in front of him. _We're at a severe disadvantage._

He closed his laptop while Luke finally climbed into van and the rest of their allies followed.

"I heard a call over my scanner concerning the Shipyard," Tim told them. "They only found one kid there. They've got him in custody for trespassing, but who know's what they'll do with him?"

"A kid?" Leonardo repeated. "I wonder if he was with that group. I'd sure love to get my hands on him."

"Get in line, Fearless," Raphael snapped.

"Why don't you make sure Kelley talks to him?" Don suggested. "Since he's going there anyway, it shouldn't be difficult to swing."

"I'll call him back," Leo murmured.

Donatello was suddenly drawn to Katherine. The bronze-haired agent was clasping her hands together so hard, her knuckles were turning white. "I knew it'd come to this eventually…" she said quietly. "It was only a matter of time."

"Kat, they're okay," Luke said firmly. "Damage seems to be minimal at this point—"

"It's not okay!" she shouted. "There's nothing about this that's okay. When we find this group, we have to take them out. We can't risk _another_ gang targeting our family!"

The sandy-haired man on her right gave Kat an apprehensive look. "One step at a time, James. We can't go in angry, or our judgment will be compromised," Greg said slowly.

"_Compromised judgment_ will be the least of their problems," the woman fumed. "They have no right—"

"No one ever does," Sayuri inserted evenly. "But that does not stop people from trying to get what they want."

"Nope. But the fact that they don't know what's coming makes it sweeter for _us_," Raph finished heatedly.


	20. Captive

"…but we can _help_, dad! It doesn't make any sense."

Charlotte remained quiet in her corner of the Lounge, observing her brother make his case over the phone. She knew it wouldn't do any good, but telling Jayden had accomplished nothing.

"You've trained us! And I'm strong. I can bench-press near the record! We're good enough, if you'll give us the chance."

The female purple-masked turtle sank deeper in her seat. The Lounge was silent now, with the exception of her twin. Most of the activity was centered down in the lair, where Jazz was helping Brandon pack up so he could head out to meet the others.

"He's bringing _Shunshi!" _her brother exploded. "I know I could take him, and probably Brandon too!"

Charlotte dropped her head in her hands. _I'm glad no one else is listening to this._

"Are you always going to treat us like little kids? When it was one of your brothers, you always went! Why do our cousins have to be any different?"

"Jayden, that's enough!" Jenna's voice interjected sharply, surprising even Charlotte. She hadn't realized the raven-haired woman remained behind. "Your dad has a lot of things to deal with right now, and this call shouldn't be one of them."

Charlotte bit her lip nervously. She was glad their mom interrupted, but it wouldn't help diffuse Jayden.

"No, I'm going," he said shortly. "If you have time, dad. Fine. Bye." Jayden clicked off the phone with a huff.

"I know this is upsetting," Jen continued, quieter. "I've been in this position, and seen every side of it. But getting angry with anyone won't help, Jay. Do you understand that? This is when the family _has_ to be one."

"We'll never be one," he muttered. "That's not how it works around here. They don't want us out there, mom. They barely let Charlotte, Tim, and me out of their sight."

"It might not seem fair, but there's still a need for more time and experience, Jayden. You may not like it, but your dad and uncles know what they're doing."

"At this rate, we won't get the experience we need," he countered.

Charlotte bleakly watched her brother stalk out the door to the sky deck, and the raven-haired woman pursued him. A few moments later, she heard her mother's raised voice call her brother's name. The urgency in her tone made the purple-masked turtle fly outside after them. She found the woman wringing her hands near the ledge of the building, and no sign of Jayden on the roof. It didn't take a genius to figure out what'd happened.

"Which way did he go?"

"East," her mom replied faintly.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll get him." She gave her the most reassuring smile she could muster and launched off the sky deck to chase down her brother.

Charlotte quickly picked up speed, feet sure over obstacles and rooftops she'd traversed regularly for the last several years. It didn't take long to catch a glimpse of her brother. Jayden was fast in his own right, but not a match for her when it came to running and agility.

She pushed a little harder to get alongside him, but then eased the throttle to keep her pace even. "Where are you going exactly?" Her breathing was calm, those his was already labored. Jayden refused to answer or look at her. _Never a good sign, but he can't usually hold out on me for long._

The male's chest pumped harder, as though he was trying to outpace her.

"You can run your shell off all night, Jay, and you'll never lose me. Why are you acting like _I _did something to you?"

"I don't wanna talk!" he snapped. "I don't want to be calm!"

"You'd rather stay angry?"

"It's not FAIR!"

Charlotte waited, thinking he might elaborate. When he didn't, she remained quiet as they continued to run, giving herself time to think of what to say. _There are a lot of things I can tell him. The stock stuff you're supposed to say when the world is crashing down. It's not over. Don't give up hope. Our dads won't let anything happen to them. Don't expect the worst. _But she didn't feel like giving a pat answer, so she remained silent longer. _At least if I'm out here with him, I can be sure he won't do anything stupidly dangerous._

Beside her, Jayden increased in speed again, and they continued at what felt closer to a break-neck pace for several rooftops. That was until her brother dropped in the middle of the next landing, heaving to regulate his breathing. Charlotte folded her arms across her plastron while she stood by, her own heart rate steady as a rock.

Jayden glanced at her with frustration. "You're really annoying sometimes."

"If you want to beat me at something, you know better than to choose a footrace, Jayden."

"It's not just that!" He wheezed. "You're too calm."

"What should I be doing, twin? Running around like a chicken with my head cut off? It won't help anyone else."

"But you aren't even upset. Didn't you want to go after them?"

She sank beside him, drawing her knees to her chest. "They're my cousins too. Of course I wanna protect them."

He held out both arms plaintively, but his breath was beginning to settle. "Wish I knew how you keep it together, Charlie."

"I'm not as 'together' as you think."

Dark eyes averted from her, ashamed. "Feels selfish."

"What does?"

"Being upset about how they treat us, when something like this is going on."

"You feel the way you feel, Jay," she said softly. "But you know our parents are only trying to protect us. They're adults with decades of experience, and we're—"

"Kids! I know! But _they _were here once, Charlotte. They were doing unthinkable things by the time they were Liv's age, and they still call her a kid too! Face it – they'll never really trust us to use what we've been given. They had one standard, and we have another."

She sighed. "I know it seems that way, but they had a different upbringing. For all of our…uniqueness, ours has been a lot more normal. Though, the typical pre-teen isn't out all hours of the night, helping protect innocent people either.

"The thing is, we can't fairly compare our childhood with theirs, Jay. They only had one parent and barely scraped by to survive for many years. It made them age faster than they would have otherwise. We have parents, aunts and uncles, cousins, friends…and everything we could possibly need. We also have a wider network of support and protection."

She paused to grip his shoulder. "It's not that they don't trust our skills or believe in us, twin. They have the power and opportunity to protect us, so they keep us safe from some of the trials and lessons they had to learn the hard way."

Chocolate brown eyes met her sullenly. "I don't wanna be protected. I want to kick some shell and get our cousins back."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sure it won't be the last time someone in our family is in trouble."

He snorted. "Turtle Luck guarantees it."

She gave him a sly smile. "And I pity the poor, heartless souls who one day have you chasing them down, Jayden."

He chuckled, sounding more like himself. "You'd just beat me to them."

"I might get there faster, but you'd whip them harder."

Her brother grinned. "So you get to start, and I can finish."

"I want to finish too!" she protested.

"Then you'd better work quick, Charlie."

She made a face at her twin and got to her feet. "Mind if we start heading back? Mom wasn't happy you took off."

"Do we _have_ to?"

"Whining doesn't become you, brother."

He groaned, but rose from the roof. "Maybe we don't have to go as fast though."

"Lungs still burning?"

"Don't rub it in, Energizer."

* * *

><p>Lying facedown on the cold floor of the bottom of the boat had already gotten old for Jacob. <em>It was old several minute ago. Now I'm just over it completely. <em>The restraints gave him a little room to sit up, but he wasn't tempted to try again; not after the boot he'd received in his back last time. Jake had to content himself with sneaking glances of the red-masked turtle lying a few inches to his left.

Olivia wasn't gagged, but she hadn't said anything since being tossed onboard, and watching her odd-looking weapons be thrown into the Bay. The darkness made her emotions hard to read, but he knew she was angry. _Impossible for her not to be. I'd love to see what Olivia could do if she got free, though. Men would probably drop like flies. _The image helped him smile, but the expression didn't last.

Twisting his neck the other direction, he could make out the orange-masked turtle. Nate _still _hadn't moved, and it made Jake nervous. _I hope the guy's okay. He got jarred badly in the wreck, only to have those creeps attack him. They'd better not touch him again. Not that I can do anything about it._

"Jake," Olivia whispered.

He turned his head back to her and made a muffled grunt of acknowledgement behind the gag.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. You shouldn't even be here."

He shook his head. _Figures she feels that way. Like she's the one who kidnapped me. I wonder if I'll ever see her again when this is all over. How _is_ it going to end? _Jake wasn't stupid enough to believe the strangers needed him for anything important.

_They took me because I was there. But what will they do with us? The more time we're with them, the more people we see, the bigger liability we become. There's probably not much chance of getting out of this alive. _The cold realization made him breathe a little faster. _And my parents won't know what happened, or where I went. Maybe it's better that they don't._

"Jake," Olivia softly called him back to her. "I'm sure you're scared, but you don't have to be. Our parents will come after us. They…this is their specialty. It doesn't matter if these men drag us to the ends of the Earth, they'll find us. I'm sure they're already in pursuit."

Jacob seriously appreciated the news, though he wished he could ask more questions. _Or _any _questions._

"They're like me and Nate, only stronger, more experienced fighters. Ninjas. They've been doing this their whole lives, so you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Jake nodded.

"Are you in much pain?"

The teen shook his head. _It's more irritating than anything. Especially not being able to talk._

"Have you noticed Nate come around? I can't see him from here."

Slowly, Jake shook his head again. He couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed, but he figured the younger turtle should have woken up by now. _Unless he was hurt worse than we thought. _The thought made him sick to his stomach. _Kid came through for us, even though he left mad. I guess all the junk doesn't mean much when your family is on the line. If their folks are stronger than _them_, there really might be a shot of getting out of this. And meeting the rest of the family. Wonder what that would be like._

"I don't blame you if you hate me," Olivia whispered. "If…if you don't want anything to do with me. I'll still make sure you get out of this. You have to, Jake."

He shook his head again, frustrated with his inability to communicate. _We're _all _getting out, Olivia!_

"I didn't want—" Olivia was rudely interrupted by a foot colliding with the side of her head.

"Shut up," the boot owner ordered.

If Jake possessed heat vision, the man would have been incinerated on the spot. Olivia's glare was the darkest he'd yet witnessed. _Just think. If the two of us combined forces with our stares, we could probably make the boat implode._

"A.J., help me get this one!"

Jake struggled to turn over when two of them lifted Olivia from the floor and placed her on unsteady feet.

"No funny business, or you'll end up like your twin down there." The speaker rudely gestured toward Nate.

"You'll be paying for that later," she informed him.

"I'm scared, Princess. Really scared."

"You should be," she retorted.

"Told you not to talk to it, Keith!" a sharp familiar voice reprimanded. "Why do I have to keep repeating myself? Am I not talking _loudly_ enough?"

Jake winced at the man's rise in volume. _If he gets any louder, they'll hear him from space. What a control freak. _He was focused on the man with the buzz cut, and thereby surprised when his own arms were grabbed from behind.

"On your feet, son," someone said in his ear. "Our little cruise is almost over."

_Oh, joy. I'm dying to know where we go next._

"Corporal, this one's still comatose," another announced sarcastically behind Jake. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"We're preparing to dock, so just bring it," the "Corporal" clipped. He appeared annoyed the man would even ask.

Jacob winced when a muscled man threw the orange-masked turtle over his shoulder without an ounce of gentleness.

"Don't hurt him!" Olivia snarled, but her captors prevented her from moving an inch.

The short-haired man snapped his fingers. "Bring me another gag."

By now, Jake was used to seeing the red-masked turtle angry, but there was a new level of rage in her amber eyes when a rag was jammed into her mouth and tied firmly in place.

"There." The Corporal seemed satisfied. "Now no one has a reason to disobey orders."

Something rammed into Jake's back so hard that he nearly pitched forward.

"Move your feet!" hot breath commanded.

_Easy for you to say_. The way his ankles were shackled meant he could only take shuffling steps, and the rocking of the boat made it trickier. He and Olivia made slow progress with their kidnappers, rounding the stern of the ship to get to the other end.

Jake didn't have any expectations about what was waiting for them, but the sight of the shadowed island still made him stare. Really, it wasn't the land that made him pause, but the impressive structure spread across its length, surrounded by walls that had to be four feet thick. _Where in the heck did they bring us? This isn't anything like I imagined._

A shove knocked him off delicate balance, and the teen crashed to his knees.

The Corporal spun on heel, pointing at Jacob. "Stop messing around! Get him on his feet."

It was a degrading feeling needing someone's help to rise, and Jacob hated it. He managed to catch Olivia's eye once he was semi-stable, but only for a moment before being forced to move again. Jake could see Reina up ahead now. He couldn't help her any more than the turtles, but he was relieved to catch a glimpse of the blond girl.

They were herded in the direction of a ramp that descended to a wooden dock, where more shadows waited for them. Jacob stared at the figures hard. Something about the shape of the frames didn't make sense. Bodies and limbs seemed too slim. It wasn't until he set foot on top of the ramp that he realized the cold-looking forms weren't human in any sense of the word. _Robots?_ _Seriously, like…is that even possible?_

The Corporal seemed pleased. "They sent us the welcome wagon. The rest of you slackers should take notes.. ARCIS can do your job better, without giving any lip."

Jacob managed to exchange another glance with Olivia, but she looked as amazed as he felt. _Can this night get any stranger?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Not what you expected? Truthfully, I didn't either. I literally got to this chapter, and realized their technology was a lot more advanced than I'd planned for. Yes, you read that correctly. The droids wrote <em>themselves<em> into the story. I could tell you the true source of their technology...but that, my friends, will have to wait for another day. Not gonna tell you what ARCIS means yet either. **

**Point is, however you thought this would play out...it's going to be different this time.**


	21. Questions

Michelangelo fidgeted in his seat. Like his hotheaded brother, he was already done sitting around waiting for something to happen. _I wish Kelley would get here already. I know he's doing the best he can. Shell, it's a miracle he'll do _any _of it for us, but as long as I'm dreaming, he needs get here faster. Like, now. _He caught amber eyes staring at him, and met Raphael's gaze questioningly.

"Nate didn't say anything to you about what they were doing here tonight, did he? 'Cause the kid is a terrible liar."

Mike shook his head. "Under his impression, it was nothing but a fun road trip."

The red-masked turtle scowled. "I dun't think he was supposed to be here. Liv hesitated when he asked if he could go with 'em. Should have tipped me off right there. Those girls were up to something."

The orange-masked turtle shrugged. "Does it matter now?"

"We coulda prevented it!" his brother shot back. "I should have. Didn't feel right, and I ignored it. Kari's always telling me I hold on too tight, but this is the reason _why_."

"You're not the only one who could have prevented it," Leo clipped. "I fought for them to have some freedom, but I needed to ask more questions. I just don't want _Yousai _to become like a prison, with us as their wardens. I should have delved deeper before automatically giving in."

"Even if you had, it wouldn't necessarily keep them safe forever," Tim pointed out. "You can hang on to someone with every fiber of your being, and try to prevent anything from happening to them. That doesn't mean it won't. I was overprotective with Calley, especially after her mom left. I saw enough ridiculousness in my years with SWAT to expect danger behind every corner.

"In the end, she still ran away to join a gang. Got hooked on heroin. Lived in absolute hell for years. You can't control the world at large, guys. You can try to keep your kids safe, but you can't prevent every temptation or bad thing from coming their way. I don't know what made Reina and Olivia come here tonight, but I know they're good kids…so their intentions didn't start out evil."

Mike grunted in frustration. "We shouldn't be thinking about anything except getting them back." He resettled on his seat unhappily and considered calling Becky. _But what the shell is there to say? Our son is missing, and I can't do anything about it. Yet. That's gonna change._

A forceful knock resounded on the back door, then repeated.

"C'mon, open up!" Matthew Kelley's booming voice had Michelangelo on his feet in a split second.

The moment he swung the door inwards, he had to back up to make room for the Director of the FBI, who appeared to be charged up on caffeine. He offered Kelley his own seat since it was the only remaining one available, but the man shook his head.

"I'll stand, thanks. Reina's car was found at the scene , but as you already know...there was no sign of anyone else. We need to deal with a couple of things, but I don't have much time. Supposed to be picking up that kid from PD's custody. It was pretty easy to wrangle him away from the Toms River folks, but I'm not going to be able to hold him long, not on a trespassing charge. What do you want me to do? Am I supposed to turn my back or whatever so you can interrogate him?"

Leonardo folded his arms. "That depends. Do you have reason to believe he's with Lendáno?"

Kelley hesitated. "I don't know. But something he said when I talked to him initially on site…It made me want to snatch him away from PD faster than the kid could blink."

"What'd he say?" Raph demanded.

"Kid is beat up. When I asked him about it, he got real sarcastic. Said he was attacked by Phantoms."

Raphael and Katherine were on their feet simultaneously, but it was the red-masked turtle who spoke first. "Where is he? I'll _give_ him something to be sarcastic about!"

Matthew took a deep breath. "I can't let you hurt him in my custody, Raphael. Kinda makes me look bad."

"I don't care how you look!" he retorted.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Kat pressed. "Like, does he have information that could honestly help us?"

"I asked him some general questions, but he was evasive. Kid isn't in the system, so he doesn't have a record. Driver's license identifies him as Alex Sanford—"

"_What?_" Luke joined the other two on their feet. "Th-that's Reina's friend! The guy we met a couple weeks ago, after he was jumped? What's he doing here?"

The blue-masked turtle rose. "I think we're going to have to ask him."

Kelley ran both hands down his face. "This is insane. I don't take issue with you guys questioning him from a moral standpoint, but I still have to uphold the law too."

Donny cleared his throat. "What you need is a distraction. Something to keep you occupied long enough for us to get what we need." The purple-masked turtle glanced at Tim. "Fortunately, we already have one of those."

Leo nodded. "I see what you're getting at." His gaze returned to Matthew. "I know it's a lot to ask…"

"Never stopped you before. Why change now?" Kelley scoffed. "Just don't hurt him, because it wouldn't go over well for me."

"But you don't have a camera in the car, right?" Raphael verified.

Matthew groaned. "I'll call you when I have him."

* * *

><p>Alex rested his aching head against the window of the passenger side door. He normally had good control of his nerves, but he was truly being tested tonight. <em>Ridiculous. That's what this is. I should have asked for more money. Knew I wasn't going <em>with_ the idiots, but someone coulda checked up on me. Anyone._

He heaved a giant breath. _Relax. They've got nothing on you, and your record is clean. They can't prove I did anything except trespass. This FBI dude thinks he's gonna scare me. Please. This is only a brief layover. Which for some reason, involves a lot of sitting on the side of the road. What's the jerk doing up there? _Alex craned his neck to see through the windshield.

The Crossover with flashing police lights was still parked several yards away. His current "chauffeur" had gone that direction a few minutes ago, but he couldn't see what the man was doing. He returned to resting against the glass with resignation. _I'm worn out, and I _hurt_. Stupid turtle. Not enough for me to _willingly_ allow my own "teammates" to rough me up and try to cut off my arm in the process. Had to take more blows from those girls tonight. Definitely needed more money for this. But if those two numbskulls hadn't shown up early and blown our cover, everything would have gone perfectly!_

Indignation melded with his splitting headache. _And they ended up with two Phantoms out of this deal. I ought to get a bonus. The second I'm free, that's just what I'm gonna tell them. _A sharp rapping on the window made his eyes snap open. _Hm? _Alex turned his head and gasped when he came face to face with the hooded individual on the other side.

The door was locked, it _had _to be locked, yet somehow the handle unlatched. Alex scooted across the seat on impulse, handcuffed wrists clawing the back of the bench while the figure stooped into the vehicle beside him.

"Hey, kid. Can we _talk _for a minute? I got a couple bones to pick with ya." The edge within the Brooklyn accent sent shivers down his spine; almost as much as the amber eyes that perfectly reflected Reina's "cousin's".

A shout started to erupt, but the Phantom slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Not so fast, you little creep. We've got questions, and you're not gonna play hard to get, are you?"

_We? _Yes, to his astonishment, the door on his other side eased open, and a second figure climbed in so that he was now sandwiched between them.

"Hi, Alex." The blue-masked figure regarded him calmly. "We're not going to keep you long. All we need is some information."

Alex tried to shake his head with the immense hand still covering his mouth. He couldn't do it.

"We can do this one of two ways. You can sit nice and cozy here and politely answer our questions, or we could escort you elsewhere and deal with you how we'd really like to," Blue offered. "Your choice."

Alex was shaking too hard to form words at the moment. The first Phantom's pressure lightened, until he completely pulled his hand away.

"You wanna try yelling again?" Red challenged. "I'd love to take you somewhere more private."

This time, the teen shook his head fiercely.

"Well, that's good, Alex," the second continued. "Because we don't want to have to hurt you. We prefer to let the law deal with criminals. In some cases, however, we have to take matters into our own hands. Now, you should know, my brother and I are gifted at rooting out the truth from people. We can tell when you're lying…and we don't like it. Don't attempt to waste our time. You were friends with Reina, weren't you?"

Alex glanced between the Phantoms, wide-eyed. "S-sort of."

"What do you mean sorta?" The Brooklyn one's tone deepened.

"It's complicated." Alex cursed inwardly._ I didn't sign up for _this!

"So we'll make it simple," the cool one intoned. "Why were you here tonight?"

"I came to meet her. She asked me to." A defensive note entered his voice, but it was forced.

Red glared. "Not just her though, did ya?"

"N-no. She wanted me to meet her…cousin."

"And you wanna tell me why her cousins would feel the need to attack you?" The danger emanated off the first Phantom in waves.

"She—the one-did attack me!" he insisted.

"Yes, we've established that," the second said smoothly. "You're going to tell me why, Alex. Though…I think I already know. You were never _really_ friends with Reina, were you?"

"Sure we were." His protest was weak, and it only made dark brown eyes narrow at him.

"No, you weren't. She thought you were, until tonight. When you sold them out."

"I didn—"

The burly Phantom clamped both hands against the teen's chest and crushed him against the back of the seat. "She said the group knew they were coming! They were out in force to catch 'em! Now you tell the truth, or I'll throw you through the window myself!"

Alex whimpered as he tried to force air out of his lungs. "I…I…"

"What do they want?" The other Phantom was mere inches from his face. "Are they going to hurt them?"

"I don't know!" he cried. "That's not my territory. I make the connections – that's all! I didn't see them get taken, I don't know where they went, or what they'll do when they get there!" He closed his eyes with a cringe, expecting a blow at any time.

Alex suddenly realized that he could inexplicably breathe again. When he opened his eyes, he found himself alone. He hadn't even heard the doors shut. The teen collapsed with a ragged gasp on his side. _Forget Lend__á__no. They're digging their own grave._

* * *

><p>"Kat, what are you <em>doing?<em>" Leonardo was barely able to keep his voice down as he intentionally blocked the woman's path.

The Latina was absolutely livid, and the sight of her firearm hanging loosely in her grip didn't help matters. "You had a turn and I don't get one?"

"We didn't get to have any real fun, Kat," Raph corrected.

"I specifically told you to keep watch," the blue-masked turtle said sternly. "It's the only reason you were out here. Raph and I had things perfectly under control, until I saw you standing right outside the door!"

"I have just as much right to deal with Alex as you do! He has information we need." The woman glared, refusing to back down.

"We don't need him to tell us where they took the kids, and he couldn't have if he wanted to. Alex was only a pawn. Now that they've slowed down, Don can pinpoint exactly where they ended up. We're going to get them back." Leonardo began heading in the direction of the Battleshell, and was grateful when the woman followed.

"And Alex is going to _walk!" _she exclaimed_. "_The cops have nothing on him. In a couple hours, he'll be as free as a bird, and that's not right. He needs to pay for his part in all of this!"

Leo shook his head. "It's not our job, Kat. Not even where our kids are concerned. If we start down that path now, we'll never be the same. Alex isn't worth it."

"You don't speak for me," Katherine whispered.

"You know he's not, Kat. We've been here before." The blue-masked turtle's voice softened. "It feels different this time because it's our kids being threatened, but the rules don't change. Revenge is off limits."

"Stop reminding us." Raphael's footsteps became stomps. "You gonna feel the same way when we catch up with Lendáno, or are they off limits too?"

Leo felt his face darkening at the thought. "That's another story. They pose an active threat, and we can't ignore it."

"You think they're ready for us, bro?"

The oldest turtle paused. "I don't know, Raph. We weren't ready for _them_. Somehow they connected Reina to us, and managed to manipulate her enough to gain trust. There's no telling what else they might know, or how."

Raphael made a scoffing sound. "Me and the girls are gonna have a long talk about this 'meeting' of theirs."

"You aren't the only one, but we need to focus where we are."

"Why? There's nothing to do yet," he grumbled. "I'd rather focus on when I get to beat the shell outta somebody for touching my kid."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance." He glanced at Katherine out of the corner of his eye. The woman was still smoldering, and her grip on the gun hadn't lessened. _She's making me nervous._

Leonardo saw the van in the distance off on the side of the road, and picked up his pace to get back where the others waited. He and Raphael approached the van side-by-side with Katherine trudging behind, and met eager spectators who'd been watching for them.

"What did he say?" Luke blurted out.

"He said, and _didn't_ say," Leo clarified. "But he's the one who sold Reina out, for sure. He got her to trust him, Doc."

"She brought Olivia and Nate here to meet him, didn't she?" The blond man's voice was flat.

Slowly, Leonardo nodded.

Luke's shoulders slumped. "I should have noticed something. I met this kid!"

"I met him too," Katherine added. "And I didn't pick up on anything. If I could get my hands on him now, though…"

Leo shook his head. "He _doesn't_ know anything, Kat." He was disturbed by the wild-fire in the Latin woman's dark eyes. "Alex was a carrier-pigeon, nothing more. The go-between. As soon as Brandon gets here with supplies and we have a boat in place, we're going after the others. Don, do you have their location nailed down yet?"

The purple-masked turtle nodded. "Hard to say what we're walking into, Leo, but the island is called Ravensrock. There used to be an insane asylum there by the same name, built around the turn of the century. What lies there now is anyone's guess."


	22. Legendaries

Edmundo Morais made absolutely certain his irritation was on full display when Corporal Robinson made it inside Ravensrock with a troop of ARCIS and prisoners in tow. He honestly wanted to stop and stare at the creatures for at least a few moments, but he couldn't submit to the luxury until Robinson knew exactly _how_ displeased he was. His right-hand man struggled to meet his gaze, and Morais let an awkward beat of silence pass before beginning.

"It sounds like the Shipyard was a bit of a fiasco. A massive chase covering the entire property, ending with a car crashing into a building? A couple of structures on fire after someone tried to destroy what was left of the vehicle? Did any of that fall within our discussed guidelines for this evening?"

"No, sir, but—"

Morais shook his head. "Doctor Ribeiro will not be pleased either. She always seems to find out about these things, even if the incident isn't big enough to make international news."

"The men had clear orders, but a couple of them deviated—"

"I don't want to hear it, Corporal. They were your responsibility. You hired them. We can discuss this further later." Morais' dark eyes roved over his guests. "Why are they gagged exactly?"

"Male and female, they were yelling their heads off at the Shipyard. Thought it better to shut them up. That one—" Robinson pointed to the glowering red-masked Phantom. "was annoying me, and the men wouldn't stop talking to it. So I killed two birds with one stone."

"And what of the other?" Morais indicated the remaining creature draped over a security officer's shoulder. "What happened there? You know Doctor Ribeiro wants them in good condition."

Robinson looked frustrated. "We captured one healthy, didn't we?"

Morais gave him a warning glance, and the former marine sighed.

"Things got out of hand," Robinson admitted. "That one was initially injured in the car wreck, I believe. Couple of guys might have gotten rough when they pulled it out."

"You realize how unprofessional this makes you look."

"I got them here!" Robinson swallowed at a second, darker glance from Morais. "Sir," he added hastily. "Where do you want them?"

"Compound 13 on level 4 has been prepared." Morais gazed boldly back at the golden eyes glaring his direction. "And you ought to feel privileged, Phantom. You'll be among the first to stay here at Ravensrock." He looked back at Robinson. "House them separately in the smaller compartments, and set a double team of security officers inside."

"What about ARCIS?"

"They aren't needed yet. Decommission and return to containment. I only sent them outside to make for a better greeting to our island."

"You want us to do anything specific with the other kids yet?"

"I think we can discuss them later too, Robinson. Right now, I want you to take them to the compound ahead of me. I'm going to make a phone call, and I'll join you shortly." Morais had been tempted to make the overseas call earlier, but was hesitant to do so until he'd seen the "Phantoms" with his own eyes.

He took long rapid strides down the corridor to access a private elevator, and rode it up to the 7th floor. As Morais stepped off the elevator, he unclipped the radio from his belt. "All officers, secure safety net. ARCIS is temporarily deactivated, but we are on code orange. Hostiles are in the house."

He replaced the radio and entered his office. Morais dialed his phone before even sitting down at the desk, and cleared his throat while he listened to it ring. He reverted to his native tongue when the woman answered. "_Doctor Ribeiro? I have some good news for you_."

"_I have_ _waited to hear those words for some time," _a cryptically docile voice returned. "_I was beginning to wonder about your plan, Edmundo."_

_"It took a little longer than expected, but I was confident it was the way to get to our target. Scare the girl enough to open up, but not so badly as to tell many others. Our plant was the perfect person for her to fall on. We have retained two of the Phantoms."_

_"Do strings need to be tied up with the plant?"_

_"I hadn't planned on killing him. Do you wish me to revise our route?"_

_"I prefer that you _watch_ him and be certain of his activities. Variables like him can be unpredictable, and I don't want the media to receive news of the legendaries before I release it. I am going to have a flight scheduled for tomorrow, and plan to be in New York City by evening. I will leave it to you to arrange a driver and boat for my arrival."_

_"Yes, Doctor."_

_"Are they in decent condition?" _

_"One, yes, the other…I can't say for certain."_

_"Edmundo…"_

_"As much as I try, I cannot control everything that happens."_

_"I wanted you to be looking over Robinson's shoulder the entire way," _the doctor chided. "_I don't trust that fool."_

_"He is a loyal officer, Doctor. And he completed his mission, even if it was not to my expectations. I will deal with him. Now I would like to meet them in the compound to have a closer look at the legendaries."_

_"Take photographs for me, Edmundo, and keep detailed notes."_

_"I will, Doctor."_

_"I leave you to your work then. The security measures _are_ in place, are they not?"_

_"I would not have brought hostiles in otherwise. We are equipped to contain them, and ARCIS is standing by. Heavy Metal is also online."_

_"While both troops have their purpose, I prefer the droids not be used except for emergencies. For all their strengths , they lack true rationale and reasoning. It is a weakness."_

_"I know how you feel about them, Doctor, but they allow us to enjoy another layer of protection. I will not do away with the living, thinking officers."_

_"See that you don't. I will be in touch come morning _your_ time, and trust you will send pictures before then."_

_"Yes, Ma'am. I will send them within the hour, and speak to you soon."_

* * *

><p>Reina's heart thudded wildly in her chest watching Olivia get stunned. The red-masked turtle wasn't about to be put in a cage without a fight, despite the teen's pleading with her. The repeated warnings from surrounding men skipped to an automatic demonstration when Olivia lunged at the Corporal.<p>

The turtle looked dazed as she was tossed into her cell, but she was on her knees seconds after the door closed.

_I guess the shock couldn't have been too strong, but I'd hate to see them use it again._

"Must you make a production out of _everything_?"

Reina turned from her cousin to see the foreign man (whose race she'd yet to identify) enter the room with a frown.

Corporal Robinson shrugged. "You wanted us to remove the restraints. It wasn't exactly cooperative. And see? It's fine."

His superior took a moment to study Olivia, reminding the blond girl uncomfortably of a spectator at a zoo.

"Yes, it seems resilient. Still, I would ask that the use of tasers be limited. I don't want Doctor Ribeiro to arrive only to find _both_ of them unhealthy."

"Then leave that thing locked up, and we ought to be fine."

Olivia growled. "Oh, you'd _better _keep me locked up! 'Cause if I get another shot at you, I won't miss."

"It's interesting," the first man said, ignoring her. "In all the stories, there was never made mention of a female of their kind. Certainly it had to exist, but nothing was said of one."

Olivia snorted rudely. "Give it a couple more years. Street's worst scum will be talking about _me_ too."

The foreign man turned from her cage, unconcerned. "Where is the other?"

"Over here, Boss." The Corporal walked him across the room.

Reina couldn't quite see the table on which her other cousin was lying, especially obstructed by the two men, but she strained to hear what they were saying.

"…granted, we don't know much about these things, but I'd guess it has some head trauma," Robinson was saying.

The other nodded. "Have him cleaned up. I need to take some pictures for Doctor Ribeiro. Use the bands to restrain him, just in case. I'm sure he will be violent when he wakes up, injured or not."

"Mr. Morais, I'd prefer to remain with the security officers here. I know how important the project is, and I want to make certain nothing else goes wrong."

"I'd rather you stay as well. It's late, so don't bother with food or water, not until morning."

Reina rolled her eyes. _They really _are_ going to treat us all like animals. I hate him already. Not that I need much incentive._

"Morais" seemed to feel her glare searing through him, and headed straight for her. "Ah. And this pretty little thing is the woman of the hour." The man flexed his arms across his chest in a move probably meant to intimidate her. She felt nothing but disgust when he leaned closer to her bars. "Young lady, you were a tough nut to crack, but you certainly delivered."

"Get away from me, you snake," she retorted.

"You should get used to seeing me around – for a while at least."

"Until you kill us?" Reina demanded, blunt.

"Direct, are we? Ravensrock is a special facility, Miss Barrows. You Americans have a song, 'Hotel California'? Who wrote it, Robinson?"

"Eagles. It's a classic," the Corporal called back.

"Yes, well, this facility works the same way. You check in tonight, but you will not be leaving. There is only one escape for you, and I don't see it fit to threaten a child to her face."

"You don't have a problem with kidnapping them!" she nearly shouted.

"Only when it suits our purpose. Human causalities aren't our goal, but some people are…expendable."

Reina scowled bitterly. "Like me and Jacob. But that's probably better than what you'll do to Olivia and Nate."

His smile almost seemed friendly, but his cold gaze denied any hint of kindness. "What happens to them is no longer your concern. Those who are legendary don't belong skulking in the shadows."

"And where _do_ you think they belong? On display for people to stare at? Under a microscope?"

"You're an interesting girl,

Reina. I wish we could have come to an understanding, but from our observations of you, I was fairly certain you would not readily give up the Phantoms."

"You're DARN right I wouldn't have!" She shook with anger, but struggled to calm herself down. _They don't know how many of the turtles there are. They also don't know the rescue team is probably already on the way as we speak. Why spoil the surprise?_

Morais backed away from her cage. "It was nice to meet you in person, Miss Barrows. Maybe we'll talk again."

"Maybe I'll cuss you out and tell you what I really think of you!"

The man pretended not to hear as he bypassed Jake's cell, and went around to see Olivia. "Feeling better, are we?"

The turtle growled once more. "No, 'we' are not feeling better. _We _will not feel better until I have you in a chokehold!"

The man laughed. "I don't mean to give you the opportunity. We have other intentions for you."

"I don't want to hear it," Liv said shortly. "But if you really want us healthy, you'll consider getting some ice on my cousin. Head injuries can be

dangerous."

"I'll think about it," he said, maddeningly calm, and gave her a small wave like he was leaving.

Olivia gripped her bars tightly. "He's hurt because of your idiot henchmen. The least you can do is help him!"

"Those weren't my henchmen, Phantom. They weren't my men at all. And I'll see what I can do for your 'cousin', but not because you asked me to. Someone important is coming to see you tomorrow, and she was rather hoping to find you well."

"So she can dissect us?" the turtle shot back.

Reina cringed at Olivia's use of the word.

"Why would we destroy something we dedicated so much effort into acquiring?" Morais wondered. He turned away from Olivia and strode back towards the Corporal. "How does the other look?"

"A little better, Sir. You can tell he's bruised and scraped up, but it's a small improvement."

"Good. I'll go ahead and take footage for Doctor Ribeiro."

Reina clenched both fists, before recalling how detrimental the action would be for her left hand. She released her injured limb with a groan, but her stomach sunk further at the small repetitive _clicks_ that carried from across the room. The sight of Morais taking photo after photo of her prone cousin was degrading and invasive. She wanted to snatch his tablet and smash it on the ground. _It'd be nice to see _him_ smashed on the ground too. Hopefully I'll have the opportunity, before this doctor arrives. I don't like the sound of her at all._

"Get me a couple of ice packs, but make sure you wrap them in something first," Morais ordered a lackey. "If they're actually related to turtles, then they're probably cold-blooded. Check the red one's temperature, and monitor the orange one's closely."

"You have to switch the ice back and forth with heat," Reina spoke up loudly.

Morais spared her a glance. "Count on the daughter of a doctor. Prescription noted," he patronized.

"Fifteen minute intervals!"

"That will do, Miss Barrows." Morais sauntered toward her, tablet outstretched. "I'm considering sending Doctor Ribeiro a photo of the lovely lady who made all of this possible."

The blond felt her cheeks flush, partially from rage, but also from embarrassment.

"Leave her alone!" Olivia snarled. "Anyone can make a mistake. It doesn't mean she's evil. You, on the other hand, probably never make mistakes. You're just a wretched human being!"

Morais didn't act offended. "Resourceful is more like it. Tracking you Phantoms is no easy feat. Others tried, you know, before me. But no one managed to do it until now." He gazed at Reina. "So thank you."

"You'll get what you deserve," she whispered, on the verge of tears finally.

With one more grim smile, he was gone. The blond swallowed hard, but couldn't stem tears now that they'd risen_. I hate hearing it, but he's right. That's what makes this so bad. All of this happened because of my mistake. Mistakes, _she corrected herself. _There were several, too many to count. And now everyone else is paying for them, including a boy we hardly know!_

There was little room to move within the small containment unit, but Reina buried herself in the corner to cry into her jacket sleeve. _If the other turtles can't get here in time to prevent anything from happening to them, I'll never forgive myself. _She stared across the room in the direction of Nathaniel. _And if he doesn't wake up soon, I may as well blame myself for that too._


	23. Crumble

Raphael felt himself drawn to watching the time. He knew it was making him more nervous, but he also couldn't bring himself to listen to any more talk about what they were _going_ to do. _Shell, it'd be faster to have Don _build_ us a boat. When are we getting out of here?!_

The flashing light on his phone indicated an unread text message. He knew it was from Karina, but he hadn't looked at it yet. _I can't tell her anything. Nothing I say is gonna make her feel better. She knows we're gonna get them out. Why bother repeating myself?_

_Because she still deserves to hear it from you, _another tiny voice reminded him.

With a small sigh he ran his thumb over the screen to view the text.

_'Keep your head, Tortuga. You guys got this.'_

He hesitated before tapping out a reply. _'I'm gonna lose my mind before we even get there.' _Raphael waited, hoping she hadn't given up on him responding. He didn't have to wait long, but instead of a message alert, his phone rang. The red-masked turtle glanced at Donatello engrossed in something on the table in front of him with Leonardo looking over his shoulder, then answered the cell quietly. "Hello?"

"I won't ask how you're holding up."

"Better if ya don't, Kari."

The woman took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say to you, Tortuga. You've been here before, but you haven't been _here_. Not with Olivia. It has to make this harder."

Raphael's grip tightened on the phone. "I just want to _go_," he said, much more softly than he wanted to.

"I'm sure your brothers feel the same way. No one is dragging their feet on purpose."

"Nobody wants to, but we are," he emphasized. "Seems like we could figure out some of this stuff on the way. Shell, I'm okay with playing everything by ear. These guys who took 'em didn't play fair, and we won't either. Overrun them with force, _that's _what we need to do. Tear their world down like they tried to do ours."

"That doesn't sound much like a ninja."

"I'm also a _father_."

"You're both, so you need to find a way to balance the two. I'm glad you want to protect Liv, and I don't want any of these people to be able to touch our family again. But you can't throw away the rulebook and do whatever you want. Honor still matters…doesn't it?"

"Not as much as usual."

"Raph."

"Just telling the truth, Kari."

"Don't do anything you could possibly regret later, Tortuga. Don't do anything you couldn't do if Liv was watching."

"That ain't fair, Karina."

"Try and settle down, Raph. Try. And listen to Leo."

He snorted. "Did Fearless tell you to call me?"

"No. But you always tend to lash out at those around you when you're angry or frustrated, and it's not fair to your brothers. Be the team you always are, and I don't have to be afraid. Because _that _team can bring our babies home."

"Okay, Kari. I'll do my best."

"I have faith in you, Raph," she assured him. "And I love you."

"Love you too, Chica." He cleared his painfully dry throat. "I probably better go."

"I won't ask you to call me later. Just…take care of each other."

"We always do. Hopefully, I'll see you before sunrise…if we ever get moving, that is."

"Bye, Raph."

The red-masked turtle clicked off the phone and ambled over to see what Donatello was diligently working on. "What are you doin', Genius?"

"Adapting some existing technology."

"To do what?"

"Bounce radar signals, with any luck." The purple-masked turtle was short – obviously not in the mood for questions.

"We're not certain what kind of detection system Ravensrock has," Leo told Raph. "The last thing we need is them having early warning that we're coming."

"So…he can fix that?"

"My disruptors work by jamming radio frequencies," Don said without looking up. "But it has to be within a close range. To deal with radar, the signal needs to be boosted. I don't know that I can shut down their scanners from a distance, but my goal is to at least deflect the signal another direction…so it doesn't know we're there. The principal is different than what the disruptors were invented to do, but I _have_ played with this idea before. Now it's a matter of applying the science I've already experimented with."

"And, uh…how long is that gonna take?" Raph had to ask.

Don used a free hand to swipe sweat from his brow. "I am working as fast as I can," he answered through gritted teeth. "Please stop with the questions, and give me some space." He gave Leonardo a pointed look.

"Sounds like we're being kicked out, Fearless."

The blue-masked turtle nodded and took a few steps toward the back of the van with Raphael.

"Genius is cranky. Never a good sign," Raphael said quietly.

"It's the stress and timing," Leo replied. The older turtle suddenly looked down when his phone buzzed. "Kelley is back. Let's go talk to him."

Anything sounded better than being cooped up in the van, so Raphael readily followed him. When the doors opened, the night air felt cooler than before. The red-masked turtle didn't know if it was because of an actual cold front, or his own fear taking a stronger grip.

Fear. The one emotion he never let an enemy draw out of him, the feeling he was most irritated by, was settled so deep in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't begin to dig it out. He almost checked his watch for the time again, but managed to refrain. _Knowing doesn't do me any good. _

"Turned Alex back over to the Toms River PD, said the FBI couldn't do anything with him," Matthew said without greeting.

Raphael tried to conceal a chuckle that almost came up. "Kid say anything to ya?"

"About you guys? No, he was very quiet. I imagine he's had his fill of Phantoms. I do appreciate your ability to…restrain yourselves."

Raph snorted. "We ain't never attacked somebody in handcuffs before, Matthew."

"Yes, but the situation is more complex this time."

That brought a glare from the red-masked turtle. "Don't have to remind us, Man."

"Where are we on a boat?" Leo pressed ahead.

"Should be docking at the nearest pier within the hour. I'm sorry for the delay, but these things take a little time, even with my connections."

"And Bran will be able to handle it? We can't afford to have any baggage on this trip," Raphael emphasized.

"I talked to Brandon about the model before I submitted my request."

"Don tried digging up the current owners of Ravensrock, but the money came from private investors. Do you have any more information to connect Lendáno to it?" Leonardo asked.

The manner in which the large man shifted awkwardly made Raphael apprehensive. "What ain't you tellin' us?"

"Ravensrock was purchased roughly three years ago," Matthew said. "The island has been under scrutiny because of some…shipments of a suspicious nature. Homeland security was looking into them for a while, but they couldn't gather enough evidence to determine terrorist activity. There's still an open investigation involving the FBI—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Raphael cut him off. "Are you telling me you knew this group was at our back door, and you didn't _say_ anything?" The turtle cursed. "They have our KIDS, Kelley!"

The man stood up straighter. "I didn't know they were a threat! The investigation surrounded the possibility of smuggling weapons, and firearms, not kidnapping. They're alien hunters! How was I supposed to make that leap?"

"Apparently they made the leap on their own," Leo muttered. "Do you have _any_ information that can help us going in?"

"I have some drone footage of their facility I brought for Donatello to analyze." Matthew sighed. "I can't give you any real insight into the interior, except…we have reason to believe they've been amassing a specific type of weaponry, based on an intercepted boat from Brazil. The technology was…impressive. And frightening, now that their real motivation is coming to light."

Leonardo crossed his arms. "I don't like the sound of that."

Raphael shook his head. "We're ninja, Leo. How bad can it be, really? We survived everything the Overlords threw at us on Zuhur—"

"With a lot of help!" Leo countered.

"So what are you saying? You want to wait a week to go after our kids to give you time to get more intelligence on 'em first? You know we don't have that kinda time, Fearless, especially for Reina! These bastards ain't got no reason to keep her now that they have what they want!"

"You think I'm not aware—" Leonardo froze with a grimace, his gaze landing on something to Raphael's right.

The red-masked turtle didn't want to look. He knew Luke was going to be standing there. When he forced himself to turn his head, he found the blond man adjacent to him, but Luke didn't speak for several seconds.

Raphael hung his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Doc."

"Like it hasn't already occurred to me?" Luke was stoic. "But it's not your doing. It's an awful risk to go storming onto this island when we don't—"

"We?" Leo's eye ridges rose.

"Fine, you're storming, and I'm waiting. But the fact is we're in the dark, and it makes things even more dangerous."

"There's always a risk," Leonardo allowed. "Even when we think we know a situation. But Raph is right – we can't afford to wait. There's no telling what they've done with the kids, or what they're planning to do. As soon as the boat docks, we're taking off."

Raphael pumped a fist. "Now you're talking my language."

* * *

><p>The curly-haired woman dragged her dishtowel over a pot absent-mindedly. She couldn't remember how long she'd been drying it exactly, but when she finally glanced down there wasn't a speck of moisture in sight. Rebecca set the dish on the counter with a sigh and returned the towel to lying over her shoulder.<p>

The adrenaline that had kicked in during Leonardo's phone call with Olivia was still pumping through her veins, and she was running out of things to do with it. Energy coursed through her limbs, demanding action, but she couldn't imagine another way of releasing it other than sprinting down the street.

The very real danger her husband, brothers-in-law, and now children regularly took part in was a constant weight in the back of her mind that never completely went away. _But I understand the need to take the risk, to defend innocent people…I've taken enough of my own in this lifetime. I walked through rainforests full of dangers where no sane person would tread. And what the turtles do isn't thrill seeking. It's a calling. How could I ever complain, when this is exactly what I signed up for? But this…tonight is the culmination of my worst nightmare coming true._

Becky had tried hard to keep the image of Nate's face out of her mind for the past two hours, putting off a break down for as long as possible. _Better to feel numb, feel nothing at all. _She sniffed, turning to face the sink. There was nothing left to clean in the kitchen. She rested both hands on the edge of the counter, supporting her weight against the force crushing her from the inside out.

"Don't do this," she said aloud. "Keep it together. They're going to be all right. The turtles will get to them, and they'll _never_ back down. They're going to make it. All of them. So don't do this." Her disobedient body quaked and a short sob escaped. Releasing one was like unleashing a dam, and the river came rushing out with it.

Rebecca didn't hear footsteps, but suddenly arms were encircling her waist from behind. She refused to turn her head or acknowledge the embrace. She was too embarrassed to have been caught crying. Slender arms pulled her closer despite her resistance, until Becky couldn't help melting in their grasp. It felt like the other woman was the only reason she was still standing, instead of being crumpled in a ball on the floor. From her peripheral vision she caught sight of blond hair and took a shaky breath.

"Calley…" Becky tried to reign in the whimper, but couldn't control the tears.

"Shh. Don't. It's okay," her sister-in-law said quietly. "It's okay."

"No! I wasn't going to fall apart. I know…I know the boys will get them back. They will."

"I believe that too, but it doesn't make you wrong for crying. Do you think you're the only one who's shed any tears?"

Rebecca turned around to face Calley, and found the other woman's eyes were red too. Her forehead creased while she tried to gain composure.

Calley sighed. "You think you're prepared for something like this. You think your confidence can't be shaken. But when it's your family, your children…no one is 'prepared' for their child to be stolen from them."

"Everything changes in a flash." Rebecca's voice was so faint, she didn't know if Calley could hear. "That's how it always is. One minute, everything is normal. One minute, you're riding in a car with your family, on the way to the next rainforest village. And the following moment, everything collapses." She stiffened, closing her eyes against the memory of the attack on their vehicle, the heavy gunfire that took the lives of her closest family members. The helplessness of watching them die, even as their Jeep careened into a river.

"You never get to SEE it coming!" she cried, suddenly strong. "Disaster doesn't advertise itself. It hits you like a freight train when you're not ready, and leaves utter desolation in its wake. And you never…you never really get over it."

Calley was silent for a few moments. "No, you don't. But not all disasters end the same, Becky."

She shook her head, curly hair flailing wildly. "The weight in my chest has gotten so heavy, I can hardly breathe. All I want is to crumble, and it's the last thing I should do!"

"You don't have to be strong for _me_, Becky. God knows we've crumbled enough on each other through the years. Why should this time be any different?"

Rebecca threw her arms around the woman's neck and simply let Calley hold her.


	24. Torn

Olivia leaned against the back wall of her cage, miserable. Although relieved to have been released from the painful manacles, the small space in which she was imprisoned wasn't much better. The ceiling was too low to allow for standing, and there wasn't exactly room to stretch out either. One was only left with the option of huddling in a single spot until cramping legs could no longer stand the position.

As uncomfortable as she found it, Liv knew Jake was worse off with his lanky frame. She cast a glance toward the teen's containment unit with a wince. _This is all incredibly unfair to him. He never asked for any of this – didn't demand to meet me. I was the idiot who had to introduce myself, like I'd be able to just forget about him afterward. Only…I'm not sure I ever expected to forget. Secretly I was hoping there'd be something wrong with him, like he'd be an arrogant jerk, so I could get on with my life. But he turned out to be more" challenging" than I imagined_

Though she'd initially been angered by his nonchalance toward her, Olivia had come to finally appreciate how Jake treated her as if she were...normal_. But I've already had that discussion with him. I'm not a regular person, and my life certainly isn't typical either. For _his_ sake, I should have stopped showing up a long time ago._

_But each of our parents found happiness, with a human at that. What makes me any different than them? _Olivia was surprised she had the courage to wonder. Irritation quickly resurfaced.

_Because it isn't safe! Because he's already suffering for being with me! There are so many reasons I should cut him loose for good. His mom and dad need him. They _need _him, and I let Jake be stolen. What kind of person does that?_

Olivia noticed Jake shift within his cell, and heard the _thump_ of his long legs against the bars.

"Hey, did you guys build these things with hamsters in mind?" the teen called, exasperated.

Liv snorted before she could stop herself. Jacob's question went unanswered, so the boy craned his neck toward her cage.

"I have a question," he said.

She bristled as she imagined what he'd want to know, but then swallowed the apprehension. "I'm listening."

"Does this still count as a first date?"

The turtle buried her forehead in her hand. "You still have it in you, even now?"

"I'm thinking we'll need a complete do-over at this point. Some nice music…I know a place with killer Chinese take-out."

Liv sighed. "You're a really nice guy, Jake, but you don't have to do this. You're stuck in some psycho's laboratory because of me. Don't pretend that somehow makes me _more _attractive." She blushed at her choice of words. "Not that you found me attractive to begin with."

"You don't think I'm attracted to you? Where have you been for the last month or so?"

"Jake, c'mon…"

"No, _you_ c'mon. I like you a lot, Olivia, but I don't know how to convince you. It's hard to be constantly second-guessed without having a clue how you feel about me."

"Why does it matter how I feel?" She scoffed. "I can't act on it. Every step I ever took toward you, every night I snuck out to see you, I was in direct disobedience to my family. They counted on me. Trusted me to help protect them and my cousins. And look where Nate is now."

"That has nothing to do with you and me," he challenged. "Why did you keep coming back if you weren't supposed to? Was it just something to do? A way to screw with _my_ head? I've taken a lot of flack for continuing to pursue you, but you barely open up to me. Don't you think turn about is fair play?"

The turtle gritted her teeth. The conversation wasn't one she felt like having _period_, let alone in the company of prying ears. But as Jake had demanded an answer, she didn't see how she could refuse. "You weren't a distraction for me. I kept coming back because I had—have feelings for you. And it seems wrong. Everything inside me says to run the opposite direction, to get out quick before I get hurt. Before you have a chance to reject me for the ease of someone beautiful and normal. Before you pay the price for knowing me, like it seems all of our allies have to suffer."

She sniffed, hating herself for being on the verge of tears. "But now it's too late. You're already in trouble because of me, and you've only known me a few days. What do you think could happen in a few _months? _Years? Can you honestly tell me you expect a relationship between the two of us to go anywhere?"

"Not when you talk like that," he said stiffly. "Look, I get why it's so hard for you to trust someone. It makes sense. But I feel like…I should have proved something to you by now. Given you some spark of hope that you could care about me, the way I already do you. I'm not sure if you'll let yourself go that far and it…kind of breaks my heart a little."

"I don't wanna hurt you, Jake," she said, strained.

"And I don't want to force you to do anything for my sake. I've gotten a lot of pity from people in the last year, and I don't want it from _you_, Olivia. If you care about me, great. Give me the chance any decent guy deserves. If you don't…if you're only worried about hurting my feelings, you can and should stop this. Because even though the thought of you pushing me away is awful, it's better than letting myself fall harder for you when you've got no intention of ever loving me." His quiet words pierced her chest as though he'd shouted at her.

_I'm such an idiot. _Such_ an idiot. Got myself into something I'm not ready for, and now he's invested. I should have known myself better. One taste was never going to be enough. All this time, I've strung him along with little glimpses, giving him hope that we could go somewhere, when I always planned to stop coming. _Liv didn't know what to say, but she felt like she had to speak.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"What are you sorry for? Are you sorry you met me? That you kept coming back? That some jerks kidnapped us, and we're stuck together? Where is your head, Olivia? I need to know."

The turtle heaved in frustration. "I can't answer that properly. I'm confused, and upset, and…this isn't the right place to have this conversation."

"Why? Are you ashamed of what you're saying? Because I'm not. The situation may be weird and messed up, but I've never been surer of how I feel about you."

Olivia opened and closed her mouth, searching for a reply. "I can't give you what you want, Jake. I'm not in the right frame of mind to do this."

The teen huffed softly. "Well, if you ever figure out what you want, can you do me a favor and let me know?"

Olivia sank back into her corner, resting her head against the wall. "This is so much harder for me than you realize. You're not a mutant. You don't live my life."

"No, but I'm willing to share myself with you, which is more than I can say for you, Olivia."

"Why do you have to demand so much from me?" she asked heatedly. "Aren't things bad enough without me having to deal with you being angry too?"

"I'm only getting angry because I'm realizing that you mean more to me than I'll _ever_ mean to you."

"I never said that, Jake."

"You never say anything. That's the problem. You can go ahead and drop it, Olivia. I know you don't wanna talk about this. I don't want to drag it out of you anyway."

Olivia closed her eyes and didn't respond that time. _How do I keep making things worse? He makes himself completely vulnerable to me, and I can't do anything except shut him down. But this isn't the time or place to figure out every feeling in my head._

She cast a glance across the room, focusing on her cousin's form shackled to a table. The uncomfortable memory of the foreign man taking photos of him twinged in her mind. _Probably only a small sign of things to come, if our parents don't get here first. But they will get here. They have to. I wished they'd already taken over this place. Part of me doesn't want to face them with everything I've done wrong, but better sooner than later in this case._

Her eyes shifted to take in a bored-looking security detail, most of whom were on their phones. The faint sound of an announcer's voice in stereo suggested they were all watching the same thing. _I could take them no problem, given the opportunity. Would have busted out of here an hour ago if it wasn't for that stupid taser. I'd love to shove that thing down the punk's throat. _

The barbed weapon hadn't left a mark on her skin, but the resulting jolt of electricity produced a disturbing paralysis that made it impossible to fight her captors. _They ought to put down their toys and fight like men. _She snorted to herself. _They're just scared little boys, nervous about a teenage girl. And they should be._

Her gaze returned to Nathaniel. _I can't stand seeing him hurt, especially since it's all on me. If we'd only been honest with him from the start…we probably wouldn't have had any warning about Lend__á__no coming after us. Huh. I guess that was some Turtle Luck for us, but not enough. We almost got away because of Nate. I hope he wakes up soon._

Her eyes averted to the floor of her small cell. _Wonder how long they'll keep us in these things. Probably at least until their "Doctor" gets here. Something tells me I'll prefer this cage to whatever she wants to do with us. But it won't get that far. It can't. Our dads are coming. They're coming! They won't let anything happen to us. They won't let Reina and Jake be killed. I know they won't. I'll say sorry a thousand times if I need to. I just want to go home, and for my friends and family to be safe…_

"Olivia?"

The red-masked turtle heard her cousin's voice float over, though she couldn't see the blond from her angle. "Are you okay?"

"No," the girl answered. "But it's my own fault. You're probably blaming yourself for this, Liv, but you shouldn't."

"I have responsibility too, Reina. It comes with being a ninja. It's part of being in charge."

"But it wasn't your doing. I can't believe I…I let it go this far. I allowed myself to become so desperate for an escape, that I risked all our lives in the process. The fault is mine."

"You didn't hurt anyone on purpose, Reina. But…how long have you felt this trapped? And why couldn't you tell me?"

"How could I? I know how it sounds. You heard how it came out in the fight with Nate. I always knew you'd end up feeling responsible for it, even though I've never consciously blamed any of you for my unhappiness. The problem doesn't stem from not being allowed to go anywhere. It's that…I'm torn, Liv. I want to be with you and our family. But there's another part of me that wants to experience other things. After 17 years, I still haven't learned to balance the two. And if I have to choose one or the other, I'll always choose you."

"How is that fair to you, Reina? Why should you give up everything for us?"

"It's a sacrifice, but in a way, it's not. There's no one in the world I love more, or ever could. I've been ruined for a normal life, Liv. I couldn't be a regular person if I tried. And honestly, most of the time, I don't want to be. The price I pay is worth it. _You _guys are worth it."

Olivia huffed an irritated breath. "You sound like a darn martyr, Reina! That's not what I want for you, or anyone else."

"It's okay, Liv."

"No, it's not! You can't go through life pretending to be happy for us. It's not right!"

"I don't have to pretend now. I see things differently after tonight than I have for the last year. Priorities have come into sharper focus, and the most important things have been reinforced."

Liv banged her head lightly against the wall. "You're your own person, Reina. You can be in this family and still have your own dreams. We're not some cult you have to sell out for!"

"How is it selling out?"

"Because you—" Olivia cut off sharply in surprise when a glass shattered against the bars of her cage, scattering particles all directions. She flattened against the wall and glared in the direction from which the projectile was thrown.

"Shut UP over there, or I'll come and gag you!" one of the officers shouted.

"C'mon in!" she retorted loudly. "I dare you to open this door and face me like a man!"

"I could show you a thing or two, Princess, but then I'd be on my boss's bad side. I enjoy job security."

"Do you enjoy having your limbs attached?" she snarled.

"Big talk for a caged animal. Maybe I ought to break out the taser again as a reminder. What do you think, guys?"

"You'll do no such thing!" the Corporal's voice bellowed in response. "Pipe down and watch your stupid game!"

Olivia glowered in her corner. _If I get my hands on that guy, there won't be anything left of him. _She bent forward to pick up the larger pieces of glass and swept them through the bars. The tiny leftover shards still stuck to her skin, and gave her even less space to deal with than before. _Dad, I don't care if you're going to kill me. Get me the shell out of here!_


	25. Need to Know

Don stared at Kelley, incredulous. "You're not serious."

"I am, actually. I'm not completely without skills, you know. They taught me a few things in school besides reading my own name. It may not compare with _your_ intellect—"

"What are you trying to prove?" Raphael interrupted. "You think we can't handle going out there without you looking over our shoulder?"

"You called me for help," the man said sternly. "That's what I'm doing."

"This isn't the sorta help we want from you," Mike countered. "Isn't it all kinds of risky for you to be tagging along on this mission?"

"He's not coming inside," Leo filled in as he turned around the corner of the second-tier landing from which they were watching _three_ boats heading toward the pier.

"You cleared this, Fearless?" The red-masked turtle was in disbelief.

Donatello couldn't say he felt differently.

"Yes, and no. The Director brought in a second vessel without my knowledge, but when he explained his reasoning, I agreed with him."

Raph crossed his arms. "You agree with him. You agree with him coming along to a possible warzone."

"The last I checked, I don't answer to you," Kelley replied heatedly. "Every good officer needs back up, and I'm not allowing you to go against the unknown without further assistance. Disasters have occurred too many times. And correct

me if I'm wrong, but with the exception of Brandon, none of your people know how to handle a boat. Am I right?"

"Well, Becky has—" Raph started, but was cut off by a dangerous look from the orange-masked turtle.

"Like I said, no one else is going to be able to drive one for you. I'm not asking to be your battle buddy. What I am doing is putting myself into position to assist, just in case. And I'm not asking for permission. I find it amazing that you four would think you can stand there and tell me what to do, when I'm the one making things happen for you."

Donatello cringed inwardly. Of all their human allies, Matthew Kelley had always been the most dangerous. Whereas the rest of their friends were considered members of the family and would readily receive orders, the Director held all the power in his cards.

"They're pulling in now," Kelley volunteered. "The Officers have instructions to leave two vessels, so we'll give them a couple minutes to vacate and leave on the third before we make our move."

Leo glanced over the shadowed edge of the landing and immediately gasped. Donny rushed for a glimpse of what had surprised his brother, and his mouth fell open too. The first craft he laid eyes on was sleek and streamlined, along the lines of what he'd expected. The second heavily armored ship was another matter entirely.

"What is _that?_" Donatello pointed in awe.

"That's your back-up," Kelley said, matter-of-fact.

"You can drive that thing?" Mike squeaked.

"Believe it or not, I've been trained."

"For what?" Raphael demanded. "No offense, but aren't you like…on desk duty?"

"As far as official FBI business is concerned, yes."

"And what about unofficially?" the blue-masked turtle challenged. "You didn't mention anything like this."

"I'm afraid that's on a 'need to know' basis," the man answered evasively.

Don heard an argument picking up behind him, but he ignored it momentarily. He was too busy getting a closer look of the craft through his digital binoculars. The quality of the metal captured him, until he noticed a fluorescent yellow decal of a lightning bolt, and his stomach dropped. "Kelley," he said loudly, uncharacteristically calling the man by his last name. "Is that thing armed with an EMP?"

The man gazed at him boldly. "I asked for it specifically."

"That…that's a military grade tactical weapon! How did you swing something like that?"

"You ask too many questions."

"We're about to ask a lot more," Leo sharpened. "Since when do you have ties to the military?"

"Thought we established that I don't answer to you."

Leonardo glared. "Begging your pardon, Director, but you _do_. Being part of our inner circle requires implicit trust, and if we can't rely on you, then it's time we lost your phone number. You seem to be under the impression that we can't get along without you. We did for many years, and we can do it again."

Kelley apparently hadn't expected the response. "You don't mean that."

Leo shook his head. "The sad part is, I do. There's nothing I can do about your presence here tonight, but I have no problem cutting the lines with any future communication."

"That's not what I want!" The man was flustered – a feat that was difficult to accomplish.

"It's not necessarily what we want either, but we've made ourselves completely vulnerable to you, Director. Being deceived in return is a deeply personal offense," Leo told him.

Kelley sighed. "It's a job, and part of the position is secrecy. I don't even discuss it with my wife!"

"And that's fine, Director, until you pull up to one of our missions hauling a small weapon of mass destruction, and expect us not to question it," Don spoke up.

"The nuclear components aren't armed," the man said quickly. "We don't do that on American soil."

Raphael's fists clenched. "Who is _we?_"

"We is…" Matthew hesitated. "All right. Indian Point changed me as a person. I think I've told you all that before. Coming that close to a nuclear disaster with the Akiudo, and only having knowledge of it because of you lot, opened my eyes to more vulnerabilities than I knew existed. I campaigned hard, and managed to get myself appointed to a joint-terrorism task force. It was a combination of military, CIA, special forces…The FBI wasn't on their radar, with the exception of my prediction over the danger at Indian Point. That's what got me in the door. Over the years my position evolved, and I hold some leadership over the committee."

"So what, you work for the military?" Mike was confused.

"Not on the record. The dealings are strictly classified, as is information about Black Out. I can't tell you a whole lot, you realize."

Donny's eyes widened. "_Black Out? _Are you talking about the same EMP responsible for sending Cairo back to the dark ages?"

"That was ten years ago, and the debacle in Egypt was due to human error, Donatello. You must know the program has come a long way since. For someone who arms his vehicle with missiles, I'm surprised you're not in favor of another layer of protection."

"They're not remotely the same thing, so don't get me started!" Don's voice rose. "An electromagnetic pulse might seem safer on paper, but you know the truth about an EMP and so do I. You can't really control the energy's damage field, and if it's concentrated too much in a single area, it can take lives as easily as a missile. The possibility of a pulse traveling farther than you intended always exists, and it can cause more widespread destruction than blowing up a few computers and circuit breakers. How about the way it _leveled_ a power plant in Egypt? Let's talk about that."

Michelangelo raised a hand. "Can I just say I don't like the sound of it?"

"Black Out isn't without certain…risks," Kelley allowed. "Still, it's been used effectively post the disaster in Cairo. I'm not suggesting we unleash it to see what happens. It's a tool at our disposal, should we need it. But I'd have to get a little notice to activate it . The code has to be called in to another source. It's not like flipping on a light switch."

"It won't come to that," Leo said firmly. "I still don't like the prospect of such a weapon. It's nice to get some honesty though, even if it's a few years late."

* * *

><p>Donny's pulse picked up along with the wind whipping around them off the pier. They were preparing to get underway, but Leonardo insisted in making some changes with the boating arrangement. Namely, Luke wasn't going near the island, and for the moment, neither was Tim. The purple-masked turtle could guess Leo's motivation for moving his father-in-law, but still listened in while his brother quietly explained himself.<p>

"I don't want Kelley alone with those weapons," the blue-masked turtle said. "He may know what he's doing, but I don't like it."

"Babysitting duty, huh?" Timothy wasn't impressed.

"Don't feel too bad," Leo returned. "We're not letting anyone else come onto the island with us except for Shun."

"But he's—"

"A twenty-three year old adult who studied karate, and then ninjutsu under us for the last several years. But he _hasn't _had the hands on training that the rest of you have 'enjoyed'. He's also less likely to be a loose cannon inside," Leonardo ended flatly.

Tim grimaced. "You're talking about Kat, aren't you?"

Leonardo groaned. "She'll give me a hard time for this, but I can't take the risk. Not with how angry she is. Brandon's got to stay behind in case we need the boat moved. There's no telling where we'll exit from. And even though I'm confident in the skills Greg and Sayuri possess, I feel like we need to travel light going in. If we need their help, they can reinforce."

The man released a soft breath. "Good luck letting them know." He glanced over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go catch my ride. If I don't talk to you again, kick shell and take no prisoners."

Leo smiled. "That's the plan."

As the two turtles moved toward the smaller boat, Donny caught his brother's arm. "When are we gonna tell them?"

Leonardo swallowed. "I suppose the sooner the better, even if it makes for a less enjoyable 'cruise'. I don't really _care_ if they like it. That's how it's going to be this time."

Donatello wanted to reply, but felt his throat constrict upon the looks they received when they got on the boat. _It's like they already know something. But they don't. Right? _He wasn't generally intimidated by their allies, but the current glares from his friends were pushing it.

"What's with the floating tank?" Brandon waved toward the other boat.

"That's Kelley's doing," Leo said smoothly. "If you're set, Bran, we want to get underway as soon as possible. Don, will you help him with the coordinates?"

Donny was relieved for the instruction, if only to escape the accusing eyes of the others. The purple-masked turtle trailed behind the bronze-haired man as Brandon led the way to the Captain's position.

"It has onboard navigation…which of course, I don't know how to use." Brandon pointed to the screen.

"Not a problem, Bran. I'll load the coordinates, and it should automatically update you to stay on course. Go ahead and pull into the Bay, and head east for the Atlantic. I have time to do this before you'll actually need directions."

Brandon eased the speedster away from the pier and brought it into line with the buoys to steer into the Bay. "So, is our escort going to be able to keep up with us?"

"Not as I understand it. Kelley isn't supposed to be approaching the island. He's hanging out purely for back up. His doing, not ours."

"That boat is no joke. He knows how to drive it?"

"Kelley knows a lot of things he hasn't bothered sharing."

"What do you mean?"

Donny paused in his typing. "I'll have to let him explain it. He's very sensitive about his 'classified' material."

"Classified? You guys were talking to him for a _while_. What's going on here?"

"Bran, I don't even know. Sufficed to say, Kelley is a bigger threat than we realized."

The man's form went rigid. "How? Is he threatening to expose—"

"Not that type of threat, Bran. Listen, I have no problem telling you, but it's something he should do. Mind if we focus on the mission instead?"

Brandon's creased forehead told the turtle he didn't like it, but the man didn't argue. "I'm not going inside this place, am I?"

Don shook his head. "We need you with the boat."

"And the others?"

"They're not coming either, with the exception of Shun. He needs the experience points."

"Are you serious? My sister is going to kill you."

"We're more concerned about her killing someone else. Kat is in rare form tonight."

"What do you expect?" Bran snapped. "It's her daughter we're talking about."

"That doesn't mean turning her loose is the best option." Donny kept his voice low.

"Obviously you guys will do what you think is right, but I don't understand disregarding so many of your allies at a time like this."

"Don't call it disregarding."

Brandon snorted. "What is it then, protection?"

"You don't understand. We have no clue what we're walking into. We've had no time to study this group, and they appear extremely organized. Kelley's intel says their weapons arsenal could be nasty. We need to stay under the radar for as long as possible, and it's easier to do with fewer numbers."

"Does that mean we should like it?"

"Not necessarily. But don't think you're being demoted."

"How can I be demoted?" Brandon grumbled. "I'm just your blasted water taxi."

* * *

><p>The forty-five minute trip had been deathly silent; quieter than any prequel to a mission that Donatello could remember. Some of it could be attributed to the way he separated himself from the others to analyze incoming radio waves. Paranoia had him glued to the screen of his laptop, waiting for the notice that they were being tracked.<p>

While he hadn't expected to catch any signals from far off, they were nearing dangerous territory now, where discovery was certain if he couldn't intercept the radar waves. _And it all hinges on technology I haven't even tested. No pressure._

Don sensed someone standing behind him, and knew it was Leonardo without turning around.

"How do we look?" the blue-masked turtle asked.

"I haven't seen anything yet, but it has to show up soon." His voice shook, despite his best effort.

"Breathe, Don. I'm sorry – I'll try not to distract you."

"I'd appreciate it." Donny fixed on the screen and licked dry lips nervously. His device was active and had been ever since they hit the Atlantic. So far it hadn't picked up anything worth noting in the inky blackness of the night. _It's possible they don't employ radar technology, but I'm not counting on us being that lucky. It's always something. Nothing can ever go off without a hitch. And here I am, trying to jinx us. Shut up, brain._

A blip of light on the dark screen made him jump. The small pulse repeated, and strengthened into a steady beam. With a deep breath he rapidly adjusted the setting on his "enhanced" disruptor, and waited. Their progress in the direction of the signal continued, but the light flashed rapidly, and suddenly grew fainter. Donatello held his breath for a few more seconds, and watched the blip disappear from sight.

"Did it work?" Leo asked.

Don looked back. "I think we deflected the radar."

The blue-masked turtle sighed softly. "Either way, there's no turning back now."


	26. Intruders

Edmundo stormed through the door of Erika Helm's remote security center, cursing under his breath in Portuguese. "Oh, Erika?" he directed more calmly than he felt. "Would you care to tell me _what's_ going on with closed circuit monitoring? The last I checked, I was seeing nothing but snow."

The tech glanced over her shoulder and automatically pushed up her glasses. "I'm working on it, Sir. Dealing with some broad interference that's messing with reception."

"And why did I discover it on my own? These are the types of things I asked to be made aware of."

"You want to hear about every glitch in the system? Sir, I don't think you want me calling you that often."

"This isn't a little glitch," Morais corrected. "Is anything else offline?"

Erika shook her head. "Everything seems to be in standard working order, except…"

"Except what? I don't care how small it is."

"You understand that the radar performs routine sweeps of the surrounding sector. It had a hit about half an hour ago."

"And AGAIN, you don't inform me?" The man barely controlled his voice. If the technician weren't a woman, he would have been tempted to strike her too.

"It only lasted a short time," she explained defensively. "The signal was definitely large enough to indicate a ship, but then it went out of range."

"Have you done any more sweeps since? There could still be something out there!"

"Yes, Sir, at least three. I picked up another signature farther out than the first, but it isn't heading our direction. The boat is stationary well outside our normal sector."

"Is it the same craft you picked up the first time?"

"Not likely. The base of the signal denotes something denser, with more mass."

"And you're certain it isn't moving into our waters?"

"It hasn't yet, but I'm still watching—"

"I want you to do more than _watch_, Helms. Send out a couple of drones and get some eyes in the sky for us."

"With how buggy the reception is, I won't be able to get us a good picture, Sir."

"I don't need a picture – I need to know what's out there. Send the drones!" That he was being forced to explain his reasoning to his chief of Security was infuriating.

The woman turned back to the computer screen and brought up a program. "Shouldn't take long to get them in the air," she muttered, but her typing suddenly ceased when another window popped up on the monitor.

Morais rested a hand on her shoulder as he peered at the screen. "What is that?"

"Motion sensor went off in the northwest quadrant. Briefly."

"That seems to be a theme tonight, Erika. What is happening to our technology?"

She rapid-fired an inquiry and submitted it for more information. "It's being jammed," the woman announced flatly. "Most of the sensors in the vicinity are working properly, but a select few are going down."

"Something is out there!" Morais insisted. "Erika, we need a drone in the air, _now!_"

"Sending it, Sir."

"How long will this take?"

"It doesn't have to cover a wide area, but like I said, we won't have a clear shot out there."

"All I want is confirmation that it isn't some random animal or a glitch, and we can proceed from there, Miss Helms. The thermal scanner can operate from a distance, yes?"

"Affirmative, Sir, and it's not particularly invasive. I'll send the computer instructions to gather the readings."

Edmundo went to pacing while she worked. "This is the wrong time for this to happen. You assured me the net was secure, Erika!"

"Nothing has penetrated the net, Mr. Morais, and it's not going to. As soon as you give me the chance, I'll get a fix on this signal jamming our sensors and kill it properly."

"And our surveillance? Can you do anything about that?"

The raven-haired woman pursed her lips. "It's not as simple. Where the camera interference originates from is much harder to track, so—"

"So there's nothing you can do about it, that's what I'm hearing."

"Give me a chance, Mr. Morais! I'm only one person."

"Who's supposedly brilliant at multi-tasking. Why am I not seeing the genius, Erika?"

Her shoulders stiffened with offense. "I'm working on it."

"Do try to work faster. This is only the possibility of a threat approaching our back door, but no need for alarm," Morais said sarcastically.

"Okay," she announced, widening a window on her screen. "I have a drone picking up heat. Enough to be human, but…" Erika faltered, reading something over again. "I've seen this type of signature before, the other night when…"

Morais almost screamed when the woman didn't finish. "What is it?!"

"Not human," she answered mechanically. "Well…one of them is. But the others…look at the heat index, Sir. The range is significantly lower than a normal human body, and I've only seen it once before. Phantoms."

Edmundo froze with surprise. "It that so? Hm."

"I can handle this," she said smoothly. "Once I activate the gate—"

"No," he cut her off. "Don't do any such thing."

"_What? _But, Sir, they're clearly here for one reason! They already managed to sneak past the radar and land on Ravensrock. They possess the ability to hamper our security feed, jam our sensors, yet you don't want me to do anything?"

"I didn't say that, Helms, but I want you to consider our current situation. We worked for years just to capture _two _of the legendaries. And you're telling me we have a few more coming in willingly? I'm not interested in chasing them away."

"Then what do you want me to _do,_ Sir?"

Morais smiled. "Let them come. Get a fix on the signal they're using to jam our sensors, but don't take it out. Not yet. Allow them access within the safety net."

"And then?"

He shook his head, irritated that he had to spell it out. "Then there will be no escape, Erika, not once the fence is activated. No matter how strong they are, ARCIS can outlast them. Several things need to happen, quickly. All but a skeleton crew of security officers will report to the Bunkers. We'll keep most of the men out of harm's way, though we need to leave a small crew in place for show. ARCIS and Heavy Metal will come into play once they breach the facility."

"You want me to just let them in?"

"Keep our normal systems operating, and watch for more features to fail. It will alert you to the Phantom's progress, since we can't see them on the feed. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get moving too."

Morais took a few steps backwards and unhooked his radio. "Corporal Robinson?"

"Yes, Sir?" the reply crackled in return.

"Can you secure your line please?" He waited patiently for the officer to adjust the setting for privacy.

"I'm secure, Sir."

"Good. What I am about to tell you is grave, but I don't want you to give anything away to your men, understand me?"

"Yes…"

"We have intruders on the property. They will likely be infiltrating sometime in the next few minutes. Drones have confirmed we are dealing with more Phantoms."

The Corporal swore.

"Don't give it away, Robinson! Calmly, I want you to instruct the men to move the prisoners to the underground bunker, but don't tell them why. The fools would more than likely give it away to the legendaries. I need you to come to me straight away so we can discuss our counter-offensive."

"We have the means to protect Ravensrock."

"We do, Corporal, but I'm more interested in our new guests staying than being turned away at the door. It would make a brilliant surprise for Doctor Ribeiro, would it not?"

"Yes, Sir." Robinson sighed over the line. "I'll see it done."

"You come join me in the remote security office. And don't be afraid, Corporal. You and your men won't have to lift one finger against these creatures."

* * *

><p>Olivia gritted her teeth in fury, facedown on the cold floor <em>again<em>. The taser shock had been stronger that time, she was sure of it. Muscles contracted involuntarily while the officers forced her hands and feet back into manacles. She twisted her wrists within the uncomfortable bands suspended by a short length of chain between her arms.

The red-masked turtle was near drifting off when someone had opened the door to her containment unit, but by instinct she'd caught the man by the throat. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone.

"Olivia!" Reina's anguished cry rang out.

The turtle forced her head upright to glower at the men surrounding her. "I'm fine, Reina!" _As fine as someone can be who's been kidnapped and shocked. Repeatedly. _Without warning, she was hauled to her feet. Her legs almost gave out when they tried to make her stand, but strong arms grasped her in place. Olivia blinked rapidly to assist her spinning vision, and then made out Reina and Jacob nearby, already back in chains.

She twisted around to look for Nathaniel, who was no longer on the table. Her gaze darkened at the inconsiderate manner in which two men had the orange-masked turtle draped between them. Nate's head lolled to one side, flopping as they shifted him without concern.

Olivia closed her eyes to control the rage and fear bellowing inside her, and was startled when the men on either side of began moving.

"Pick up those feet, Princess. We got places to go."

Liv shuffled carefully to prevent the chain connecting her ankles from tripping her feet. _They'd love to see me fall on my face again. I won't give them another chance to laugh at me._

"Straight to the Bunker," the Corporal ordered severely. "No stopping along the way."

"Why are we doing this right now?" the man on her right complained.

"Because Mr. Morais said so, and you're on his payroll! Shut it and move."

The red-masked turtle tried to look over her shoulder. It was difficult to catch a glimpse of the others, but she could hear the rustle of chains and footsteps, so she was confident they weren't being separated. _Don't think I could handle that. If I lose sight of them, I'll probably go crazy._ She was directed toward an elevator with a firm shove, and stepped onto the car tentatively. _What will the bunker be like? Could be worse then the lab. I don't like this. _

She was pushed into the corner, and the handlers released her to return to their phones.

"Man this sucks!" One struck the side of the elevator. "The biggest games of the year, and the streaming is down? I can't even figure out what the score is!"

"I tried restarting my phone," another mentioned. "Thought that might help, but I still only have one lousy bar of service."

Nathaniel was unceremoniously dropped on his shell near Olivia's feet while his handlers went to huddle with the others.

"Close the window, and try opening the browser again. There has to be a way to get one freaking score!"

Olivia crouched over her orange-masked cousin anxiously. She couldn't touch him, but was grateful to see him closer up. "Nate," she whispered. "You have to be okay, _Itoko_." She was stunned when blue-green eyes suddenly snapped open to look at her.

_"They're here," _he mouthed silently.

She bent down further, not understanding what he meant. "What?" Olivia barely breathed the word.

_"Our dads,"_ he emphasized.

Olivia considered the possibility, and it immediately made sense. The internet failing on the phones. The rapid move to get them to an underground bunker. Before she had a chance to feel joy, Nate was mouthing something else she didn't catch. "What are you saying?" she hissed.

"Alley oop," he repeated softly, and glanced at the ceiling, then down to his legs. Which weren't chained.

"Are you sure?"

He gave her a pointed look, then gazed in the direction of the elevator's control panel. "You stop it," he said quietly.

"When?"

"You'll know. Be ready for me."

The red-masked turtle nodded, and her heart began to race. She edged closer to Reina and Jake, who'd watched the scene play out in amazed silence. "Whatever you do, don't move," she told them softly. The elevator was descending, and time was running out. She wanted to ask Nate another question, but wasn't granted the opportunity.

"Put the phones away," someone said disgustedly. "Knowing the score won't change it, and we can find out how it ended later. Let's get this one back up." He jerked a thumb toward Nate, who'd returned to his "faint" a moment before.

"How'd we get stuck with his heavy shell? Somebody else is carrying him if we have to move again."

"You sound pretty weak for a guy who's shooting off his mouth all the time. Where are these famous muscles you like to brag about? Now you can't handle the weight?"

"I can handle him just fine!" His companion answered proudly, gathering Nate in his arms by himself. "Y'see?"

Without hesitation the orange-masked turtle rammed his head backwards into the man's face, and Olivia didn't miss Nate's grimace of pain. She had the presence of mind to know what he would do next, and spun around so her back was facing her cousin. Liv pulled the chain connecting her wrists taut and was rewarded by the immediate pressure of Nathaniel's foot. She helped him launch toward the ceiling, and saw him curl into a ball an instant before his shell struck the light.

The elevator was cast into darkness, and Olivia flew backwards toward the control panel. She searched blindly with her hands behind her back, seeking the one button that pulled instead of pushed. In the background she heard cries, grunts, and blows, and each sound reinforced her growing smirk. Her fingers gripped the edge of the emergency stop button, and she twisted it out. The elevator jerked to a halt, and one more shout precluded the last _thud_.

"Did you get them all?" Liv called tentatively.

"Get…what…who?" Jake's voice reached out in the darkness.

"Nate?" Reina followed it fearfully.

Emergency lights flickered on, illuminating the satisfying sight of six unconscious figures stacked across the floor, along with Nate standing over them.

"You're okay!" the blond teen cried.

Nathaniel grinned with another wince. "Some 'professionals'. Reina, can you get the keys?"

"Oh!" She immediately bent down to search the men, a feat made easier by the fact that her hands were bound in front. "Got it! Turn around, Nate. I'll get your wrists."

Jacob gaped like he'd seen a ghost. "What the…how did you do that without _hands?_"

"You're hanging out with ninjas now, Jake," Nate told him. "You'd better get used to it."


	27. Instinct

My sincere apologies, faithful friends. It's been a hard week and I'm not in a great place...but I shouldn't leave so much time between chapters. We're getting down to it, guys...and I'm gonna try not to leave you hanging. Thanks for still reading.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo peered down the hill of the tree line, focusing on the menacing looking walls surrounding their target. "It looks quiet."<p>

"And looks can be deceiving," Leonardo offered. "Don, what are you picking up?"

"A lot of camera activity, but the interference is holding," the purple-masked turtle answered. "Why turn them off when you can simply render them useless?"

"With all the motion sensors you already detected, I'm sure we'll have to deal with more of the same," Leo told him. "You may want to begin touching on additional areas that don't affect our actual position. It would make movement harder to track."

"It's possible a lot of it has gone unnoticed with the late hour, but I'll blaze a couple of different trails."

Donatello swiped a finger over his tablet, revealing a dizzying array of possible devices to jam. The orange-masked turtle didn't understand how his brother recognized one component from another, or knew what needed to be shut down on the radio spectrum. _I remember when the only thing his disruptor could do was kill _everything_. Now he picks and chooses like it's a game. Looks like a foreign language to me. _Mike exchanged a glance with Raphael, and the red-masked turtle made a face.

"How much longer?" Raph hissed.

"I need a couple of minutes to get my bearings," Don returned.

Mike looked over his shoulder at Shunshi. The Asian young man was crouched close to the ground behind him, already gripping his bo-staff as though ready for a fight. "On the ball, huh?"

"I want to be prepared, Mikey-san. It is a privilege to fight beside you, and I do not wish to disappoint."

Michelangelo shook his head. "Now's not the time to impress anybody, okay, Shun? You're only here 'cause we know you're ready for it. Keep your head focused where you are, and I'm sure none of us will have a reason to be 'disappointed'."

"I am going to do my best." Shunshi shifted his stance awkwardly. "Though I admit, it is difficult to stand still with this much energy coursing through me."

Raphael grunted in annoyance. "Join the club, kid, and get used to it. Missions are all about the ten minute rush and the two hours to get there."

"We haven't been here close to two hours," Donny countered.

"Okay. Just feels like it," Raph grumbled.

"Would you rather set off every alarm in this place? This will be a shell of a lot easier if we don't have fifty guns breathing down our necks," Donatello retorted.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Why are you letting him distract you, Don?"

The purple-masked turtle shrugged. "He started it."

Raphael smirked at Michelangelo behind their brothers' backs. "And we're right back to being fourteen."

"I'm ready, in case you'd like to move instead of complaining about _everything_," Donatello mentioned.

"Who put cranky juice in your coffee pot, Genius?" The comment earned the red-masked turtle a dirty look from Donny, but it was Leonardo who spoke up.

"_Quiet_. Knock it off, Raph, and let's get down to business."

The blue-masked turtle led the way down the hill, as silent as a shadow through the sparse remaining trees. Donatello and Raphael were immediately behind him, and Mike chose to bring up the rear with Shunshi.

"You'll wanna put the bo away for now, Shun. Gonna need your hands for climbing. But don't worry – I bet your weapon will come in handy before we're outta here."

"Right." The young warrior ducked his head shyly.

"It's about time to break out the shuko spikes." Mike winked at him and slipped a hand into his belt to retrieve a set of nylon gloves fitted with special attachments. His smile grew grim as he pulled the clawed portion over the outside of his palm, and strapped the band around his wrist. "Don't go poking an eye out."

Shunshi snorted softly as he strapped on his shuko gloves for the first time.

Leo and Don were slightly ahead of the rest now, already beginning to scale the wall.

"Watch their hand placement, Shun," Raph advised. "Apply firm pressure. You got this, kid."

The young man glanced at Mike. "When will I be old enough not to be referred to as a child?"

"This is Raph we're talking about," he answered in a low tone. "Might be another decade or so. Ready to try this?"

Shun nodded eagerly.

Michelangelo made the first move, digging steel spikes into the wall and over exaggerating the following step to give the young man a clear picture of what to do. The "lesson" was short-lived, and Shunshi kept an even pace with him while they climbed the remainder of the wall, then silently slipped over the top. The fifteen foot drop on the other side was child's play. Mike landed without a sound and shot Shunshi a thumb's up when the young man delicately alighted beside him.

From his position the orange-masked turtle could see Leonardo discussing something with Donatello, but couldn't hear what they were saying. An unknown decision was quickly cast, and the purple-masked turtle moved to guide their steps alongside the sand-stone building.

"They don't usually take turns leading, do they?" Shun asked quietly.

"Well, Don's the one with technology, and we've never been here, sooo…Sometimes he gets to show the rest of us the way around," he answered, never taking his eyes off his brothers.

They hugged the shadows surrounding the light-colored walls as they made their trek toward _wherever_ Donny was taking them. Presently, Mike heard footsteps that didn't belong to any of them. _Because we're ninja, and we don't make that kinda noise._

Donatello hesitated at a corner and carefully peered around. "Three guys," he whispered.

"Alert?" Leo returned.

"Yeah, and armed."

The blue-masked turtle cast an appraising look at the sandstone building, then glanced at Raph while slipping shuko spikes back on. "Want to take care of this with me?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Fearless."

The two older turtles scaled partway up the structure and worked around the side like spiders crawling down from the ceiling.

"Now, see, they're gonna have the first bit of fun, Shun, but don't worry," Mike assured him. "Our turn is coming."

"They mean to surprise them from above?"

"Just listen."

Mike waited with bated breath, nodding at Shunshi when he heard muffled blows followed by tell-tale thuds. "Music to the ears, Shun. Music to the ears."

Donatello motioned to them. "We're clear. C'mon."

Michelangelo rounded the bend into the surprising atmosphere of a courtyard lined with mature trees full of brightly-colored leaves. A pool ran down the center of the space, fed by a man-made stream. _Shell. If it wasn't on the property of kidnapping, weapon-hoarding, alien hunters, it might almost be peaceful._

Distracted by his surroundings, Michelangelo didn't notice the others getting ahead of him. Only Shunshi remained close to his side like an obedient pupil waiting to follow. When he realized his mistake, the turtle moved quickly to correct it. _Not the time to admire their attention to detail._

"Point of entry here on our right…" Don murmured. "Card access required. Leo, did you grab one of their keys?"

Mike saw Donatello's small head lamp flicker on, and watched his brother get to work on the control pad. Beside him, Shunshi danced from one foot to the other. Michelangelo offered him another smile. "I know exactly how you feel. Hang tight, Shun. Once he gets us in here, it could get really interesting."

* * *

><p>Reina was still getting over the shock of Nate's "miraculous" recovery, but the only emotion flooding her mind was pure relief. She couldn't say the same for Olivia. Although the red-masked turtle had initially seemed pleased, she gave Nathaniel a scorching glare as the elevator started moving again. In the opposite direction as before.<p>

"You were faking it the whole time?" Liv punctuated the statement by slapping the side of his head. "You scared us to death!"

The orange-masked turtle grimaced and gave her a dark look of his own. "It wasn't _all _an act, Olivia. The concussion is probably real."

The softening of amber eyes told Reina that Olivia was sorry, but there was no way she'd admit it. "Did you have to make it so convincing? I wish you could have told me!"

"With what, my telepathy? There was never an opportunity to tell you. The thugs didn't leave us alone. I'm sorry it upset you, but I needed them to underestimate me. If I hadn't, we'd still be chained up!"

"A fact for which I'm extremely grateful," Jake inserted. "How did you know who to hit in the dark? Did Reina and I win the lottery, and you just missed?"

Nate grinned at the teen. "It's a ninja thing, Jake. For the record – I don't miss."

"Why aren't we going to the ground level?" Olivia asked suddenly. "Isn't the point to get out of here? We need to find our dads."

"I don't think we ought to be tracking them down, Liv, because we don't know where they are," Nate returned slowly. "They're the ones with the technology, so we have to let them find us. It will be easier to reunite if we stay in a central location."

"And we can't do that _outside?_ I'm ready to blow this joint!" Olivia fumed.

"So m'I," Nathaniel allowed. "But because we're carrying civilians, no offense, guys, I'd feel better if we avoid confrontation. Head to a higher floor, then send the elevator back down to the bunker with these bozos." He pointed at newly manacled security officers. "If anyone was looking for us, the ground level is the first place they'll hit."

"But going to a higher level will mean backtracking," she countered.

"It also means it'll take security longer to find us, and provide more time for us to hook up with our dads."

Liv shook her head. "I don't agree. We shouldn't be going upstairs. We need to run while we have the chance!" The red-masked turtle defiantly pulled the button to stop the elevator, halting their progress.

"I'm not comfortable with running around in the open, Liv," Nate said forcefully.

Reina was surprised, but tried not to show it. The orange-masked turtle usually went with the flow. Even under the stress of the situation, it was abnormal for him to stand up to Olivia.

"I don't care what you're comfortable with; we need to go!"

"We also need to be safe," he retorted, grabbing Liv's shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this. Lendáno has to know our dads are here. The sudden move to the bunker was no coincidence. Something is going on."

"Whatever it is, they can handle it!" Olivia insisted.

"Olivia, can't you do things my way, for _once_? When have I ever asked you to?"

"This is the wrong time to cash in that chip, Nate."

"Olivia," Reina said sharply. "If the men are heading for the bunker, wherever that is, we're less likely to run into anyone on the upper levels. The thought makes some sense."

"And I think leaving by the closest exit makes more."

"I respect your opinion, Liv, but that route also take us closer to danger," Reina pointed out.

"Nate and I aren't helpless," Olivia snapped. "Don't know why he's suddenly choosing the coward's way—"

"Way harsh, Olivia," Jake interrupted. "He almost broke us out of the Shipyard _and_ got us out of the cuffs. Why shouldn't we be listening to him?"

Olivia didn't glare at Jacob, but Reina read hurt in her posture. "Fine, you guys do what you want. Who asked me anyway?" She angrily snapped the button on the elevator to allow it to resume moving.

"Liv, this isn't about you and me," Nate said. "Stop taking this as a personal attack. The goal is to get everyone out alive. Can we try and do that?"

The red-masked turtle shook her head, but didn't say anything. She was furious – Reina knew it – but at least she was no longer trying to stand in the way. Silence followed them up six more levels where Nate had originally intended for them to stop.

"You think it's okay if I borrow this?" Jake unhooked a rifle from one of the prone officers. "Might come in handy in case…you know."

Reina stared hard at the weapon. She'd had the opportunity to see many different guns thanks to the elder Tim's expertise, but there was something different about this firearm. "That isn't a normal gun." She traced the side of the weapon curiously. "It looks…it doesn't have a magazine for rounds. What _is_ that?" The blond tugged a thin protrusion underneath the rifle, and freed a glowing insert. "Whoa."

"What'd you do?" Olivia crowded close to see.

"I think…it has to be a power source. It must incorporate some kind of energy instead of bullets."

"Energy?" Nate repeated. "Are you talking like electrocution, or just a stun?"

"It can probably do both. I've heard theories about weapons that integrate plasma, but I didn't expect to ever hold one."

Nathaniel cocked his head. "Think they're hard to use? I'd hesitate, not knowing anything about the settings. Unless we don't have a choice." He stared at Jake evenly. "In the event you'd have to use it, are you prepared to shoot someone?"

The curly-haired teen was pensive in return. "If it comes to someone trying to kill or capture us, I suppose."

"'Suppose' won't cut it, Jake," the orange-masked turtle challenged.

The teen stood up taller. "I got it. This isn't normal life, right? And these guys would have killed us if we hadn't escaped."

"Then carry it, Jake, but watch where you point it. And don't use it unless you have to," Nathaniel recommended.

Jacob looked uncomfortable even as he slipped the strap over his shoulder, but he didn't hesitate.

The elevator doors opened at their destination, and after they stepped off the car, Nate punched the button to make it return underground. Olivia maintained a stony silence while they trooped quietly down the hall, but Reina was all right with that. She didn't like disagreeing with her cousin openly either, but Nate's decision was something she was inclined to side with.

_I trust his instincts more than Liv's,_ she admitted inwardly. _She acts more on impulse and feelings. Nate is usually okay with following, but if he's heading another direction, my money is on him. And Olivia will have to get over it._


	28. Impressions

Raphael was on the verge of self destructing from impatience. The idea of his genius brother picking the lock on the exterior door and then _refusing_ to use it was preposterous to him. For all the confidence he had in Donatello, he was seriously questioning where his head was. "You act like we can't handle a few security guards, Donny. So what if they're clustering? Between the five of us, they don't have a prayer!"

"And what about the possibility of alarms, Raph?" Don's voice was maddeningly calm. "Remember Yonaguni? Those few guards weren't more than we could handle either, but one of them _still_ set off the code that brought the entire fortress down on us at once. Particularly in our state of ignorance concerning their defenses, I'd like to avoid that. Wouldn't you?"

"We all do," Leo answered for him.

"No, _I_ wanna kick the crap outta the low-lives who took our kids," Raph corrected.

"We're here to get them back in one piece, first and foremost," his older brother said pointedly. "What we do after will be another matter. Maybe having Kelley activate the EMP once we're safely out of range…"

The purple-masked turtle smacked Leo's shoulder indignantly. "Don't say that! The effects of an electromagnetic pulse can be far-reaching and devastating."

"But what does it really do, Don?" Mike asked softly.

"A weapon like Black Out creates a massive amount of electromagnetic energy. Now, that doesn't mean much for living organisms, because on our own, we're not conductive. But depending on the voltage of the current, it interacts with anything electronic in its path, overloading and burning out circuits without any kind of warning. The destructiveness isn't in a flash or a boom. It's completely silent. It may require the use of explosives to _launch_ the pulse high enough to affect the targeted area, but the weapon itself doesn't make any noise.

"When it surges over objects that are connected by a network, like say several computers on the same server or a telephone line, it travels through the wires and creates a chain reaction of devastation. If the pulse gets out of control, it would be crippling. Worse…if it reacted the way it did in Cairo, where it prompted a full melt down of nuclear reactors, the problems are even bigger. And highly concentrating the force in one spot, like an island, would mean a greater risk for electrical fires, and things I can't possibly anticipate. That's IF the pulse is contained to a specific area."

"What are the chances of it hitting the main land from where we are now?" Leonardo asked.

"I can't answer that without knowing the technology firsthand. Which I don't, so I'd rather not see it unleashed to find out what'll happen."

Raphael groaned. "Thank you, Mr. Wizard. Are we gonna climb now?"

Donny nodded and glanced down at his tablet. "The kids were in motion, but now their beacons are transmitting from a steadier location, on one of the upper floors. Without schematics I can't tell you which one, but when the signal gets stronger, I'll let you know."

"Well, thank shell for that." Raphael growled, replacing shuko spikes for the third time that evening. He crossed his arms while he waited for Leonardo and Donatello to ascend the outside of the building first, before picking up behind them. _They have to complicate _everything_. Should be nothing more than a simple smash and grab, then we'd be out. But no, instead we're avoiding everyone in sight like they're some deadly threat._

His spikes dug in harder to sandstone with his next thrust, the building bearing the brunt of his frustration. Raphael had to work harder to pull the claws out again, but channeled his anger into the effort and continued climbing without difficulty. _Haven't even worked up a sweat yet. This mission is not turning out to be very satisfying. Not that I need excitement. Just to find my girl and know she's okay is enough. And to kill whoever's holding on to her. Enter the satisfaction phase._

The red-masked turtle grinned in spite of himself, but then hesitated in the climb because his other brothers had stopped ahead of him. A few seconds passed – he wasn't sure how long exactly, because he wasn't in the mood to count it out – but hanging off the side of the building was quickly becoming tiresome. "Could you two figure out what you're doing already?" he hissed.

"No, dig _in_, Shun, or you're gonna lose it," he heard Mike say beneath him.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Fearless," Raph grumbled. "Kid's not gonna last down here. Just do something!"

Not five more seconds passed before the duo resumed their crawl. Raphael nodded with a smirk, even though they hadn't acknowledged him. They only climbed past two more banks of windows before their progress halted again, but this time, it was so Donatello could approach a large pane of glass situated in the middle of the structure. Leonardo supported the genius turtle from below while he balanced partially on the ledge, and used a diamond blade to cut a pattern in the window.

Raphael held his breath while the purple-masked turtle tipped the glass inward, but was careful not to drop it. Don slipped into the interior without a sound, and Leo immediately followed. Raph eagerly ascended to the gap, and squeezed through with a little more difficulty.

"Ya couldn't make it any wider, Don? Y'know I'm not a pipsqueak like some people…"

Mike's head popped in behind him. "And we _all _know you complain too much, Thunder-shell. In five seconds, you'll be on to the next thing."

"You don't shut up and _you'll_ be my next thing, Numbskull."

Shunshi sighed as he landed on his feet inside the room. "I did not think your fighting would continue _inside _a mission."

"It's a defense mechanism," Leonardo said knowingly. "Has a calming effect on their nerves. Now both of you shut it." The blue-masked turtle turned to Don. "What are you looking at? They're close by, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but, Leo…I'm picking up some really weird signals in the background on my equipment. I can't identify what they're connected to."

"Are they on top of us?" Raph demanded.

"No, centered more around the ground floor and below, but—"

"Then they're not our problem yet." The red-masked turtle scoffed. "Let's do what we came here for and stop talking about it."

* * *

><p>Goosebumps prickled over Nate's arms so strongly he had the urge to rub them. He refrained from completing the nervous tick and focused his attention on the window at the end of the hall that looked out over the entire complex. <em>You have to be out there somewhere. I know you are. I hope I'm not doing the wrong thing by refusing to abandon ship…<em>

The orange-masked turtle looked over his shoulder. Olivia hadn't said a word since exiting the elevator, and interestingly, neither had Jacob. There was a tangible tension between the two that felt like electricity. _That's not a good sign. Wonder what the heck their problem is. Not that being kidnapped and having their lives threatened could possibly have anything to do with it._

Liv locked eyes with him. "This is stupid. It doesn't make any sense. We should be on the ground. When the building is on fire, you get out. You don't flipping climb higher and wait for the flames to reach you!"

"We're not waiting on flames – we're waiting on—"

"Our dads. I know your reasoning, Nate, but I don't agree with it. We should be down there. I'm tempted to march back on the elevator, with or without you guys. I'm over this night, and ready for it to end."

"Liv, don't do that," Reina pleaded. "We really need to stay together."

"Separating will only make things more problematic," Nathaniel added.

"Then I vote we _all_ get on the elevator. Not that I expect anyone to side with me at this point, but can we at least discuss our other options?"

"I think you've made your opinion pretty clear, Olivia," Jake said coolly. "I happen to like how quiet it is up here. So if it's all the same to you, I won't be leaving."

Nate swallowed at the darkening of her amber eyes. "I didn't ask for your input," she shot back.

"You never do," Jacob said shortly. "Doesn't matter what I think _or _want. It's all about your needs. Only you can't figure out what you actually want, so you end up floundering like a fish out of water and dragging me along for the ride."

"Really? You wanna do this right now, punk? I didn't have to drag your tail to follow me. You chased me around like a lost puppy!"

"I _followed _you because I saw a spark I couldn't ignore! You're making that a lot easier after tonight."

"You guys…" Nate sighed in exasperation.

"No, I don't need this!" Olivia shoved past the teenager to approach the elevator, but Jake planted his feet and refused to budge.

"No way. You're not going anywhere."

"Punk, if you don't get the shell outta my way—"

"You'll what? Get yourself killed? Not on my watch."

Olivia gave the teen another push to send him off-balance. Jake fumbled awkwardly with the rifle strapped over his shoulder and resettled his feet in place.

"You're _not_ leaving!" he insisted.

In a flash, Nathaniel spotted a shadow of movement speeding toward them at a tremendous pace. A cry erupted from the red-masked turtle as she lunged off the ground to intercept the missile headed directly for Jacob. It all happened in slow motion before Nate's wide eyes. The collision was like watching an SUV try to take on a freight train, and the results were just as predictable.

His cousin was driven violently backwards, smashed into the opposing wall by the battering ram that was…her father. Raphael must have realized his mistake, but was incapable of cutting off the momentum that had been built.

"LIV! Liv?" The red-masked turtle cursed three times before he could manage intelligible speech. "_Donny!_"

Nate blinked rapidly as they were suddenly joined by the rest of the turtles. No words came while he watched the purple-masked turtle rush to Raphael's side, who was crouching over his cousin on the floor.

"Raph, how did...?" Don maneuvered Raphael a couple of feet back to give him more room.

"I didn't…I meant to…s-she got in my way!" The burly turtle's voice trembled. "Genius, she's okay, right?"

"She'd _better _be okay!" Jake had the nerve to take a step toward them, and it was all the incentive Raphael needed to snap back to himself.

"_One_ more step and you'll never walk again!" he snarled.

Jake folded arms defensively. "Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, or the one hurting people!"

Nate grabbed the teen by the arm and pulled him away from Raphael with a firm grip.

"Stop it, Nate, I'm not scared of him!"

"Kid, if you had half a brain, you would be!"

Nathaniel physically dragged Jacob backwards. "If you wanna survive this, then stay behind me and _shut up!"_

Leonardo slowly approached the pair. "You know him, Nate?"

He faltered under the Jonin's gaze. "He's a friend."

His father took a couple steps towards them too. "What'd, you just meet?"

"Um…well, see, we….I…it's been a little longer." Nate swallowed hard. _This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be!_

"Who is he?" The blue-masked turtle's eyes narrowed.

"He's my _boyfriend_." Olivia's voice was strained, yet discernable for all to hear.

Jacob jerked out from behind Nate. "Your what?" His voice was filled with surprise.

"Your _what?_" Raphael's roar could probably be heard all the way from the bunker.

Nathaniel wisely grabbed Jake a third time and forced the teen between himself and the wall. "He didn't do anything!" he cried against his red-masked uncle's advance.

"Dad, _stop!_" Olivia wheezed with the effort it took to raise her voice and cursed unashamedly.

Raphael spun on heel and returned to his daughter at once. "Genius, what's wrong with her? Is she coughing up blood?"

"No, I don't think so," Donny replied swiftly. "Her mouth is bleeding, like she accidentally bit down in the collision."

The younger turtle groaned. "_Why_ do you have to hit so hard?"

"_Kouen_, I'm sorry! I'd never hurt you for anything." The desperation in his voice made Nathaniel cringe.

"What's wrong, Don? Can you tell?" Leo asked gently.

"Fractured rib cage," Donatello delivered with an apologetic look at Raphael. "Scanner indicates at least four breaks, but there could be more. They don't always show up properly. She could be at risk for a lung collapsing...so action is out of the picture."

Raphael cursed strongly and pounded a fist against his forehead. "Of all the _stupid_…Liv, I'm sorry!"

"I wanna get up," she requested.

"Slowly, Liv. You have to take it easy," Donny warned her.

The young red-masked turtle grimaced and grunted with minute movements. "Don't…we need to go?"

"Yes," Leonardo filled in. "But you have to be careful too. Take your time, Olivia."

Her face screwed up with pain for an instant, but determination returned to her eyes. "I'll be okay. Let's _go!_"

It took a couple of minutes to get her situated on her feet, and for the adults to be confident she could walk. In the meantime, the older orange-masked turtle extended an arm around Nate, then glanced at Jacob..

"So…what about this other kid?" Michelangelo ventured.

"It's Jake," the teen corrected. "And I can speak for myself. I got kidnapped tonight too, y' know? If you'd show me the way out of here without trying to kill me or anyone else, I'd be grateful."

At Raphael's murderous glance, Reina inserted herself in the middle of everyone. "There's only one person you should be mad at, and it's me. _All_ of this was my fault. Jake hasn't done anything, so you have to help him too."

Leonardo nodded. "Everyone is getting out, Reina; don't worry about that. There are a lot more questions to go around, but they can wait until we're in a safer position. I'm not sure climbing down the way we came will be possible with Liv in this condition. Don, what do you think?"

"I would seriously hesitate to try it, unless we have no other choice."

Donny continued talking, but Nate's vision was drawn to the window at the end of the hall by a brilliant flash of light. The orange-masked turtle cocked his head and took a step nearer, his father right behind him. The huge white walls surrounding the sandstone "estate" were now coated with a blue haze that looked anything but normal.

Mike's hand went protectively to Nate's shoulder. "Uh…Donny? Getting down from here might not be our biggest problem."


	29. Jammed

*Should probably be mentioned that the accident between Raphael and Olivia wasn't strictly a matter of Raph's force, although impressive. In the same manner that a two car collision on a highway is compounded by their combined speed and mass, Olivia's and Raph's combined energy made the crash worse than it would have been otherwise. And he feels bad so...I will pass along any condolences you wish to send.

* * *

><p>Despite the urgency weighing on the back of his mind, Leonardo knew there was something important to do before the team could get underway. "Don, take a quick look at Nate."<p>

The young orange-masked turtle balked at the order. "Jonin, I'm fine!"

Leo shook his head. "I need to know where you stand physically, or we can't risk using you."

Nathaniel submitted to the purple-masked turtle's hands, though he didn't seem happy about it.

"Your eyes are as irritated as Liv's," Donny mentioned right away. "Let me see your throat." After shining a penlight down the youth's mouth, Donatello seemed more agitated. "And you're enflamed too. What were you exposed to?"

"We were tear-gassed," Nate filled in. "They shot a canister through my window. That…was when I lost control of the car."

The pure shame in the teen's voice made Leonardo shake his head again. "Nate, that could have tripped up any of us, all right? Now, how is your head?"

The young turtle unconsciously felt the prominent bruise over his right eye. "I hit it in the crash. My seatbelt wasn't working. I was still pretty groggy when they dragged me out of the car—"

"And they attacked you!" Olivia cut in fiercely. "Don't leave that out."

Nate nodded. "They hit me a few times. It's kind of a blur. I didn't come back around until we were on the boat, but…I pretended to still be out of it. I was trying to give them the impression I wasn't a threat."

"Did a really good job of it too," Olivia muttered. "Managed to fool the rest of us."

"I _said_ I was sorry, Liv!"

Leo gave the young red-masked turtle a reproachful look, and returned to Nate. "Never mind that. Don, is he okay to fight?"

Donatello remained fixed on Nate. "No trouble breathing? Double vision?"

"No, and I've already seen a little action," he returned.

Donny glanced at Leo. "It's a risk because he probably has a concussion, even if it's mild. But we're not _walking_ out of here, so I'm sure we'll need his hands."

The blue-masked turtle nodded gravely. "That being the case, I want you to take this, Nate." He withdrew a katana and held it out to him.

Blue-green eyes stared back in disbelief. "Jonin, I can't!"

Leonardo's brow creased sternly. "We've worked on the katana for years. You _can_."

"But it's yours," Nate emphasized.

Leo bent down slightly so they were eye level. "Listen to me. We don't know exactly what we're up against, and have civilians among us, in addition to Olivia being injured. You're ready, and I need your help to get everyone out safely."

The reluctance didn't leave Nathaniel's eyes, but the young turtle accepted the blade by the hilt. "Hai, Jonin."

Leonardo turned to face the rest of the group. "Don, can your disruptor tell us what the shell is going on outside?"

"I'm trying to analyze the signal, Leo, but it…this technology is weird. It doesn't fall within a normal wave length!"

"So you can or can't turn it off?" Leo cut to the chase.

"I doubt my disruptor will have any affect. Our best hope would be to cut the power at its source, but first we have to find it."

Leonardo didn't miss how his brother swallowed as he continued staring at the screen on his device. "Is there something else we should be aware of?"

"Yeah, the…the odd reading I mentioned from before? It's multiplying. The ground floor, outside…and I don't know what kind of tech is behind it."

"So we can't head for the ground?" Raphael growled. "How are we supposed to get outta here?"

"Clearly we have to go that direction at some point, but I'd like to know what we're facing first," Leo said decisively.

"How many men did you find on the property?" Nate asked suddenly.

"It was pretty sparse," the blue-masked turtle admitted. "I knew it was too easy. I should have expected a trap."

The young orange-masked turtle looked at Olivia. "Liv, do you remember how many men you saw coming in?"

She squinted as though it helped her memory. "It wasn't sparse. I probably saw at least three dozen men in between the docks and that lab they took us to. But that didn't include the other….the…" Olivia exchanged a glance with Reina and Jake. "The robots."

Donatello jerked, understandably the first to react to the news. "You saw...robots?"

She nodded vigorously. "They were armed with rifles, like the one Jake stole."

The revelation made Leonardo more uneasy. "And yet they only kept men surrounding the property? This can't mean anything good."

"What it _means_ is we're gonna have to destroy their expensive toys on the way out," Raph insisted. "Fine with me."

"Jonin, I think they knew you were here all along," Nathaniel blurted out. "There was a rush to get the four of us moved to an underground bunker, and it came only a few minutes before we were reunited."

Leo shot Don a quick glance. "Like they possibly let us get this far on purpose?"

"So they could try and trap us, only it won't work," Mike spoke up strongly. "All the places we've fought our way out of before…this won't be any different."

_Except that we don't know what they're capable of, and they already played us, _Leo fumed inwardly. _Well, there's nothing I can do about that. This is going to get messier than I wanted, but it is what it is._

"Leo?" Mike queried. "What are we doing?"

"Finding a way out," he answered coolly. "Almost wish we could use their cameras to see what's out there, but we can't risk clearing things up, because they'd be able to find us too. It's possible—"

"_Attention, honored guests, and _bem-vindo_ to Ravensrock_," (welcome) a hollow voice announced behind him, causing the blue-masked turtle to spin.

"Intercom." Donatello pointed out a box on the wall.

"_I trust you found your way around peacefully thus far_," the voice continued. "_There is no reason that should change. Currently, we have several squads searching for you so as to welcome you properly, but if you cooperate, they will not harm you. If you resist, however, they are programmed to respond with force. You can make things easier on yourselves and avoid some untimely deaths, but I expect you will need some convincing. When you are prepared to surrender, I will take pleasure in meeting you all. Until then, watch your step and prepare to enjoy your stay."_

"Forgot to thank us for flying with them," Mike murmured.

Leonardo help up both hands for attention. "Nobody panic. Don, what do you see?"

The purple-masked turtle was visibly troubled while he stared at his tablet. "The odd signature is spreading over other floors. It will get here eventually, so we probably ought to move before that happens."

Leo nodded and motioned for Nate to join him near the front of the pack. "So, you were on an elevator when you broke out. What made the four of you come up here?"

Nate's gaze was uncomfortable. "I…I don't know. Olivia wanted to get off on the ground floor and flee the building to find you, but that's clearly not what we did."

"You came up here for a reason."

"I felt like something else was going on, Jonin."

"You sensed it was a trap."

"Yeah…maybe. But I wasted a lot of time too. I just thought we should head somewhere _you _would find us, but the bad guys wouldn't expect. Probably should have left the way Liv wanted, though, and I take the full blame for that."

Leonardo sighed. "Nate, why do you think _we_ didn't use the ground floor? It's crawling with unfriendlies. Avoiding it was the right move."

The youth shrugged. "If you say so."

"Stay close to Jake, okay? I have no idea what, if anything, he's capable of. Don't need a loose cannon with that gun."

The orange-masked turtle shook his head. "Jake isn't like that, Jonin, honest. He's…well, I guess now isn't the time to analyze him."

"No, it's not. Keep an eye on Reina too."

"I always do," he replied seriously, and fell back through the middle of the group to return to the teens.

Leonardo quickly glanced at an elevator he was passing, and kept going. _They still have control over most of the facility. We don't need to get stuck in an elevator. _He opted to lead the team toward a stairwell instead, and hesitated to listen at the door. The blue-masked turtle heard nothing, but his guard remained high as he began descending. _We won't be able to escape over the walls, not without killing the power source. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out. _

"Don," he called over his shoulder. "Where do you think we ought to start looking for their power supply?"

"If I could get access to one of their computers, it'd be easier to figure out," Donny returned.

"Can you tell what floors that weird signal is originating from? I'd rather not be surprised by any of them."

His brother cleared his throat guiltily. "I'm…uh…I can't be certain."

Leonardo froze on the step. "That's not what you said a few minutes ago."

"I know, but my software won't refresh. It usually updates every three minutes or so, but now—"

"Now they could be on the other side of this wall, and we wouldn't know the difference?" Leonardo tapped the flat surface angrily.

Don nodded with a swallow. "It's…possible something is jamming _my _signal."

Leo groaned. "Great. We're back to the old-fashioned method." He'd stopped their descent sooner than intended, but that was only because they couldn't know which floors were infested. _And even if some of them are safe, they probably won't stay that way for long We need to get some clue of the footprint of this place before we run out of time._ Leonardo had a sinking feeling they could _already _be out of time based on the recent announcement over the intercom, but that didn't mean they wouldn't search for an answer.

He approached the door that led to the next hallway, and listened carefully before opening it.

"Where are we heading?" the purple-masked turtle whispered.

"We need to know the layout," Leo retorted. "We also need the location of the power station. It sounds quiet enough here. C'mon." He swung open the door to the fifth floor wider and stared down the length of the hall one way, and then the other. It felt abandoned, but he wasn't in the mood to trust his feelings.

The blue-masked turtle wandered a few feet down the right side of the hall, peering at sign placards without knowing exactly what he was looking for. _Any type of information center would be nice, but there won't be nice greeters waiting to meet us with milk and cookies. _The signs bore only numbers, giving no indication of what the rooms were used for.

Leonardo looked through one of the darkened windows, and saw the outline of furniture and a single bed against the wall. _Looks like nothing more than some personal quarters. I doubt this floor will get us anywhere. _He heard an exclamation that was much too loud for his comfort level, and spun on heel. "Do I need to remind anyone of how much trouble we're potentially in?"

"Fearless, get over here!" Raphael called, motioning him to a window at the cross-section of the hall. "You gotta see this."

Instinct told Leo it was nothing good, but he strode over regardless. In the gathering shadows of the grounds outside, it looked like a small army was amassing. The hulking forms weren't human; it was clear both from their shape, and the way the outdoor lights glinted off what seemed to be…armor. "Nate!"He motioned the teen over. "Do those look like the robots you saw before?"

The youth swallowed. "I didn't actually see them, but no…They were definitely smaller than them, and light on their feet. Nothing like those." Nate shuddered involuntarily. "How are we going to get past them?"

"By acting like ninjas," Leo said, resolved. "The advantage lies with them in a physical fight, by numbers alone. But what's another of the ninja's greatest weapons, Nate?"

"Invisibility?"

Leo nodded. He didn't like the idea of running deeper into the maze-work of Ravensrock, but going straight outside wasn't an option yet. "We need to keep moving and try to stay one step ahead of them. Everyone keep an eye out. We have to find a terminal Don can hack to get us more information, and show us how to take out _that_." He motioned to the haze-covered walls surrounding the facility, without a clue of what else to call it.

He set his face toward the other end of the corridor, which led to a much longer hallway. Part of him didn't want to abandon the stairs. They felt like a lifeline linking them to a quicker getaway. _But they don't lead to any escape we can currently use. If we move fast enough, we might find a small chink in their offensive, but I'd rather avoid facing them directly yet. Not with the weapons they're carrying and the liabilities _we're_ harboring._

Leonardo looked over his shoulder again. Raphael and Donatello were immediately behind him, and the red-masked turtle was gripping Olivia's elbow. There was pain in the young turtle's eyes, but she kept her mouth shut. _Of all the rotten timing for Liv to be hurt…It makes things more complicated, but Raph can't be blamed completely. He reacted in a moment when it looked like they were being threatened, and assumed what was natural. Patience would have suited him better, but I probably would have done the same thing if it had been my daughter._

Michelangelo was behind them, and Nathaniel and Shunshi brought up the rear with Reina and…Jake. Leonardo grunted in disapproval as he turned forward. _A boyfriend? How long have they been hiding this guy from us? I've missed a lot more than I should have, and I'm paying for it now. No matter. There's not time to focus on it._

Leonardo's phone vibrated, and he glanced at the screen to check for a text. Without taking the time to stop, he alternated between the phone and watching where he was going.

_Can you give us some sign that you're okay in there?_

He rolled his eyes, frustrated, and hit the button to call Greg. "We're not out yet," he said without any pleasantries. "You're keeping the boat off shore, right?"

"We pulled back," the man replied evasively. "On a scale of one to ten, how much trouble are you in?"

Leo resisted the urge to pitch the phone. "I don't know enough to be able to answer that question."

"That bad, huh?"

"Heff, I need to go! Stay away from the shore – you hear me?"

"Fearless, what'd you call him for?" Raphael hissed. "You trying to get them riled up or something?"

"No, Raph, I'm trying to make sure they stay out of it!"

"Then you shoulda ignored them like I did when Bran texted me!"

"I can't help feeling like there's something we coul—" Greg's voice carried over the line.

"No," Leo interrupted. "Stay. Put. Don't move. I'll call you back when—"

The blue-masked turtle never got to finish, because the harsh sound of crashing metal made the turtle spin so hard he nearly gave himself whiplash. Brown eyes stared down the hallway in disbelief at the solid wall that had sprung up in their midst. His brothers and Olivia looked just as surprised by the sudden obstacle. The one thing Leo _couldn't_ see were the rest of the kids who'd been bringing up the rear.


	30. Separated

Reina blinked three times rapidly. She wanted to wake up, but her surroundings remained the same. The tension that'd been pulsing in her stomach for the last several minutes had turned to overwhelming nausea. She faintly heard the others moving around her, but couldn't bring herself to find out what they were doing. The blond was too busy staring at the impenetrable wall separating them from their greatest chance for a successful escape.

She heard resounding banging, though no one touched the wall. The way it reverberated suggested it came from the other side, and hope rekindled. _They won't leave us. There has to be a way to fix this, and Donny will find it._

"…I do not see anything!" Shunshi's slightly panicked tone broke through her thoughts. "If there is a way to open it, it does not exist on this end!"

"But if it closed, there has to be a way for it to open!" Jake was on the floor, feeling along the wall. "A seam, a crack, something!"

Reina looked over her shoulder, puzzled to have heard nothing from Nate. The orange-masked turtle was standing a couple feet behind them, fixed on elevator doors. _What is he looking at? _"Nate, we have to do something," she pleaded, going toward him. "Maybe if we tried another floor we could circle back around and find the others!"

"I don't think we should be using the elevators," he murmured, stomping a foot on the floor. The move felt incredibly odd to Reina.

"We shouldn't even be here, but we are. We have to try something!" the blond insisted.

"Working on it," Nate answered distractedly, pounding a foot on another part of the floor.

"Given the circumstances, don't you think we ought to be _moving?_" The teen was growing impatient.

"The wrong move will land us in worse trouble than we're in now. " Nathaniel continued testing his foot against the floor, and the girl finally realized his actions were systematic.

"What are you looking for?"

"It felt hollow somewhere along here when we were running. Like there's a gap, or a crawl space…"

Reina understood at once, though she didn't necessarily approve. "You want to hide? How will that help us catch the others?"

The ominous _ding _of the elevator prevented Nate from answering, and made Reina's breath catch in her chest. Numbers were ascending. There was no telling who or what was coming, but it would be there shortly. She whirled around to find the turtle another yard away from her, wrestling with what appeared to be a seamless floor panel.

She bent down to help. "Are you sure it'll move?"

"Yes, this is it! Shun, Jake, get over here!" he cried. Nathaniel forced the edge of a katana under one corner, and there was a satisfying _pop_. "Go, go!" the turtle urged, not bothering to look down first.

"It doesn't look like I'll fit!" Jake returned.

"Make yourself fit!" Nate ordered.

The curly-haired teen groaned as he started to climb down into the space, twisting under exposed pipes. He shimmied forward on his chest, scooting as fast as he could to make room for the others. Shunshi was quicker to react, diving so that he landed on Jacob's legs, and it took a moment for the boys to get untangled.

Nate's eyes flew to the elevator. "Reina, go!"

She brushed aside all the nerves concerning what could be lurking under the floor tiles and dropped into the crawl space. Reina rolled to the opposite side the boys had, scrunching herself into a ball to avoid pipes and allow more room for Nate. His shell was going to need it.

The orange-masked turtled squirmed into the space backwards, dragging the floor panel back down with him. His shell crashed into Reina's stomach, but though she grunted, the girl didn't complain. She simply shifted sideways until the pipes gave her no further room, swallowing when darkness engulfed the space because of the replaced panel.

There was a flicker of light from a cell phone as Shunshi held up his device to dimly illuminate the area. It was enough to see Nate pressed uncomfortably against the plumbing, though the katana was still gripped in his right hand, like he was ready to fight if necessary. Reina had the sudden urge to cling to him, but forced herself to refrain.

_I'm not a little kid. I can't ask him to hold my hand. _But the rhythmic pounding of feet above them made the blond swallow and snatch for the turtle's arm anyway. "Who do you think that is?"

"I couldn't tell you," he whispered. "But stay quiet, just in case."

She shut her mouth, barely breathing as the sound of marching got closer, louder, and somehow more insistent. She shook slightly, and Reina realized she was still holding on to Nate's arm. _There's no point in letting go now._

"We're okay," he hissed softly. "It's gonna be all right."

That her "little cousin" was being forced to comfort her was embarrassing, but Reina was beyond caring what anyone thought. Footsteps hesitated right overhead, and her quaking increased in violence while a sob formed in the back of her throat.

Nathaniel twisted his head toward her. "We don't know what they can detect, Reina. Take it easy."

The temptation to panic was so strong, tears pricked her eyes as she continued to resist.

"Look at me," he barely breathed her direction.

But she stared at the floor where feet lingered above them, until utterly convinced they were going to be found.

"_Look_ at me," the turtle repeated a little louder.

Reina raised her head to meet his eyes in the faint light of Shun's phone.

"We're together," Nate told her. "You're not alone. They don't know we're here."

"But they—"

"They don't know. Stay still and focus on breathing."

"I can't breathe…" It wasn't an exaggeration. Though her lungs inhaled, exhaling was proving a lot more difficult.

"Then focus on _me_, and hang on," Nate instructed.

Her fingers tightened around his arm, but he didn't make a sound. She buried her face against his shoulder and waited, listening for the dreaded footsteps to depart. Some of them could be heard walking the length of the floor above them, in addition to doors closing. It seemed like an eternity before the sound of heavy feet diminished, and became quieter, until Reina heard nothing but their own soft breathing.

Reina lifted her head and saw Nathaniel's mouth moving, as though the turtle was talking to himself. She didn't try to interject anything, hesitating to see what he would do despite the growing cramps in her muscles from her body being bunched up awkwardly. She noticed the flash of nerves in his face right before his hand reached for the floor panel.

"It's been quiet for at least…seven minutes. I think they're gone."

"Do we risk it?" Shunshi wavered.

"We can't stay under here," Jake grumbled.

"But it's safer than up there," Reina returned bleakly.

"No, he's right," Nate agreed. "It _isn't _safe. We can't risk staying in one place."

"But where do we go?" Jake wondered.

Nathaniel took a deep breath. "I don't know. All we can do is take one step at a time. The first one is to get out of here."

Reina cringed when the turtle loosened the panel, and squeezed out from under the pipes. His head emerged slowly, searching left and right.

"There's no one here," he announced, and climbed out the rest of the way.

She accepted his extended hand and allowed Nate to pull her up. Shunshi crawled out next, and dusted himself off while Jacob ascended with another groan.

"This place was _not _built with me in mind," the teen boy complained.

Nate gazed at Shun pensively. "What do _you_ think we should do?"

The Asian young man fingered the staff on his back. "I agree we should move, but as for where to go, I am lost, Nate-san."

The orange-masked turtle eyed the nearest stairwell. "I'd be more comfortable using the stairs, because we'll be able to hear things coming. How does that sound?"

Shun shrugged. "If you will lead the way, I will guard our rear."

The hesitant look in Nate's eyes quickly faded to resolve. "All right. Let's do this." He opened the door to the stairs, but his frame immediately stiffened.

"Nate, what—" Reina didn't get a chance to finish before the turtle lunged through the door with a loud cry, but she pursued in time to watch a katana bury deeply into a droid's midsection.

A second robot bore down on Nathaniel's shell, but he slowed the droid down with a hooked back kick that caught it in the head. His force drove the bot a couple of feet backwards, giving Nate the opportunity to rip the katana out of the first droid, and cut the head off the second in the span of time it took for the original robot to collapse.

Nate lowered the katana to face the others, and Reina didn't miss the iridescent flash of the metal when it caught the light.

"That's one of the Arsiterite blades!" she exclaimed.

"It's _what?_" Jake shouldered his way into the stairwell.

"Arsiterite," Nate repeated. "Very special alien alloy. About twenty times stronger than steel."

"Did you say _alien?_"

Nathaniel nodded thoughtfully. "Our Jonin helped forge them after my dad and uncles were kidnapped by aliens."

"You..but…what?"

"It's a story better told by them, Jake," Nate replied simply.

Reina couldn't resist getting a closer look at the downed robots. What was normally pristine gun-metal grey armor was tarnished with their own fluids, so that the droids were streaked with black along with the dark blue accents of their metallic plates.

"Reina, we gotta go," Nate urged. "They're interesting all right, but they're also trying to kill us."

She straightened and turned to follow the orange-masked turtle as he led the way down the stairs. _Strange to think he's the youngest of us, and the only one prepared to take charge. Actually, _knowing_ him means it's not that strange at all._

* * *

><p>Raphael pounded on the newly formed wall with all his might. He heard Leo saying something over his barrage, but ignored it. Donny might find a faster way through, but until he did, the red-masked turtle's assault would continue.<p>

"Donny, c'mon!" Mike's voice was strained and impatient. "We have to get to them!"

"Mikey, I'm trying! I can't even find something to override! There are no controls, no levers—"

"Then come help _me_, and we'll bust this thing down with our bare hands!" Raphael snarled.

The purple-masked turtle's hands landed on the wall. "It's too dense, Raph. The amount of force needed to bring it down would be immense!"

"And you don't have any tools in your arsenal to help us? Come on, Genius, you're always prepared!"

"It's a little risky to try a charge in this position, Raph, given that we don't know where the kids are located! We could seriously hurt someone."

"Then try a phone! Shun's still gotta have his," Raphael retorted.

"I _did _try," Leo interjected. "The cell service isn't…" He trailed off, whirling suddenly at the sound of heavy footsteps. "Guys…" Leonardo raised a katana in a ready stance. "We have company."

Raphael abandoned the wall and lightly pushed Olivia to stand against it. "Stay outta the way, Kouen." He drew sai in anticipation, bristling as a troop of metallic figures came into view down the hall. The droids moved as a single unit, like they only had one brain to share among them. Their limbs, however, were smooth and efficient, attesting to their potential speed. _They might _look_ a little clanky, but those things aren't clumsy at all. I'd bet my shell on it._

The red-masked turtle cursed at the upraised rifles, but didn't lower his sai. He glanced at Leonardo out of the corner of his eye, watching for a signal of what his brother would do.

"_Subjects are located_," the droid in the lead declared in a monotone to no one in particular. The robot hesitated as though listening to something the turtles couldn't hear. "_Affirmative. Subjects are demanded to surrender. They have sixty seconds to comply_."

Without a thought, Raphael hurled one of his sai, driving it through the droid's head. He bulled forward, heedless of Leo's call, dodging two rifle blasts before taking out a second. His blue-masked brother was right on his shell, katana singing through the air as carved through metal repeatedly in wide arcs.

Raphael caught the barrel of a pointed rifle with the prongs of a recovered sai, jammed the gun upwards toward the ceiling, and hit the droid's midsection with his knee. The maneuver hurt, but it still produced a desired result. With the gun diverted, he caught the bot by the arm and swung it around in a circle.

In the course of his spin, he saw his purple-masked brother on top of another robot, using downward thrusts of his bo that didn't quite penetrate the droid's armor. Then Don zeroed in on the bot's neck, both hands twisting violently underneath the droid's chin. A satisfying _crunch_ pursued Raphael as he crushed his own droid into the wall, and scooped up a fallen rifle.

"Maybe we should use their weapons against them?" Raphael suggested.

Michelangelo's nunchucks spun beside him. "Why use guns when this is so much more fun? Let's play trash the robots!"

The orange-masked turtle descended on another pair, wrapping chains around their necks in the same manner that Donny had attacked an obvious weak spot. Raphael started to grin, but that was before a streak of blue light separated him from his youngest brother and struck Mike in the chest. The pulse spread over his body in a faint blue sheen and knocked him off his feet in a split second.

In another blink of an eye, Leonardo was there to help Raphael protect him as Donatello bent over Michelangelo anxiously.

"Mike? Mikey!" the purple-masked turtle repeated insistently.

Mike stirred with a soft grunt. "Can I just say…_OW?_"

Raphael was relieved to hear his brother's voice, but it also renewed his anger. "You metal junk heaps are going down if I have to take ya apart one by one!" He was undaunted by the rifles surrounding them, until another spoke up in the same monotone.

"_Recalibration confirmed_."

The blue haze emanating from the back of weapon pulsed brighter, and Don stood upright with a grimace. "I think that was the only 'warning' shot we're going to get."


	31. Cannon

Edmundo Morais was back in his former position of peering over Erika Helm's shoulder while she worked, except that their location had switched from the remote security center to the true control hub in the underground bunker. "According to ARCIS, you were unsuccessful at corraling all of our intruders."

Erika sighed in frustration. "I'm doing the best I can with what I have to work with."

"I could argue otherwise. You realize you'll have to restore the cell phone signal eventually. It makes things harder on us too."

"We don't need our phones right now," she returned without taking her eyes off the computer. "You have contact with ARCIS through their in-ear monitors, and I want these fools to get a taste of losing their own technology."

Morais chuckled at her vindictive tone. "They'll get all the straightening out they need from ARCIS, and even if they somehow evade them all, Heavy Metal is waiting outside."

"Will you follow through on your threats concerning the legendaries, Mr. Morais?"

He smiled grimly. "You don't get where I am by making empty promises, Miss Helms. I have given ARCIS clearance to kill at least one or two of them if necessary, to gain cooperation from the others. A few bots will be destroyed in the process, no doubt, but that's part of their role to play. It should only cement their presence as protectors of Ravensrock when Dr. Ribeiro finds out how useful they were."

"I thought the whole point was to take them alive."

"We need _some_ of them alive, Erika. Dr. Ribeiro only knows how many we started with…and these creatures need to understand how deadly serious we are. I almost hope they manage to get outside, so I have a chance to see Heavy Metal in action." He laughed suddenly. "They're much too destructive to risk unleashing inside the facility."

Erika cleared her throat. "Speaking of outside…the drones picked up a boat hanging out in the water, not thirty yards off the island."

"And the radar still never detected it?" Morais was incredulous. _Time for a serious upgrade. _"Have they detected thermal signatures?"

"Human," she replied. "I imagine they must be with the Phantoms."

"Do you have their coordinates, Erika?" he asked testily.

"I still can't physically see them because of our monitors being down, but the drone passed on their bearings."

"Good. Get a plasma cannon fired up and deal with it."

The woman jerked around in her chair. "Sir?"

He folded his arms sternly. "You knew exactly what was expected of you when you took the job, Miss Helms. Don't look at me like I have two heads. The cannon."

Erika swallowed, but turned back to the monitor. "Yes, Sir. I'll get on it."

Morais nodded in satisfaction. "How long will it take?"

"Five minutes, maybe? We haven't activated the core in a long time, and the larger style needs more time to heat up for the best shot. I already fixed on their coordinates, so the job will be complete soon."

Morais noticed her voice shake upon description of the "job", and rested his hands on her shoulders encouragingly. "I have some good news for you, Erika."

"What's that, Sir?"

"This _does _get easier. The first time around of taking a life can be a challenge, but after that, you can usually get used to doing the more unsavory duties required in our positions."

She nodded, but didn't answer him.

Morais continued after a beat. "Besides, whoever is out there brought this upon themselves by invading our territory. I didn't track them down. They came of their own volition, and will die for their stubbornness. Creatures like the legendaries, they don't belong in the shadows where only a few select souls can 'worship' them. To think that their only value lies in sneaking around and interfering in criminal activity is preposterous. Any human who stands in the way of bringing them to the light must either back down, or be removed from the equation."

* * *

><p>Brandon couldn't stand the way Greg was pacing, and had already told him so a couple of times. "What do you think you're accomplishing, Heff? Did you try calling them back?"<p>

The sandy-haired man whirled to glare at him. "If I'd been able to reach them again, do you think I'd be this upset?"

"I'm with Greg," Katherine stated. "We never should have been left behind to begin with. We have more to offer than babysitting the escape route!"

"Your frustration is understandable," Sayuri said calmly. "But you must try to see things from their perspective. The job they are doing requires the utmost in stealth and skill."

Bran cleared his throat defensively. "Kat and I happen to possess those skills, in case you've forgotten."

Katherine huffed. "And my daughter is in there, which apparently means nothing. I ought to be with them. I need to know she's okay!" The woman fiddled with her handgun, a nervous tick she'd only seemed to recently pick up.

Brandon shook his head guardedly. He was known for his temper more than his older sister. Her control was part of the reason Katherine was so talented at her job, and also regularly wiped the floor with him in the dojo. Seeing the woman that close to coming unhinged made him nervous.

"Kat, they're going to get her and the others," Brandon reassured. "I don't like waiting any more than you, but it seems like they probably have things under control in there."

"You didn't hear Leo," Greg snapped.

"If they were in that much trouble, they would surely tell us," Sayuri said uncertainly. "If anything, they would be trying to push us farther from harms way. To know so little is confusing."

"It goes along with the rest of the evening," Kat grumbled. "They do everything, and we're left twiddling our thumbs."

Brandon shifted uncomfortably under her dark scowl. "Kat…I get how you feel, honestly. If it were Alexis or Aidan in there, I'd probably be going mad. But I've never actually seen you like this, and it's scaring me. So could you put the gun away and take a load off? You too, Greg. I'm sure we'll hear from the guys again soon."

The woman crossed her arms and refused to sit, but she at least holstered the weapon. "This is bogus, and I can't _stand_ it! We all know something's gone wrong, as evidenced by the blue ring of doom!" She motioned to the glowing walls in the distance. "We have to get in there."

Brandon gazed in the direction of the odd haze, and picked up something _new_ glowing on top of the imposing structure. "What's that?"

Greg took a step toward him. "What?"

Rather than answer, the bronze-haired man dug into the spare odds and ends Donatello had left behind, in addition to the device transmitting the signal that blocked the radar waves and continued to distort the security feed. He yanked out a pair of digital binoculars and looked at Sayuri. "How do I use these again?"

The Asian woman reached over to tap a button on the device. "Hit the plus or minus key to make it zoom wider, or back out."

Bran nodded his thanks and focused the binoculars on the brilliant light emanating from high on the fortress.

"What do you see, Bran?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know, Kat; just another big, glowing…thing." He went to try and zoom in, and accidentally pulled the view wider out instead. "Dagone it." Brandon tried again, and this time got a closer look at the brightly lit device, which had a long tubular shape reminiscent of a gun or some kind of…cannon.

"What do you see?" Greg repeated.

Brandon didn't reply, continuing to stare at the weapon with a sinking feeling of realization of where it was pointed. Then he suddenly swore. "Get off the boat!"

"_What?_" Sayuri pressed into his side, bewildered. "Brandon-san—"

The brilliance increased, and so did Bran's volume. "_Get off the boat!_ Now, now, now!" He grabbed the Asian woman's arm to illustrate the urgency and yanked her toward the side of the ship. He tried to grab Katherine too, but the woman was already in motion. Once he saw Sayuri was coming without a fight, he let the woman go and didn't hesitate from diving over the side of the craft.

Brandon heard the sound of additional splashes, but was too distracted by the knifing cold of the water that ran through his entire frame to see where the others landed. The second distraction came in the form of a tremendous flash overhead, and a resulting fireball. Instinct drove the man underwater to avoid the devastation, but concern for the others forced him to surface after a few moments.

He shoved aside some debris floating in front of him, and cried out several names in a row. There was a disturbance in the dark water to his left, and Katherine broke the surface with a coughing fit. Brandon extended an arm to support his sister's back, and used the other to push another piece of rubble from their path. "Greg! Sayuri!" he shouted into the void.

"We're here," Greg's harried voice traveled from behind them.

Brandon twisted in the ocean as his teeth began to chatter. He caught sight of the others treading water, and kicked his legs to get to them.

The sandy-haired man met them with a couple strokes of his own. "Everybody okay?"

"I think so," Kat answered through gritted teeth. "But it's _freezing_. We have to get out of here."

"It's actually probably close to fifty degrees, James," Greg said.

The woman fixed him with a glare. "Is this the time to split hairs, Heffernan?"

"I'm only saying—"

"We need to get to shore." Sayuri pointed west. "Before we are too cold to do so."

Katherine turned around determinedly. "That works for me. It's where I wanted to be anyway." She started swimming double-time for the island without looking back.

Brandon shook his head at the others. "She's in a mood tonight. We'd better get going before Kat's too far ahead." He swung around to follow his sister, and another realization hit him. _Kat is getting her way all right, but how will we be leaving? We're either going to have to call Kelley for back up, or steal a boat from Ravensrock. I suppose it's worth an attempt to find one before we go dragging anyone else within range of a cannon._

He remembered his phone suddenly, and tugged it out of his jeans pocket. The waterproof case appeared to have protected it. _Thank you, Donny…but it doesn't like I have any bars. If we can get higher, maybe there will be a decent signal to work with._

Bran's arms grew weary and numb in the course of several minutes, but Katherine never slowed down, and neither would he. They were approaching the back side of the" fortress", which was the same area where they'd dropped off the boys. _Only _we _don't have any gadgets to disrupt their electronics. Not that there's anything we can do about it._

Brandon slogged up on the shore a few steps behind Katherine, and saw the woman check her gun clip. "Is that thing still gonna work after being in the ocean?"

She nodded grimly and replaced the clip. "Get ready to watch and learn."

"You mind if we wait for the others?" Brandon pointed to Greg and Sayuri, still a few yards off in the water.

Kat sighed softly, but her eyes never left the encroaching tree line.

_She could probably run for another mile flat out, but Greg and Sayuri will need a couple of minutes to recover, at least._

Katherine appeared frustrated by the wait, inching closer to the trees while the others dragged themselves up the dune. "Bran, I'll be back," she told him.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'll just scout a little bit. Is that okay with you?"

"What if I said it's _not _okay?"

"Brandon, I can't stand still anymore!" The woman trotted off into the trees without waiting for his answer.

_Darn it, Kat. There's no reasoning with her tonight. _He jogged over to Greg and Sayuri instead, and smiled sympathetically. "You guys all right?"

The sandy-haired man gave him an evil eye. "You don't have to make it look so easy."

"What can I say, Heff? I'm an athlete, and you're…um…Intelligence."

"I've also been on more of these missions than you," Greg retorted.

"Didn't have to swim through those ones, right?" Brandon couldn't resist the barb. Greg made it too easy.

"Come down here so I can punch you."

"That sounds like a nice invitation, Heff, but I have to decline. Y'see—"

The sound of nearby gunfire made Brandon jolt. The first round was followed by several more, and he recovered from the shock to bound into the trees after Katherine. He was prepared to take off after his sister with or without the others, but never got the chance because two rifles were leveled on his chest. He backpedaled despite the danger, staring at the strange faceless figures for a couple of seconds before the reality of their forms sunk in.

* * *

><p>Erika's triumphant cry startled Morais, but he didn't allow the woman to see that she'd surprised him. "I suppose taking lives wasn't as hard for you as I thought."<p>

She spun around in her chair with a grin, adjusting drooping glasses. "I don't know what I did exactly, but we have reception back!"

"What are you talking about, Miss Helms?"

"The minute the boat went sky-high, the closed circuit feed cleared up. See for yourself!" She pushed away from the desk so he could see the monitor, and Morais nodded at the crystal-clear clarity with appreciation.

"Excellent. Do me a favor and track down those legendaries on the monitors. I want them contained within the hour."

"Yes, Sir. Oh…and something else."

"What's that, Erika?"

"The welcoming band you sent out in case of survivors from the ship? It caught a few."

Morais rubbed his palms together. "Even better. This could work for us."

"What do you plan to do with them, Sir? I didn't think you'd want them setting foot on Ravensrock."

Morais laughed. "They will come in handy after all. Order ARCIS to bring them in, alive. It always pays to have a back up for your back up plan, Miss Helms."


	32. Seen

Caught across from a semi-circle of plasma weapons, Don was suspended in time beside Michelangelo on the ground. His orange-masked brother didn't appear to be badly hurt, but the fact that a droid mentioned "recalibrating" the rifles gave him enough reason to be additionally concerned. _But if I can get into my backpack without raising a fuss…_

The purple-masked turtle reached backwards slowly, but a gun prodded his arm before it made it to his bag.

"_Intruders should remain on their feet_." The empty voice was devoid of feeling or humanness. It was nothing more than a cold machine that could kill them without thinking, and not experience a single emotion in the process. _But at the same time, we don't have to feel any guilt over "killing" them either. If we can get that far._

Donatello carefully stood, and caught sight of his blue-masked brother, now standing between him and Olivia. There was a small chance Leonardo would be able to act behind the cover of his shell without the robots detecting it. Keeping his own hands in plain sight, Don spoke up in Japanese. "_Leo, get one of my charges_." Donatello wasn't sure if the robots would even comprehend the instruction, but it felt safer going with their secondary language.

"_The orders are to drop your weapons and surrender_," the same one intoned.

"Day I surrender to an overgrown toaster is the day I retire," Raph muttered. "Mikey, can you get up?"

One of the droids jabbed a rifle toward the orange-masked turtle, who'd worked his way to his knees, and a low growl pulsed in Donny's throat. "Touch him and I'll rip your arms off!"

"_Subjects have thirty seconds to comply_," the robot replied.

Donatello couldn't hear a sound from Leonardo behind him or feel any pressure on his backpack, but he hoped the blue-masked turtle was doing _something_.

The annoying bot began counting down. "_Twenty-five, twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two, twenty-one, twenty. Nineteen_—"

Leonardo's hand suddenly stretched over Don's shoulder, hurling an armed detonator into the pack of robots. The moment the purple-masked turtle saw the projectile in the air, he dragged Michelangelo backwards and threw himself down on Leonardo's other side. The red-masked turtle crouched over his daughter protectively to their right.

Through clearing smoke, Donatello saw a couple of robots still on their feet, and reacted in a split second. His flying kick sent a droid spinning sideways into a wall, and he applied his full weight to crush the robot on the ground. Raising his bo overhead, it descended so hard this time that he succeeded in denting metal. A second blow penetrated the robot's eye and created sparks.

He glanced sideways as the head of another droid bounced down the hallway, and noted Leonardo sheathing his katana. By the time Don was on his feet, Raphael was pulling the orange-masked turtle off the ground.

"Mike, are you all right?" Donny felt breathless, but knew it was more from anxiety than the real effort of the activity.

"Yeah, I think so." Michelangelo rolled his shoulders, but stood steadily on both legs. "Hurt pretty bad, but the weakness didn't last."

"I still don't think we can afford to get hit by any more of them," Leo said swiftly. "Don, how many charges do you have?"

Donny yanked off his backpack. "I only grabbed a handful to begin with…maybe four or five?"

The blue-masked turtle nodded. "So we have to be careful with them."

"Jonin, what about the others?" Olivia cried. "They're all on their own!"

Leonardo winced. "We're going to get to them, Liv, but we need to keep moving."

As soon as they were in motion again, Don yanked out his phone. The annoying symbol in the top right hand corner indicated the lack of cell service, and he replaced it on his belt with a huff of anger. _Beat at my own game. Well, it's not the first time. Sure wish I could get a hold of Jazz, though. I should have brought in additional technical support, but I didn't expect anything like this. If I had, I would have included more charges_

"Don, can you track the kids?" Leo's voice pulled him out of regret.

The purple-masked turtle's hand returned to his bag to retrieve his tablet, barely slowing down as he accessed his location software. An error popped up, and he pressed the screen harder, as though force could make the machine bend to his will. Not surprisingly, the same error repeated.

"Donny, do you see them?" Mike sounded anxious, and Donatello knew what had to be going through his head.

"The coordinates aren't transmitting," he was forced to admit. "Whatever their security is doing in the background, it has me blind. I can't see anything."

"More good news!" Raphael thundered. "How much are we supposed to take?"

Don glanced at Leonardo for his take on the situation. His oldest brother's brow creased in thought, but he didn't speak for several seconds.

"We can't exit the building without the kids. Whether we honestly have time between being hunted or not, we've got to backtrack and reconnect."

Donatello didn't disagree, but he also realized that finding the other "half" of their team without knowledge of what floor they'd retreated to or what trouble they were in would be challenging.

"I can't see them descending," Leo went on. "We all know the bad guys only increase the lower we go. Their original move was to climb higher to give us a better chance of finding them before Lendáno. "

"But that was when you could track them!" Olivia pointed out.

"And they probably think we still can," Donny returned.

"Liv, what do you think your cousin would be doing?" Leo asked.

"He'll want to keep the others safe," she answered. "So…I think he'd try to keep climbing too. But there's the risk of getting trapped! I don't know, Jonin. I don't think like him."

"It's okay, Olivia." Leonardo's voice was oddly soothing. "Let's try going up at least one floor, and backtracking around from there. Willing that we don't run into any more _walls, _I think we can catch them."

Donatello caught the worry in his older brother's voice as if he'd shouted at them.

"These heaps of junk can die, this we know." The proud tone Raphael maintained honestly made the purple-masked turtle feel better.

"C'mon, guys, we got this!" Mike exclaimed, picking up more speed as his former collapse seemed forgotten. "Nate and Shun aren't helpless either. Even Reina has some reasonable skills. They can hold out, I know they can, but we still need to get to them!"

Don forced himself to nod confidently and returned his attention to Leo, leading the way to another doorway labeled as the south stairwell. The blue-masked turtle listened for a few moments, and then continued inside to the steps. Donatello was about to follow him when he noticed one of the ever present camera lenses posted on the wall shift and focus, as though looking directly at them. _That's not possible, is it? _He didn't have time to stand and wonder, because neither Leo nor his brothers behind him were stopping.

* * *

><p>Jacob normally considered himself a decent athlete, but the pace the orange-masked turtle was keeping on the stairs made him feel like a newbie. It didn't help that the Asian young man behind Jake was keeping up without any trouble, so it meant <em>he <em>had to go faster to avoid ending up being squashed like a sandwich between them. Reina was breathing hard just ahead of him, but even she was holding up better than he was. _I guess I know who to come to for workouts. Not being on a basketball team has turned me soft…_

"Breathe in through your nose, and exhale through your mouth, Jake," Nate called over his shoulder. "You'll control your breathing better."

_Says the ninja who has a concussion, and is outpacing me. How on God's green Earth did I get here?! _The image of Olivia crumpled on the floor lit through his mind, and anxiety twisted through Jake's gut. _Yeah, that's how. Wherever they are, I hope she's okay. I mean, they're the "pros", right? _The reminder didn't make him feel better about the announcement over the PA system earlier. _Will they actually surrender, I wonder?_

Jake thought back to the first night he'd seen Olivia kick a thug's tail, then to the elevator where Nate had broken them out, and even to the muscular, well-armed dads who didn't like him. _I doubt any of them would give up without a fight. The question is whether or not _I'll _ever win them over. If they're a harder sell than Olivia, this could take a long time._

He frowned at the idea, but a smile unexpectedly returned. _She called me her boyfriend, though. If that's not progress, I don't know what is. _Reina stopped suddenly in front of him, and he had to whip around her into a banister to avoid colliding with the girl. "What's up?" he managed, gasping for breath while he had the chance.

Nathaniel was perched on the landing standing very still, head cocked as though listening.

"Why did you—" Shunshi started, but Nate motioned at him for silence.

Everyone else went as quiet as the turtle, and then Jake heard the faint, rhythmic pounding. He swallowed and flattened against the wall. _Like this is the perfect place to hide from freaky robots. Run on by, you won't even see me blending in…_

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Nate urged them back into motion.

Jacob assumed the turtle would either keep ascending or run through a door to another hallway, but Nate surprised him again. _Guessing I should get used to that…_By the time the boy ascended to the next landing, he found the fourteen-year-old studying the wall. "What are we doing?"

He leaped backwards when Nate suddenly shattered a light fixture with his katana, and rounded the landing to break another four bulbs. "Why—"

"Quick, Shun, come join me!" Nathaniel cut him off. "We need to be in position before they're close."

Jake felt clueless and exasperated. "Position for what? Shouldn't we be _running?_"

"We can't avoid all of them that way," Nate told him. "Rather than keeping them on our tail, I'd rather get rid of them altogether."

"Ambush?" Shunshi suggested.

"Exactly."

"And what will we be doing?" Reina asked.

"Staying out of the way," Nate answered firmly, then looked at Jake. "If you have a clear shot, you could try shooting them too."

Jacob nodded. "I don't know how this works, but I suppose I just pull the trigger."

"And don't aim at any of us," the turtle reminded him.

"I think I understand that part." Jake slipped the rifle off his shoulder and gripped it awkwardly.

"We could….be bait," Reina offered. "They don't want to hurt us unless we refuse to surrender, right?"

Nate's gaze pierced through her even in the semi-darkness. "We don't have any guarantee of that, but I can't let you out of my sight either, so…Don't do anything threatening, Reina. Shun and I won't leave you guys hanging."

"Please don't," the curly-haired teen said nervously. He flinched when the orange-masked turtle killed one more fixture, and shadows filled the stairwell. A tiny shaft of light cut underneath the door to the hall, but he'd already lost track of the turtle and the Asian young man. "Reina?"

"It'll be okay, Jake." The girl sounded confident, but moved closer to his side.

His fingers tightened around the rifle when footsteps became louder, followed by beams of light that announced the droids from a distance. It took every ounce of resolve inside Jake not to turn and run for his life, particularly when six robots trooped up the last flight of stairs in an orderly line. The plasma rifles apparently possessed built-in flashlights on the end, so being lit up by the droids meant several weapons were pointed at him and Reina at once. Jake's legs shook, but he didn't move or let go of his gun.

"_Subjects will surrender_," one addressed them stoically. "_ Sixty seconds are allotted to relinquish the weapon._"

Jake was dying for snappy comeback, but couldn't come up with one. Maybe it was because the soulless scrap of metal wouldn't have any offense for the gesture. In any case, he hoped that whatever Nate and Shunshi were doing wouldn't take longer than a minute.

"_If subjects do not surrender_—" The speaking droid was silenced by the keen edge of a katana suddenly jutting through the back of his head.

Jake immediately backed up to get out of the fight, but one of the robots pursued him. Without hesitation the teen squeezed the trigger of the rifle, unleashing a blast of plasma before his enemy could do the same. He had hope at the sight of energy coursing over the surface of the droid's armor, but it fizzled, and the bot continued toward him like it'd only tickled.

Jake swore loudly, feeling for the door knob behind him with his free hand.

"_Annihilation authorized_," the detached voice announced.

Jacob cursed again when the droid lowered his gun on him. Now matter where his hand felt the wall, everything was solid. _I can't find one simple door knob, and it's going to cost my life? I can't die being this pathetic!_

A long, slender staff stopped the bot's march, then laid into his gun hand. Jake nodded at Shunshi gratefully, but the droid wasn't done fighting. It spun toward the Asian young man with frightening agility, and clipped Shunshi in the jaw with his gun. Jacob only had a moment to react, but immediately pumped another plasma shot into the robot's back. This time, however, he followed up by using the rifle like a club and striking the bot's head.

The droid wasn't fazed. It responded by planting a metal foot in Jake's ribcage. The blow hurled the teen backwards into the wall and knocked the wind out of him.

"Shun, the neck is vulnerable!" Nathaniel's shout carried over Jake's gasp for oxygen.

Jacob blinked rapidly, just making out a bo before it whipped over the droid's head. With a mighty cry Shunshi twisted the staff violently against his attacker's throat until the robot's wires were exposed and let it slump to the ground. The twenty-three-year-old then stretched a hand to reach him, and the teen gladly accepted it.

"Thanks," Jake said quietly.

"You as well."

Jacob's heart almost stopped when another droid was dashed into the wall beside him. In the dim light he saw Nate spin off the banister to sever a robot's gun arm, followed by another slice that removed its head. He rolled over the robot's body before it had a chance to fall, and carved the last one standing guard over Reina in half.

Jake reached for the door again, allowing light from the hall to flood the stairwell. The carnage of robotic figures was impressive; even more because the turtle had handled most of them on his own. "Are you _sure _you're fourteen?"

Nate gave him a look as he brushed past. "We have to keep climbing. Shut that door, and let's move!"


	33. Hostages

Michelangelo's breathing was a little more ragged than he preferred, but the worst effects of the plasma rifle had faded, leaving only a residual burning in his chest that made it more difficult to inhale. He felt his brothers' glances, though they had the sense not to look at the same time. _Do they think I won't notice them watching if they take shifts? _The orange-masked turtle chose to ignore their concern and turned an appraising eye to the young turtle trotting beside him.

Olivia scowled in return. "Stop doing that."

"Can't blame an uncle for worrying, can ya?" He tried to sound light.

She exhaled with a grimace. "No, I can't, especially after what I put you guys through tonight. But don't you need to focus? And you got shot!" Liv added indignantly.

Mike wasn't sure if she was irritated with him for the fact, or simply angry that it'd happened. "But I'm okay."

"Is that why you haven't been taking any deep breaths?" she challenged.

_Shell, I didn't realize she was paying that close of attention too. How many babysitters does one guy _need_?_ "There's nothing to worry about, Liv," he tried to reassure her.

"Nothing to worry about? We're being hunted by killer robots, we don't know where Nate and the others are, the cell phones aren't working, and there's a glowing force field preventing us from leaving the property! How can you say there's nothing to worry about?!"

Mike shrugged. "All that stuff is true, Liv, but worrying about it won't change anything, will it? We might have a lot of reasons to get upset, but what's the point when it doesn't accomplish anything?"

She averted amber eyes. "I guess I can't control it like the rest of you."

"I never said it was easy, Olivia, or that we have it perfectly under control. But don't get scared by things that haven't happened yet, okay? Our energy is better put to use by staying positive and aware of our surroundings."

The young turtle shook her head. "I don't have your spirit, Ojisan."

His hand landed briefly on her shoulder. "You don't need my spirit, Kid. You've got plenty of your own." Mike was hoping for a smile, but Olivia didn't relent.

"This is all wrong," she mumbled. "He never should have picked me."

Michelangelo cocked his head toward his niece. "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head once more. "Nothing, Ojisan."

It was neither the time nor place to wheedle her to open up, so Mike let the subject die. He returned his full attention forward and saw his oldest brother about to pass another exit door to a stairwell, but then he stopped in his tracks. Once Michelangelo picked up the echo of footsteps running on the other side, he understood why. Leonardo took a step backwards, bracing.

"Maybe they'll keep going?" Mikey suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, and maybe Santa Claus will fly down here on his sleigh and give us a ride outta here," Raph retorted.

The question answered itself a moment later, when the door edged open against Leo's frame. The blue-masked turtle backed against it rapidly, and Raphael lunged to his side to help hold the door shut. Mike was willing to join the dog pile, but there wasn't any more space to touch the door with his brothers in the way.

"Don, charges!" Leo barked. "Have them ready – we can't hold this forever!"

"Leo, I don't _have_ that many!"

"They'll be worthless to us if we get caught!" the oldest turtle shouted. "By the sound of it, we need at least two. Get them armed!"

Donatello grumbled something under his breath but didn't argue again. The purple-masked turtle grabbed a couple more detonator packs from his bags and took a few steps forward to get in position.

"Give them a chance to get inside," Leonardo instructed, then turned his head toward Raphael. "I'm going to let go, so be ready to _move_."

The two older turtles abandoned the frame, and Michelangelo flinched when the door was nearly torn off its hinges with the violence of its opening. He couldn't help it; the pain of the single plasma blast that'd leveled him was still fresh in his mind. His purple-masked brother motioned him backwards severely, so Mike caught Olivia by the arm to pull her to a safer distance while the genius released his first charge into a pack of oncoming robots

The orange-masked turtle gripped his nunchucks tighter at the reverberations bouncing off the walls of the stairwell. It seemed like a herd of elephants was on their way to greet them. The smoke from Donatello's first charge was barely clearing before Leo cried for him to arm the second. Mike felt a momentary twinge of excitement when the other pack was lobbed through the air toward the "invaders".

"They can't have that many more of them, right?" Mike glanced at Olivia.

The young turtle scowled again. "Isn't that known as jinxing us, Ojisan?"

Raphael grunted over his shoulder. "Your uncle Mike is particularly gifted at that, Liv!"

Michelangelo made a scoffing sound. "Don't listen to your dad, Kid. If anyone's a jinx, it's your uncle Brandon. Why do you think we left him in charge of the boat?"

"Right now, I'd say he's a lot luckier than us!" she replied.

The hallway was still congested with smoke, but Leo sprang forward anyway. Mike grinned at the sound of his katana slicing through metal, and eagerly leaped to join the battle against the remaining droids with his brothers. The first thing he saw through the clearing cloud was Leo's blade flash incandescent right before he removed the upper half of a robot from his body. _So cool. Their armor doesn't have _anything_ on Arsiterite. _A pang of nerves and frustration lit through his chest when he imagined Nate wielding the other katana. _I hope he's faring okay. We've gotta catch up with them!_

The chain of a whirling nunchuck wrapped around the neck of a droid who'd been dashing toward him, and Mike applied force to snap the bot's throat. He spun to capture another who was trying to run _past_ him, perhaps to engage Olivia. The robot attempted to keep moving, but Michelangelo doggedly held his grip, not letting the droid travel another step.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mike saw a robot sparking on the floor with a sai embedded through his forehead, and scooped to reach the weapon with his free hand. "Hey, you mind if I borrow this? Thanks."

He plunged the sai into the back of the rifle his own droid was trying to raise, and instantly heard a strangely high pitched tone from the gun. Mike ripped the sai out of the plasma rifle, right before a rough hand yanked him away from the robot so hard he lost a grip on the nunchuck still wrapped around its neck.

Mike was about to chide his purple-masked brother for interrupting, when a short flash preceded a miniature blue fireball of an explosion. "Whoa! Did I do that?"

"You must have pierced the core!" Don told him. "Looks like the rifles can be pretty unstable."

Michelangelo felt a gleam return to his eyes. "That could come in handy, Bro."

"Do I want to know what you're insinuating?"

The orange-masked turtle pointed at the smoking remnants of the former robot. "You've only got a couple charges left, right? Can you say 'instant mini bomb'?"

Donny grimaced. "Still a good possibility of it blowing up in someone's face, but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Mike heard a deep voice clear his throat behind him.

"If you're done _playing_ with my sai, I could sure use it, Mikey!"

The youngest brother whipped around to hand the red-masked turtle his weapon. "It's cool, Bro! Try ramming it through the back of a rifle. The results are _awesome!"_

"Quickly," Don added. "Don't mess around, or you'll get hit by the 'awesomeness' too."

A smirk lifted the corners of Raphael's mouth. "Wicked. I gotta try this."

Donatello face-palmed as the red-masked turtle darted away from them. "You had to give him the idea, didn't you?"

"If it gets us closer to beating the bots and finding our kids? You bet I did, Donny!" The orange-masked turtle bent to retrieve a singed nunchuck. "It leaves quite a mark."

Donny sighed then rapidly spun his bo over both their heads to strike down the droid sprinting toward them. Mike got out of his brother's way and sought out his own new opponent. He didn't have to look very far. With a war cry, he descended on a robot sizing him up with his rifle, smashing a nunchuck across both sides of his head. He knocked the robot down with a front kick and severed its neck with a sharp twist of his fingers.

Faintly, he heard Olivia grunt somewhere behind him, and spun in the teen's direction. The young turtle was backed against a wall, now growling at the silver-plated droid that held her there at gunpoint. Nothing about her expression suggested she would surrender to it without a fight. Mike could practically see the wheels turning in her head, right before she struck the bot's arm to deflect the rifle, and went for his throat.

The robot lowered his shoulder, ramming it into her stomach to break the turtle's grip. The flash of agony in her eyes made Mike lunge to her aid. Despite the pain, Olivia hadn't released the droid's neck, and dispatching the foe from behind was simple for the orange-masked turtle. The grim teenager didn't let go of the bot, even as it tumbled to the floor and she fell with it.

"Liv, it's dead! You can let go."

She looked up at him with glassy eyes and forced fingers to release their grip. "Sorry." She gasped. "Behind…!"

Michelangelo whirled, wrapping a nunchuck around the barrel of a rifle tapping his shoulder, and drove the side of his shell into the droid hard enough to hurl it into the wall. "I've had just about enough of you!" The turtle punctuated each syllable with another nunchuck strike to the droid's body. All former excitement over the newfound explosions was gone, replaced by protective anger. The robot was a dented piece of scrap metal by the time he was finished, and had another chance to check on Olivia.

The young red-masked turtle hadn't risen, but she at least blinked when Michelangelo called her name. "Hurtin' pretty bad now, huh?"

Grimacing, she nodded.

"You wanna try to get up? Maybe I should get Donny over here."

Liv rested one hand against the wall for its support, and used the other to push off the floor. "No. I can keep going. We don't have a choice!" She made it part way to her feet before being forced to hesitate, but refused Mike's hands when he tried to wrap an arm around her shell. "I have to do it…myself," she insisted. "Your hands are already full."

Mike shook his head. "Liv, there's such a thing as needing help. We all do sometimes, and right now, it's your turn."

She didn't fight his support the second time he tried, allowing him to share some of her weight. By the time Olivia was standing upright, the older red-masked turtle was in front of them with a frustrated look in his amber eyes.

"Did you try to fight, Kouen?"

"Dad, one of them had a gun on me. What was I supposed to do?"

"Nothin'," he answered flatly. "We never shoulda let it get that close to you. I'll try harder to keep 'em contained." Raphael surveyed her cautiously. "Are you gonna be okay to keep moving?"

"What else can we do? I can't stay behind on my own."

Raph pounded his forehead. "Of all the wretched timing…"

"Guys, we have a window! We need to take it!" Leonardo yelled from farther up the hall.

The red-masked turtle looked at his daughter uncertainly, but she shook her head.

"There's no other way. We have to go," she stated obviously.

Raphael came to her side and waved Mike on. "Lemme help her, okay? It's my responsibility, and my _fault_."

The orange-masked turtle relinquished Liv to her father and reclaimed his spot in the middle of the group when they started moving again. A buzz from his cell phone almost made him trip over his own two feet, but he managed to keep his balance. The screen displayed an icon indicating an old text message, but he was more intrigued by the fact that he had _bars_. "Leo!" he cried at once. "The service on the cell phones is back!"

The blue-masked turtle turned with a jerk. "Try calling Shun!"

Mike didn't need another invitation. He rapidly mashed the Asian young man's number and eagerly listen to the cell ring several times. His heart fell when it went to voicemail. "No good, Leo. He's not picking up."

Leo sighed anxiously. "All right, call

Brandon! Find out his position, and…fill him in on what we're doing!"

"Got it, Bro!" Mike hit the bronze-haired man's speed dial and shoved the phone to his ear while still running. After ringing three times, an unfamiliar voice answered. Mike's brow creased as he switched the cell to the other side of his head. "Who is this?"

"That depends," the man replied. "Who is _this?_"

"I asked you first, dude! Where's Brandon?"

"Is that his name? We didn't take the time to exchange any pleasantries, I'm afraid."

"Who the _shell is _this?" Michelangelo demanded, stopping in his stride.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I should probably tell you that 'Brandon' and three others were caught in restricted waters. We blew up their boat, but they were stubborn enough to make it to shore, so I extended an invitation for them to stay. I don't suppose you're one of the Phantoms, are you?"

Mike covered the phone and cursed repeatedly. "_Leo!_ Lendáno got Brandon and the others!"

The blue-masked turtle backtracked in a flash. "_Where?!_ What are they saying?"

"Are you still there?" a maddeningly calm voice inserted in Mike's ear. "Because I have a suggestion for you. Your kind has exactly ten minutes to choose to surrender, before I begin approving my new guests' death sentences. You can come meet me out front, should you choose, or give up to one of the squads indoors. It would probably be less painful that way. Should you refuse, I think the mouthy Latina will be the first to die. She's been getting on my nerves. You have ten minutes. Go."


	34. Mad Dash

Shunshi couldn't help wondering where on earth his group was going to end up. He'd imagined a dozen different scenarios for a mission, but admittedly hadn't pictured running for his life from robots, or being separated from the other adults.

One hand gripped his bo staff, as the other nearly strayed to his phone again. _What is the point, though? We have not had service since we saw them last. What I would not give for the chance to talk to them! We do not even know where the rest of the turtles _are_._

He left his phone in his pocket, and stretched out just in time to catch Jacob's shoulder when he stumbled on a step. "Are you all right?"

The curly-haired teen nodded. "Yeah—sorry. I'm doing my best to keep up."

Shunshi removed his hand after a light pat. "I think you are doing remarkably well, considering."

The boy swiped heavy beads of sweat from his face. "Considering I'm an out of shape nobody who doesn't belong anywhere near a fight?"

"No one with your courage should label themselves as a 'nobody'," Shun countered. "I doubt Olivia-san would say that either."

"Honestly, she doesn't know me _that _well," Jake muttered.

Shunshi shook his head at the teen's back_. It is possible he does not yet understand how special the turtles are. For one of them to take notice of you…requires a remarkable person indeed. Yet it is hardly the time for me to be giving out advice, were I even qualified to do so._

Nate and Reina were currently out of his line of vision, but when Shunshi heard the blond girl's scream echo around the corner, he immediately pushed past Jacob to catch up with them. The Asian young man had to dive to avoid a plasma blast, and nearly fell down a flight of stairs in the process.

"Stay back, Jacob-san!" he ordered, righting himself to continue climbing.

Shunshi crouched low to the steps to avoid any more stray shots, barely able to see over the next landing where Nate was whipping between two droids like a tornado, and avoiding the rifle fire of a third. Emboldened by his friend's danger, Shun plunged ahead of Reina, who was bowed at the top of the stairs covering her head.

He used his bo to vault over the last step, crashing feet first into the offending robot who'd been alternating between shooting at Nate and the rest of them. The robot managed to get off one more shot while he was in flight, and Shun twisted so that the beam struck his right arm instead of his stomach.

A peculiar paralyzing sensation lit through his body, followed by a burn that made the young man scream for relief. The droid he'd landed on top of hurled him backwards mercilessly. The world tilted, and Shun was sure he would drop head first down the stairwell. Something stopped his descent with a jerk, but the robot quickly aimed his rifle again. A shot of plasma from _behind_ Shunshi cut off the bot from pulling the trigger, and in the split second it took for his armor to absorb the energy, Nate ripped through the droid's chest and sent it hurtling down two flights of stairs.

"Shun!"

Shunshi heard the turtle's voice, but couldn't turn toward it at once. With a deep breath he managed to stir a couple of inches, and realized who was propping him up from behind. "Reina-san…you caught me?"

"Barely," she replied ruefully. "Let's get you back up."

Nate stepped over to help, but the blond shook her head. "We need your hands free, Nate! Jake and I will help Shun."

Jacob was already on his other side, prepared to assist. Shunshi felt convulsions in the muscles of his right arm while the two young people worked to get him on his feet. "I am all right," he said, feeling defensive in his embarrassment.

Nathaniel gave him a judicious look. "Can you stand?"

"They will have to let go for me to find out." Shun saw the hesitation in Reina's eyes, but the girl was the first one to allow him to try and support himself. Jacob released him more slowly, but by then, Shunshi knew he had his balance. "It could have been worse."

Nate poked the rifle lying at the top of the landing. "You can say that again. The power level is marked at 15%."

Shunshi's eyebrows rose. "I would not want to feel anything higher."

"So you're okay to move?"

"Nate-san, we do not have another option. We must continue and try to find the others."

The orange-masked turtle nodded. "Okay, but if we're going too fast…" He hesitated. "I don't know that you should bring up the rear."

"If I get into trouble, I will yell for help," the Asian said shortly. "We _must _keep climbing."

"Agreed. Don't be shy, Shunshi."

The young man only grunted and motioned for Reina and Jake to go ahead of him. He picked up at the end of the line, shaking out the pins and needles sensation that remained in his legs. It was uncomfortable, but the remnants of the burn leftover in his arm was more painful. _No matter. At least I am still able to run._

He caught Jacob glancing over his shoulder, and tried to ignore it. _I am supposed to be protecting them, not the other way around. This is some ninja I am turning out to be. _Shunshi sighed inwardly. _Now is not the appropriate time to judge my performance. That is better left for the safety of Yousai. _

Regret shot through his heart at the thought of home. His sister Hisui and her husband Kouhei were to be in New York City the following week, and he would see his young nephew for only the third time. _I cannot break Hisui's heart. She would probably collapse if she knew I was here now. _His older sister had never quite learned to treat him as a brother, rather than with the over-protective motherly instincts that had practically raised him.

_I will see them again, all of them, _he thought fiercely. _It will not end here, not by any means. _Shunshi ground his teeth and set his jaw with determination. _I have no idea what will happen to our little group, but we will not admit defeat while Nate or I are still breathing._

He heard a shout up ahead and expected the worst again, clenching his bo tighter. Shunshi ignored the way his right arm trembled at the added pressure, and shot up the next flight of stairs to find Nate and Reina crowding close to the wall, and no enemy in sight. "What is it, what is wrong?" he demanded, exasperated.

Nate moved to one side to allow Shun to see the fancily-framed layout of Ravensrock hanging on the wall. The artist's rendering looked like a giant maze to the Asian, and he couldn't understand what the others were happy about.

"There, on the 14th floor." The turtle tapped the map. "Remote security. If the others know about it, that's where uncle Don would need to go."

Shun nodded. _Then we finally have a real goal in mind…and only a few more floors to climb in order to reach it._

* * *

><p>Raphael had rarely felt as torn as he did at that moment. Necessity dictated they run to the aid of their captured allies, but it didn't cancel out the very real danger the kids were in. However, they were descending in an elevator of all things, to get out front where some sort of certain doom had to be waiting for them. <em>And that's thinking positively<em>, he seethed. _Meanwhile, the kids are running from God know's what. They could be hurt, they could already be captured, there's no telling…_He caught his blue-masked brother gazing at him.

"I don't like this either," Leo said, reading his mind. "For the tenth time tonight, we have no idea what we're walking into, but _whoever _this is seems to be serious. I can't tell you what we'll do when we get there, but we have to go after our friends."

"What'd they have to go and get captured for anyway?" the red-masked turtle grumbled.

"You act like they had a choice!" Mike interjected. "They got shot out of the water! While waiting around to help _us_."

"Okay, I know!" Raphael grunted angrily. "But they might already have the kids too."

The younger turtle shook his head. "The guy probably would have dangled them the same way he did the others."

Raph shifted his weight, awkwardly repositioning the straps of three rifles he was carrying. "Something tells me these guns won't give us enough advantage to get our friends back, Genius."

The purple-masked turtle met his eyes. "No, but hopefully they'll help clear a path for us to get outside. Don't forget—"

"Be quick – ya told me. I ain't gonna blow myself up, Donny." He looked over his shoulder at Olivia in the corner. The young turtle hunched against the wall, and her breathing was still slightly labored. He didn't want his injured daughter anywhere near the mess they were heading toward, but it wasn't possible to leave her behind either.

The elevator's descent suddenly paused on the fifth floor, and Raphael tensed. The unscheduled layover could only have come courtesy of their "friendly" welcoming committees.

"Get ready," Leo advised.

Raphael pulled a strap off his shoulder and poised a sai over the plasma core. "I think everybody ought to stand back to be safe."

His brothers got out of the way as the doors opened, and Raphael pierced the weapon without hesitation. Rapidly he yanked his sai out of the rifle and hurled the gun into the waiting squad of robots on the other side. The red-masked turtle instantly drew one more and punctured it as well, releasing it even while the first was exploding in blue flames.

Leonardo hit the button to close the doors and they continued downwards. Raphael felt his heartbeat pick up as they neared the ground floor – what was sure to be a beehive of activity.

"Charges, Don?" the blue-masked turtle checked.

"I've got my last two."

Leo shifted his own rifles, and nodded at the one Raph had left. "Let's spread them out, and try to make every blow count. Raph, you're up first. I'll follow with mine, and Don, you go last, since the charges have a bit more firepower."

"And I get a fat load of squat." Michelangelo pouted.

"_You_ keep those wretched junk heaps away from Olivia," Raphael ordered sternly.

His youngest brother saluted. "Not nothing then."

The tangible fear in his daughter's eyes made Raphael want to stick closer to her, but he trusted Mike implicitly. _We all gotta play our role. _Raphael stiffened with anticipation as elevator doors began opening again, but was prepared to fight their way out. Before the doors were completely open, a rifle was jammed inside the space.

"No you don't!" he roared, stabbing the back of the droid's gun cleanly with his sai. He lunged backwards to take cover with the others and let the self-destructing weapon take care of the first two robots. Then he bulled through the exit to find five more outside, and punctured his last core to chuck their direction.

Raphael plowed through the droids before the rifle could explode, and waited on the other side for the rest to join him. When he saw Leonardo approach through clearing smoke, he allowed his brother to take the lead and resumed his normal position behind him. He could tell the blue-masked turtle was holding back from a full sprint, and a glance backward at an injured Olivia struggling to keep up confirmed why.

The red-masked turtle cursed himself under his breath. _Messed this up so _bad_. _The sound of heavy feet drew his attention ahead, just in time to realize Leonardo had put on the brakes. The older turtle used his katana to slice open two of the cores and threw them at the wall of robots waiting for their unconditional surrender. In spite of everything, Raphael smirked as the droid chain gang went up in fire and smoke. It hadn't begun to dissipate before they resumed running as fast as Leonardo dared push them.

Raphael only hoped they were traveling in the right direction. The glowing red exit sign in the distance was encouraging, but there were more obstacles before they got that far. Leo cast his last self-destructing rifle to clear a partial path, and carved through another two droids that were unaffected by the blast.

Raphael engaged both sai, ramming them through the skulls of a couple more robots that didn't get out of his way fast enough. He chanced a look back and saw his other brothers working together seamlessly to dispatch remaining bots, and not allow them any closer to Liv.

He hastily refocused when he heard rifle fire, and rolled to the side to avoid a plasma shot. Leonardo sliced the gunman in half as he ran by, and headed straight for the exit. The red-masked turtle held his breath as he followed, emerging into the night air with an impending sense of dread. They dashed through the tree-lined courtyard and around the corner, to be met by a sight so impressive it stopped Raphael cold.

Around the other side of the u-shaped courtyard were seven menacing shadows, belonging to robots that had to be at least twenty feet tall, and massively built. The turtle clenched his sai warily while he stared. _Great…now we have to deal with the big cousins. _He couldn't see anything beyond the sentinels formed an imposing semicircle. Their golden armor looked heavier than the leaner droids they'd been dealing with, and the black accents around their heads made it difficult to distinguish any more features in that lighting. Raphael remained paused beside his older brother, waiting for something to happen.

"_Subjects will surrender_," one intoned, with the same colorless voice as the other variety.

_I see they've got a similar vocabulary too. _

"We don't surrender," Leo said coolly. "Not until we've seen our friends."

"_Subjects will surrender, or face annihilation_."

Raphael's breath quickened when the speaker stepped toward them on massive legs, but didn't release his sai. _They might be big, but they can't match us for speed, I bet. _

The robot raised a fist in the air threateningly, and the hand took on an eerie whitish haze. The mere sight of it caused the turtles to scatter, but the giant pursued, focusing on Olivia, of all people. Raphael didn't think – he leaped after the monster, wrapping himself around the bot's glowing arm.

"You get _away _from her!"

"I see everything has to be done the hard way."

Raphael heard the human voice, but couldn't see where it came from. He was on the ride of his life, being rapidly rotated by the robot's arm, before being flung toward the sandstone fortress with frightening strength. He saw the white wall approaching for only for a second. Then everything went dark.


	35. Stall

The blue-masked turtle winced at the indentation his brother's body made in the sandstone wall, but he didn't have a chance to reach him. The most Leonardo could do was urge the others to huddle back up with him while yet more giant sentries surrounded. A rational voice traveled along with them, though he'd yet to see the owner of it.

There was no time to waste, and no longer any choice in the matter as far as Leonardo was concerned. He rapidly drew his cell and hit the button to call Director Kelley.

"So, how are things going?" The man had the nerve to sound chipper, and Leo hated him for it.

"Oh, they're going swell," he replied quietly through gritted teeth. "Only we need you to activate Black Out right _now_."

"Leo, I need a little time! I told you it's not like—"

"I don't care about the process, _just get it done!_" Leo somehow maintained intensity despite the fact that he was whispering. He slapped the button to hang up and took a couple of deep breaths as a man suddenly crossed boldly in between two robots and came to stand in front of them. _Who wouldn't be bold with those hunks of metal backing them up? The bad guys _never _play fair._

"No one had to get hurt, you know," the stranger informed them. "You should have backed down when you had the chance. Still, we haven't killed anyone, yet. That will change in the next couple of minutes if you don't cooperate."

_Stall him, Leo. That's all you need to do. Pretend to cooperate a little. Ask questions. It can't take that long to get approval for the EMP, can it? _He nearly face-palmed just for asking.

"Well?" the figure went on. "Are you prepared to surrender?"

Leonardo focused on the man's accent. He didn't recognize it, but he assumed the newcomer was probably from Brazil, where Lendáno originated. _Wonder if I could get him to talk about home? _He exhaled to calm his nerves. Before he could speak, he heard a cell phone ring behind him. Leonardo was only distracted for a second while it continued to ring without being answered, but then plunged ahead. "You're not from the US, are you?"

The human smiled, but also shook his head. "Oh, now…this isn't really about me. In honesty, 'Edmundo Morais' is not important…I'm only the far-reaching arm of a much more complex underground system. Are you ready to cooperate, or do I need to kill your friends? Or perhaps your companion already on the ground over there. He'll come around with a nasty headache, I wager. That's a good lesson for the rest of you. Heavy Metal isn't as gentle as ARCIS."

Leonardo sent his unmoving red-masked brother a concerned glance, and hardly repressed the urge to growl. _Keep him talking and busy_, he reminded himself. _Stay calm. _"Those are interesting companions _you _keep. I'd say they were impressive, but most of the smaller ones are in pieces."

Morais was undaunted. "Yes, well…technically, they were still in an experimental stage. You and your kind brought some of their weaknesses to light this evening, and helped demonstrate how far we can afford to push the plasma rifles. It will lead to another generation of stronger, smarter droids. But regardless, you haven't answered my question, and I don't plan to ask again. I will merely prove to you how serious I am."

The blue-masked swallowed, but tried not to let it show. "We may be able to come to an agreement, but there are terms."

Morais laughed, looking at the monstrosities flanking him on either side. "What _terms_ do you think I need to bow to?"

"That depends," Leo said coolly. "You might not have a problem with killing _some_ of us, but how would you feel about losing us all? Something tells me we're not as valuable that way."

"Not exactly," the human wheedled. "But everything we know about you Phantoms leads me to believe you won't sacrifice your friends and family."

Leonardo put on a strong front of aloofness. "I will if there's no hope for them. If you plan to kill them no matter what we do, what good is there in surrendering?"

"You don't _know_ I'll kill them, not unless you refuse to back down."

The oldest turtle opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated when he heard Raphael groan. The red-masked turtle inched off the ground slightly, raising his head with a dazed expression. "Raph, you all right?"

"Nah. I was hoping to wake up," he grumbled, rising to his knees.

The foreign man sighed. "I'm generally a patient person, but I'm beginning to run out. It's been a long night, so why don't you tell me the 'terms', and I'll get around to judging them."

Leonardo fixed his attention on Morais. "It's simple. The humans and our kids go free. You can have my brothers and I, and you'll still come out ahead of where you started."

"I can _have _all of you," he countered.

"Not alive," the leader retorted.

The man seemed to be weighing the turtle with his eyes. "I'm not inclined to negotiate with you."

"How do we know you even have the others?" Leo challenged, desperate for time. "We haven't seen any evidence to suggest you do."

The stranger gave him a cross look. "Aside from the fact that I answered one of their phones."

"If you want our surrender, you have to do better than that."

"They're close by, I assure you. Safe, for the moment, though I cannot guarantee how much longer that will last," the man finished distractedly. He clutched an earpiece, and a smile spread back over his features. Then Morais cleared his throat. "Just out of curiosity, do you know anything about the armored ship floating about three miles from here? It doesn't seem to have any real purpose, except…waiting."

Leonardo kept his mouth shut, resolving not to answer the question, though his heart raced faster.

"It's odd to find a boat of that caliber lingering so close by, especially at this time of night. While the build is impressive, my tech assures me a strong enough assault will sink it. As someone in my position, I have to say it seems like the best course of action."

There was a light gasp behind Leonardo. He glanced back to see the young red-masked turtle slap a hand over her mouth, but the mistake had already been detected.

Morais beamed. "Ah, I _thought_ so." He pulled a handheld radio from his belt. "Miss Helms. Fire up the northeast cannon please."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel was at a loss for what to do next. They'd reached their goal of Remote Security, but there was neither any sign of the other turtles, nor any feasible way to get into the room.<p>

Reina was inspecting what appeared to be a card slot. "It needs a security pass, obviously. I doubt we can come close to getting inside without one."

The orange-masked turtle sighed. "I bet those droids don't carry them either. I guess a scavenger hunt is in order." _Just what I felt like doing next…_

"Wait!" Shunshi held up one hand and reached into his pocket with the other. "You mean like this?" He extended a plastic-coated badge to everyone's surprise.

"Where'd you get that?" Jake asked.

Shun smiled sheepishly. "I took it off one of the officers outside. It was to be a souvenir."

Nate grinned at the young man. "You'll get your souvenir back when we're done. Can I see your phone too?"

The young man handed over his device, and Nate activated the flashlight to shine on the door for his cousin.

Reina swiped the card through the slot, and the keypad instantly lit up. "And now we need a code," she announced with groan.

"We _need_ to hotwire it," Nate replied. _Problem is, none of us know how. _He glanced at Shun's phone, expecting nothing, but was shocked to see several bars waiting, and the indication of a missed call. "There's service! Someone already tried to call us!"

Shun looked bewildered, then exhaled sharply. " I had the phone on silent..."

"I'm gonna try calling Uncle Don!" The orange-masked turtle hopefully listened to the phone ring, but the genius never picked up. "_Shell,_ he must be occupied with something else…"

"What about Jazz?" Reina suggested.

"Worth a shot." Nathaniel held his breath as he dialed the woman's number, but didn't have to wait long.

"Shunshi?Are you guys okay? What's happening in there? How is—"

"Excuse me, Jazz, but we're kinda in the middle of something. We need your help."

"Nate, is that you?! Where are your dads?"

"Jazz, focus," he requested. "We need to open a door. We have a key card, but not the code."

"So you want to force it open manually," she answered. "What color wires are you dealing with?"

Nate looked at Reina. "Does that panel come off? We need to see the wires."

The blond ran her fingers over the metal plate, feeling around for few seconds before figuring out how to unlock the panel.

Nate switched the phone to speaker, and turned on the light once more to see the darkened interior. "Okay, Jazz…there's a mess of wires wrapped around each other at the back, and five more exposed lines closer to the front. It's one of those, right?"

"Colors, Nate."

"Right. Um…two blue, one red…there's a green…and another wire spliced together with two colors, red _and_ blue."

"Green means go, right? Red means stop...what does blue mean?" Jake wondered.

"Not the time for guesses," Reina returned. "If we cut the wrong wire, it probably won't open at all."

"Jazz, what do you think?" the turtle pressed.

"I think…it's probably the two-toned wire."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Not without physically being there. It's an educated guess, Nate. Take it or leave it, but I can't do anything else over the phone."

Nathaniel exhaled. "Okay, we're gonna do it. Thanks, Jazz."

"Get out of there already. The wait is killing us!"

"We're doing our best. Bye, Jazz." Even as he hung up the phone, he realized it might be the last time he spoke with the woman. _No time to think like that. _"Pull the two-toned wire, Rein."

"Okay…" The teen reached into the panel and yanked the wire free with a grimace. She was rewarded by the instant release of the door, but stood gaping in disbelief. "We just did that?"

Nate brushed past the stunned girl to get inside, and gazed around the dark room. There was only a single desk in the space with two computer monitors, but there were several more screens mounted on the far wall. Their shifting images provided the only light for the interior.

"That's odd," he said, gazing from one monitor to the next. "Don said he was disrupting their feed, but everything looks pretty clear to _me_."

Reina wandered up on his right side. "They look like different camera angles from around the property. You think we could find the others this way?"

Nate shuddered. "If we can, Lendáno will too." His eyes continued roving over the screens, until fixing on a darker one with a grainy image. "What's that?" He didn't hear Shunshi coming, but the young man was suddenly peering over his shoulder.

"That is Director Kelley's boat! He is out there with Dr. Barrows and Captain Long!" he cried.

The orange-masked turtle stiffened. "How did they get this?" _And more importantly, what is Lendáno doing with it?_

Without warning pictures shifted, bringing the armored ship to the forefront of the screens.

"What's happening? How are you doing that?" Jake demanded.

"I'm not doing anything!" Nate answered, irritated.

Reina shook her head. "This is a _remote_ center. That means someone can be off controlling all the action from another location! But what…" She broke off as a confusing series of digits flashed across one of the monitors, and it was followed by the image a long, slender mounted device. When the object began to glow, Nate put the pieces together.

"I think it's a cannon! They're gonna—" One look at Reina's face stopped him from finishing the sentence.

The teen already knew what he was going to say. Reina ran to the desk and clicked on one of the desktop computers. "We have to do something! Nate, call Jazz back! We have to stop it!"

Nate watched the blond pound futilely on the keyboard. "Reina, I don't think we can override whatever they're doing. We're better off finding the cannon. Maybe it can be sabotaged!"

"We don't have time! We have to stop it!" She hit the keyboard harder, and ripped it off the desk in her frustration.

"I think I see it," Jake offered warily, pointing out the window. "Look!"

The turtle dashed to the window and looked outside at a tree-lined courtyard. On the building across from them, a soft blue haze was slowly increasing in brightness. He reached to unlock the window and forced it open.

Nate stuck his head outside for a better look at the roof, and immediately realized the course he could take. There was no way to make the jump straight across the courtyard, but the sprawling building formed a u-shape that he could follow to get to the other side. Ducking back into the room, he faced the others seriously. "I don't want to leave you, guys, but I've got no choice. Barricade the door in case Lendáno knows we came up here, and hold on. I'll be back as fast as I can!"

"Nate—" Reina called after him.

"Do it now!" he commanded, shrugging away from Jake's grip.

"Where are you going?" Jacob was bewildered.

"I'll be right back."

Nate slipped out onto the slanted rooftop without another word. The orange-masked turtle started moving across the tiles as quickly as he dared. He was dizzier than he wanted to admit to himself, and even the slight breeze made him feel unbalanced. He closed his eyes when his vision spun, trusting his feet to find their way despite his challenged equilibrium. _To think I'd have this hard of a time with something so simple…darn concussion. Pull yourself together!_

He picked his way carefully from slanted roof to slanted roof, only opening his eyes for brief periods of time to make sure he wasn't nearing a ledge. With every pulse of blue light that flashed against his closed eyelids, his nerves were starting to unravel. _Just a little farther, stay on track, don't lose your—_

The turtle caught himself as his feet slid across the tiles, and he nearly dropped the katana he was carrying. With a deep breath he corrected his path and climbed over the last incline to find the mounted cannon.

For a long moment he stared at the device, which was pointed at something off in the ocean that he couldn't see. Once the second passed, he inspected the weapon more closely, and focused on the source of the glowing. Wrapping both hands around the hilt of the katana, he drove the blade through metal to pierce the interior. It slid through the cannon as if the surface were melted wax, and an eerie high-pitched hum instantly followed with a flash of bright light.

Alarmed, Nate leapt back without even retrieving the blade. He spun dangerously on heel and bounded away from the weapon, right as the first sensation of heat hit his shell. The light spread to surround him on every side, and a tremendous force propelled him off his feet. He pitched forward, rolling out of control over roofing tiles. The last thing he remembered seeing was the ledge rushing up to greet him.


	36. Black Out

The sudden explosion that wrought the air gave Donatello immediate hope, until common sense told him the fireball was entirely too close to have been connected to the EMP. He jerked in the direction of the roof and saw flames spreading across the building. _What…? Where did that come from? _When he returned his attention to Morais, the man appeared just as shocked…for a moment.

The stranger's smile returned as he tapped a hand to his earpiece. "Oh, really? Then fire up another cannon, and send ARCIS to retrieve him. Thank you, Miss Helms." He clipped his radio back in place. "Apparently, one of your kind attempted to kill himself by assaulting a cannon. May have succeeded."

Don caught his orange-masked brother by the shoulder when he sensed rapid movement on his left. "Mike, no," he whispered. "Stay put. Black Out is coming. It _has _to be coming!"

Michelangelo only responded by nearly jerking out of his grip. Leonardo slowly joined the purple-masked turtle on his other side and grasped Mike's opposite arm. A sound like a cross between a growl and a sob erupted from the youngest brother, but they held fast to prevent his suicidal charge.

Morais tsk'ed as he shook his head. "I warned you about casualties, didn't I? If you'd surrendered when requested, it could have been avoided." He glanced at the immense droids behind him. "Take them into custody. If they still resist, kill the female."

The cold order brought the turtles back into a huddle, defiantly gripping weapons while Donny assumed they were praying for the same deliverance he was.

"The only thing you're accomplishing is more pain for yourselves."

Donatello could hear the man, but it wasn't possible to see him anymore because of how the sentinels surrounded them. He was tempted to close his eyes, but focused on his oldest brother instead. _Can't help wondering if he's got anything else up his sleeve. If this takes much long—_

A deep rumble like distant thunder distracted the thought, drawing his gaze toward the sea in time to watch a burst of light expand across the northeastern sky. Donny stared, transfixed by the way low-lying clouds were illuminated in the blast, forgetting about the giant robots mere feet away from them.

It was Morais' cursing that drew him back to reality. Through a gap between two droids he could see the man fixed on the ocean, appearing visibly torn. The look in the stranger's eyes indicated a desire to run, but he took refuge behind his sentries instead. Such safety proved short-lived as every outdoor light was extinguished at the same moment, and the legs of the top heavy robots buckled.

The purple-masked turtle rapidly backpedaled from the faltering droids, checking out of the corner of his eye to make sure his brothers did the same. It was an amazing sight to watch their heavy enemies descend, and the ground literally shook from their combined weight.

Relief was the first feeling to flood Donatello as he snatched up his phone – just to be sure. The device was dead, but it was a worthy sacrifice for their own salvation. When he looked up he saw Morais doing a peculiar dance around the heads of the robots, like he was searching for a remaining ally. It almost made Donny laugh, but his younger brother was far less amused.

Michelangelo hurtled toward the man like a speeding bullet, scoffing when Morais raised what was definitely a worthless plasma rifle. "Program's been canceled, dude! Get with it!" His jump kick connected with the human's jaw and sent him flying, but the orange-masked turtle didn't even check where he landed. "Guys, we gotta find Nate!"

And with those words, the pit returned to Don's stomach.

"Go with him!" Leo motioned to Donatello. "Raph and I will take Olivia and search for the others. If you need to find us…I guess you'll have to yell." The blue-masked turtle ended with a shrug.

"We'll catch up with you!" Donny returned, and dashed to follow his brother already in motion.

Michelangelo pointed to the flame-engulfed rooftop, heaving for breath. "If Nate was up there—"

"Then he probably ended up back in the courtyard," Don finished. "Breathe, Mikey. We're going to find him."

"I'll breathe when we do," he muttered.

The excess adrenaline still coursing through the purple-masked turtle's veins made it easier to keep up with Mike's sprint. _I sure hope Kelley and the others are on their way to get us. We can't contact them now, but they'd have to assume we need them._

They rounded the corner sharply, and Don instantly picked out about a dozen droids in the darkness, strewn across the stone pathways like toys that a child had forgotten to put away. A sign of movement a few yards away made him stretch for his bo, but the crouched figure shouted at them before he could lunge to attack.

"Stop! Wait!"

Don lowered his weapon, but picked up speed along with Mike to reach the Asian young man.

"Shun! Where—" Mike cut off sharply when he saw the figure Shunshi was knelt beside. "_Nate!_"

Donatello grabbed his brother's shoulder to prevent his descent. "Don't touch him yet, Mike! Let me in there."

Michelangelo shuddered, but managed to stay where he was while Donny dropped to the ground apprehensively, pressing both hands to the young turtle's plastron. The fact that Nathaniel was soaked was confusing.

"Did you find him like this, Shun? Has he been moved?" It was absolutely maddening to be working in the dark, without any way to get an accurate look at his nephew.

The young man nodded shakily. "He fell…from the roof. Not straight to the ground. That tree broke his fall a little." Shun pointed to a nearby trunk surrounded by broken branches. "He ended in the pond, and the droids pulled him out. They were not gentle. I climbed down to help, but by then…" Shunshi drifted off questioningly.

"We had Director Kelley activate Black Out," Don replied, without glancing up from Nate. On impulse he reached for his scanner, then sighed. _The electronics are dead. All of them. _A shout succeeded in distracting him from the young turtle, and he glanced up to see a shadowy figure slipping down the sloped side of the roof across from them. Don stood with alarm when he realized it was Reina. "Mike, go get her before she breaks her neck! I've got Nate."

Michelangelo nodded reluctantly and headed for the building to climb up after the teenager. Donny focused his attention on Nathaniel, feeling his neck gingerly. He worked his way up his nephew's head, fingering his bleeding face with extreme care. _He did _not _need another head injury. We've got to get him scanned as soon as possible. _The wound in his temple was seeping strongly, but it didn't feel particularly deep. _His breathing is too labored…there are probably internal injuries I can't see._

Donatello winced at the bubbled texture of the backs of the young turtle's arms, indicating what were probably contact burns.

He slowly continued checking Nate

by touch alone, hesitating when he felt a fracture in his left femur, along with what were likely more second degree burns.

"What is it?" Shunshi asked nervously. "Is he all right?"

"I think he will be, Shun, but I need more details. I can't tell you anything about what's going on inside of him, or the possible swelling of his brain."

"He _has_ to be all right," the young man said bleakly.

Donatello turned his head to the human. "He made it this far. You all did."

Shun exhaled deeply. "It was thanks to _him_. I am not sure what we would have done otherwise."

Mike came up on Don's right side with a cringing Reina. "I gotta go back and help the other kid, Donny. What do you think of Nate?"

"He's alive, Mike; that's the important thing. I can't tell you how badly he's hurt yet, but there's hope."

Reina sniffed twice before managing words. "When I saw him fall, I thought…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Mike squeezed her shoulder. "Try not to expect the worst, Reina. I'm grabbing the other guy, and I'll be back. "

When the orange-masked turtle was gone, Reina trembled and stared at the ground. "After the night we had, it's hard not to be pessimistic. This is all my fault. If he's not okay…" She seemed to sense Donatello's gaze, and turned her head so she wouldn't have to face him.

"I know you feel bad, Reina, but blaming yourself won't—" Her gasp interrupted Donny with a jolt. "What? What is it?" His head spun wildly as though robots could have resurrected.

Instead of answering, the teenager trotted a couple of feet away and retrieved something from the shadows. "Look, uncle Don!"

He squinted in the darkness and realized she was holding up a katana. "Don't scare me like that," the turtle chided.

Reina carried the sword over to him with great care. "I think it's chipped."

Don peered closely at the blade and found a small shard missing from the slightly blackened underside of the katana. The handle was singed, but in good condition otherwise. "It's not detrimental. Polishing will take off some of the damage. The Arsiterite can survive a mighty impact."

Reina looked down at Nate wistfully. "I have to believe he can too."

* * *

><p>As disturbing as Greg found the pitch darkness, he was also encouraged by it. <em>Only reason I can imagine for a complete power failure would be something to do with Black Out or Donny. I'd accept either, but I sure hope we're not stuck cluelessly in the dark for the next three hours.<em> The fact that they'd heard nothing further from their metallic captors was also reassuring. _But I'd feel better if I could freaking _see_ something._

Greg jerked upright in the metal chair he was shackled to when Brandon cut loose with an ear-splitting yell.

"My eardrums thank you, Bran," Katherine complained.

"So does my heart," the sandy-haired man murmured.

"You're _gonna_ thank me when they find us," Brandon said shortly, accompanied by the sound of metal grinding across the floor.

Kat sighed as only an annoyed older sister could. "What exactly are you doing?"

"_Something_," Bran retorted. "I'd prefer for the guys to find us sooner than later."

"If they got into trouble, they may not be able to find us," Sayuri faltered anxiously. "They could be hurt badly, or imprisoned as we are—"

"The chances of them all going down are pretty slim," Greg cut her off quickly. "They've been in a lot worse spots than this, Sayuri. I think. But we're going to get out of here, I guarantee it." He forced confidence into his voice for the Asian woman's sake, though he was inwardly terrified over the turtles' condition as well. He longed for physical contact with his wife, or to even be able to share a glance with her, but the darkness separated them like a thick blanket.

Another screech of metal across the floor preceded the bang of something striking a solid surface.

"Brandon-san, what are you doing?" Sayuri wondered.

"I'm making some noise!" Bran was defensive. "You want them to find us, or not?"

Katherine growled under her breath. "I'm so done with waiting. If something doesn't happen soon, I'll chew my own arm off."

"Sounds like a good plan, sis. Why don't you get started on that, and we'll see which of us actually accomplishes something?"

Greg winced as the sound of whatever Brandon was doing reverberated through the enclosed space. "You could attract unwanted attention too, you know."

"You think I care, Heff? What else are these guys going to do to us when we're already chained up? You ought to be helping me!"

Katherine snorted. "Don't think you want any help from Heffernan, Bran."

Greg's head whirled toward the sound of his partner's voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a walking jinx, and you always have been."

"How can you call me a jinx?"

"Greg, you've been caught more times than the rest of us combined," she stated matter-of-factly.

His mouth dropped, though the gesture was lost in the darkness. "Are you trying to pin this whole thing on me? That's a completely bogus accusation."

"Do I need to review the last few years for you?"

"Yes, please, Kat. Explain to me how exactly I'm a bigger jinx than the rest of you."

"Well, there was Dayton," Brandon pointed out.

"Your sister was along for that ride!" Greg corrected.

"Wasn't with you in Okinawa, was I?" Kat continued.

"Oh, you're not pinning HijutoChem on me!" Greg cried. "I was dragged into that building against my will."

Brandon snickered. "Right. You were 'kidnapped', only to turn around and be caught again."

"Number one – neither of those things were actually my fault. Number two, the Akiudo never laid hands on us that night, so it doesn't officially count!"

"I must agree with Greg-chan there," Sayuri offered timidly, tone diminished by her own guilt over the matter.

"What about the Travel Agency?" Brandon countered. "No one to blame there except you, Heff. The Akiudo would have toasted you and Jazz if it weren't for the guys. We could sure use _her_ pipes right now. The turtles would hear her scream from anywhere on this island."

"I can take responsibility for the Travel Agency," Greg allowed.

"Oh, and the Genetic Institute in North Carolina," Katherine added. "Caleb had to save your butt there. And let's not forget Indian Point. Face it, Greg: if someone wants to make it through a mission safely, the answer is to avoid being teamed up with you."

The sandy-haired man grunted in frustration. "I resent this attack."

"Why, because it's true?"

"None of us are perfect, Kat—" Greg's rebuttal was interrupted by another loud assault of the floor from Brandon's direction.

The bronze-haired woman had the nerve to laugh. "Oh, Heffernan. You make it too easy."

"I don't see anything funny about this."

"I only laugh to keep from screaming," she told him. "But now that I think about it…I saved your tail with that gang too, the Latin Kings? Because you had to show up to a sting too early, and take matters into your own hands."

He shook his head. "You didn't show up until after the fact, Kat. Somebody else stepped in to…" Greg trailed off with a low curse as the pieces of the mysterious night from long ago suddenly fell into place. He uttered a startled laugh at the revelation of his actual rescuers, but the sound was promptly drowned out by Brandon's latest series of bangs. "That's getting really irritating, Bran…"

A low scrape echoed across the room, accompanied by a small sliver of light. "Who's in here?"

Greg was so relieved to hear Leonardo's voice, he allowed his weight to sag painfully against the shackles binding him.

"You were saying?!" Brandon called triumphantly.

"Leo, get us out of these!" Katherine bellowed.

The blue-masked turtle opened the door wider, spilling faint moonlight into the room. "It's too dark in here. I'll get you guys out to the hall, and finish the job there. Is everyone all right?"

Kat ignored the question entirely. "Leo, where are the others? Where are the kids?"

"There were a lot of stairs to climb, so I sent Raph out to wait for Kelley with Olivia. She's injured, and at the point of exhaustion. We…we were separated from the other kids, but Don and Mike are catching up with them."

"How did you lose them?" Katherine sounded livid.

"How did you end up here?" Leonardo snapped sharply. "Nothing went as planned, all right? I can't answer all of your questions yet, but give me a couple of minutes to get you loose, and we'll finish up together."

* * *

><p>Director Kelley felt a little strange pulling up to Lendáno's dock as though he owned it, but there was no better place to park the boat for the sake of picking up the others. <em>Leonardo didn't sound good on the phone. I sure hope they're okay. Maybe they can actually appreciate my bringing the EMP now. <em>

Matthew stepped away from the wheel to tell Luke and Tim it would probably be safe to get off the ship, only to find the men were already gone. He saw their flashlights taking off down the dock at top speed and sighed. _I was never really in charge of anything this whole time, was I? _

He grabbed one of the large remaining flashlights along with his camera, and jogged after them. From a distance he saw the gates to Ravensrock swinging open before the men's flashlight beams had a chance to reach it. Matthew hurried to catch up with the shadowed forms waiting at the entrance. By the time he got there, the blond doctor was already trying to get his hands on…Olivia. The man smiled at the sight of the young turtle, but it faded under her pained expression.

"She needs to be looked at all right, but we got bigger problems, Doc," Raphael was saying. "I'm pretty sure Nate's hurt worse, but I ain't seen him yet. Don and Mikey went after him, so you gotta look for them. I'm taking Liv to the boat."

Luke nodded swiftly. "All right, then stay put. I'll meet you back there. Do you know where they went?"

Raph shook his head, and the action made him wince. "They were outside…somewhere."

"Maybe we should—" Kelley started, but the other two men were already jogging again.

The Director chased after them once more, but stopped cold when he'd taken a few steps inside the gates. Luke and Tim slowed down, but continued moving ahead of him. Matthew took another step after a long pause, holding his flashlight high while he stared aghast at the monstrous heap of metal on the ground in front of him. And it wasn't alone. The man cursed, fumbling with his flashlight and camera.

_I don't believe this. I don't believe it! All the weapons we were concerned about, and Lendáno was harboring _these_? _He changed the setting on his camera to adjust for the dark conditions and began taking photos of the robot. When he looked away from the wreckage he didn't see any sign of the two men, but he _did _pick up movement of several more figures near the sandstone building. Kelley recognized the unique shape of one of the turtles and dashed over to meet him.

"Leonardo!" he cried upon seeing the turtle under his flashlight. "This is…you…why didn't you call me _sooner_?"

The blue-masked turtle eyed him wearily. "Because we couldn't. Do you think we were holding out against robotic death machines for the shell of it?"

"Is everyone all right?"

Leo shook his head. "Olivia is hurt, and I'm sure Nate is too. Mike took a plasma shot, Raph got thrown into a building. But we're breathing, so there's that. Thanks for coming to get us."

Matthew peered at the four people standing behind the turtle curiously. "When did you guys get on the island?"

"After the bastards sank our boat," Greg volunteered bitterly. "Swam to shore, just to get picked off by security like some newbie."

Matthew raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's not the first time, Heffernan."

The man glared at him. "Shut. Up. Is there anything _useful _we can still contribute?"

"The only other thing we need to do is get out of here," Leo said firmly.

"You don't want to make sure—" Katherine started, but stopped under the turtle's look.

"You're not tracking down anyone but your daughter," Leonardo informed her. "She has to be nearby."

"I'm going to get a few more pictures of these robots, if it's all the same to you," Kelley offered.

"What will you do with them?" Leo wanted to know.

"Use them as evidence to substantiate activating the EMP. I'm not turning in anything pertaining to _you_," Matthew ended with exasperation.

Leonardo sighed. "Just…be quick, okay? We're ready to leave. Do you mind if I use your phone? I'd like to tell our family we're safe."

Kelley removed the device from his belt and handed it over wordlessly. The group moved on to search for the others, and he resumed picking through the remnants of dispatched technology. The man documented everything he found of the large droids, to a pair of much smaller bots that were closer to the size of human being. He kicked through debris in confusion as he went from one pile to the next.

_This is surreal. I never expected to discover this level of technology. What else is Lendáno capable of? Have to get this place quarantined and taken apart by experts. _He shook his head at the flames already engulfing part of the structure. _If it doesn't burn completely to the ground first._

He spent about ten minutes traveling the length of the grounds slowly, trying not to miss anything of significance in the darkness. The sound of rapid footfalls drew him away from the study, to find another turtle carrying a jacket-wrapped bundle in his arms. His brow furrowed in concern when neither Donatello nor the orange-masked turtle behind him spoke, but continued straight by him.

"Was that Nate?" he asked the doctor on their heels.

"Yes. We need to get him home."

"Is his life in danger?"

"He suffered multiple head traumas tonight, and the building pressure is too high for my comfort. We've got a long way to go, so do you mind if we get out of here?" Luke implored.

Kelley spun to follow. "Not at all!" He looked over his shoulder at the familiar figures of Reina and Shunshi, then settled on a curly-haired teen he was sure he'd never seen. "Hey. Who's the kid?"

"He's part of a long story, Director," Tim informed him. "We'll catch up later."

Matthew nodded, clutching his camera to his chest. _Can't wait to find out what else a recovery team uncovers here. Despite what I've already seen, I bet it will still surprise me._


	37. Goodbye

On the boat, Olivia positioned herself as close to her orange-masked cousin as she could get. There was still a significant separation with Donatello and the blond doctor between them, but she was satisfied to be able to hear some of the things the two were discussing.

She'd already been checked out by Luke to confirm what Donatello had diagnosed inside, but knew a much more thorough exam would take place later. Olivia was too distracted to focus on the pain that resonated through her chest with every breath she took or the inevitable recovery time. It was minor in comparison to her nerves over Nathaniel.

Michelangelo was to her left, but the older turtle was quiet. He'd tried to talk to her once the boat was under way, but Olivia wasn't in the mood. She was fixed on every word that came out of their most knowledgeable teammates' mouths, and by the glances Donny kept sending her, she knew it hadn't gone unnoticed. Still, she wasn't expecting her purple-masked uncle to suddenly come and sit down on her other side.

"Liv, I want you to try and relax a little," Donatello told her.

She stared back at him incredulously. "I'm much too hyped up to relax, especially with Nate like…like this." Olivia motioned to her cousin without the words to describe his condition.

Don stretched around her so Mike would be able to see him too. "You don't need to sit over here worrying to death. We're acting quickly, yes, but that's only because we have distance to cover on land _and _sea. Doc's scanner didn't pick up a lot of internal bleeding. We'll know more when we get him to real diagnostic equipment in the lab, but I actually feel optimistic. Nate's intracranial pressure is too high, but we're already addressing it the typical way. So you can take a second to breathe and be happy we got out alive. The night could have ended very differently."

Liv started to sigh, but exhaling that deeply hurt too much. "I am grateful. That doesn't cancel out what led _up_ to tonight."

"There will be plenty of time to rehash everything later," Donny advised.

The young turtle gazed at the deck blankly. "Have you ever been responsible for this much damage, Ojisan?"

Don took a deep breath and released it. "We've all made mistakes, Liv. It's part of living."

She shook her head. "Not like this. But we don't have to discuss it now. There are far more important things that need your attention."

"You're important too, kid," Mike said in a low voice.

Liv shifted uncomfortably under their combined concern. "Please, I…I'll rest. But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

The orange-masked turtle scooped up the blanket she'd cast aside several minutes before, and offered it to her.

"You ready for some painkiller now?" Donatello quirked an eye-ridge hopefully.

"Y-yes. But not too much, okay?" Olivia looked across the boat, picking out Jacob's lanky frame in a corner before returning to the purple-masked turtle. "I can't afford to go loopy." She couldn't read the expression Don exchanged with Mike, but there was definitely a trace of amusement.

"I'll give you a mild dose," he promised, digging into the kit as his side.

"If that thing makes me sleep for a week—"

"Hey. Do you trust me, or not?"

Liv surrendered her arm with difficulty.

"There's a chance you could get a little drowsy, but—"

The red-masked turtle ripped her arm away at once. "I can't sleep yet, Ojisan!"

"I said _drowsy_, not comatose. Are you going to make me call your dad over here?"

Olivia sought her father out, who was perched only a yard away from where Jake was sitting. She felt like he'd planned it that way. Raphael had barely met her eyes in the last half hour, though Olivia glanced his direction several times. His expression was even, so there was no way to determine if he was angry, disappointed, or simply tired. _Probably all three. I'm so in for it._

Before she realized what was happening, her uncle was injecting her with the waiting needle. "Hey…!" she protested.

"Medic's prerogative," Donny said calmly. "Now I want you to get some real rest, or I'll give you a stronger dose."

She shot her uncle a dirty look as he returned to Luke's side, but glanced at Mike when he patted her shoulder. "Your brother doesn't play fair," Liv grumbled.

"You don't know the half of it, kid. Your dad ever tell ya what Donny did to him in Hillsboro?"

Olivia's brow creased while she searched for a more comfortable position.

"Press your shell up against me," Mike instructed. "Then you can pull your legs on the bench and sorta lay back."

Liv moved slowly to cut down the accompanying pain, and found herself practically laying in her "favorite" uncle's lap. He grinned down at her and replaced the blanket. "Hillsboro…that was when Doc was kidnapped by the…uh…that Mafia group, right?"

"Yep, and your uncle Leo and I ended up caught too. Don had us all pinpointed, but the plan for getting us out required waiting."

"And my dad didn't want to."

"Naturally. He tried to take off, and Don stopped him the most painless way he knew how."

"I'm guessing something to do with drugs."

Mike snorted. "Knocked him out cold, and tied him up in the back of the Battle Shell."

Olivia's gasp turned into a groan. "Oh shell….wow. He has guts."

"Well, Raphy paid him back, and then some."

She shook her head. "I bet he did. These doctor types can be so pushy."

"Yeah, but they usually know what they're talking about."

"I suppose," Liv allowed, relaxing more of her weight against the older turtle's frame. The vulnerable position would have been impossible to bear with most people, but Michelangelo had the unique ability to make her feel less self conscious. His comforting arm around her shoulder and the warmth of the blanket coupled with the intense evening had her eyes slowly closing.

Olivia was aware of the gentle rocking beneath her and quiet voices in the background, but also felt herself drifting for minutes at a time, and losing awareness of all of it. A sonic boom overheard startled amber eyes open wide, especially when a second immediately followed it. She blinked rapidly at the sight of Donatello on his feet, digital binoculars in hand.

"What was that?" Leonardo's voice carried loudly.

"Fighter jets," Don answered, staring at the screen capture he'd managed of the second plane. He glanced at Director Kelley, who'd come around the corner from the steering wheel. "Are those guys with you?"

The man shook his head. "No. I didn't call for jets! I haven't even phoned in the recovery team yet."

Don stared off in the direction from which they'd traveled. "Something tells me someone beat you to it."

"But I would have received notice!" Kelley insisted.

Donatello shrugged. "If you say so. Timing feels odd though, doesn't it? Especially considering their direction."

The Director didn't answer – he only gaped at something with wide eyes. Olivia saw her purple-masked uncle slowly turn around, and several more members of the group rose to stare at the opposite horizon. With difficulty she propped up on her elbow to look back, and saw the cloudy sky blanketed with red and amber hues.

"I didn't…this wasn't ordered," Kelley murmured. "How could they possibly…"

"I think there's a reason nobody knows much about Lendáno, Director," Leo said grimly. "It's safe to say the world hasn't seen the last of them."

* * *

><p>Olivia had an incredibly difficult time talking her way into Director Kelley's sedan, and in the end, it'd been Donatello who convinced the others her own treatment could wait a few more minutes. Matthew had assumed the responsibility for taking Jacob home and coming up with a reasonable explanation for his whereabouts, but Liv wasn't going to let the teen out of her sight without talking to him first.<p>

The only problem was Raphael's stipulation for allowing her to make the side trip included his presence in the vehicle as well. The ride from New Jersey had been silent and heavy. Jake sat in the front passenger seat, and Olivia was able to see every dark glare her father sent his direction. Part of the red-masked turtle wanted to rail at her dad for passing judgment without knowing Jake, but the other part dreaded being forced to reveal how the two had met.

She wasn't going to make a scene in front of Director Kelley in any case, so Olivia kept her mouth shut and tried to ignore her father's obvious disapproval. They were nearing the outskirts of their own neighborhood when Jake started giving more explicit directions to Kelley.

"It's the next street. There's a row of duplexes, and I'm the second to last on the left. Do you know what you're telling my parents yet?"

The man spared him a glance. "I've gotten pretty talented at 'winging it', so not to worry, Jake. I'll make you look good."

"That's not really what I'm concerned about, but okay," the teen murmured.

Liv held her breath. The opportunity was going to close if she didn't do something soon, and there was no guarantee she'd get another shot. Still she hesitated as the car slowly drove along Jake's street, and Kelley searched for somewhere to park. In the span of time it took him to pull over, the young turtle was finally resolved.

"I guess we'll have to walk from here." The Director went to open his door.

"Wait!" she cried, startling all three males. "I need to talk to Jake."

Raphael huffed loudly. "He's sittin' right there, Kouen. Talk."

Olivia shook her head. "No, dad. I need to talk to him alone."

Her father scowled. "It's been a long night, Liv."

"Please," she nearly begged. "Just a few minutes?"

"C'mon, Raphael," Kelley spoke up. "He isn't going to jump her, and we can afford a couple minutes."

To her shock, the red-masked male climbed out of the car with a low curse. She watched tensely while he said something to the teen outside, but then Jake scooted onto the back seat.

The boy gave her an irrepressible grin. "Think I'm starting to grow on him."

The sudden laugh hurt Olivia's side badly, but she couldn't help it. "You never quit, do you?"

"Not on anything important," he replied more seriously. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"It's tolerable…mostly."

He sighed. "You shouldn't have done that, Olivia."

She folded her arms. "Yes, I should have. It's my fault you were there, and that my dad knew nothing about you. My fault your parents almost lost you for good."

"You can't take responsibility for Lendáno. That's not fair."

"Regardless." She needed to change the subject quickly in order to have time for what she _needed_ to say. "I'll make sure my uncle fixes you up with a new phone, okay? It's the least we can do."

He smiled. "Same number, all right? I don't want you to be able to lose it. Especially since I'm your boyfriend."

Liv covered her face in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know how to describe you in the heat of the moment. I mean…you're more than a friend. It didn't feel right calling you a random acquaintance when I…when the truth is…" She felt hot at once and tongue twisted. "But I need you to know that if I don't see you again, it's not because I don't care, or don't want to. It's out of my control now." Her voice broke from the fear of being forbidden to go near him. "I _need_ you to know that, Jake."

The teen leaned across the seat without a word and caressed her cheek lightly, as though he expected her to break. She didn't fight his touch, but found herself sighing. "Jake—"

Jake interrupted with a soft kiss, which the turtle hesitantly returned after a couple of seconds. She _wanted_ to enjoy it, but overpowering nerves made it impossible. Olivia pulled back slightly, though she didn't push him away.

"Was it…is it okay?" she fumbled.

The grin he gave her was mystifying. "It would be, if you actually tried."

The turtle exhaled anxiously. "I've seen my parents, but…I never pictured how it would feel for a human to kiss _me_."

His calm expression left her feeling a little more secure. "If you think it's weird in your head, it probably will be. Sometimes, it's better not to think at all."

She nodded. "I act without thinking all the time. This can't be that different."

Slowly she laced her fingers around his neck and allowed the teen gather her closer in his long arms that time. His pressure was careful – Jake was holding back for concern of hurting her, she was sure. But when their lips met again, there was no separation, no consideration for her tender ribcage, or embarrassment over their physiological differences. There was nothing but Jake's warm acceptance, flooding every cell of her body with lightness.

A sharp knock on the window brought her hurtling back down to Earth, and to the realization that there were tears threatening. The young turtle rapidly rubbed her eyes and leaned over to face the opposing passenger side door. "Just another minute!"

Her father glared through the glass. "I'm _watching _you!"

Olivia groaned at his muffled warning, and Jake backed off to a more appropriate distance.

"Oh yeah. Told you he loves me."

Liv's laugh made her chest feel like it was on fire. "You have to stop it." She gasped.

He grinned. "If I could, I already would have."

She ducked her head sadly, wishing desperately for more time. _My dad's not going to stand for this much longer. I just have to _say_ it, no matter how hard it is. _Olivia took a breath to steady nerves again. "I'm sorry I've made this so hard on you, Jake. No one in their right mind would have pursued me as many times as I pushed you away." She didn't realize how it would sound until it came out, but by then Jake had thrown his head back with laughter.

"Not in my right mind…sounds like me all right."

"I-I mean…" Olivia stumbled to correct herself, and gave it up as pointless. "You were right, what you said before. I was scared. I _am_ scared, though my reasons are different now."

"You still concerned I'll keep looking for something 'better'?"

Her brow creased. "I think I might always be afraid of that."

He closed a hand over hers. "If I wanted 'shallow' or 'easy', I could find it somewhere else no problem. I'm pretty much set on 'stubborn', 'pushy', 'strong-hearted', and 'beautiful'. Hey, it's more work, but I've never been afraid of that."

Liv blinked in disbelief. "You don't really think I'm beautiful."

"Yes, I do. You're too amazing for anyone else to top," he added without breaking eye contact.

She wanted to believe him whole-heartedly, but she would have to start with the tiny part of her that recognized he wasn't lying or merely flattering her. Olivia started to speak, but the passenger door was opening.

"Liv, it's 5AM," Raph said crossly. "Say _goodbye_."

"Fight for us, Olivia," Jake whispered.

She nodded, even as her father tugged the teen's arm to get him moving. "Good night, Jake," she called after him. _I won't say goodbye again._


	38. Useful

Luke rubbed stinging eyes and chanced a glance at the clock. It was almost 5:30 in the morning, and he felt like he hadn't slept in a week. _These all nighters are harder to pull than they used to be. _A yawn tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he refused to give in to it.

There had been a few examinations already performed over the last hour between their four medical members and minor injuries treated for the older turtles. Luke had attended to his daughter's broken wrist, made worse by the fact that she'd continued using it. He'd been keeping an eye on Nate's vitals as well, but he was currently preoccupied with Reina's psyche.

The girl wouldn't talk. Thus far she'd barely emoted since being picked up, not even when he wrapped her in a relieved hug. While his daughter didn't push him off, her arms had been loose and unresisting, like she couldn't muster the feeling to return the embrace. _Going to have to deal with this later, _he reminded himself_. I've got too much to do here, and I haven't seen Olivia yet…_

The doctor was not pleased by the red-masked turtle's side trip, but it _did _give him a chance to do other things first. He and Donny had come to an agreement on keeping Nathaniel in a drug-induced sleep until his intracranial pressure was under control. _Second Impact Syndrome is pretty rare, but given my dislike for tempting fate, it's better safe than sorry. _The idea was to reduce his brain's need for energy to better protect different areas while the swelling came down. _It's not my favorite option, and it means monitoring his heart and other organs closely too, but in this case…I think it's the best thing for him. Now is probably the best time to assess the _other_ problem… _

"Marc, you got a second?" Luke called. "I want to talk about Nate's leg." He extended a hand-held tablet as the dark-haired doctor stepped away from Shunshi, who was on his way out of the lab. "What kind of break are we dealing with?"

The Orthopedic Specialist cleared his throat and tapped on the screen to enlarge a portion of the scan. "We're looking at an oblique fracture of the distal femoral shaft."

"And it's going to need some reconstruction?"

Marcus nodded distastefully. "Probably a rod, although it may not have to stay in permanently. It's not the worst fracture I've seen, but it's not good either. Still, the other turtles have come through harrowing injuries enough times to know their resilience, and Nate is young. That helps. Given his patience, he'll probably bear the rest and physical therapy better than some of the guys did."

"Then you expect him to recover complete mobility?"

"With time. I'll start designing my battle plan for surgery later, after we've all had some sleep. You're planning on getting some eventually, right?"

The blond doctor made a face. "I know my limits."

"You also tend to ignore them at times like this. Nate's readings are fairly stable with the exception of his ICP, but there's nothing to do except wait it out."

Luke nodded, only half listening. He was distracted by the increased footsteps he heard outside the lab, hopefully indicating that Raph and Olivia were home. He assumed a stern stance with crossed arms when the door cracked open, and the young turtle was ushered into the room by her father. "I don't understand how _my_ orders could be overridden," he complained.

"I'm here now," Liv said faintly.

Luke shook his head reproachfully. "I'd say better late than never, but you should have been one of the first treated." He directed an annoyed look to the older turtle.

"I ain't the one who caved, Doc. But Liv's promised to be on her best behavior since we took her _boyfriend_ home." Raphael pronounced the word with disgust.

"Dad, if you knew him—"

"This sounds like a conversation that can wait," Luke interrupted briskly. "Let's get you set up with a bed, Liv. Raph, you can head over to Caleb."

The older turtle's eye-ridges rose. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. I know all about you being pitched into a building by one of their death machines. The rules don't bend just because you get older, Raph. Go get checked out – now."

The red-masked turtle looked like he would object, but Luke's glare reminded him that any attempt to resist would be pointless. With a sigh, Raphael fixed his daughter with a shame-filled gaze.

"I'll check on ya in a bit, Kouen."

"Luke, why don't you let me and Don get started on Olivia?" Marcus suggested. "Everyone is still waiting for an update on Nate."

The blond man exhaled. "Not much to say yet, except they have to keep waiting. But I'll let them know you have his femur under your watchful eye."

Luke had a sense of deja vu as he re-entered the open living area. The space was vastly different from the turtles' original lair with its sweeping ceilings and wider angles, but it still felt like approaching the same old "waiting room" full of family members hungry for information. Tired but expectant eyes met him from all directions as he made his way to the center of their midst.

"Thank you for allowing us the space to work," he started. "I understand your desire to be inside the lab, and you'll be given access later, when things have settled."

"How is Nate, Doc?" The orange-masked turtle wasn't going to wait for him to reach his point.

"I'm optimistic," Luke assured him. "I don't like where his ICP went, but it's stopped climbing. We'll keep him under sedation for a few more hours at least, and watch it closely. There are even more drastic measures we can take, but I don't want to do any of them unless he gets worse. I don't anticipate that happening at this point," he added quickly. "His leg needs Marc's touch, but we all know his success rate. It will take time and patience, but Nate's mobility shouldn't be permanently affected. We've addressed his contact burns as well, and will continue treating them over the next few days to prevent infection."

"When can we see him?" Rebecca asked immediately.

Luke looked over his shoulder, contemplating the mad house the lab could become without a perfectly controlled atmosphere. _But Nate _is _a special case. _"You and Mike are free to come and go. We've done what we can for him at this time. I would like to mention that rest is required for everyone at some point." He fixed Mike with a look, which the turtle met defiantly.

"Long as I can be close to him, I don't care where I rest. Hospitals let family members sleep over all the time, Doc."

"And you were also shot by an unfamiliar technology tonight," Luke reminded him.

"So what better place for me to be than under your watchful eye?"

The man couldn't argue with Michelangelo's logic, for once. _Mikey's making sense. Now I _know _I'm tired._

The orange-masked turtle and his curly-haired wife departed for the lab without further instructions, and Luke turned back to the others. "Marcus and Don are starting on Olivia now, so I should have information on her soon. None of our preliminary scans detected impacted organs, so hopefully we're dealing with simple rib fractures. Nate is in fairly stable condition, which would make this a good time for everyone to try to get some sleep."

Leo shook his head. "We'll go soon enough."

The room-full of heroes, family members, and friends didn't falter. _No doubt they'll still be waiting to look over my shoulder an hour from now. When did I ever lose control?_

* * *

><p>The deadly silence struck Timothy as the blue-masked slowly trotted down the steps. It was late afternoon, pushing the evening; what was normally one of the loudest times of day. <em>But usually everyone wasn't up all night the day before, <em>he reasoned. _And if something was really wrong, there would be a lot of activity coming from the lab…right?_

The twelve-year-old swallowed while he stared at the imposing door that separated him from the infirmary. He knew his older cousins dwelled within, and probably would for days to come. As he stood transfixed, he couldn't help trying to picture what they'd gone through. Very few details had been uttered when their fathers arrived home, though Leo had promised a full recounting at a better time.

Tim turned from the lab, and suddenly realized the great room wasn't empty, despite the lack of life within. In a far dark corner, a hunched figure was curled up in an easy chair, appearing to be asleep. When he started toward her, however, the teen's head lifted like she'd heard him coming.

"Reina?"

The blond raised her chin higher, but disheveled long hair remained over her face as if she were hiding. The blue eyes that finally met him were glazed, and Tim got the feeling she hadn't slept at all. Tiger was lying at the girl's feet, but rose with a stretch when the turtle approached.

"Hi," he said awkwardly when the teen didn't speak.

She raised a casted wrist in a silent wave, then lowered it.

"You…um…you look tired," he offered obviously. It was a stupid thing to say, but he couldn't continue to stand before her without talking.

"I'm okay," she answered vaguely.

_If she's okay, I don't want to see what awful looks like. _"You need anything?" he asked, instead of saying what he thought.

Reina shook her head and tilted back against the chair, retreating to her former silent state. Tim took note of the untouched sandwich on the table beside her before taking a step backwards. _Probably better not to bug her._

Timothy heard the sound of running water coming from the kitchen, and went to investigate who else was awake and busy. He paused in the doorway to gaze at the redhead scrubbing a mug in the kitchen sink. There was a stack of cups already on the counter, but a pile remained to be washed in the sink. "Need any help?"

April jerked so hard she nearly dropped the ceramic cup she was rinsing. She threw a glance over her shoulder, raising eyebrows at the young turtle. "No matter how long I've been around you guys, I can't get used to one of you entering a room. I'd like to go _one_ day without a heart attack. Is that too much to ask?"

Tim grinned. "At least we're reliable."

"As sure as the setting sun," she grumbled, laying her current mug on a towel with the others.

"You don't have to clean up after us, April," Tim said when she continued.

The woman shrugged. "It's something I can do, even if no one should have to. There's this new fangled invention called a dishwasher. I have one in my condo upstairs."

Tim actually chuckled. "You know my dad doesn't believe in those. They think it builds character or something, making you do it yourself."

"Builds character and ruins your nails," April added cheekily.

"April, seriously…" He wandered across the room to join her. "You shouldn't do any more. I'm sure there's something else that needs your attention."

"I could sit in the condo upstairs and wonder what's going on," she acknowledged. "But what good would it do?"

The blue-masked turtle scooped up a towel and started drying the mugs she'd washed. "No one said you had to leave."

"I can only sit for so long, Tim. Did you get enough sleep?"

"As much as I could. Have you…uh…has Reina talked to you at all?"

"No more than a few words. I hope she ate something."

Tim shook his head. "Didn't look like it."

The woman sighed deeply. "Waiting is always the worst part, even for the old pros. How are you holding up?"

Timothy finished carefully drying another cup. "Okay. But I'm not the one who was in there." He picked up another mug thoughtfully. "It's weird, how stuff happens. I mean…we could have lost everybody last night, and it went down so fast. Hearing all our dads' old stories is one thing, but watching it unfold and being forced to keep our distance is something else." He felt heat rising to his cheeks, and set down his next cup harder.

"Most of the time you don't get a lot of warning," April said wistfully. "And you definitely won't always have a part in the events as they unfold."

Timothy tried to swallow the anger swelling inside him. "I don't want to be useless forever, April. I wanna know that someday my time will come too."

Her soft expression was far from threatening, but Tim dreaded facing her sympathy. "There's nothing useless about you, Tim."

"Name one thing I contribute that _matters_, April."

"Your presence matters. The small ways you serve others matter. You took care of the women last night, remember? The twins were barely present, but you never left our side."

"What else did I have to do?"

"Tim, your giving, protective spirit is a gift in itself. I know you don't see it as important compared to going on a mission or saving a life, but it mattered quite a bit to us last night."

Tim accepted another mug from her. He didn't know how to voice the real concern on his heart, so he remained silent. _I didn't mind being there for the moms, but it's not the team I've always dreamed of being on. I'd do anything to help our family, even stuff that doesn't feel important, but I hope that isn't all there is for me. Jayden has his strength, and Charlotte has endurance. Olivia has her passionate drive, and Nate…_he hesitated. _Sometimes it's hard to tell what Nate has, because he's not the type to show off, or the kind to take over. He's got something I can't explain, because I don't _really_ know what it is. No more than I know what I'm supposed to be._

The blue-masked turtle stared at the countertop a moment, then reached for another cup.

"I'm glad you were there last night, Tim," April continued. "Glad you're here now too."

"We all know hard labor like the back of our hand," he said tongue-in-cheek.

April's hand drew his shoulders out of a slump. "You don't have to figure out your worth, Tim. You're already valuable. Maybe you can't see it yet, but so many of us already do."

_I'll have to take your word for it._


	39. Real World

A troubling numbness was the first thing to register in Nate's psyche. He was aware of his own body, and _painfully _recognized his throbbing head and aching frame, with the exception of his left leg. Which felt nothing at all. The temptation to panic existed, but it made more sense to collect himself first and figure out where he was. _What was the last thing…_He grimaced. Even thinking hurt.

_I remember the cannon. It must have backfired or something. But then…_No, there was nothing there, at least not within easy grasp. _Was I caught again? Am I back in that compound? Only way to find out is take my chances with waking up. _

Lifting leaden eyelids was an exercise in willpower. It took several seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and focus on a familiar ceiling. The painted cosmos and stars glowed faintly, giving him energy to smile. He recalled the hours Reina spent on the canvas as a young teenager, watching her progress over the course of several weeks. _"Sick people shouldn't have to stare at a blank ceiling," she'd said. "Now they can feel a little of the outdoors even when they can't _get _there."_

The fond memory grounded Nathaniel in the reality that he was home. _And that means we made it. _A surge of emotion lit through the young turtle and relief was so strong that surprising tears came to his eyes. _Our dads got us out._

He tore his gaze from the ceiling to look around. His eyesight had adjusted, so he could make out the figure sleeping in the bed adjacent to him. He gratefully watched his older cousin for a few moments, who appeared to be resting comfortably. _She doesn't look too bad. Liv is lucky she ended up with our dads. They probably took care of her better than I could have…if she'd even let me._

A snort erupted in his chest. _She had a hard enough time following me _once_. _Another snort followed, but that one was startling because Nate was sure he hadn't made the sound. He carefully turned his head the other direction, and settled on the sight of two cots laid out side-by-side. His father was easily identified by his soft snore that'd kicked in, and the trailing curly hair peeking out from under a blanket could only belong to his mom.

Nate considered using his elbows, but the heavy gauze wraps deterred him from attempting it. Instead he grasped the guard rail with his left hand and pulled himself up a couple inches. "Mom? Dad?" His voice was hoarse like he'd been in a desert for days, but fortunately it wasn't necessary to obtain a lot of volume.

The older turtle started midway through another snore, and shot upright on his cot. The mere motion awakened the woman on his other side.

"Mike, what's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something," he returned sleepily.

"_Dad_," Nate repeated, capturing his parents' attention with the single syllable.

Michelangelo leaped up in a flash, and the sight of his grinning face looking over the young turtle made relieved tears a possibility once more. "Hey, buddy. Welcome back."

Nate felt pressure on his arm, and tilted his head see his mother with tears in her blue-green eyes.

"Hi, honey," she said softly. "It's good to see you."

He glanced between his parents curiously. "Been waiting long?"

Mike looked at the wall-mounted clock. "Been about forty-eight hours. Not too shabby. Sounds like you need a drink, though." The orange-masked turtle raised the back of the bed for him with the remote while his mom disappeared, then returned with a plastic sports bottle.

"I can do it," Nate assured her, and accepted the bottle from her hand. He refused to admit how heavy it felt.

"Sip it slowly, kid," his father advised.

"I should get Doc," Becky realized. "He'll want to know Nate's up." The woman squeezed his wrist, and the young turtle smiled at her. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah." Nate waited until she left to try and raise the bottle, only to find he couldn't do it. He gave his father a pained look, and Mike took the container from him.

"Don't be too proud, Nate," his dad warned him. "Nothing wrong with needing help."

Nathaniel accepted a drink from him willingly. He tried clearing his throat after, because there were things he _had _to know before Doc arrived. "Dad, is everyone okay?" The moisture gave his throat some respite, but he still couldn't raise his voice.

Michelangelo nodded. "For the most part. Goes down as one of the most intense evenings we've ever had, but we're all here."

The young turtle exhaled, immediately more at ease, but there was something else bothering him. "Why can't I feel my leg?"

Mike crossed his arms. "Well, that's 'cause you broke part of your femur or something when you fell off the roof. Marc's already got a plan for you, but since they haven't put you back together yet, he's been using some strong local painkiller to immobilize it."

"Mission accomplished," he murmured. "Liv gonna be okay?"

"Yup. It'll take a few weeks for her rib fractures to heal, but she doesn't need surgery or anything."

Nate closed his eyes briefly. "I wasn't sure we were gonna make it. Should have had more faith in you guys."

Mike cocked his head. "Nate…you're the _reason_ we made it."

The teen felt his forehead creasing. "But I…I didn't do anything."

His father's loud laugh was a little jarring. He was surprised Olivia slept through it. "That's what you think? You haven't heard every side of the story yet, and I'm not going to burden you with it now. Rest assured, _we_ aren't the ones who saved the day."

"You're not making any sense."

"It probably will later," Mike reassured. "Hang in there, buddy. Doc will be here in a minute, and he'll get you fixed up. How's your head?"

"It hurts."

The orange-masked turtle grimaced. "You've got nothing to do for a few days except rest. You've definitely earned it, Nate."

* * *

><p>The increase in painkillers helped the young turtle sleep deeply. It was impossible to determine how much time had passed when he stirred again, but it didn't seem to matter. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Olivia's voice.<p>

"Hey, sleepy-head."

Nate craned his neck toward her with a grin, grateful for the numbing sensation that reduced the pain in his skull. "Hi, Liv."

"I was starting to wonder about you," she chided. "Have to take your time to do everything, huh?"

"I was drugged," he replied half-defensively, but his smile never left.

The red-masked turtle reached for her remote. "Everyone's been hanging around, waiting to see you."

Nate didn't see what she did, but a few seconds later Doc poked his head around the curtain partition.

"Sleeping Beauty has graced us with his presence," Olivia announced.

Luke smiled down at Nate, but then looked over his shoulder to address someone else. "No, you can come in. Just let me have space to work first."

Nate blinked slowly as the man came toward him, and three more figures trailed around the curtain, one dwarfing the rest. His cousins obediently stood back while Luke took a position by Nathaniel's bed.

"How are your pain levels?" The doctor reached for his wrist to check a pulse.

"Compared to before? I don't feel much. Just sore."

The man nodded and glanced at his IV drip. "You should be good on that bag for a couple more hours. I'll cut you back little by little, but I don't want you suffering silently. Got it?" He sent a glance Olivia's direction. "I don't have to worry about that with _her_."

Nate snickered. He couldn't imagine Olivia suffering _anything _silently.

"Focus on the twerp, huh?" Liv shot in return.

Luke resumed checking his reflexes. "You're in decent shape for where you were, Nate. We'll get surgery for your leg scheduled soon, and begin the process of healing there too." He looked over at the waiting cousins. "You can have a few minutes, but keep the noise down to a dull roar."

The three turtles ventured forward when Luke left, and Nate caught Jayden shaking his head.

"Dude. You look like you were in a war," the muscular turtle proclaimed.

His twin rammed an elbow uselessly against his side.

Jayden looked puzzled. "Why do you keep doing that? I'm just saying."

"We _were_ kinda in a war," Nate answered.

"Feels like it too," Olivia added.

There was a strange gleam in Jayden's eye. "What was it like there at the end with those giant robots, Liv? My dad made it sound insane."

She paused to think. "Remember when we watched the original Jurassic Park? That part near the end, when the velociraptors finally had them cornered, with no way out? It was like that...only the bots were bigger, and there were more of them."

Tim stared down at Nate pensively. "You had us scared. You guys going off and having a fight without us isn't okay."

Nathaniel sighed. "It wasn't something any of us planned, but…sorry, guys."

"You don't need to apologize," Charlotte told him. "But try not to let it happen again. We're supposed to be a team, after all."

"We _are_ a team," Nate said stronger. "Even though we haven't done a lot together yet. I refuse to wish you guys had been there, because it was crazy bad. But something tells me we'll face a lot more insanity together down the road."

"Yeah, well, we better," Jayden grumbled. "You'll probably get some cool scars out of this and everything!"

Nate laughed. "Jay, we're lucky any of us _survived_ it!"

"Heard you used a katana," Charlotte mentioned. "Shun told us all about it."

Nate shrugged. "Did the best we could, considering we didn't know what we were doing."

"Hopefully next time we'll be clueless beside you," Tim retorted.

"I vote for not being clueless," Jay suggested.

Liv groaned. "You guys always talk too much. Do you think you could put up with them on a mission, Nate?"

He nodded toward her. "No choice. I think we're stuck together."

Jayden stuck out his tongue at Olivia. "Yeah, just try leaving the house without us again."

The red-masked turtle shook her head. "Permanent shadows are what I always wanted."

Charlotte shook her head. "I heard you're ALL grounded from going anywhere until our dad can replace the implants that got fried by the EMP. All twelve of them."

Nate relaxed against his pillows to listen to Liv and Jayden continue bickering. _Everything is right in the world._

* * *

><p>The evening was quieter than the afternoon had been. The steady stream of visitors eventually slowed, right up until Luke ordered lights out. Nate had enjoyed seeing everyone, but the sight of Reina bothered him. Despite his being awake and conversing, the blond was acting like she'd permanently injured him. <em>She looks so…broken. Maybe Reina needs more time to get over things, but this scares me a little. How can I snap her out of it?<em>

"You okay over there?" Liv asked. "You look restless."

"Yeah…I'm thinking is all. Reina is in rough shape."

Olivia nodded with a wince. "She feels really guilty, Nate."

"Wish I could do something to help," he mumbled.

She seemed like she would reply, but hesitated a long moment. "Nate…I have to ask you something. You probably won't like it, but I need the truth." Olivia glanced at the curtain, like someone was hovering on the other side. "I've had days to think and rehash everything that happened."

"Maybe you shouldn't do that yet."

"The thing is, I'm not focusing on Ravensrock. I keep going back to that fight in the car."

"What about it?"

His cousin took a deep breath. "You have feelings for Reina, don't you?"

The question struck him like a punch in the jaw, and it took him a second to recover. "I…Liv, she's my cousin!"

"Not by blood. It's not the same thing."

"It _is_ the same," he hissed. "We're family, and that won't ever change. Even if I…if she…it would never happen, Liv!"

"Hear me out. You've been different – acting a little weird around her for months. I couldn't put my finger on it, though, not until that fight. I saw how hurt you were when Reina said she could be falling for Alex…and everything made sense. It's true, isn't it? You have feelings for her."

Nate moaned as he dropped his head in his hands. "I'm not having this conversation."

"Okay, you don't have to talk to me. But tell _someone_, Nate. Talk to Reina—"

"Are you crazy?" he interrupted sharply. "I'm not telling her, and you can't either!" His throat constricted after a nervous beat of silence. "Please, Liv. You can't tell her."

Her gaze immediately softened. "I would never do that to you, _itoko_."

He nodded his thanks. "I'm a little cousin to her, Olivia. That's the only way she sees me. There's no chance I'm going to embarrass myself or make things more awkward between us than I already feel."

"Y'know, you won't be fourteen forever, Nate."

"But we'll still be family."

Olivia shifted positions slowly. "When did this happen? _How_ did it happen?"

Nate slumped backwards with a grunt. "It's hard to pinpoint, but…the first time I remember was earlier in the summer, back in June. It was one of those late, hot evenings. The girls were hanging out on the sky deck, listening to music. I recall looking out the window, and I saw Reina dancing. Badly. It almost made me laugh, but I couldn't. Because it was like someone flipped a switch in my brain, and I was suddenly attracted to her. I've fought it ever since. When she touches me, when she walks into a room, the smallest glimpse of her makes me feel loopy. And hiding it is getting so hard."

"I don't think you should write it off, Nate."

"Get real, Liv." He scoffed.

"I am! She obviously cares about you a lot. She tells you things she doesn't bother sharing with me."

"You can't feel bad about Rome," he said hastily. "She didn't want to upset you. While Reina was on the fence, she didn't wanna tell _anybody_."

"But she told you."

"I was an available ear who could keep a secret. It was as simple as that."

"I don't agree with you, Nate. I think there could possibly be something more in the future, if you don't completely shoot it down."

"It's not going to happen, Liv. We both live in the real world, right?"

"Yes, but the real world isn't always what it seems. I didn't think Jake could make me feel this way, but he…he got under my skin somehow. And now I don't want to live in a world without him."

Nate swallowed. "Has your dad said anything to you yet?"

"No," she replied faintly. "But we both know it's coming. I'm going to come clean, but I don't know what I'll do if my dad won't let me see Jake anymore."

"Jake already knows about us," he said logically. "Cutting him out would be pointless."

She bit her lip fearfully. "I don't know. I mean, I did this intentionally. That could factor into his decision too."

Nate looked at the ceiling, then back at her. "I'll speak for him too, Liv, if it comes to it. Jake's a good guy. If our dads spend any real time with him, I believe they'll see it."

"I hope so, Nate. I really hope so."


End file.
